Jurassic World: Mosasaur Attack
by Sihgma
Summary: When a mosasaur attacks a cruise ship, leaving hundreds dead, what happens? A man is stranded on Isla Nublar, InGen faces bankruptcy, and a public outcry occurs. (Blue x m/human) (M for violence, language, and sexual themes/scenes)
1. I - Welcome to Isla Nublar

**Disclaimer: I do not own (nor do I claim to own) any of Jurassic Park, nor the music or quotes which I feature in this story. Enjoy.**

 _I_

A single cigarette glided down through the air before being swallowed up by the swelling sea and drifting away from the large cruise ship that floated gently across the surface. The sun's reflection sparkled off of the ocean, causing a man atop of his room's balcony to shield his eyes. Said man was in his mid twenties, and using said cruise as an escape from the tiredness and repetivness of work.

The phone in his pocket buzzed loudly, and the young man pulled it out. A text message from a coworker. He let out a stressed sigh.All day long, he thought, thrusting the phone back into his pocket.

"Is that it?" he whispered to himself, looking into the distance.

On the horizon a little patch of land rose up over the sea. An island. That couldn't be Costa Rica, as the country wasn't an island. The man squinted when he saw a little disruption in the water. He could've sworn a little paddle-like fun momentarily broke the swells of the ocean; no, he must have imagined it. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and peered over the balcony to the water. Nothing but the waves rising and falling could be seen.

And then a large rumble sounded off from under the sea, like a very angry and loud blue whale. Then the whole ship began to capsize. The man looked over to the bow of the ship only to see an explosion rock the bridge and floors below it.

A massive creature - something straight from hell - arouse from the waves and opened its jaws wide to bite a big chunk of the ship off before flopping back into the ocean. Gasping in a large breath, the man took a step back before the whole ship leaned to its side and the ocean greeted him in.

"My name is Kris... Kristopher Wolfsburg. I am twenty five years old... I live in..." he trailed off as he rubbed his temples.

Less than five minutes ago had he awoken on this island, wherever it was. Assuming this was the one he had seen from the room, he was stranded. And he was freezing. Kris had awoken on a beach and walked inland a little ways. He could see the ocean behind him, and nothing remained from the cruise ship he was on before. It was an exotic forest; purple and pink flowers combined with... Bamboo?

Where the hell was he?

Before finding shelter, Kris wanted to make sure he hadn't suffered a concussion. He prayed he was high.

Kris had experimented with drugs before, and he hoped he did and this was all some hallucinogenic trip he was going on. What the hell was that thing that attacked the ship? It looked straight out of the jurassic age.

Than realization slowly creeped into the back of his head.

"Oh no..." he whispered, checking his surroundings for the fourth time. "I'm on Isla Nublar aren't I?"

Trying to slow his sporadic breaths, Kris closed his eyes and focused on the calming sounds of the jungle around him. He rationed with himself that there might still be people here, or maybe he drifted to Costa Rica or some other South American country. But he knew where he was. Kris didn't like things sugar coated, he liked things blunt, and true.

The catastrophy at Jurassic World had occurred less than a year ago; the fact that the cruise ship could have even gotten that close to it gave him chills.

Kris knew what that was. It was that damned mosasaur. He slapped himself inwardly for not recognizing it. But how did it get out? Kris vaguely remembered the layout of the park, and its habitat was surrounded by land, right? They didn't make a second one did they?

He already didn't have the best opinion of the managers of Jurassic World and InGen; they were tremendously daft in his mind. As soon as the... what was it called? Kris racked his mind, trying to find the suppressed memory. Indominous Rex, that was it.

The moment he saw it on TV still stays with him; the news reporting on a lazy day that twenty thousand people were stuck on an island with dinosaurs who reclaimed it as theirs. Kris closed his eyes morbidly; that thing never got killed. They streamed it live to the world. Some kids and their guardians got stuck in the main Plaza, where three raptors cornered them. He remembered how they cut the footage as the raptors tore into them. From what he knew, nobody has been to this island since.

However, that changed now, because he was here. Alone. Against those demon spawn creatures.

"Alright Kris. Pull it together. Shelter, gotta find shelter and food." he whispered to himself, starting the hike to Jurrasic World.

Kris always liked nature, but never liked camping or staying outside overnight.

The game plan was to find his way to the main plaza area where he could get food, then make a walk back to the resort where he could rest. Maybe there was power. Maybe he could call for help. Kris prayed the dinos had gone extinct for a second time in this place.

The sun rose just above his head, and Kris sped up his pace. Sure, he had many hours. But who knows what speed bumps he could run into along the way, if he could even find the way to the main park.

After an hour of continuous walking in the blazing Caribbean heat, Kris eventually stumbled apon a helipad.

"Finally." he gasped. As he rushed towards the building, his footing was lost as he tripped in a dip in the ground. Scurrying back up, he observed the 'hole'. It was a giant footprint. It didn't look new, which calmed his nerves slightly. They led right up to and stopped at the helipad. Kris gulped and climbed atop the platform.

Nothing was there, but chills ran through his spine nevertheless as he gazed upon the park below. It was a distance away, but Kris could see it clearly. The sun glistened off of the top of the hotels, and he had a clear view of some of the paddocks below. He tried the door to go inside, but it as locked.

"Who the hell locked this door to escape that thing?" he asked himself.

Kris hopped down off the helipad and made his way down the steep mountain it was perched upon. This was going to be a real hassle to get down; the mountain was much more steep than he had previously thought. But he did have no other way to get down there, unless he wanted to walk around the whole park hoping there's another way.

The former sounded better.

Kris slowly edged his feet too look down the drop and bit his lip softly, inspecting every which way around him. He huffed, looking straight down. Taking a deep breath, he sat down on the mountain, sliding down as steadily as possible. Making the occasional stop to hold onto a tree and make sure nothing dangerous lay ahead was important.

Little bugs clung to his body as he slid through the tall, overgrown grass. It took ten minutes to reach the base of the mountain, where Kris immediately went left. He had seen a road snaking into the park from the vantage point, and it would be the perfect way in.

As Kris speed walked through the trees he froze when he heard walking mimicking his. When he stopped, so did whatever else, and it was stalking him from somewhere. Kris frantically whirled around, to see nothing, just grass, trees.

Maybe it was my imagination. Yeah, I'm probably just going crazy.He reassured, before promptly turning back around and advancing once more. Kris did turn around periodically, not fully assured that he wasn't being hunted by a dinosaur.

In fact, he hadn't come across one yet which was a good sign. Maybe somebody had the audacity to carpet bomb this place back into the jurassic period.

The footsteps that followed closely with his seemed to continue, but another joined; and another. Kris stopped suddenly and heard one still moving before stopping abruptly. Then he heard some chattering behind bushes directly behind him. His face paled and quickly turning around, he bolted, twisting through the trees and hopping over ferns and logs.

After blindly sprinting for a few minutes, Kris stopped when he came across a dirt road. He turned back to the forest, looking to find whatever had been following close behind, but nothing came. Turning towards the direction of the park, he started jogging, keeping an eye out in all directions.

I'm imagining things. I have to be. He thought. If he was being pursued by hungry dinosaurs, they would've gobbled him up by now.

Continuing along the path, Kris took in his surroundings. The whole forest was irresistibly tranquil when the threat of dinosaurs wasn't on your watch. But he hadn't forgotten; every so often Kris would stop suddenly, expecting another step to echo his. None ever did.

The dirt road was long, and his stomach rumbled. He hadn't gotten around to eating breakfast this morning, and working on an empty stomach wasn't going to help him. It would have to wait until he got to the main park however.

Kris silently wished this island wasn't so big, or that mountain had been closer. He had been walking for at least a half hour by now, and was getting tired and bored. Though the trees shaded him from the burning heat the sun radiated towards him, it was humid. And even though living in southern Florida, he hadn't remembered a time that the smell of rich, humid, and somewhat wet dirt made it hard for him to breathe.

Eventually, Kris came across a gate. It was wide open, it had been forced open. He could guess what did it.

Cautiously strolling in, he checked behind him once more, and saw nothing except the trees and grass. Swallowing his fear, Kris walked through the gate, and the pleasant sight of restaurants and the mosasaur bay greeted his eyes soon after. He wondered if it was still in there, but doubted it after the attack from earlier. But how would it have got out? They had to made a second one somewhere; and this one must have died from starvation, unless a couple of dinos felt like going for an afternoon swim every day.

The street was barren. The bricks and pavement that once held it together were torn apart from roots that grew up. Vending carts and cans, hats and souvenirs, all laying scattered around. It was haunting. Twenty thousand people used to cloud these streets, he remmbered how packed it was. Now nobody remained but him. He was convinced there was no dinosaurs. They must have eaten all the food and starved themselves.

Kris wandered into a margarita restaurant and walked into the back kitchen. The room was a mess, and he definitely wasn't the first to visit it. Metal shelves were pushed all around, and no meat remained in the freezer. Who had opened the door to it? The dinosaurs can't open doors, right?

Scouring around the remaining ruin of the kitchen, all Kris could scavenge was two warm bottles of water and bag of hamburger buns. Taking it as better than nothing, he pocketed the items in a pouch he found on a table.

"Shit..." he mumbled, looking at the plaza. The main building located at the end of the street had a huge chunk ripped out of it. Dried blood littered the ground all around.

Not wanting to stay around longer, Kris decided to make his way to the resort building and set up camp for the night. Maybe call for escape.

But then it hit him; there was no way to get there. The only way was the monorail, and he doubted it was still operational, and if it was, how would he know how to pilot it? And even it was automated, and if the power was on, it still likely wouldn't work.

The sun was slowly setting, the daylight fading as the day shrank away. Kris gulped and looked around for another place to sleep. There had to be some crew quarters over on main street or somewhere near it.

Once again, Kris made his way down the street. He jumped when a shrill bark from behind him, and another responded.

Kris turned, but didn't see something, but heard it call out again. He turned and ran into the closest building he could find; the IMAX. Ducking into the ticket booth, hoping these things didn't want to watch a quick flick, he listened greedily to the sounds around him. Another call rang out, and another chirped back. Kris dared not to peak his head out.

There were still dinos on this island apparently, and more than one. But he wasn't sure if they were carnivores or not. One of them walked past the IMAX, its claws clicking on the pavement as it went by. Another followed, chirping at the other.

Kris knew they were communicating about something. He could hear something tapping on the concrete repeatedly, and wondered what it was. But he was content not knowing for the time being if it meant not getting his head bitten off. Kris stayed silent, cupping a hand over his mouth just in case his breathing happened to be loud enough for those things to hear.

After ten minutes - though it felt like an hour to Kris - the dinos moved on. Letting out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Kris peered out. Nothing was there.

He took back to his feet and continued to try and find somewhere to rest; albeit slowly and more heedful to his surroundings. No part of him wanted to see or be seen by those dinos. Kris felt like he had dodged a bullet already by not being eaten when he was in the booth.

The sun had almost entirely set, but he hadn't made any progress wandering through the main street. Until he passed the Innovation Center, to where on its immediate right was a crew quarters area. The door had a red label that read STAFF ONLY but he advanced regardless.

Pushing the door open, he scanned the room, trying to find something that resembled a bed. Those crew members had to sleep here, right? There's no way nobody would watch over the park and everyone would go the hotel.

Kris sauntered around, gazing into the lockers that scattered the walls.

After changing into a set of Jurassic World staff clothes, he smiled when he came across a room filled with bunk beds, and returned once more to the door, which he closed and locked. Checking to make sure nothing else was hiding in there, Kris fell into the hard bed, chewing on one of the hamburger buns. It was stale, but not rotten. As long as it was good enough to eat, Kris didn't mind.

Closing his eyes while absent-mindedly staring at the ceiling, he recalled the events of the day. Kris rolled over and frowned, trying not to panic. So far, he had kept his emotions from getting the best of him, and that wasn't going to change right now.

The thought that he couldn't get to the hotel irked him down to the core. It might've been the only way to contact the outside world. Though, he wasn't completely lost. There still was a great possibility that some telephone was to be found. The power was still on somehow; it had just occurred to him. Why? Maybe someone was still here? That cheered him up a slightly, but investigating would have to wait until the next day.

Kris awoke to static. He sat up but immediately hit his head on the roof and fell out of the bed, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Ow..." he gasped, rubbing his head.

Kris stood, walking to the source of the static. It was a radio sitting on a table in the main dining area. He was surprised it still worked.

"Hello?" he spoke into it.

The static suddenly turned off, and a voice responded.

"Whoa, who are you? I didn't know people were still here." the man spoke back to him.

Kris jumped at the voice. "Hey, you need to get me out of here-"

"No can do, man. I'm stuck here with you. The name is Lowery by the by."

"Why are you still here? It's been almost a year! How are you still alive?"

Kris could hear Lowery shifting his weight before responding, "Well. I've survived off four vending machines. Conservation, my friend. There's no way out to put it bluntly; I've tried."

"Where are you?"

Lowery chuckled, "Control room. But I'm locked down here, not that it's really a bad thing. I'd rather be here than in the crew quarters."

Kris blinked. "How'd you—?"

"Cameras. They're everywhere." Lowery said through a smile. "So, what makes you want to try your life here?"

"Oh I didn't want to be here at all. In fact, one of yourmosasaursattacked the cruise ship on. And as if you guys don't have enough lawsuits on your hands! I can't imagine—"

"Hey, don't pin this on me, buddy! I'm just the guy who is stuck here with my dinosaurs okay?"

"You have dinosaurs with you?" Kris hissed.

Lowery snorted. "Why of course! I have my own little zoo in here! They're all plastic of course, but that's fine really. They don't want to eat me. Want to hear their names?"

"No I—" Kris started before abruptly being cut off.

"Great! So my favorite, it's an apatosaurus and..."

Kris sighed and threw the radio back on the table as Lowery rambled on about his 'dinosaurs'.

This guy is crazy, Kris thought. His hopes had momentarily been raised and then soured by Lowery's words. No way out, he had said.

Bullshit.

Kris was getting out, whether there was or wasn't a way out in Lowery's mind. He just had to find the way.

When he opened the door to go the main street, Lowery's muffled voice accompanied the squeaking from door.

Kris knew he was probably scolding not to go out, but it didn't matter. If he wanted to get out of here, staying in a room wasn't going to help him.

Kris peeked out of the doorway. Nothing was out where he could see, and he cautiously stepped out. A slight drizzle fell onto his head, puddles were beginning to form all around.

Looking up into the sky, Kris could see two pteranodons gliding overhead. He stopped and waited for them to be a considerable distance away before resuming. The lack of dinosaurs in the park was disturbing, not that he was complaining.

Once he walked into the innovation center, Kris had to stop and take it all in. The great structure was missing it's top; the rain dropped through. Aimlessly walking through, he stopped at the hologram displayer. Pressing a dilophosaurus, he jumped back a bit when it suddenly appeared.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was scared by it. Kris heard a little shriek followed by a snort and turned to see a dark brown and blue raptor studying him with one golden eye. A scar ran across the left side of its face, and it opened its mouth to hiss at him. He backed up, but ran into something hard behind him. Spinning around, he fell backwards at the sight of another raptor snarling in his face. The almost solid green raptor stood over him, placing a claw on his chest.

But another bark came from the doorway. A third raptor appeared, moving in front of the first one. This one appeared to have authority, so the green one removed its claw, chittering towards the third one. All three raptors stood around him now, and Kris took a second to gather his thoughts. All of this happened in less than forty seconds and he needed to clear his thoughts. The green lifted him with its jaws by his shirt to face the third raptor. It was somewhat similar to the brown and blue one, and had a deep blue stripes descending its body. The blue one walked close to Kris, eyeing him warily. Its nostrils flared and it hissed, splaying its claws, slightly bending down. Kris closed his eyes and turned away, but nothing happened except a deafening roar from down main street. The blue one stopped and turned around, growling slightly. The brown one chirped and walked out. The green one followed, snapping it's jaws at the blue one.

The remaining raptor narrowed its eyes at Kris before getting behind him and shoving him out. Kris gulped and his eyes widened at what waited for him in the main street.

It was the Indominous, laying on the street. It looked bored, until Kris was shoved before its large snout. One crimson eye stared him down intently, as it breathed long, calm breaths. It let out a snort and looked to the blue one. The raptor shifted awkwardly and gestured to the brown one. A conversation ensued, and all Kris could do was sit and listen as the pack argued about something. He began to shake and sweat uncontrollably.

Need to find a way out. Kris thought, doing a sweep of the area with his eyes. A little book store was to the right, and it was his best bet. Now he had to wait for the right moment; if he went now the Indominous would scoop him up. As the four continously mouthed to each other, the large hybrid moved its claw and Kris took the opening.

Sprinting as fast as possible, he could hear the raptor's shock and the Indominous's anger as he charged into the bookstore. Taking a brief look over his shoulder, Kris could see the brown one charging at him with its claws splayed out.

He found a table and used it to get something between them. The raptor jumped in top of the table and hissed at him, but Kris was already a step ahead. He slid under the table, and the raptor leaned its cocked head under, searching for its lost prey.

The green one charged forward, with the blue one not far behind, cornering him. Taking a look behind his shoulder, Kris noticed the brown one readying itself to lunge at him. Pretending not to notice, he slowly backed up until he heard the shifting of claws on the table. Dropping himself to the floor, he could see the brown jump over him, effectively slamming into the wall. Kris winced a little but took the opportunity to run through the two other raptors as they stared at their disabled packmate.

But Kris didn't get too far as he skidded to a stop, staring into the red eye peering down at him. It looked at him with some kind of confusion or curiosity mixed with anger. Its breath smelled terrible, and it repeatedly huffed unto him. Kris made sure to stare directly back, trying to make himself bigger than he was; he wasn't too sure if it was a good idea.

The Indominous stepped back, taken by surprise by this human's challenge. It raised its head back, letting out a furious roar.

Kris once again saw a gap, and took it, running through the Indominous's feet into a smoothie shop behind it. He could hear it barking and chittering to the raptors, and then heard the raptors claws following him. Kris ran up a set of stairs in the back of the store.

The blue raptor stumbled on the first step and cashed its neck onto the stairs. The green one hopped over it and climbed the stairs carefully before reaching the top.

Kris watched as the green raptor rounded the doorway, opening its mouth and hissing as it approached slowly. The room had no windows; a one way door was the only way in or out.

The blue raptor came in, and the green one was growling lowly. Kris wasn't sure how he got this far; but he was certain he wasn't going any farther. The green one stood too close for comfort, and Kris just looked back at it, meeting its honey coloured eyes.

Kris turned to the blue raptor who was also watching him carefully, and he turned to directly look into its eyes as well. He wanted them to think he was challenging them. Kris watched as its snout puffed in and out for a few brief seconds before a roar shook the building.

The green one turned to the blue one, who chirped at it, causing the green raptor to leave the room. The blue raptor walked close to him, watching intently. Kris tried to control his breathing as the raptor growled at him.

"Back up!" he shouted, but his voice cracked and came out uncertain.

The raptor stopped and blinked for a second, and then narrowed its eyes. It had been taken off guard from the sudden command. Kris took a step forward, swallowing his fear. The raptor let out a small chatter before leaning down to lunge at him. Kris spun out of the way as the raptor rushed him, before running through the door and down the stairs.

He ran onto main street where the Indominous had its snout in the bookstore. Kris chose not to question and bolted to the staff quarters. The claws meeting floor and snorts behind him amplified as he ran as fast as possible. Throwing the door open and quickly closing it, the raptor flung itself into the door, flinging it open and making Kris fly back to the cold ground.

The blue raptor let out a hiss and stood over him. Kris sent a kick to its vulnerable belly. The raptor let out a shriek and fell over, scrambling to get back up. Kris grabbed a chair and threw it at the raptor, and it hit just below its eye.

The raptor regained its composure and lunged to him, sending three gashes down his chest. Kris yelped and stumbled back as the raptor hissed and tried to hit him again. One large claw cut his shirt open, grazing his stomach. It swiped again, trying for the same spot, but missing. Kris fell to the floor, and grabbed a upturned foldable table, putting it between them. A large claw pierced the wood, scraping down his cheek. Kris pulled his knees to his chest, placing both feet on the table before pushing up as hard as he could. The raptor was sent stumbling back, tripping over its own feet and falling down. Kris stood as the raptor did, and it growled at him. He edged back, trying to find something to defend him now that he was trapped in a corner. It leaned down and jumped at him. Kris moved to right as its body flew towards him. Both of its claws wedged into the wall on each side of his head, and the raptor pulled back to get them out. Kris jumped onto its back, wrapping his arms around its neck. The raptor let out a shriek and bucked its rear up, sending Kris forward into the wall and back to the floor.

It hissed and pulled its claws out of the wall, setting one on his chest.

"Hey! Blue!" Lowery called out from the radio.

The raptor blinked and turned its head, tilting it slightly at the radio.

Kris exhaled. That was its name apparently. It growled lowly and turned back to Kris.

"Blue! Eyes here!" Blue jerked its head back to the radio, hissing lowly. "Alright, good girl. Now, come over here."

Kris breathed as the raptor shifted its weight, applying pressure to his chest. He gritted his teeth but mustered out a couple of words. "Blue!" he yelled, trying to sound as dominant as possible. "Get! Shoo!" Kris wasn't sure what commands it knew or if it could understand him.

Blue narrowed her eyes and lowered her head, sniffing at Kris. He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth, it smelled putrid. The raptor smelled him for a while but growled again.

"Hey, don't give me that tone! Back up, Blue!" he yelled as loud as possible, and the raptor blinked again, seemingly confused. "Back up. Now." Kris said as firmly as possible.

Then a stiff snort came out of the radio. Blue turned again, looking to the radio. Kris grabbed her claw as she released pressure, sliding himself out of her grip and making a dash for the bedroom door. Running inside, he grabbed the door handle, sliding it closed, and locking it.

Outside the room, he could hear the raptor growl and walk around, before it threw itself into the door multiple times. The door barely dented, and the raptor huffed, turning away. Everything went quiet for a moment; until a three strained chirps rang out. And then again, and again, until one responded from the main street. Then the outside door came down. At first, Kris was confused; the raptor had broken it open.

Apparently not. He could hear multiple taps on the floor, raptors stepping around. He could hear them sniffing the air, searching for him. But the blue knew he was in there; why didn't she just attack?

The raptors were talking about something, chirping and chittering. Kris could hear the heavy breathing of the Indominous as it sat outside. Then silence for a few minutes, and then they vacated the room. Kris narrowed his eyes at the door.

Something doesn't add up.

But as all raptors left, the Indominous stayed behind, breathing slowly and loudly. Kris knew what they were doing.

They were starving him.

The raptors didn't want to use any extra strength to break down the door, and Indominous couldn't reach its snout far enough into the underground room to open it. So they would starve him.

Kris sighed but sat back onto his bed. What they didn't know, is that he had food and water for the next couple of days. Albeit the water was warm and the bread stale, it was better than having to open the door and have some one-on-one with the carnivores.

Maybe after a day or so, they'll think I'm dead and move on. Kris thought hopefully.

After trying to crawl into a bed, he winced after remembering his wounds. Taking off his shirt, Kris accessed his wounds.

Three gashes ran down the left side of his chest. They didn't cut too deep, but were bleeding. A single red line ran across his abdomen, but it wasn't open. Kris felt the side of his face. It was bloody and would leave a scar but it wasn't too serious.

Looking around the room, he realized each bed had a little cabinet underneath. Kris mentally face palmed himself. How had he not seen it before?

"Alright, 'Commander Hamada', show me what you got." he whispered, opening the cabinet. A roll of toilet paper was all he could find.

Kris bit his lip but took the roll, and opened one of the water bottles. Pouring a drop onto it, he made to clean himself off. Only using half of the bottle before closing the lid and placing it on the bed, Kris surveyed his work. Nothing could be done about closing the wounds besides two small band-aids, and he hoped it wouldn't get infected.

Kris rested his head on the bed, trying to find sleep, but he couldn't. The heavy breathing of the Indominous had stopped, and nothing could be heard outside. He wanted to get out and see if anyone or anything was still there. Kris sat in the dim light for a near hour before making up his mind. He was restless, and he wanted to see if there was a way to get out of here; maybe Kris could find salvation far from here.

Kris closed his eyes and drew a deep breath, gathering himself before opening the door. He looked across the room, gulping when his eyes wandered to the door. Kris expected to see a large crimson eye gazing back, but nothing was there.

The rain has stopped, but it was humid. Puddles scattered around the ground, and the smell of wet dirt filled his nostrils.

And then the ground beneath him vibrated, followed by a puff of air; it was low, menacing, but brief. Kris silently ran to a little outdoor eating area enclosed by a roof. He tried to get inside but another large vibration made him stop, pressing himself under a table.

The Indominous' snout came into view, its nostrils flaring. It let out two little barks and seemingly waited for a response. When nothing came back, it lowered its head as much as possible, one blood red eye searching the area.

Kris closed his eyes and waited. The hybrid stuck its snout as far as possible under the roof. He looked to the right and was hit with a rancid stench of death and decay. It stayed there for a while, sniffing the air, seemingly waiting. It let out another loud snort, and another responded in the distance. The Indominous let out a small growl before violently snapping its head to the left, smashing a few tables.

Scrambling to his feet, Kris ran to the door, opening it before getting inside. The small coffee shop had nothing much to offer as cover. A few tables and the back counter. Kris ran, jumping over the counter. The Indominous let out a roar and charged its snout into the front of the building. The windows shattered, glass shards sent flying throughout the room.

Kris tried to muffle his ears as it let out another ear piercing roar, leaving a sharp ring. It wiggled around, smashing against anything it could. There was a door about ten feet away, leading to the back area. As the huge hybrid shoved its snout further into the coffee shop, Kris crawled towards the door. He wasn't in too much danger, since the Indominous' snout couldn't push itself any further.

And then it let out three loud but stiff chirps.

"Shit..." Kris groaned, standing and pulling himself along the wall to the door. It opened easily and he shut it behind him. He frantically searched the room. There was no door out to the back, and all that lay in there was a simple wooden desk.

He could hear the Indominous make a low grumble and glass shifting and breaking; and the tapping. One impatient claw rasping on the floor over and over again. Gulping, he gave the room another glance before a large pound came from the door.

Quickly, Kris formulated a last plan. He knew he was going down.

And he was taking one with him.

Standing behind the door, Kris waited, crouched down slightly. The door suddenly burst open, and he eased it to the wall.

A single green raptor walked in, and sniffed the air. Before it could get the chance to jerk its head towards him, Kris jumped onto its back. He knew it didn't go well the last time, but he adjusted himself. Wrapping both arms around its neck, Kris scrunched himself up, kicking its sides with his feet.

The raptor let out a shriek and tried to buck to get him off. He could hear claws behind him and a snort as something hard came into contact with his back. Kris was sent across the room onto the ground, his head striking the ground, and darkness enveloped him.

Before even opening his eyes, Kris felt the splitting headache repremanding him for waking up.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. His back hurt, his head hurt, his ribs hurt, his stomach hurt.

Everything hurt.

As he fully sat up, he was met with a low growl behind him. Kris turned, and jumped slightly at the brown raptor standing over him. A strong bark came from in front of him, where a blue striped raptor hissed at the other. The brown one flickered it's gaze between them before growling lightly and laying down. It's narrowed bright yellow eyes as he looked around. The green raptor was laying down in a patch of leaves, asleep. The blue raptor was pacing around the little clearing slowly, stopping to sniff the air or let out a chirp occasionally.

Kris let out a shakey breath as he shifted his gaze between the three. He pondered why he was still alive; all he remembered was landing here, and finding the staff area. Vaguely, he also remembered getting attacked by the blue striped velociraptor. How was he still alive? Kris was sure that by sundown he wasn't going to be.

It was about noon. How long had he been out? This place smelled terrible, like a mix of death, vomit, and feces.

And that was putting it lightly.

Kris resisted the urge to puke as he looked around, trying to find something to content his eyes.

The clearing wasn't all that big, only about twice the size off of the coffee shop. Kris swallowed as he tried to stop the tears staring to form in his eyes. He didn't want to die; he had his whole life ahead. At least another forty years.

But now it was looking like a couple of minutes.

Kris refused to close his eyes for more than a blink, even though the excruciating headache told him to. The raptors stayed in their see separate positions, until the green one stirred.

It looked to Kris for a moment before moving amber gaze to the blue striped raptor and growling lowly. What was its name? Kris wondered for a second. Blue! that was it.

The green raptor started up a conversation, occasionally looking back to Kris. After a while, Blue barked back at it, following with a growl, shutting the green one up quickly.

He assumed she was the alpha or beta, since she obviously displayed authority. Kris looked around once again. The brown raptor was still in the same position, paying no mind to its arguing packmates. It narrowed its golden eyes again, watching every breath he took.

Kris broke the stare to look off into the forest. The sun was almost overhead, the rays breaking through the trees. He couldn't see any kind of herbivores or carnivores anywhere. Maybe this pack had starved themselves out, and they were going to split him among them. The thought was morbid, but reasonable. These creatures weren't that intelligent though, right? Kris reasoned with himself. They were just animals is the end. He knew for a fact that Indominous was; he could see it in its eyes. The raptors were smart enough to hunt in packs but he wasn't sure they were actually highly intelligent.

He was startled from his thoughts when a roar was heard in the distance. The green raptor shifted uncomfortably, letting out a small chirp. The brown one momentarily transfered its gaze in the direction of the noise before turning the attention back to Kris. Blue stayed in her position, looking off into the distance. It almost seemed like she was waiting for something to change, or move.

Kris sat nervously waiting for something to happen. It was odd how only one of the three paid him any mind, while the others virtually ignored him. Something was wrong, and he knew it. These raptors should have tore into their new prey by now. And where was the Indominous? So many unanswered questions and holes in whatever was happening to him.

All of this was transpiring much too quickly for Kris to fully process. Even though he had spent at least two days here already, his brain was having a hard time comprehending it all. First, a mosasaur attacked his cruise ship, leaving him on Isla Nublar. And, he found it odd how he was the only one who survived. Unless others did, but they would be dead by now if they did wash ashore. Then, he met a man who survived off vending machines for a eight months, and is now captured by raptors.

It all seemed like a twisted dream. Or some kind of story book that would now be chronicling his demise by the raptors.

Kris thought back about Lowery. That man had gone crazy, he was sure of it. Kris found it unlikely that the grown man would have been sitting at his work station with plastic dinosaurs before the Indominous break out. Though, how could he blame him? All Lowery could do was talk to himself for eight months. Kris couldn't imagine that; he prided himself in being a very social person. Kris wondered what the man was doing as of now. The amusing thought of a grown man setting up a hierarchy of toy dinosaurs on his desk floating into Kris' mind.

A stern chirp caused him to jump and look around for the source. The brown raptor was on its feet now, snapping its jaws at as it walked past. Kris tried hard not to flinch, but he slightly did. The three raptors looked off into the distance, the general direction that the roar had come from.

Kris bit his lip as he turned around to see the wide open jungle. The raptors weren't keeping an eye on him but he knew as soon as he ran, they would be upon him. Kris shifted his weight and the brown raptor immediately jerked its head and barked at him. Kris put his hands up in defeat, shrinking back slightly. It let out a huff of air before turning back around.

Another roar shook the trees around them, but it sounded muffled, yet still loud. The green raptor shifted uneasily and looked Blue. She narrowed her eyes into the distance and let out a string of growls.

Kris still wasn't sure what to make sure of all this; it was too surreal. He could feel himself getting dizzy. The headache that constantly tugged at him, piled onto the anxiety was forcing his brain to overheat. Kris let himself close his eyes for a moment, but careful not to let down his guard.

A cool breeze flowed through the forest, brushing the leaves as it went. The raptors stood at full attention.

Something had to be wrong, Kris could tell by the way they were acting. Was the Indominous in danger? Was there a bigger predator in this island he wasn't aware of? God knew the kind of things that those scientists made behind closed doors. That hybrid freak obviously hadn't been born that large when it was made. Tickets had been sold months in advance to see it, so one would assume it would've been a couple months old.

Apparently not.

If the public only knew about this thing once it was older, or on its teens, who knows what else could have been breed here. Another evil that rivaled the Indominous' power could have had time to fester in this place, and now it roams free.

Kris shuddered at the thought, but it wasn't far fetched at all; he hadn't seen one herbivore on the island. These things were probably waiting for Indominous to get back so they could share his insides.

He gulped, realizing that he was drenched in sweat. Rightfully so, Kris thought. These raptors were getting more antsy by the second. They were all visibly tense but still waiting. For what, Kris wasn't sure; but it was making him more nervous than he already was.

The sun was slowly setting, and Kris' headache was getting worse by the minute. He frowned, looking around again. Nothing could really get him out of here. Hell, if he even so much as shifted his weight they would yell at him. But the headache was killing him, and Kris was starting to embrace the fact he was going to be dead in twenty-four hours. He gazed down to the ground, his mind drifting away.

"So we have urgent news coming in right now. Ok... So two days ago, a cruise ship was sunk about twenty miles from Isla Nublar. No survivers have been found, but there is a video of the sinking, apparently."

The screen shifted to a grainy video of the sun shining over the ocean. The camera moved slightly to the right, showing the side of the white and red ship. The bridge could be seen expanding slightly over the edge of the sides, and the person recording whispered something. A sudden disturbance came from the water, but the ripples were carried away by the constant swelling waves. A call rang out from under the water, and the ship vibrated.

Then a burst of water shot up, carrying with it a giant sea monster — a mosasaur. It opened its jaws wide, biting down on the bridge. An explosion rang out as it sunk its teeth further into the ship before falling back into the water. The woman holding the camera screamed as another explosion rocked the ship, making it lean to the left. The camera was dropped on the floor as the woman and the man she was with left the room. The footage stopped, before the screen shifted back to the newscaster.

"I... I'm at a loss for words at what I just saw," she spoke, before gathering herself and continuing. "From what I have heard, that was a mosasaur. This would make sense since the boat was sunk close to Isla Nublar. It is now confirmed that two thousand people were on board the ship at the time and... This is a tragedy. Already, organized protests are appearing all across North America. I've never seen anything happen in such a little amount of time. The company InGen has yet to speak about this, but it is certain they will."

"What happened?" the suit yelled, looking around the room for answers.

Most of the people just sat in silence. "I need to know right now how that thing got out! Or else someone is getting fired!"

"Sir, you do realize that Mr. Masrani wanted two mosasaurs as an attraction."

The man sighed, rubbing his temples. He was pacing frantically. This was not good. InGen had enough problems after the Indominous broke out, but this? They were done. But he wouldn't let that happen.

"I realize that, but you do also know that they weren't supposed to be in the ocean? They were supposed to be kept in a safe paddock North of Isla Sorna! And we still control that island, so how the hell did that thing get out?"

Nobody spoke again. The man was profusely sweating, and his face was turning bright red.

"I don't think you people realize how deep in shit we are right now! Some government is going to step in and bomb that island!"

"Sir, why would they do that? That mosasaur is in the water and—"

The man spun around and yelled, "It doesn't matter! That island still has those beasts on it! They'll find some kind of excuse to wipe it off this earth, taking this company with it! And she's still there. She's alive, she has to be. I'm not letting them take her from this earth before I can get her out! And no, we can't rescue her yet, because the second we go in there, the public will hound us down for still messing with things. Someone come up with something to momentarily stall this uproar before you all go home jobless!"

"Destroy Isla Nublar!

"Get rid of all dinosaurs!"

"Make them extinct again!"

They danced around the InGen headquarters in Maryland, sporting signs. Multiple news trucks lined the parking lot, and a helicopter circled overhead. Police stood in front of the doors, making sure this protest stayed within its First Amendment limits. Expletives were yelled, and the crowd grew larger.

"So you are the organizer of this protest, yes?"

The man responded to the news woman, "Absolutely. The suits up there," he gestured to the top of the twenty story building, "Are responsible for this. The Jurassic World managers were killed in the events, and Mr. Masrani was the only man there responsible for this. They should never have even thought for a split second about making another of those monsters. This is ridiculous, and we are making sure InGen pays for the damages to the families, and the cruise company."

The screen flickered back to the newscaster. "You've seen it here first, people are not taking this lightly. The Costa Rican government will have a statement about the events of two days ago, and it won't be pleasant. We're getting reports that stockholders at InGen are selling all they have, which is not a good sign. I'm not sure that InGen will be able to recover from this. Stay tuned though, folks. A heartwarming story of a puppy rescued from a burning house is up next."

Scott shook his head as he shut off the television, throwing the remote away and standing.

"I told you we should've never let them go! They would still be here if not for you!" he yelled.

"How was I supposed to now! God, everything is my fault isn't it? I wanted them to be happy for a little while before—" Karen choked up, her voice cracking.

"I should've divorced you months before. I'm don't with you. Why am I still here? I don't even know at this point, but you are the reason they are gone."

"Shut the fuck up Scott! You think I wanted my kids to die? What is wrong with you? Get out of my house right now, or I'm calling to police!"

Scott clenched his fist and walked out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. Karen broke down crying, sliding down the wall.

She had nobody.


	2. II - Hostage

_II_

"I need a fucking smoke..." Kris muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes.

The full moon rose up directly overhead, casting dim light onto the clearing. Kris had dozed off hours ago, his brain had lulled him into doing so. He could feel every heart beat in the back of his head.

Blinking multiple times to adjust to the darkness, he looked around. It was oddly quiet, besides the chirping of crickets in the forest. The horrid smell suddenly hit his nostrils, causing Kris to do a double take and cough. The sudden lurch of his chest made him groan. He hadn't eaten in a day or so, and it was making him tired. His head still hurt a bit, and the damages from the battle with Blue stung every time he moved.

Leaves shifted behind Kris, and he turned to look at the disturbance. The brown raptor was moving about in its sleep, but settled down with a large sigh.

Kris blinked and looked around once more. Only two raptors were there, and both sleeping. His eyes narrowed slightly as he scanned the bushes and trees around the clearing.

This is too easy, he thought, but stood up quietly. The snoozing raptors didn't budge, and Kris began to walk away. He had no clue where the main park was, and getting there was going to be a miracle. No way gave an indicator of where it may be, just a bunch of trees in all directions.

Kris glanced back again before setting off into forest. Warm wind snaked through the trees, brushing against him. Indominous still hadn't been seen, and Kris wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Good, because it wasn't always on his tail. Bad, since he wasn't sure where it was.

While was wandering through the leaves, and he strained his ears, trying to hear anything. The raptors still hadn't waken up from what he could tell. Nothing was following behind. In fact, he hadn't seen one dinosaur yet. Furthermore, he hadn't seen one herbivore yet. If anything, that bothered Kris more than anything else.

Even though Kris had strolled out of the clearing without any unwanted attention, he was still uneasy. One raptor wasn't there, and he had no clue where Indominous was. Regardless, he pressed on. The forest was thick, and so it would take him a while to progress.

He lurched to a stop when he heard a bush move slightly.

Maybe it was the wind, I'm probably just—Kris was interrupted from his thoughts when he was suddenly thrown to the ground. He opened his eyes to see two golden ones staring back, and a snarling mouth baring rows of teeth.

α

"Fire him then!"

"Sir, he's your son,"

"Well I— whatever, just dock his pay for this month."

The white suited man nodded and bowed before walking out of the office.

Vincent sighed, reclining back and closing his eyes. The public hadn't given up any slack even after he made a public statement.

InGen was going under.

Though he wanted to stop it, he only had one solution. To send some men there, and capture footage that no dinosaurs existed on the island. Of course they would just cut out the film where dinosaurs were in frame. However, he knew the public would have yet another outcry if they were at the island.

Vincent wasn't the ordinary top dog CEO. He was academicly smart, and cunning in business standards. But, he did have morals. If he wasn't a sucker for seeing helpless things in pain, Vincent would have let Costa Rice bomb that island. But he was, and he had a promise to keep.

He cast his gaze to the television as it flickered on.

"...been confirmed that InGen is going to be going to court against Carnival. The cruise company will be—"

"Fuck! Why wasn't I told this..." Vincent yelled out, springing out of his seat. He pressed the phone on the wooden desk. "Terry. I need some people in my office right now. I need some people willing to get on a helicopter and fly to Isla Nublar and get the public back on our side. No, I don't care how much this will cost. Make it happen, now!" he slammed the phone back, beginning to pace around. "Fuckin' A..."

He knew the eyes of the world were watching InGen. They didn't have much room to do anything, or else the public would hog them down. Costa Rica had stopped any access to the island chain after the Indominous breakout. How that boat even got as close as it did was a mystery. Vincent knew there was going to be some kind of conference held. He knew he was going to be invited.

But he would decline. If anything, he had to. He had to stall. If he were to go, they would find some way to relieve InGen of existence. Possibly, find a way to throw Vincent in jail. They were already in a court case with the largest cruise company in the world; he didn't want to get into it with governments. However, it was going to happen. Vincent knew he was only delaying the inevitable, but it had to be done.

InGen needed time to get their secret operations underway. It was vital if they wanted to last another month as a successful business. While they did have operations in places like Togo, where most people don't know exist; they weren't enough to keep them afloat. InGen had lost an unprecedented amount of stock in just two days. Vincent hadn't been so worried about that. The stock holders always panicked at the littlest of things. Even though this wasn't little , Vincent didn't quite see stock as an issue at all.

In the end it didn't matter though, InGen had problems that could lead it six feet under. Vincent wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't let that happen. InGen was the only way to get her back.

β

Kris threw his hands up to try and stop the snapping jaws. He could see the raptor's hands were stuck on weeds on the forest floor. The raptor snapped at him, just inches from his nose. Kris moved of his feet to its side and twisted it over, causing them to roll down a small hill.

Kris yelped out in pain as its claws dragged down his leg. The raptor let out a small shriek as it stood up. The dim moonlight slightly shone on the streak of blue scales as it hissed. Kris tried to get back up to his feet, but was pushed back down.

He sent a fist flying into its general direction, but it didn't land. Kris could see the two glowing amber eyes circling him. He swallowed and resisted the urge to close his eyes; accept death. He was tired after all. Kris knew this was his end. He wasn't sure if he had the physical strength to fight anymore. Kris knew there was only one more option.

"Blue." he spoke slowly.

The raptor hissed again and snapped its jaws.

"Blue, I need you to stop, girl." Kris made sure he was speaking softly to the raptor. It seemed that yelling only bought him some time, if any. Sure, it might sound stupid, as Kris acknowledged, but what else could he do?

Blue narrowed her eyes at him, sending a claw down. Kris rolled out of the way, standing and beginning to run. He had an almost immediate cramp in his stomach. Blue let out a small bark before giving chase. This would beherkill.

γ

She let out a calm, heavy puff of air as she looked down main street. This is where she spent most of her days. Waiting for something to happen. Though it was fun to hunt now and again, the human in her was bored of it. It had grown somewhat tedious to her, if she was being honest. Of course, she wouldn't tell her three packmates. Though she didn't care what they thought about it, she wouldn't dare want to spoil the hunting for them.

She wondered silently when she would go back to the nest. Sure, the little ones were fun, but they could get annoying with their constant bickering. Echo always seemed to cause problems. Yes, she was their Alpha, but it didn't quite matter to her; she was part human after all. She needed her breaks from them.

The thought of that puny human waking up in the nest amused her. This particular one interested her, but not enough for her to spare his life. He was human. Although she did save him from the trio earlier, that was only to install fear into him.

It was fun. Much more than the same old hunt of random things around the island. She hoped he was dead by now; there was no need for his further existence. She didn't tell them to exactly kill him, but she was sure they got the message. The content thought settled within her brain, and she stood, beginning to make her way back to their nest.

It was a fairly long walk. It was a little while away from the little one's old home, a "paddock" as the humans said. But it was a good spot nevertheless. The best they could find at least, and the farthest away from any territories of other animals. Not that it really mattered if they were close to anything else; it was more for the safety of the little ones. She knew they could handle themselves, but it was just in case.

She hadn't had seen a human since the little girl who somehow wondered in a month prior. The girl had managed to evade them for long enough, before dissappearing completely. The girl hadn't disturbed them since she vanished, and she was presumed dead. Not that it much mattered to her, she could care less about the tiny creature. She did hope the trio hadn't saved any of the human for her; they tasted terrible.

But she realized her thoughts were drifting away to unnecessary places, and she was rambling. That was an occurring trait with her. She liked talking to herself, however uncommin it was.

Now she was rambling again, but regardless, she began to push through the trees into the forest. It was almost sunrise, and she wanted to be back before the trio woke.

δ

A loud shriek tore through the silence as Kris jumped over a log and continued to run as fast as he could. The raptor was close behind and Kris was barely losing her. He had been locked in a constant chase for about five minutes, and it was a miracle he hadn't been caught. Although, Kris did get the back of his shirt ripped off from her jaws. The sun was just now beginning to rise, it was breaking through the trees slowly.

Blue was thrown off her game and she knew it. She hadn't eaten in a day or so, and she was tired. But she wanted this kill. She needed it. However, this human seemed to never run out of stamina, and she was sluggish.

Kris was panting heavily; his throat burned, and he was about to stop. He knew it wouldn't be the smartest of smart ideas, but his body needed a break. He rounded a tree and stopped behind the bark, pressing his back against it. He breathed through his nose heavily. Kris was covered in dirt and sweat, and he hoped it wouldn't be able to smell him. He leaned over the tree to see...nothing. Kris raised an eyebrow, before being slammed onto his back.

Kris' eyes widened as the raptor placed a claw onto his abdomen. The biggest claw tapped slowly; she was teasing with him.

"C'mon Blue, we're friends right? Let's calm down here."

Blue's lips pulled back slightly, showing some of her teeth.

She was smiling.

Kris breathed out, thinking of his next move. A loud roar suddenly flowed through the forest, and Blue let out a small growl. She looked in the direction, before looking down at Kris. The raptor paused, in thought, before rapidly shaking her head. She pulled Kris' shirt, being careful not to tear it. Kris blinked; he wasn't sure what was happening. Another roar came, this time louder, more ferocious. Blue let out a huff as she pulled Kris to his feet. She barked and nudged his chest with her snout. He didn't move, confused. The raptor let out a small growl and repeated the movement with more force. Kris got the message.

"I'm going, I'm going!" he said, raising his arms up.

Kris wasn't sure where she was taking him; it was in the opposite direction of the roars. He guessed they were bad, but it sounded like the Indominous. The thought confused him. Maybe she wanted her prey all to herself; it was her kill after all.

ε

Lowery frowned. Something wasn't right. Something was terribly, terribly wrong. He could sense it, it shook him to his core. Sweat beaded his forehead as he looked for the disturbance. Of course! How could he be so stupid? It was so out of place, so obvious! Lowery could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

His stegosaurus was about an inch off from where it was supposed to be.

Lowery shook his head, wanting to slap himself as he moved it back to its spot. He leaned back in the chair, a small smile forming on his lips. It was beautiful. A perfectly functioning system of plastic animals.

He let out a small content sigh. Life was good when everything was in order. He looked up to the cameras. Nothing was in order, at all. It saddened him that this once great park was now just a few buildings in the middle of nowhere.

The man that had stumbled upon the island was surely dead by now; he had disappeared about a day ago. The raptors or Indominous had probably lay a great feast on his corpse.

Lowery's eyes fell slightly back to his hierarchy of dinosaurs. He new his fate was sealed, doomed. He knew he would die on this island, by what, he didn't know. He preferred not to know.

If he were to have his way, Lowery would be back on US soil in a heat heartbeat. But the cell towers had gone out the morning after the Indominous' escape. Sure, some people had gotten out on cruises, but nobody would return for him. About nineteen thousand people were lifted out of the island by the next week.

At the time of the incident, the park was at about seventy percent capacity; nineteen thousand, nine hundred fifty two people. The others left behind were killed or missing.

The sun was out now almost overhead from what he could see through the large monitors. Lowery stood, walking over to one of the vending machines in the corner of the large room. He grimaced as the large machine only held a few bags if chips. Gulping, he looked to another. A few water bottles scattered around the shelves.

Lowery's face fell as he turned back to the elevator, wishing it still worked. After Owen, Claire, and her nephews ran into their misfortune, Lowery decided to try and take the elevator out.

It almost costed half his body.

The elevator had the cords that held it up severed some how, making it fall back to the floor. It had taken Lowery two hours to pry the doors open.

Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A large black mass was churning water off to the west of the island. Lowery sighed as it let out a loud call. Another responded, before a roar returned from the island. It was close, it shook the walls. Lowery just sat back into his chair, rubbing his face. Maybe the mosasaur was his ticket off the island. Maybe some people would come to kill it, and find Lowery.

He prayed for it silently.

ζ

The Costa Rican flag danced around in the wind as Miguel Ortez looked up at it. His gaze shifted down slightly to the great view of the Caribbean.

Ortez was in his vacation home, some miles away from Puerto Limón. He was dressed casually despite having a meeting in six hours. The meeting was in San José, half way across the country. But he didn't quite care, although it was important. It was too important for him to simply ignore, and it dealt with lives. He was meeting with the ambassador to the United States, and several people from Hispanola and central America. The meeting was regarding a mishap that caused two thousand people to lose their lives.

The Mestizo man couldn't deny he did express some concern over the issue. Five hundred people from Costa Rica had been on board the boat when it sunk.

Suddenly the phone in his pocket vibrated.

"Yes?"

"Señor Ortez, the ambassadors are already here. They demand the meeting be held as soon as possible."

Ortez sighed. "Fine, let them have what they wish. As you should know, I am in Puerto—"

"Limón, I know. But they are anxious. Especially since the company InGen still hasn't responded to our invitation. Señor Ortez, I think it would be in your best interests to get on the jet and fly here as soon as possible."

Ortez resisted the urge to scold the vice president, but let it slide. The man walked out of his room, walking to the door of the large home before responding. "I will be there in less then three hours. But I can't promise anything."

"The Nicaraguans still dredging around Isla Calero?"

Ortez let out a small chuckle, his round face scrunch scrunching up slightly.

"I do not know," he said loudly before continuing. "But it does not quite matter now. We are in present time, ambassador. I think we should focus on the issue at hand." his tone was kind and genuine.

The American ambassador smiled as they entered the circular room. Seats crowded around, and people filled them. Small orange name tags read what country they represented. The ambassador turned and said in a hushed tone, "Ortez, I know you're a good man. I know you mean well. And I know you see that we have to go through with this operation. But, know that the international community as a whole may not respond kindly to this."

Ortez nodded slightly before strolling calmly to his seat. The room was quiet for a moment before the Haitian representative spoke. "Everyone is settled in. Let's get this started. We know that Costa Rica—"

The Costa Rican vice president immediately cut him off. "Bah! Don't start with your blame already. In fact, I'm not sure why you're even here. Isla Nublar is on the west coast of Costa Rica. Not the east. The only countries that have the right to have say in this conference are the countries in which this can affect its citizens. Nicaragua, the United States, El Salvador, and the rest of Central America. You have no business here."

Before the Haitian could respond, another voice interjected.

"Calm, Mr. Guade. I'm sure they gave reason for being here. However, my vice president does give a valid point. Seeing this, your points will be taken last." Ortez said calmly.

"I think we should see through with the operation, President Ortez. I already know the United States agree, and maybe other people do as well. The fact is that only more people are going to keep dying from this place every year, unless it ceases to exist," the Nicaraguan ambassador spoke. "Panama, Mexico?"

"I need to see some evidence, facts first."

A fact holder in the center of the crest of chairs responded. "Right... So, Carnival Miracle, holding just around two thousand people. It left Tampa, Florida on the eighth of December, and arrived at Puerto Limón on the thirteenth. After departing at 7:00 PM, Miracle made her way through the Panama Canal but that's where the problem starts. On the itinerary, it's a 'partial' transit of the canal. But they made their way fully through. Radio contact was lost at about the time they traversed through. At 8:00 A.M. it was determined a Costa Rican search and rescue operation go under way. The ship made a right and began to make her way north, miles off the coast of Costa Rica. The sudden turn made the search and rescue turn the wrong way, and the ship's tracker turned off at 8:15 AM. It is assumed that they would've gotten their attack at around 8:30-9:00. Questions?"

The Nicaraguan President spoke up. "Do we know what exactly happened to the captain or the ship? Was it technical or?"

"We have reason to believe it was sabotage of some kind. The radios were taken out on purpose. The radios had all of their knobs turned off, or on different frequency."

"Which frequency?"

"A frequency to a radio station on Isla Sorna."

η

Kris let out an aggravated sigh as he was pushed forcefully by a snout again. He kept walking, but turned to his aggressor.

"Hey, if you're taking me to some ancient raptor feeding ground, spare your time. Just eat me now, it'll save us both the energy. I don't quite want to die tired you know?"

Blue just growled and shoved him again.

He was tired; they had been walking for over an hour, and on an empty stomach at that. Kris knew he was about to collapse if he didn't get food. He knew he was on the verge of his final breaths, but he kept calm. Panicking was not an option. It was a fatal one Kris chose not to take.

"Well, you know what? I didn't want to talk to you anyways. Weird Chernobyl mutant lizard." he grumbled, avoiding a bush.

The jungle was thick with dense leaves and trees. Once again, Kris noticed the lack of dino wildlife. He had yet to see a herbivore on the unwelcome stay to Isla Nublar. It was about noon or midday, and Kris savored the sun as it beamed onto his skin. His shirt was barely more than tattered remnants of one; holes and claw marks formed around the front and back.

His stomach rumbled again. Blue stopped suddenly and looked back. Kris kept walking, making sure to slide a tree within her point of view. He heard her growl quietly and come back up behind him. Kris stopped, kneeling down. He was too tired to keep going, and the lack of food was finally catching up to him. Not to mention his leg was bleeding badly and pained him everytime he moved.

Blue blinked but tapped her largest claw on the floor a few times, nudging him. Kris closed his eyes and tried to sleep. No matter the conditions he was in. He was tired, but he wasn't sure if he could sleep on the empty stomach. The raptor growled and pushed him with more force, causing him to fall over.

"You know, I think you should just kill me, or let me go do my own thing. Since I'm dragging you behind, and you're annoying me. So, why don't you just go fuck right off back to your pack or just enjoy me as a snack."

Blue huffed and took a claw to his leg. Kris opened his eyes, tossing a hand out to stop it. He looked up at her, and she was only gaging his reaction. Kris sighed, leaning back.

"Tell me now," he started. "Why haven't you killed me already? I'm tired, your tired, I don't want to die tired, and you're probably hungry. So you win, I kinda lose."

Blue didn't respond in anyway to his words, but she did hoist him back up by his shirt again. Kris huffed but continued.

The jungle quiet. Not the 'it's too quiet'; more of the lack of animals in earshot. Crickets and normal birds flying overhead were all they could hear. It was soothing, tranquil, but that feeling was ripped from Kris when the raptor shoved him forward again.

Kris sighed and placed a hand on his stomach. It felt like he was going to throw up what little food he had eaten in the past three days of being here. At this point, he wondered of he had acquired an illness. He hadn't eaten in a day or two; he hadn't drank anything for a day. Kris knew he could survive three days without water, but he didn't expect to feel so fatigued just yet. He knew he wouldn't be able to think straight with the lack of food and water. But it wasn't like he had option.

"Honestly," Kris spoke quietly, though it was to nobody in particular. "I never thought in my life I would be held prisoner by a velociraptor and be starved to death. Pretty interesting way to go."

Blue sent a loud growl Kris' way. He could tell she was nervous; constantly looking around for something. Maybe there was another predator on the island? Maybe they were lost. Kris didn't know the answer. He just wanted food or water.

A roar suddenly broke the silence, causing Kris to jump and look around. Blue let a small bark escape her throat before shoving him forwards again. It wasn't Indominous' roar, he hadn't heard this one before. The sound did was reminiscent of the tyrannosaurus that had been at the park. Even though they were similar, Kris wasn't sure that's what it was. How could it be? That thing was old enough when he was last there. The door to its paddock was closed. InGen doesn't like the number one though, he thought. Two mosasaurs, three raptors, the list went on. The only two species that had no official counterparts were the tyrannosaurus and the Indominous. Maybe Indominous had a sister the public didn't know about. Maybe the tyrannosaurus had a sister as well. Kris wasn't sure, he also wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Blue was on edge more than ever, the raptor was constantly quietly growling. Kris wasn't sure if it was directed towards anyone. She shoved him forwards, taking a faster pace. Kris let out a sigh, but did continue at the speed he was told to.

Kris needed a break. Everything ached, but Blue kept pushing him along. He was getting increasingly aggravated. He knew that fighting it was futile, as was running. Even though they were only speed walking, Kris was out of breath. He wasn't out of shape, but he was out of food.

"Hey! There's—" Kris started but was cut off by a hiss. He saw a metal structure into the distance, and they were headed for it. "I wonder if there's food there,"

Kris ran as fast as he could to the place, finding a new energy. He could see a metal cage that expanded out, and some stairs leading to catwalks. It looked like a paddock for some animal. Blue jogged behind him, looking around cautiously. Kris forgot about the carnivore near him and the roar they heard as he arrived to the area. It was definitely a paddock of some kind. Two tents sat next to the paddock, cases lined the walls. A foldable table and chairs lay scattered around, most not in their original locations.

Kris did a quick scan of the room for anything important. He opened all the crates that lined the walls of the tents. They all had little to nothing in them, except for one.

"An MRE? What the hell...?" Kris said, reaching down into the white box and taking the brown package out. "I guess I shouldn't complain," his mouth began to water as he tore the package open. The package readMENU NO. 21 LEMON PEPPER TUNA.

The contents spilled out but Kris quickly scooped them up, setting up the folding table and placing it down. He quickly spread assorted it out. There were so many options, Kris didn't know that to chose first.

Blue walked over as he sat, enjoying the tuna salad he scooped from the bag. She looked at the display of pouches oddly, not sure what to make of them. It was increasingly hard to keep this human alive, she wanted to leave it already to die. However it was her obligation to do so. She couldn't let the human be taken by the elements just yet.

Kris eyed the raptor as she looked over the MRE. "Here," he said, ripping open the pound cake package. "Maybe this will fill you up so you don't eat me." he said under his breath, holding the pound cake out in front of him. She gazed at him for a second before sniffing the cake.

"It's chocolate. Good stuff, it's not gunna hurt you."

He set it down on the table, not wanting her to eat it out of his hand. Blue bit half of the treat off, chewing it for a moment. It was an odd flavor; it was sweet, but it wasn't bad either. She took the other half and swallowed it down.

Kris cracked a small smile and continued his tuna. The raptor lifted a claw over another brown bag, piercing it.

"Hey, those are my tortillas!" Kris yelled, grabbing the bag away and opening it. "This is going to be my bowl for the corn. You can have one, okay?" he put one out for her on the far side of the table.

Kris pushed the tuna package aside, drinking from the chocolate protein bag. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Blue try to get the tortilla. She tried to stab it with her claws but that didn't work. She tried just eating it off the table to no avail. Kris let out a small chuckle as she narrowed her eyes and tried to scoop it up with her hands. It took her a good three minutes, but she took the tortilla into her mouth, chewing it up.

Blue was dissatisfied with the results. It wasn't all that good; it had no flavor, and wasn't that much to satisfy her empty stomach. She looked towards the human who was quietly enjoying some small yellow things. Humans were odd that they could survive on such tiny things, like the yellow ones he was eating. She doubted that this small meal would give her enough energy. She would have to hunt later.

Kris began wrapping the toilet paper around his leg, trying to patch the wound up. It was as best as it was going to get.

Kris finished the task, sitting back in the foldable chair for a second, closing his eyes. He let out a sigh of contentment, but opened opened them when he heard a chirp.

Blue was already moving along, but glanced back and waited for him. Kris stood slowly, taking one last look to the tent.

"Can't I wait for the food to digest? And why are you all cool with me now. I didn't know taming raptors was so easy but—" he was cut off when Blue growled sharply before turning back to the concrete structure.

"Nevermind,"

Blue walked forward, entering the paddock through the open metal gate. She walked slowly through the enclosure, her head low to the ground.

Kris cautiously stepped in, checking to make sure there wasn't any traps set for him.

The raptor had stopped over a little patch of high grass, before leaning over and dragging a body out. Well, what was left of it. It had decayed to a skeleton, and it emitted a rancid stench.

Kris resisted the urge to remove the MRE out of his body as he stared at it. The sight was sickening, but it was also twisted. The skeleton wore a brown vest that was relatively untouched.

"You brought me here to see this? Why?"

Blue let out a soft whimper as she gazed down at it. She used her snout to nuzzle a little pocket in the vest. Her gaze shifted to Kris and she gestured towards the pocket.

He let out a sigh, but walked forward and kneeled next to the skeleton.

"Sorry buddy," Kris muttered, reaching his hand in. He felt a small object and pulled it out. It was a small clicker. "So he was your trainer, I guess. Huh. Clicker training velociraptors. Interesting. But why did you show me this?"

Blue made a soft croon and looked to down to the skeleton again. She knew wouldn't be able to convey the message to the human. She wanted this human to return the object to Old Alpha's pack. Humans were also odd in that they had more than one pack.

She recalled that night in her head; it was a conflicted night for her emotions. They had been set free and not to be in captivity by humans. However, Blue heavily regretted killing Old Alpha. Her sisters had gotten over it relatively quickly, but Blue never did.

Old Alpha had angered Blue no doubt, he had let the bad humans do bad things to her. However, they still had a bond that he never really broke.

White Alpha had convinced them that killing Old Alpha was the price that had be paid for freedom. Blue made his death quick and slit his throat. It was unorthodox, and her sisters had questioned her for it.

Days after, Blue had dragged his body back to their old home and lay him into the grass. She visited the body often. She wasn't sure why she was so attached, but the vivid memory had stuck with her.

The night she dragged his body to the paddock was the night she promised to do one thing. She promised to save one human from death if she ever saw one. A girl had wondered to the island some time ago, but vanished.

Blue almost killed this human. She had forgotten about her promise to herself. Blue had to get him to safety somehow, back to his pack. She would do it without getting attached like she had to Old Alpha. After all, she made the promise in honor of him.

Θ

"They want me towhat?"

Vincent looked at his assistant Murphy with a incredulous expression.

"They want all documents on the mosasaur, they want all cameras still active in the park by next week."

"And how thehelldo they expect me to do that? I mean, it's not like there is someone still on that island in the control room or anything,"

"Actually, there might be."

Vincent did a small double take. How was that possible? Only one person should have been on that island — but not in the control room. Murphy threw down a folder onto his desk.

"Lowery Cruthers. He stayed back to watch over the park in Owen Grady's last attempt to kill Indominous. He sent out a call for help before the cell tower was destroyed. We believe he's still in there."

"Okay, buthow the helldo you think he would've survived this long down there? No food, water, anything."

Murphy let out a quiet laugh, looking down at his boss with an amused expression. "There are some vending machines. There's no reason to believe he's dead."

"There's no reason to believe he's alive either, Murphy. And even if he was, how would we get in contact with him?"

Murphy's smile shrunk away into a more serious line. "We know that you have reasons to go the island," Vincent opened his mouth to interject, but Murphy spoke again to prevent him from doing so. "And InGen has reasons for going to the island. If we go there, we can get Lowery and seize all of the camera footage. Maybe find a document or two while we're at it."

Vincent leaned back, mulling over the proposal. "Well...How the hellare we going to get there. Costa Rica probably set up constant patrols of the island, and we can't just drive over there."

"That's where the paratroopers come in."

Vincent scowled. "No. Absolutely not. That's only for operations where there is a threat to an important figure in the company."

"Well who's to say there isn't?" Murphy said with a toothy grin. "I mean, we could always use this Lowery character as an excuse to get in the island. He's pretty important, I guess. And who's going to say otherwise. C'mon man," he paused to send a playful punch to Vincent's shoulder. "You'll get your girl back as well."

Vincent stood and leaned toward Murphy, his nostrils flaring. "Don't you bring her into this. You know you're only here because of me and I can kick you to the curb faster than you can apologize. I'm not sure why you want to get to Isla Nublar so bad, but it's not my concern. My girl will get off that island cleanly, and not by some undercover operation."

Murphy's face twitched slightly, but he settled his lips to a soft smile. "Alright, point taken. Sleep on it, we can talk later. Trust me, you won't regret it."

"I will not consider it at all! Discussion over!" Vincent yelled, turning and leaving the office.

Murphy turned, scowling to his back.

It didn't quite matter whether Vincent wanted to do the operation or not. Murphy was going to get to that island with or without his support.


	3. III - Sanity

_"Growing conspiracy_

 _Everyone's after me_

 _Frayed ends of sanity_

 _Hear them calling_

 _Hear them calling me..."_

 _-The Frayed Ends of Sanity, Metallica (...And Justice for All)_

 _III_

"Isla Sorna?"

The fact holder responded cautiously to the Mexican ambassador. "Yes."

"This is alarming news," Ortez sighed, looking to the United States ambassador.

He bit his lip, gesturing to his assistant. "Establish a connection with Mr. Miller by the end of the conference, please."

The Nicaraguan President tapped a pen on the desk in front of him. "Maybe the ship was hijacked. But why? And why would they sail to Isla Sorna of all places? All that's there is dinosaurs. InGen abandoned that place years ago."

"So we thought," the United States ambassador muttered. "They 'abandoned' the island after the San Diego Incident, on who's accord? Who's to say they didn't stay? Nobody checked did they?"

The room fell silent. Ortez scratched the side of his face before responding. "Well, we could send a joint military force—"

The Nicaraguan President fell into a fit of laughter. "A joint military force? With all respect might I add, Costa Rica does not have a military. So you expect us to send our soldiers into a relatively unknown island to find some mystery radio station; when no Costa Ricans will be helping?"

Ortez let out a sigh and looked to the man. "We do not have a military, but we have the air transport to get your soldiers there. And this doesn't just effect us. One of those mosasaurs could cause terror along the coasts of all of our countries. You, sir, are the second closest to the island chain. I heavily advise we send armed militants to the island. InGen hasn't been known to cooperate with governments, and who knows what we're truly dealing with here."

Most of the room silently agreed. "Onto the bombing of Isla Nublar..."

"Yes, Señor." Mr. Guedo said. "The United States proposed a plan to bomb Isla Nublar, effectively ridding the world of these creatures. It may be costly, but in the long run, it will be worth it. The flying species of dinosaurs has yet to fly to a mainland, but it is likely they will in the future. The United States has already agreed to most of the funding, and the equipment needed. The bombs will fall in two months tops. There is a small power relay in Jurassic World which is flammable, and can be blamed for the explosion if the public gets too nosey. Objections?"

α

1 day prior

"These planes better be green light in ten minutes or else someone's goin' home jobless!" Murphy yelled, gripping the railing, making his knuckles turn white.

He had taken a flight from Maryland to San Diego out of his own pocket. This wouldn't be a waste of his time, it couldn't be.

InGen owned a few hangers at McClellen-Palomar Airport three miles Southeast from San Diego. It was an optimal place for long range flying to Isla Nublar and back.

A smile tugged at Murphy's lips. Those dinosaurs would be his. Hello money to serve me for life, he thought as the planes were loaded with the last of equipment.

The planes were DCH-4 Caribou variants ordered by InGen years ago. While the planes were rendered useless by most military forces in the sixties, InGen took a liking to them. Only three hundred were built, and they had landed ten. Two were being used for this operation, which meant forty-eight paratroopers and their equipment would be on Isla Nublar.

Murphy had nosed around credible people, and found that some militaries around the world wanted militarized dinosaurs. Vincent would never authorize that, but Murphy didn't quite care. If he could steal some of those velociraptors or — hell, maybe even kill the Indominous and take its DNA. Who was he kidding, all Murphy had to do was get their DNA for a fat paycheck.

That crazy nut job Hoskins had wanted to make another smaller version of the Indominous. Murphy had to agree that it wasn't a bad idea, but that guy was a lunatic. Way too aggressive on his stances. Sure, paratrooping fifty soldiers onto an island to kill or steal some dinosaurs and reproduce them to send to militaries could be called aggressive.

Murphy called it business.

It was a way for him to get his money. Vincent only payed him just over minimum wage, which wasn't really enough to make a living off of. The two went back to high school, but Murphy was simply using him for the selling of the dinosaurs. The plot had been circulating in his mind for years, and this mosasaur attack had clouded Vincent's attention.

Murphy wasn't too fond of those radicals on Isla Sorna, but had to thank them for blessing him with the opportunity. They were just InGen members who broke off and stayed at Isla Sorna. He knew what their motives were, and it was the reason he disliked them. Those fools were his main competitor in the dino arms trade. No, on record no dinosaurs have ever been sold, but Murphy knew they were trying. Certainly they would be called a terrorist group when the public realized they hijacked a cruise ship.

That baffled Murphy's mind. He couldn't really blame them for the unfortunate sinking; but they should've known about the two mosasaurs lurking in those waters. God knows what they were going to do with the ship. Maybe it was some kind of ransom effort, who knew. Murphy didn't want to waste his brain cells on thinking about it.

There was too much important things on his watch to worry about.

"Sir! The Caribou's are all loaded up! Paratroopers are in, we're waiting for ATC clearance!" one man yelled from below. Murphy shook his head, breaking himself out of his thoughts. He looked down and nodded to the man and watched the first Caribou roll out.

"Perfect," Murphy grinned to himself as the Caribou began its taxi. He rubbed his hands together before walking down the stairs. His phone vibrated, and he picked it up, answering the call.

"Hello, Murphy—"

"Murphy where the fuck are you?"

Murphy blinked before sending a response. "Hello to you too Vincent. I'm at my apartment right now. Yeah man, I'm sorry I couldn't get to work today. I slept in late."

Vincent snorted. "Bullshit. I got the camera footage. You boarded a flight to San Diego last night. Family business, huh?"

Murphy licked his lips nervously before saying, "Yeah, I was visiting my aunt. I apologize for not telling you in advance, Vince."

"Really? That's pretty funny considering your aunt lives in Maine."

Murphy hung up to phone, pocketing it again before leaning over the railing.

"When are the Caribou's going to arrive at Isla Nublar?"

The man on the ground level looked up. "Anywhere between eight and ten hours. They will have to stop in San José for fuel before returning."

Murphy swallowed and nodded. "Alright, good. You radio them and tell them to remember they obey my orders and my orders only. If anyone tries to tell them otherwise, tell them to cut the frequency."

β

Blue huffed as the human kept making weird noises. She had lay herself on some leaves as he sat in a chair. Kris hummed quietly to himself, trying to relieve the constant stress.

She narrowed her eyes as she heard a loud snort in the distance. Delta was calling out for her. Blue knew she wouldn't be able to stop her sisters from eating the human, they would have to hide somewhere.

Was all of this really worth it? This human did look particularly tasty after all; but Blue liked challenges. Especially hard ones. It would be hard to stay away from her pack for some time; but Blue would find a way to multitask.

She stood up, sending a quiet chirp to the human. He opened one eye at her with a raised eye brow. Blue began to walk towards the jungle.

Kris sighed but stood, pocketing the rest of the MRE before catching up with the raptor. He wasn't sure what her end goal was, or where they were going. It wasn't like he could say or do anything about it; Kris liked having his body in one piece.

Even after eating the MRE, Kris wasn't fully energized from it. The tuna was only sixty calories, and it left his wondering how the military willingly gave that to their soldiers. It also left him wondering why there were MREs on Isla Nublar.

He missed air conditioning. Kris had to wear half a Jurassic World shirt and tattered khakis in the eighty degree heat. It wasn't too hot, but it was humid as hell. The humidity reminded him of summers when he would drive to Ft. Lauderdale to visit his parents. It was tradition he did every year, but it was likely going to be broken this time. The thought made him frown.

Everything had gone downhill after being captured, but Kris was still determined to get off this island. He was already confused by this raptors behavior. She went from trying to kill him to seemingly helping him in the snap of a finger. He wasn't too sure why, but he wasn't about to start complaining. It was better then getting eaten.

Blue began to start through some foliage. She quickened her pace, not wanting to be caught up to. This human was fast, but she wasn't sure if he would be able to outrun a hungry Delta or Echo. He had used the element of surprise and human structures as cover. But in the jungle, he was in the raptors element. They had the advantage. Blue was sure that if they could bring down a organized pack with weapons easily, she was sure Echo and Delta could kill this human before he knew they were there.

Humans are stupid. Blue couldn't fathom why they constantly strayed from their packs. It lead to their deaths, in most cases, but humans never changed. There were two kinds of humans, good and bad, no in between. Only two humans had Blue ever liked. They were both gone, and she was convinced there was no good humans. Nevertheless, she would save this one, no matter how much it pained her to do so.

Old Alpha would've wanted her too.

The human jogged next to her and let out some more garbled nonsense. He did talk a lot. It would end up getting him killed. Blue responded with a stern but quiet growl.

"Okay, okay."

Another snort came off out in the distance. Kris heard it and looked back towards the paddock, where it came from. Blue gave a quiet chirp before starting to jog through the brush. He blinked, and had to run to catch up and stay at pace with her.

Kris silently pondered why Blue would be running away from her pack. Unless there was other velociraptors on the island? It didn't seem likely to him, but who knew. It seemed impossible two weeks ago that a mosasaur would attack a cruise ship and strand him on an island infested with prehistoric animals.

Anything was possible at this point.

Kris was proud of himself; he had done well so far. Sure, he had almost cried a couple of times, but that didn't matter. He was alive, and not panicking.

Now he was on edge again, and so was Blue. Kris hoped that whatever that was wouldn't follow them, or else there would be trouble. He had to run to keep up with her, and he was getting tired. Especially since he was running on just two hundred calories and not digested food.

Out of the silence, a distant hum echoed around. Kris stopped, looking around for the source. Blue seemed to notice as well, and she turned, gazing to the sky.

The trees obscured most of the skyline, but the humming increased, getting louder. Kris' eyes shot up when a dark shadow suddenly overcast them. He saw the tail of a plane flying over them, before another followed close behind.

Blue growled and continued. Kris swallowed, but didn't follow her. He turned and began walking in the direction of the planes. He heard her hiss silently, but it didn't matter. Kris began to walk faster. Even though he had a man-eating raptor feet away from him, this was one of the only chances he could get to escape this island.

"I gotta go over here. The planes went that way! Salvation!"

The raptor chirped at Kris. Blue was fed up with the human. He was too excited at seeing those weird flying things. Maybe it was his pack? Who knew at this point, but it wasn't her problem anymore. Blue wasn't quite concerned for anymore 'promises'. She was a velociraptor. He was a human. He wanted to go his own way, so be it. No, Blue wouldn't allow herself to eat the human, it wasn't a threat; more so a waste of energy. This human could go survive on his own accord. She turned around and walked back to the direction of Delta's earlier call.

Kris blinked, watching Blue walk off. He wasn't sure whether it was good or bad; but nevertheless, he continued to where the planes flew over. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Everything was going by way too quickly. Blue just abandoned him it seemed. She was probably going to get her pack, tell them a nice snack was waiting for them.

Kris wasn't sure how he would get any attention from the planes. He hoped that they were landing on some hidden airstrip or at least flying around the island. If they were, he could probably find something to signal them down with.

Kris bit his lip as a sharp pain jolted through his leg. He looked down and saw the tissue was covered in crimson. After noticing that, his cheek stung again, and a stiff ache ran through him. He grimaced and groaned, placing a hand on a tree and taking a small rest.

While he took the break, Kris reflected on everything that had happened in the past three or four days. It was all happening much too fast, it was overwhelming. He was alone again, against the elements. However, Kris wasn't too sure whether being captured by a velociraptor was any better.

Cautiously, Kris gathered himself, beginning to walk through the thick brush. He had remembered the raptor like sound that had filled the area. Blue had went in that direction, and he figured it wasn't a good place to go. He was confused as why the raptor didn't kill him, and he reached down to pull the clicker out of his pocket.

It was interesting how the raptor had acted around the body, like she was genuinely sad. That was also weird to Kris, because it was just an animal. He had learned they were smart and all, but they could remember people they lost? It was unlikely, but then again; God knows what InGen pumped into these dinosaurs.

The forest was beginning to clear up, but Kris could hear a disturbance. He turned around, waiting to see the snarling jaws of some predator, but nothing was there. Nothing was around. He had found himself in a clearing, but still the leaves brushing around continued. Then a small whisper broke the silence. It was human, Kris could tell, but he wasn't sure if was English. Another hushed voice responded.

"Hello?" Kris spoke, swallowing his fear. His voice was hoarse, and his mouth grew dry.

A sudden gunshot pierced through the air, barely missing Kris. He flinched back, diving behind the nearest flora he could find. He winced as his body cried out in pain.

"Hey, I'm human, don't shoot me!" he cried out.

Another gunshot rang out, hitting a tree next to him. Kris got on all fours, crawling under the cover of bushes as fast as he could. He wasn't sure why he was being shot at; dinosaurs don't know how to use guns. He didn't have time to think, Kris was in fight or flight mode once again as another bullet whizzed by.

A considerable distance was gained from himself and where the bullets had came from. Kris stood and ran as fast as he could, keeping his head down.

"Hey, stop!" a voice yelled from behind him.

Kris turned back, faltering his pace. He slowed himself down only to see the sick grin of a combat-suited man wielding a rifle towards him. Kris ducked as the rifle discharged, embedding itself into a tree nearby.

What the fuck is happening? Kris thought as he began to run again, frequently making quick turns to separate himself from the man.

He knew he couldn't outrun a rifle, and he slid into a thick patch of tall ferns. He adjusted himself so that the leaves weren't being mat down, and remained motionless.

Deafening silence accompanied the ringing in Kris' ears as he waited. Sharp static filled the silence a few feet away, and Kris swallowed, slowing his breathing.

"What the hell...happening down there?" a voice crackled through the radio.

The man cursed, clumsily pulling the radio out of his pocket.

"Nothing, I've got it handled, alright?" he said in a hushed tone.

"I can hear gunshots, Abrams."

Kris could hear the man lick his lips, and he paused for a while before responding.

"Sure, I saw a—uh...velocisaurus—"

"Velociraptor? C'mon Abrams, you were trained for this." the radio responded at the butchering of the species name.

"Yeah, yeah, that one. I shot it."

"Great job! Bring it back by twenty forty five." with that, the static stopped, and the man cursed once again.

Kris moved himself up slightly, squinting to see through the small gap of the grass. 'Abrams' was standing a few feet away, facing away. He was twiddling with something in his hands. Kris saw an encased knife strapped to a belt around his waist. He bit his lip, unmoving. The best bet he had was to go for the knife; or wait. If he moved again, the man might hear him. Kris was still confused as to why the only human he had seen in days was hell-bent on killing him.

Suddenly, his radio crackled again, the static loud. The voice came through, talking about something. Kris couldn't hear it; he was focused. As the voice projected loudly, Kris stood up slowly. The man didn't turn, only bringing the radio closer to the ear as a wind carried through the jungle. Kris stepped closer, quietly sucking in a breath before acting.

He observed the knife as the man responded. He was running out of time. Kris yanked the knife off the belt, surprised how unsecured it was. The man turned around with a shocked expression. He tried to aim his rifle with one hand, but Kris had already unstrapped it. He lodged the knife deep into the man's leg, and punched the radio out if his hand with all his force. As the man yelped out in pain, Kris slapped the rifle out from his hands, watching him fall.

Kris tried to take the knife out, but the man was getting his barings back. Kris stood back up, sending a kick into the man's nose. He winced as the man fell unconscious.

"Why'd you have to shoot at me?" Kris got to his knees, scavenging anything he could from the man's body. He felt terrible for doing it; but apparently it was every man for himself.

He had a large backpack, and Kris took his handgun and belt, strapping it around his waist. Kris took the backpack. It was heavy, and he knew it would make him tired carrying around with the little energy he had. He took the rifle, before setting off quickly, jogging away as fast as possible. Kris was certain there were more, and they probably weren't too far away.

Widening his eyes, Kris turned back around, going back for the radio. As he was leaning down, a gunshot whizzed by his head.

Kris scurried down as multiple machine guns fired towards him. Kris had never fired a gun before but that was about to change. He raised the gun from behind the tree and sprayed a clip in the general direction the bullets were coming from. Taking the small opportunity, Kris quickly stood, sprinting away as fast as possible with his head held low.

"He's moving, fire!" he heard someone yell, and another barrage of bullets began to rain down.

Kris used the dense jungle to advantage, the trees and logs offering him protection.

All was going well, until he tripped on a weed.

γ

Humans are stupid.

The thought filled Blue's head again as she observed the line of humans huddled together, not even checking behind for predators. Predators like the three velociraptors that stalked their prey from the thick bushes behind them.

These humans looked like the ones they had fought the night she killed Old Alpha. These humans caused his death. Blue wasn't sure how exactly, but the thought made anger boil within. The humans were using the same things they had used against them all that time ago. She wasn't sure what they were shooting it, but she didn't care.

Blue narrowed her eyes, and surveyed the area once again, before giving a loud snort and breaking her cover. She lunged at a human directly directly in front of her, digging her claws into its back, sending it rolling down to the floor.

Echo dove onto another human, taking a chunk out of its neck. Delta took a human to the ground.

Blue jumped to a human next to her as he pulled some kind of green ball. The humans watched in horror as the green ball tinkered on the ground next to them. Echo and Delta saw one human dive on top of the ball, and almost immediately, the human was lifted into the air. A black cloud of smoke and a loud bang accompanied the small of burned flesh, causing the two raptors to let out shrieks. Blue was startled from the noise, turning around and hissing loudly as the humans regained themselves.

Echo latched herself on one human, dragging it to the bushes quickly. Delta fled back to brush with Blue as the humans started firing at them.

The trio lurked from behind the bushes.

"Godfather, this is Lima Squadron, we've been compromised a couple clicks... Uh... Due east of HQ. We're headed back now. Five KIA, two MIA. We might need backup Godfather, I don't—" the man was cutoff by his own howl of pain of claws and jaws sinking into his skin.

The human next to him raised its gun, but was knocked to floor, and dragged away by Echo.

One human remained, the young man panting as he frantically whirled around, aiming his rifle everywhere. Delta stuck her head out of the brush, approaching him with a soft croon, holding herself low.

The man lowered his rifle as Delta crooned again, chirping at him. He furrowed his eyebrows, backing up as he watched the raptor's friendly behavior. He was interrupted from this thoughts when a shriek filled his hearing. He turned just as Echo lunged to him, and she took a few fingers clean off, falling to the floor. The man let out a cry of agony as he dropped his rifle and fell.

Blue gave a delighted chirp to her sisters as she placed a large claw over his chest.

Toying with humans was fun.

ε

Kris stood again, running as fast as his body would let him. He heard distant cries and gunfire. He wasn't sure what was happening; but he wasn't about to find out.

The sun was setting, it was in the afternoon now. Kris ran a hand through his hair, stopping and putting his hands on his knees. He started to laugh uncontrollably, shaking. He wiped the tears from his eyes, panting.

Kris had just cheated death again. He didn't know how; all he could mutter was, "Thank you God. Keep moving, got to keep going."

The ringing in his ears hadn't subsided, Kris was sure it would stay longer. He took another few breaths to think about what just happened. He was just shot at — by the only human he had seen in days. They looked military, possibly mercenary. From what he had gathered, there was an HQ for the militants East of where he was.

It seemed like everyone was after him now.

He stumbled back to his feet, hoisting the heavy backpack up and grabbing ahold of the rifle.

Kris wasn't sure if there was any ammo left in the magazine, but he was sure there was ammo in the backpack. He pushed the rifle inside the bag, taking the handgun out instead.

Drawing a long sigh, he continued forward, and it wasn't long until he arrived at a dirt road. He didn't know which way was to the park, but before he could pick a direction, the hum of a car broke the silence.

Kris dove to the ground next to the road, watching as a Jeep appeared in the distance. It was being chased by some kind of dinosaur, and he squinted to try and see what they were.

"Aw, shit..." he whispered. It was the three raptors, and they were chasing the Jeep.

Kris rolled away from the road as the car sped closer. The three raptors came into earshot, chirping and snorting as they raced by him without a second glance.

"Alright, first kills of the day!" the man rubbed his hands together, rolling the window down. He grabbed his rifle, waiting as the raptors encircled the Jeep.

"Hit your shot this time!" the driver yelled, keeping a steady glare on the road ahead.

The man didn't quite acknowledge the words, instead shifting the gun out of the window as one came close. Just as he pulled the trigger, the Jeep took a sharp left, crashing into the jungle. The bullet only grazed the raptor, and it ran off into the jungle. The other two were pushed into the forest by the crashing Jeep.

They took a good long time enjoying their meal.

Kris swallowed at what he'd just witnessed, turning and running back into the forest, albeit away from the wreck.

ζ

"Murphy, you son of a bitch! Answer your phone!" Vincent yelled into his phone. He knew Murphy likely wouldn't listen to the message, but it was worth a shot.

Vincent kicked the seat in front of him, looming out the window.

"Sir, if I may suggest... Is it possible that those planes or boats have trackers on them?"

Vincent gave a loud, exasperated sigh. "Y-Yeah, probably. Good point, remind me to raise your pay a few cents later."

He pulled out his phone again, calling his representative at McClellan-Palomar.

When the man picked up, Vincent immediately spoke. "Hey, it's Vincent. I don't have time to explain, I'll do so later. Did we have any planes leave lately?"

The man took a moment to respond. "Well, yeah. Two Caribous left for Isla Nublar last night. Murphy was heading the operation, said you authorized it as a last ditch effort to get InGen afloat."

Vincent could feel himself beginning to sweat as he said, "Alright listen to me right now. Don't ask questions. Murphy did not get clearance from me. I specifically told him not to do that. There's trackers on all InGen planes, can you—"

"No. I tried checking ten minutes ago, trackers are off. I thought it might've been technical but, I guess it makes sense now."

"So how the hell are we supposed to get these planes back? Murphy is probably long gone to some other underground bunker in Nevada, and those planes probably dropped whatever they were holding on the island."

"I'm sorry Vincent, but I don't know. I can't help you in the situation, I have no control in InGen. I'm your friend, not your assistant. I don't work for you, alright? We'll catch up whenever you're down here—"

"I'm flying there now. I'm going to get all the evidence I can to make sure I can denounce this as not InGen, and rather radicals."

Vincent hung up, tossing the phone to the floor. For a few minutes, everything was silent. He enjoyed it, he lathered himself in the bliss of silence. It felt like nothing bad was happening, but in the back of his mind he knew.

He couldn't be the CEO who was in charge when the company fell, it would tarnish his family name. Even though his son wanted nothing to do with him, he would give him the best opportunities possible. Maybe a spot in InGen when he turned fourteen.

It was impossible for Vincent not to feel the lump form in his throat. He would find his girl one day. He wouldn't let those bastards Murphy sent get them before he could.

τ

Blue gave three strained chirps as she slowed down, looking for her sisters. What had happened? She was bleeding, the human had hit her. Blue tried to reach around and lick the wound, but couldn't.

She stretched herself out, before continuing forward through the jungle. Blue had disoriented herself so bad, she didn't know which way was where, and had no idea where she was. Why wouldn't Echo or Delta respond to her calls? Had she run that far?

Blue knew she needed to find them quickly. She was basically the top predator on the island; but it wouldn't matter once the injury got the best of her.

The sun had almost set, darkness was spreading through the trees. There was no wind, but an overcast crowded overhead.

Giving another call for help, Blue lowered her head. She gave a fiery glare to her surroundings, before moving once again.

All the forest was draped with a red from the setting sun, it casted a calm glow over the land.

Blue stopped when a little cry came from behind her. She jerked her head back, adjusting herself to see the cause of the source.

A little creature no longer than seven feet stood on its hind legs, staring up at Blue with soft orange eyes. It had long deep yellow snout, similar to the rest of its body.

Blue gave the creature a gentle chirp. She was going the eat it. Though she had already gotten her share of the humans, it wouldn't hurt to have food for later. She lunged onto the creature, digging her claws into its neck and body. Before she could kill it, the creature made a somewhat loud call.

Another louder roar responded not too far away. Blue grabbed the creature in her maw, but before she could think about her next move, a line of thick trees rustled close by.

Blue craned her neck to the source and froze. A large yellow creature broke through the trees, turning its head to look at Blue. The tangerine eye was surrounded by a wide stripe of bright blue. The creature scanned Blue, becoming rigid when it lay its gaze to her maw.

It leaned its long snout down, raising itself taller, letting out an ear-piercing roar. Blue backed up slightly, watching as the creature made a move, swinging a large claw towards her.

Blue dropped the carcass, dodging the swing. She gave a loud shriek before running towards the creature. As she rounded underneath its belly, Blue realized that she was in trouble. It was going to be difficult to bring down this large creature by herself. She could bring down many animals by themselves; but this thing was easily two times her size.

It made another loud roar, contorting itself to find Blue. She weaved out of its grasp before running into the treeline the creature had broke through before. It turned itself around, following behind her.

Blue knew she was faster then the creature; but she momentarily panicked when coming upon a large river. It came through the treeline, rushing towards her. She took a left, beginning to run down the side of the river. Several harmless dinosaurs grazed around, some of them stirring and running from the ruckus. Blue took advantage of their panic, losing the creature in the fuss. She could hear the constant vibrations slowly fading.

Once it felt safe, Blue slowed, jogging into a small patch of brush, laying down. She drew a deep breath, craning her neck and accessing her damages.

She was still bleeding, and the thing the human had shot at her was wedged into her back. Blue let out a soft whimper, trying to find sleep.

Wind picked up, moving along through the woods. It was awfully quiet, though Blue didn't quite mind. Leaves shifted, but she didn't pay attention to it. When the ground rumbled, she shot her eyes open.

Blue remained motionless as the creature wandered around her location, sniffing the air occasionally. It stepped just feet away from the river, thrusting its claws into the water.

She watched cautiously and curiously as it brought a weird silver thing out of the water into its mouth. It growled before taking a step back, looking to the ground. Blue slowly stood, gaining her balance. The creature payed no mind; too busy pushing its claws back into the river. Blue knew she could stay still, and wait for the creature to pass, but where was the fun in that?

With a loud shriek, Blue splayed her claws, rearing back and lunging onto the animal. It gave a furious roar as the raptor dug its talons into its back, and lashed around furiously. Blue held on, repeatedly lashing at the hard yellow scales.

Another roar from behind caught Blue's attention. While stabbing a large claw into its back, she turned. A second large snout creature stood, dark orange eyes piercing into her. This one was yellow, but with blue trips draping down its sides. Four bright blue feathers sticked out above its eyes.

Blue roared as loud as she could, leaning down to stay on top of the thrashing dinosaur she clung on to. She knew that she had gotten herself into a bad situation now. The other creature came closer, sending a large claw at Blue. She unhinged her claw, rolling off of the back of the dinosaur.

As she scrambled back up, Blue could hear the creature howl. She looked up to see the blue creature's claw embedded into its yellow counterpart. The blue one tugged its claw out, beginning to lick at the wound.

Blue turned and rushed away as quickly as possible. She didn't want to deal with those long snout things anymore. Even though she had gotten past them barely touched, Blue had almost been caught numerous times.

As she wandered through the forest, Blue kept quiet. Echo or Delta would call to her eventually, and she didn't want any attention.

Blue found it quite odd that she had never encountered those long snouts. Although, she hadn't ever meandered around the various rivers, and that was probably where their nests were.

It felt weird to be challenged; Blue had never been scared for her life like then. Of course, there were times when she lost fights with those hard shell creatures, but never to the extent of riding on one. Never to the extent to where she feared for her life. She regretted going in for seconds on the long snout. It almost cost her life.

The moon was rising slowly, the sun retreating away. A soft blue lay over the forest, pleasing to the eyes.

The taste of the small long snout lingered in Blue's mouth, making her hunger for another bite she couldn't have.

Blue didn't like to be alone. It was only good to save her from the constant bickering from her sisters. Being alone left Blue with only her thoughts and memories to accompany her. She was strong, though. She wouldn't let it faze her.

θ

Kris sighed, kicking a stick as he endlessly walked forward. This island was huge, but so was the main park. All he wanted was to be back in the air conditioned crew quarters, sleeping on the hard beds. Sure, they weren't exactly comfortable, but it was better then the forest floor. His back still ached from the night before.

He was tired, but he didn't want to stop. After today, he was certain he had become the luckiest man on earth. But he wasn't about to see when it ran out. Kris hadn't eaten since the MRE that morning, and his stomach battled him to stop.

Finally giving in, he settled the backpack down on a log, sitting next to it. Kris felt a little foolish when he opened the pack, that he hadn't opened it earlier. Five MREs stacked up, and a flashlight lay on top of them. He facepalmed, but took one out.

Flicking the flashlight on, he checked his surroundings. He was at the foot of a small hill, in a dense grouping of trees. Kris had no clue how he was going to sleep tonight, or if he even would. He knew he didn't have the energy to stay awake much longer, but he didn't know how to sleep with his eyes open. It was much too dangerous to stay in one spot, he knew. It was especially more dangerous to sit in the open, eating food in a dinosaur infested island.

Kris knew these things, but it wasn't like he had any other choice. If he had his way, he would be sleeping in his comfy bed a couple countries away.

Random noises echoed throughout the jungle, making Kris paranoid. He didn't want to give himself any self-reasurrance, all it would do is give him a false sense of security.

He soaked in every sound that reverberated around, making sure that none were particularly close. He still didn't know what conclusion to come to for the day. Hectic was a good summary that he was content with, not that it really changed a thing.

Kris breathed out, opening the MRE as quietly as possible. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this hell-hole anymore. It seemed that everybody and everything was after him.

Was it possible for him to escape? It almost seemed like a far-fetched fantasy at this point. Kris knew he had fortune on his side, but not enough for a helicopter to come to his aid.

Kris wondered what had happened on the mainland in response to the missing cruise ship. There had to be some kind of search party, right? The thought pleased him, but he was on Isla Nublar. Nobody in their right mind would want to stay here.

"Why me?" he whispered, swallowing down pretzels. He wondered what he had ever done to deserve this, being trapped on an island with these things.

He wanted to give up, and sleep. Sleep until someone came to get him. Everything ached from the constant walking; his leg wasn't helping his case.

Would his parents hold a funeral for him? He hoped they did, so he could come back and see the look on their faces. A small smile crept upon his face, but quickly faded.

Kris remembered once when he was a little boy, he had lost his parents in a mall and hadn't found them for ten minutes. It was how he felt now. He wanted to go home, wish this all away. He felt like a kid.

The ground shook suddenly. Kris gulped, shutting off the flashlight. Bright flashes flew through the night, illuminating the woods. A roar vibrated the trees before falling silent. Were those people killing dinosaurs? Kris couldn't really argue against it; but why had they shot him?

A hand slipped down and picked up the small pistol, just in case. Kris froze, listening intently. He could've sworn he heard something close. A breeze picked up, making the leaves shift around.

Kris lowered the handgun, switching on the flashlight. The beam of light cast on the log only to reveal a single claw resting on the wood.

ι

"C'mon, now!" a voice whispered through the darkness.

Two shadows drifted across the street, masking themselves only with the darkness. Bitter cold stung at them, pulling them back. A soft rain fell down from the skies, further obscuring them.

The figures climbed over a tall stiff wall, running across the large lawn that lay below. They only came to a stop once backed against the wall of a large building.

"You know the plan, right? Get the documents, and get out. We want this clean, kid." one stated, causing the other to give a stiff nod.

Thunder boomed through the sky, giving the perfect opportunity to burst through the metal door. Once inside, dim light cast down on them.

"You see anyone, knock them out, you hear?"

Their shoes pat against the concrete steps as they ascended higher and higher up. The rain picked up, echoing through the building. One pulled out a pistol, moving through a door. The other followed close behind.

"Pull it,"

A loud hum suddenly shook the building, the lights flickering off. Two flashlights pierced the darkness as they moved along the wall.

"Hey, don't move!" one shouted upon seeing a single figure in front of the stream of light.

The man immediately pulled a gun, discharging the bullet towards them. Another bullet illuminated the hallway, streaming through the darkness. Two screams flooded the air; two bodies fell.

Checking his deceased comrade, the man let out a spitfire of curses before standing again.

"I thought you said that nobody was going to be here!" the man whispered, rounding a corner.

"How was I supposed to know? Look, it should be room seventeen. I saw it there. Get it." a distorted voice responded through the radio.

"I'm going to skin you after this! He was a kid—"

"And this is for the better good of society. And your wallet, yeah? Get the document."

The man grumbled, but continued forward. The incentives were all that carried him from leaving. He had to ask himself if this was worth the money; most of it was going to funeral costs as it is. Deathly silence filled the white halls.

"Seventeen, okay." he said, smacking his dry lips together.

He slowly opened the door, shining the flashlight inside. All that lay in the mostly bare room was a wooden desk. This was shady, but he saw the single piece of paper on the desk.

Squeezing the flashlight in between the door and the wall, he walked in slowly. The flashlight allowed just enough light to flow in the room for him to see. He scanned every corner, waiting to see some kind of trap set up.

The desk was old and decaying, the paper on top was probably the document. He knew there was some kind of trap; this was too easy. He opened two of the drawers to find nothing, under the desk was empty.

The man shook his head, but grabbed the paper in a swift motion. He stepped back, expecting an alarm to sound off, or an explosion to end his life.

Nothing. Only his heavy breathing broke the silence. As he moved slightly, another sound mimicked it, but continued. It was hard clicking on tile floor; scurrying towards him.


	4. IV - Nightmare

" _Hunt you down without mercy_

 _Hunt you down all nightmare long_

 _Feel us breathe upon your face_

 _Feel us shift every move we trace_

 _Luck. Runs._ _Out_

- _All Nightmare Long, Metallica (Death Magnetic)_

 _IV_

Two piercing golden eyes penetrated through the night, before two more appeared by its side. A quiet chirp rose up before a figure broke out of the cover of bushes. Another followed suit, the pair moving through the jungle quickly. A snort rang out, followed by another.

Blue perked up to the sound, just at the edge of earshot. It was unmistakably a call to her, and she began to run towards it as fast as possible. More calls echoed throughout to forest, making Blue respond with a loud one of her own.

Delta made a small huff when she heard Blue's response. Finally she answered to them. Delta had worried about Blue, no matter how strong she was. And even though Echo wouldn't admit it, Delta knew she was worried as well. The brown raptor wouldn't ever act soft in front of her pack.

Nevertheless, Delta was still nervous about seeing her sister; she could be injured after all. Her wariness wouldn't stop Delta from scolding Blue for running off. Despite Blue being the Beta of the pack, Delta would always give her a stern reprimanding if she were to do something stupid. Blue trusted her to do so, and so she did.

Once the raptors found each other, Blue was already barking for them to move. Echo let out a silent growl, and Delta narrowed her eyes slightly at Blue's irritable behavior. The blue raptor brushed past them swiftly, and Echo made a quiet and confused growl.

"Bad humans here. They come to kill us, sisters." Blue suddenly spoke, so quiet Delta and Echo could hardly hear her. "We must kill them."

Delta snorted to get Blue's attention before speaking. "Calm, Blue. How can you know?"

"One human was calling for help before we killed him. His pack grows near. Bad humans. They seek only to kill us, sister. We could make a good meal of them as well."

Echo made a content croon at the thought of tasty human meat. She was always spoiling for a good fight, and a good fight this endeavor would promise.

"It's do or die," Blue growled lowly, before promptly turning away.

Delta knew Blue was right, and she did like playing games with human prey. Humans didn't taste all too great, but the hunt was worth it. Blue was acting rash, and doing so would get someone killed. Delta didn't want to lose another sister, and although holding a permanent grudge against humans, it didn't quite permit a fallen sister.

"Remember how dangerous these cowardly creatures are."

Blue turned her pace to begin running through the jungle, not giving a response. Echo quickly followed suit and Delta huffed before joining them.

A full moon steadily drifted overhead, soft dim light settling itself on the quiet jungle. The silence was pierced by the trio of raptors flying through the brush. The sisters arrived at the small clearing where they had ambushed the humans earlier.

"Take their scent. Quickly." Blue barked quietly, and in a matter of seconds they were off again through the brush.

Delta took a keen interest to Blue's behavior. Normally she wouldn't act so careless and brash during a hunt. She knew how dangerous humans were, hiding behind their weapons, but it didn't seem to occur to her now. However, Delta had faith in her sisters. They would be able to take these humans.

Echo sharply stopped, retreating down into a depression, beckoning the other two to follow.

"Human," she hissed.

Blue peeked over the peak of the depression to see a single human standing, twiddling something in its hands.

A large forest green tent stood close by, the light emitting from the inside shining out. Another human slowly walked up next to him, giving a light punch to his shoulder. Blue tilted her head slightly at the gesture but readied to strike.

"When I give the signal, Echo - you attack the farthest one."

Echo chirped in agreement, and Blue lunged over the depression, baring her teeth as she ran towards the humans. She let out a stiff snort just before sinking her claws into the human before her. Echo appeared close behind Blue, taking the second human to the ground.

Delta jogged behind them, giving a supportive croon. Echo started to dig into the human, enjoying every second of its meat. Blue nudged her slightly, "More humans close."

Blue suddenly began to run off towards the tent, and Echo made an exasperated growl as she whimpered over the tasty looking human before taking off.

The tent lay in a small nook between two trees, wedged between the roots that snaked around. Weird noises filled the raptor's ears, and Blue recognized it as the things humans listened to sometimes. It consisted of humans calling out while a racket joined it. In other words, the most annoying sound that ever filled Blue's head.

Blue flexed her claws excitedly as she turned to her sisters. "Play time."

She made her way slowly to the tent, pushing her snout through the flaps, a tentative amber gaze wandering through inside. Three humans sat, their backs pressed stiffly against the wall of the tent. One was frozen in an odd pose, reaching for a gun. Blue let out a small chirp as she limped inside. She made a loud, uncomfortable groan as she collapsed to the floor of the tent.

The human shifted, wrapping a hand around the gun and beginning to raise it.

As he did so, Blue lifted her head abruptly, making all three startle. She gave a loud bark, and suddenly the left side of the tent caved in. She continously barked at the humans loudly as the right side began to colapse, and disturbed growls rang out.

Blue bounced up, springing towards the human who was trying to pull his rifle up. Claws wrestled through his skin, and Blue let out an overjoyed chirp as the ripped his jugular out.

α

The warm air reeked of fear and death. It filled every crevasse of her nostrils, it glowed vibrantly in the distance. She wasn't too sure what the source was, but she felt that it had to do with the trio of raptors.

Main Street was long South, and she was taking a good amount of time to get some rest. A quick run-in with Echo was the most exciting part of her day; though it didn't quite mean much. Apparently Blue had ran off.

It didn't quite matter to her.

The trio were important to her as so that she wasn't lonely, and had extra protection at times. Other than those things, she was indifferent towards the creatures.

In the end, she wasn't too happy with the fact that something was disturbing her much needed sleep. She couldn't imagine what was happening, Echo said bad things were on the island - but didn't specify.

Steadily raising herself onto all fours, she gave her immediate surroundings a quick once over.

A crimson eye rested itself on a bright red blotch somewhat concealed by vegetation. Excitement welled up inside of her. She calmly took a slow step forward, carefully setting her claws as to not make too much of a disturbance.

The spot shifted, and she froze. Her bones ached to move, her scales taking on a dark grey hue as she waited. A swift breath of wind drifted through the jungle, resting pleasantly on her scales. She let loose a proud roar, sending a massive claw down on the the spot. Almost immediately, it's color began to cool to blue.

It hadn't made a noise, which confused her. She pulled her claw from the brush, inspecting her kill. It was a human, wearing an oddly familiar uniform.

A deep growl reverberated through her stomach as cold, bitter memories clouded her mind. She wanted nothing more then to rid her world of these horrid creatures, but like pests they always returned. She didn't mind the common stragglers, but this human was wearing a sickening colored uniform. A single bright color that made her seethe.

Why hadn't this human tried to escape? Was it a trap? Humans were cowardly creatures, ones to set traps even if it meant killing their own. Once again, the scarlet eyes roamed the jungle around her, searching.

An odd noise filled the air, one she hadn't heard for a while. Her scales darkened to a green, desperately trying to camouflage herself. A human voice; a hollow sound. She attempted to flow towards a thick treeline, but was cut off abruptly by a loud explosion.

Smoke and flames erupted directly to her side, shooting up into the canopy. She let out a mighty roar, searching to find the source. Humans called out all around her, their glowing red silhouettes flickering through the foliage.

A sudden volley of bullets flew up through the flora, a few smacking into her side. She made a loud roar, turning frantically in the direction of the shot.

Several vibrant figures glowed nearby, all flowing around in no clear pattern. She edged herself backwards, shifting to make sure nothing was behind her. At the same time, another salvo of fire screaming towards her. Fast though she was to try to angle herself against the bullets, a few stragglers burying themselves into her.

Growling lowly, she honed onto the specific spot where the shots had came from, beginning the charge the small blob that was crouched behind a log. A human called out to her right, causing one crimson eye to glide towards the noise. Her step faltered slightly at the sight of a human jumping up in down in the open, hands waving frantically in the air.

Quickly mulling over her offers, she decided to go for the former human. She leaped as far forward as her body would let her, swiping a open claw down to the log. Apparently noticing the danger it was in, the human scrambled to try and move away, but was futile in its efforts. She struck it with vehement force, one of her claws embedding into its back. With a tormented yell, the human fell as soon as her claw was pulled from it.

Her head jerked towards the other human, who now looked back towards her with wide eyes, it's arms falling to its side. The human sat frozen in fear for a few moments until she made her first move. It rapidly reached down and picked up a rifle from the ground. With shaky hands, the human aimed as steadily as it could to her.

She charged forward, bending down on her fours, as she opened her jaws, a low growl emitting from within her. The human managed to fire a shot towards her, the bullet racing into a crimson eye. The pain forced her to reel back, pulling herself on hind legs. She blindly swiped down in the human's general direction, feeling one claw grazing the human.

With a yelp of pain, the human fell to the ground, though immediately trying to get back up to escape.

She let out a furious roar, forcing one eye shut, observing the human with the scarlet eye, attaining as much information as possible. It stood on wobbly footing, thrusting a hand down to its side.

Her eyes steeled as the human gathered another gun, pointing right to her. She growled lowly, sending a claw towards it. The human tried to move out of the way, but she scooped it's feet from under it. Her claw didn't penetrate its skin, but the human yelped regardlessly when its head collided onto the hard ground. Not wishing for this human to exist any further moment, she drove her claw into the unprotected chest of the human.

She pleasently watched as its colour faded, but the nagging pain in her eye diluted her victorious thoughts. She hurriedly surveyed the jungle around her, expecting more humans to be lurking around close by. The jungle, however, was silent; no movements or noises stirred. A strong wind blew through the trees, with only the strong breaths that huffed out of her snout to accompany it.

A half closed crimson eye rose up, watching as one of the flying human devices floated across the cloudless black skies. The side of her snout flared, a growl expelling itself. The transportation device was high in the air, but she made a subtle roar at the sight that coincided with it. Small red figures floated down, many of them. Not attempting to stop the rage that boiled within her, she forced a claw into the nearest piece of bark she could. Control was all but of past concern; she was going to kill every last one.

β

Blue payed no mind to the cries of the humans, relishing in their agony. The twisted feelings centered from the abnormal inner turmoil that was pouring out. All of the anger and torment she had failed to bring out was being expelled forcefully in short order. Blue bent the vexation within her to fuel the rage-filled kill spree that she excitedly went on.

The night air circulated through her nostrils as she returned to her sisters outside the tent. Echo twitched, exhilarated at being able to hunt humans. Delta chirped to Blue, gaging where they were to go next. Delta had made it her best interest to be indifferent to Blue's ignorance. She loved hunting humans, she hated humans; but she loved her sisters. Cowardly humans hide behind their weapons.

Blue wasn't too sure where the next of the humans would be, and she almost believed they had killed all the remaining humans.Almost.

Her nostrils flared, a faint smell tugging at the back of her senses. She smelled the scent of human, but it wasn't close. If it was, it was being masked quite well. Before Blue could even think of where to go, a piercing explosion rang through her ears. A thick pain ripped through her tail, a shriek escaping her mouth.

Blue doubled back, retreating to the brush. Delta and Echo broke off into separate directions, the trio attempting to find the human who shot. Blue seethed, the anger burning brighter. Another loud noise rang penetrated the air, the bark of a tree exploding in front of her.

She turned further into the jungle, attempting to escape the human. She had no clue where the human was, so all Blue could do was try and put as much cover between her and any direction. Calling out to her sisters, telling them to watch for signs of the human.

Anger seized her, and Blue tried to keep herself under control. Though the rage could intensify, almost heighten her skill to hunt the humans, she knew that this spineless creature was hidden well. The only advantage that she previously took for granted was now robbed from her. To feel so exposed, unprotected, disorganized... it sent Blue against her better judgements. Never feeling to have a disadvantage in a fight helped her win; she never felt lower on the food chain than she did now.

Shaking her head, ridding the cobwebs, Blue focused on running further away. Once she felt like she had been far enough, she doubled back, running diagonally to where she previously had been.

Seeking not to offer up her position to the human, Blue dared not to call out to her sisters, no matter how tempting the proposal was. Communication won hunts and battles, without it, Blue was helpless. She heard another explosion from the human, but it wasn't directed towards her. Taking her opportunity, Blue sent the call for her sisters to regroup.

Echo reluctantly appeared at her side in a matter of moments, Delta calmly strolling behind her.

"Cowardly human hides too well. If we are to kill this human, we need to try and reorganize." Blue chirped.

Before she could continue, many of the explosions took to the raptors' hearing at the same time. Blue saw something tear into Echo's side. With a stiff roar, she stumbled forward, trying to gain her composure. Through the noise, a slight tinkering fell through everything else. Delta watched the little green ball roll between the three raptors. The air pressure seemed to drop, time moving slower. Blue watched Echo take a strained leap forward onto the ball. She tucked the ball close to her, opening her mouth, giving one more strained chirp.

The muffled explosion rocked through the jungle, being amplified by Blue's heightened senses. She watched as Echo's body lifted a foot into the air, she watched as the life was withdrawn the amber eyes.

A roar was followed by the explosion, Blue no longer obtaining any feeling. Emotion was ridden out of her body, vision turning red. Feeling palpitations in seized muscles, Blue propelled forward. No more could she see, think, breathe rationally. She frantically ran through the trees. Teeming with steam, Blue gave off another loud roar as she looked for any humans in a frenzy. She bared her teeth, flexing her claws as she lunged onto a human. Quickly sinking her teeth into its throat and pulling back, Blue moved to find a next victim. Time shifted from slow to fast, the blood-lust captivating Blue. Her vision glowed gold and red, colours tinting in and out vibrantly.

Explosions shook from everywhere, but Blue could care less. She could not further control the new kill machine she had been transformed into. Next to nothing could stop her from finding every human on the island; and ending them slowly. They would pay for taking another sister from her. She had felt the rage consume her only once before, in the similar scenario of the death of Charlie. The only thing that pulled her out of her vexation was the calming demeanor given off from Old Alpha, albeit momentarily before White Alpha coerced her into ending him.

Through her distorted vision, Blue encircled a human, splaying one claw. Jumbled growls escaped her mouth as she looped around, thrusting the sickle into the human's back, effectively hooking him. With a overjoyed bark Blue as she began to drag the human away, enjoying the screams he made.

Revenge was a sweet sound.

Suddenly dropping the human, Blue made sure to forcibly step on him, the claw forcing into his abdomen. The sound of his cries, though satisfying, was muted. All sound was subdued and low, though each explosion was louder than anything else. Yells and voices were muffled, but it didn't matter. Blue was concentrated to killing everything that moved.

Flashlights casted through the night, many of the beams momentarily cascading across Blue before flickering away.

She could hear the humans still desperately trying to communicate with each other. Blue skidded around a tree, increasing her speed towards an unfortunate human. Presumably hearing the raptor, the human whirled around. Blinding light suddenly contacted Blue's eyes, her psychedelic vision momentarily becoming an unbearable white.

Making a loud shriek, Blue stumbled off her stride, stumbling forward into the human. The two collided, Blue's head making contact with the human's chest, forcing it to the ground. Blue rolled off of the human, scrambling onto two feet. She shook her head, blinking the clouds from her eyes. The human attempted to stand, but his last moments were spent in pain. Blue drove a claw into the back of the human, before dislodging herself and running off. Fatigue should have consumed her, but the vehement anger that showered her soul pushed her on.

Not too many humans could remain, as she ran through the jungle, Blue noticed deceased bodies of humans that she hadn't remembered killing. Even though many corpses littered the ground, she could still hear the humans chatter not too far away.

The frantic voices dripped with desperate fear, their nervous tones made Blue giddy and excited. Her euphoric feelings were not disappointed when she stumbled across a group of three humans. They sprinted together, clustered in a tight formation. Garbled clicks resonated from her as she girdled the humans. Seemingly realizing that they were being herded by the raptor, the humans forlornly attempted to split apart up. The action made Blue's job all the easier.

The humans each scattered away in different directions. Ecstacy filled Blue as she charged one human, quickly ending him. Slowly, she stalked another lone human as he ran. He held a rifle by his side, gripping the barrel as he tried to escape. With a quick glance over his shoulder, the human gasped noisily, speeding up, striving to get away.

Once again bereft of any emotion, Blue sped up, leaning down and lunging to the human. Landing on his back, she forced a long claw through his skin. The relishing of his scream was cut short by a soft chirp. Blue's head forcefully jerked back to laylay eyes on the green raptor.

For a brief moment, Blue saw a cheerful Charlie barking congratulatory remarks to her; in another instant, she saw Echo, snorting a playful remark to leave some game for the rest of the pack. The chimeric vision converged to the green, avian snout of Delta. Blue could see her vision shifting, changing colours. Her mind settled, changing gears, clearing itself. Tranquility fleetingly enveloped her, before preceding events replayed in her mind.

Delta's amber eyes pierced hers, the sisters standing in silence for a few minutes. Delta watched Blue's chest rapidly rise and fall, slightly slowing down as time went on.

"Good job, sister," Delta remarked, before turning away.

Blue growled. Not able to be bothered to waste energy on scolding her sister, the raptor followed. Her mind drifted off, everything that had just transpired was a blur. After Echo was killed, time faded to now.

"You don't seem bothered by this," Blue spoke.

Before Delta could retort, an explosion filled their senses. The ground next to Delta's feet lifted from impact of a gunshot. Blue shrieked and the two split up. Enervation suddenly became apparent to Blue as she ran, her bones aching heavily. Growls formed out of her snout, explosions were heard in the distance. She called to Delta, but no response came. Before she could think about turning around, a lovely sight formed ahead.

Maddening, vengeful thoughts filled her mind again as she observed the human sitting on a log. Alone. The human was picking at some food, wearily looking around. A flashlight shone in random directions before shutting off. Blue lurked forward, excited to toy with the meal. All thoughts of Delta or the gunshot that almost killed her dissapated.

She had a new playtoy.

γ

Kris' eyes widened, seeing the all too familiar grey claw resting on the wood. He gulped, shivers traveling down his spine. Goosebumps formed on his skin as he raised the flashlight up. He broke out a cold sweat as he observed the blue streak that lined to the golden eyes that looked upon him.

"Oh come on," he whispered. "How do I keep running into you?"

The raptor made a strange growl, stepping towards him firmly. Kris fell off his makeshift seat, desperately making an effort to stand up. The flashlight fell to the ground, emitting soft light for Kris to see. As Blue drew closer, Kris shot up, thrusting his hands out in front of him.

"Don't move," he stuttered.

The raptor tilted her head slightly, but nevertheless responded with a threatening snarl. Kris licked his lips, trying not to panic, giving the raptor a quick once-over, he noticed the blood dripping down her side. He saw the shell of a bullet lodged into her back.

"Let me help you, okay?"

He reached into his pocket, pulling out the tissues from his pocket. Reaching down into the MRE, he pulled out a strip of gauze.

I've gone insane, he thought as he slowly walked to her side. Blue breathed calmly, vigilantly observing his every movement.

"Stay still for me, girl. This might hurt." he tried to sound confident and caring, but the words came out unsure and unsteady.

Blue wasn't quite sure what the human was meddling; he was undoubtedly nervous, and seemingly trying to conceal it.

He swallowed reaching towards her spine. He gave a glance to meet her eyes; the black slits attentively watching him. Exhaling, Kris placed his hand softly onto her scales. Blue made no external reaction to the contact, staying completely still. The foreign texture was an interesting feeling to calloused hands, but he reminded himself the task at hand. Kris couldn't find the strength to rid the shakes that wreaked his body.

Drawing another profound breath, Kris nervously examined her wound. The bullet was visibly wedged into her scales, piercing through the near highest point of her back; it stretched clean through, leaving a hole on one side. Only the head of the bullet could be seen sticking out of the other side.

"Okay, I'm going to do this. I'm not crazy, I'm not crazy."

He gave a final glance to Blue. She looked at him with misty eyes.

Blue's mind was scattered in hundreds of places, clouded thoughts blurring her thinking. Several parts of her reasoned to do different things, which effectively left her frozen. She momentarily thought about Delta and poor Echo. She felt the urge to quickly kill this human and go find her sister. The human rambled off nonsense as he grew closer to her. She didn't quite notice until she felt his hand touch her. In seconde, suppressed memories floated to her head, repealing themselves to her. She could vaguely make out Old Alpha running a gentle hand along her side. She partly remembered when Old Alpha would groom her at times before she grew too big. Her eyes lay fixated onto his hand, unsure how to react. Still frozen, more thoughts flurried around. She had only meant to toy around with this human, and now she wasn't sure of his intentions. He spoke quiet, in a soft breathy tone.

"This is going to be the hard part. Please don't kill me."

He sighed through gritted teeth, bracing himself for any future. With a last prayer, Kris began to attempt pulling the bullet out. He pinched as much of the round as he could, beginning to pull. A growl filled his ears, but he was already in too deep.

"Okay, stay still. Jesus..."

Placing another hand on her side, the other gripping the bullet, Kris forcefully pulled. The munition dislodged slightly, and with one last tug fell out. Blue suddenly moved, bringing her head closer to him. Kris backed up, shoving his hands in front of him.

"I'm trying to help you girl. Look there's another bullet hole," he noticed.

Cautiously and slowly, he began to walk towards her tail. A bullet had seemingly passed all the way through. Unwrapping the gauze from around his hand, Kris made final eye contact with the raptor before continuing. Still not quite sure what he was doing, Kris began to wrap the gauze around her tail. He looped it over a few times before realizing he didn't have medical tape. In a stroke of what one could only describe as idiocy, he took both hands away from the gauze, attempting to find medical tape in his MRE. Upon turning around at a loss, he then saw the gauze was self adhesive. He blinked, not too sure what had happened.

"Well, that works too, I guess."

Blue stared at the white strip that was wrapped around her tail. It felt conformable, but a little compressed; she wasn't sure what the human had done to her. The pain that had come before had slightly abated.

Kris watched warily as her gaze shifted from her tail to him. "So... I'm going to stay here. You can go play with your raptor friends, yeah? And preferably not eat me."

Blue huffed, her mind drifting away again.

"No? okay. Well, how has your night been going?" Kris said dryly.

Suddenly, Kris realized, as he looked at his situation objectively, that he had gone insane. He was social, he survived being close to others, he craved contact with other beings. Even though it had been less than a week since last contact with a human - not counting the ones that tried to kill him - he was sure that resorting to talking to animals had rendered him crazy. Especially the fact that they were incredibly hostile, ridiculously dangerous, carnivorous animals who could run at the speed of a car and end his life in seconds.

The thought that blinked by caused him to sulk slightly, and self-pity coursed through him. However, the situation before him was quickly realized again when Blue shifted slightly. She gazed forward, the yellow eyes resting upon his.

Kris gave a hefty sigh, promptly turning and grabbing the sandwich he had previously made, and offering it to her. Blue eyed the thing carefully, and though her stomach longed for a meal, she wasn't too sure about staying any longer. Her body ached for movement, yet her mind stayed frozen. She had never felt this way before; and she didn't like feeling this way. Shaking her head violently, Blue forced herself to rid the strange thoughts that swirled ever strongly in her head.

Though the jungle was quiet, save for the common sounds of nature, Blue could hear the echos of gunshots. Whether they were actually there or not, she wasn't sure. She needed to find Delta, she needed to make sure her sister was okay. As she prepared to run off, a louder sound outweighed the memories in her mind. Through the silence, a loud yet a abrupt BANG pierced all around them. Something whizzed close by her snout.

Kris stumbled back as he heard the gunshot fly through the air. Where did it come from? The hair on the back of his neck stood, sweat swarming his body. Fearing for his life, Kris turned, diving over the log. He pressed his body against it, trying to decipher where the shot had come from. Another shot rang out through the air, piercing the wood. The bullet cut through the log, leaving a gaping hole in its wake.

"Shit," he groaned, crawling forward.

Blue hissed, splaying her claws in the direction the shot came from. She was going to charge towards the shot, but she didn't get the chance. After a bullet forced its way into the wood where the human had retreated, another zipped it's way past her.

Snapping her jaws in annoyance, she turned and bolted away. If that human was the least bit competent, he would stay there and wait for Blue to kill these other humans. Comical thoughts flowed around. Using human bait to catch other humans?

Priceless!

"Really?" Kris whispered as he watched Blue run off.

He could only hope she was going to kill those humans who were currently seconds away from killing him. A round flew through the bark, barely missing his back. Dirt burst into the air from the collision of the bullet, plastering onto his face.

Blue followed the sounds of gunfire as discreetly as possible; her presence couldn't be known.

Kris resisted the urge to yell out as more bullets pierced the wood. There was no way he could escape, and it was only a matter of time before the hit the right spot. As a last ditch effort, Kris began to burrow himself under the log, trying not to disturb the position. When another bullet shaved a section of the wood off, he let loose a loud yell. The bullets didn't come for another few moments, and Kris thought he had fooled them. Until the next shot came, landing right beside his right leg. Closing his eyes, he scrunched himself up, placing a hand over his mouth.

Blue could small them near, their anxious scents filling her nostrils. A small overhang of rock covered with moss and vines stuck out overhead. Quietly walking up it, she spotted two humans, who were motionless, laying down with their weapons. She stood behind them for a moment before making her move. She placed a foot on one's back, staring intently at the other. The second tried to make a move, but Blue barked at him. The action caused him to cease his movements.

Kris could hear a distinctly raptor noise off in the distance, it reverberated through the forest. The bark swallowed all noise, sending a shroud of silence around him. Kris sat there, on the cold dirt, contemplating whether he should move or not. His ears rung, yet the deafening silence proved louder than all else; to a point where it hurt.

Blue plunged her largest claw into the human's back, his sickening screams fueling her rage and pleasuring her ears. The twisted thoughts that once impressed her mind returned, darker than before. Her tail flicked up as she bent down, biting down onto the human's neck. His yell of pain was short and stiff, cutting out quickly.

Kris remained motionless for another minute or so, determining for sure that they weren't still watching. As he began to gain confidence to move, an agonizing scream filled his ears. It was unmistakably human, and it sent shivers through his body.

Blue pounced quickly onto the other human who was attempting to grab his gun. The attempt was futile; Blue ended his life soon after.

Deciding that it was time to go, Kris lunged over the log, pulling the backpack over his shoulders. The flashlight still casted light through the small clearing. He leaned down, picking it up. As he did, a loud screech made him jump. Breathing heavily, he spun around, once again coming face to face with the all too familiar velociraptor.

Blue's body language was...disturbing, to say the least. Her breathing seemed almost labored, her eyes frantically skimmed around. Kris furrowed his eyebrows slightly, but before he could make a next move, Blue suddenly jumped onto him.

Kris felt her weight press onto him, her claws pinning on his shoulders, her feet resting on his legs. When he looked up, snarling jaws met his eyes. Consternation forcefully rose inside him, sweat materializing on his forehead. He hazarded speaking to the raptor, exhaling as calmly as he could.

"Blue!" he started forcefully.

The raptor leaned closer to Kris, tilting her head, letting one amber eye gaze downwards to him. She growled lowly, tapping a claw against his leg. Kris emanated a shaking breath, regaining the courage to speak again.

"I need you to get off me, okay?"

Blue's breathing gradually became slower and more normal. She had expected the human to accept his death, fight back. She didn't expect calm and careful words directed towards her. She inspected the human cautiously, it wouldn't be surprising if he was attempted to trick her. However, he didn't smell fearful, his voice hadn't cracked or given the slight trace of any nervousness.

Blue narrowed her eyes slightly at his eccentric behavior; she tilted her head down, beginning to sniff at the human. Kris shut his eyes, inching his head back as hot air was blown on his face. Scrunching up his nose, he let Blue do what she pleased; no matter how much his body protested.

"Blue, could you get off? Please?"

The raptor turned her head again, peering down. With wide eyes, Kris stared back at the gold eye. The black slit at the center of her eye darted around his face.

"Come on girl, I never did anything to you, yeah?"

Blue snapped her jaws close to his face, gaging what the human would do. He flinched slightly, but casted a steely gaze back on her. A growl rose from within her, this human was interesting. He then began, unsurprisingly, to jabber on again. Her claw tapped against his leg as Blue pondered what to do. That decision was made when the ground suddenly rumbled.

The trees shook, leaves falling about. Kris and Blue both turned their heads to see the lumbering mass of yellow scales approaching them.

You gotta be kidding me, Kris thought, watching the large dinosaur stop, looking at them with one tangerine eye. Kris noticed the oddly long shout that stood thirty feet above them. The dino gave a fiery glare towards Blue, splaying it's claws slightly as it let out a loud roar.

Kris cringed, the sound left his ears ringing. Blue growled, and sprang off of him as soon as the dinosaur edged closer. Kris stayed motionless. The dino wasn't focused on him, rather fixated onto the raptor a foot away.

Blue hissed at the long snout creature. How had this wretched demon found her? She backed up, watching the thing carefully. She calmly scanned around the area, planning her next move. Before she could, the sound that had been heard all too often today returned. A single explosion echoed through the forest, and the creature growled in pain. Blood formed at its side, sliding down slowly. It made for a double take, reeling back. Taking her opportunity, Blue sped off into the forest.

Kris lay still, breathing heavily as he watched the dinosaur out of the corner of his eye. It let loose a resonant roar in the direction it had been shot from, and searched for the fountainhead of its sudden pain.

Blue sprinted in a wide arc around the location of creature. She made a call for Delta, but no response came. Fretful thoughts came to her, but Blue banished them. She needed to focus on the task at hand.

An unexpected human yell interrupted the chaos, it came from behind Blue. She couldn't bother to focus on it, however, and charged to the creature. It presented a vulnerable broadside to her, and Blue sprang onto it, digging her claws into its back. The miscreant shook wildly, craning it's neck. It managed to buck strong enough to cause Blue to fall off. She slammed against the ground, pain shooting through her side. The rakish rapscallion staggered over, opening its jaws, leaning its snout down.

Blue desperately clawed for traction to escape, but was stopped when an explosion entered her hearing. Multiple explosions, in fast ordinance, fired off in a matter of seconds. The wretch that loomed overhead stumbled back, blood emerging on its snout. Blue stood quickly, running to the source of the explosions. She was ready to strike down whoever it was, but saw the human whom helped her before pointing a weapon at the wretched beast. She let the human continue, making her way being him.

Kris' eyes widened as he saw the dino shake its head and roar in his direction. Seventeen shots and this bastard isn't dead yet? he thought, reloading the magazine. No sooner than the dinosaur began to approach had Kris began firing again. The shots penetrated through the scales of the animal, and he only had to fire eight before its step began to falter. It wobbled slightly, legs buckling. With a puff of warm air, the dinosaur fell onto its side.

Kris panted heavily, staring down at his hands with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, I have good aim!" he shouted, looking around. He hadn't notice the raptor who had approached him until then, causing him to yell out, falling down in surprise.

"When did you get there, girl?"

The raptor made a string of chitters, staring intently at Kris.

With his breathing staring to go to normal paces, Kris stood up, switching the pistol to safety. He looked to Blue's side, noticing the ichor that streamed down.

"Oi vey, girl. I'm running out of stuff to help you with."

As saying the sentence, Kris wondered why he was helping the carnivore in the first place. It seemed to keep her from munching on him. He turned to the dino who lay motionless, still in some shock. Blue walked past him, placing herself next to the dinosaur. With a content croon, she began to feast on it.

Kris cringed at the sight, turning to occupy himself with something else. He reloaded the pistol, tucking it into the holster. Sighing, he gazed sadly at the sandwich that was on the jungle floor. It looked quite good, and Kris hadn't finished his meal. Alas, he didn't want to open another MRE. The meal would have to wait for tomorrow.

He turned back to Blue, who was steadily standing again. Her head jerked off, her gaze shifting to the distance. Before he had a chance to ask what she was doing — even though it wouldn't matter — the raptor had whirled around, trotting off in the opposite direction. She looked back briefly to give a hushed chirp to Kris, who quickly harnessed the backpack and followed on.

Could he trust the raptor? The question alome sounded foolish enough. Although, it did seem that he possibly gained Blue's credence; having a raptor ally wouldn't be the worst idea. The sun cast early rays over the horizon, beginning to seep over. Grogginess groped at Kris, but he pushed on. Blue wasn't slowing her pace, and he couldn't tell her to.

A vociferous bellow suddenly resounded through the trees. Kris gave a momentary glance in the direction of the noise before looking back to Blue. She trailed a distance ahead, but he kept tabs on her.

All was going well until Kris was pushed to the ground. His face impacted the floor hard, and a snarl filled his ears. Claws dug into his back, threatening to tear his skin. He cried out in pain, and hoped Blue would hear. Several chirps rang out, and a characteristicly raptor sound came from the creature atop of him.

He was in trouble.


	5. V - Revenge, Part I

**_Procrastination, family, and job issues._** ** _Questions :_**

 ** _Wnaruto616 - Unfortunately, I have envisioned something else (and less happy) for this story :)._**

 ** _Guest (is this story still alive?) - Yes._**

 ** _Burnao - They_** cannot.

 ** _X_** ** _ahraxs - Another pack? Nah, the only true raptors on Isla Nublar now are Blue and Delta._**

 _"I return this nightmare, I will find you_

 _Sleepless, cloaked in despair, I'm behind you_

 _Man has made me oh so strong_

 _Blurring lines of right and wrong_

 _Far too late for frail amends_

 _Now it's come to sweet revenge"_

 _Here Comes Revenge, Metallica (Hardwired...To Self-Destruct)_

V

Tranquility was a sorrowful feeling. While she did find pleasure in easing her muscles, the sense of vulnerability that accompanied it unsettled her deeply. However, even against her inwardly protests, she couldn't help the serenity that washed over her as a claw tore through fresh.

A scream wasn't uttered from the human, who's radiant glow soon faded. The satisfying cool blue that impressed her eyes gave that sense of peace. Humans disgusted her, and left a bad taste in her mouth. It felt good to be the tyrant of this world.

Even though she was quite content with sitting beside herself, waiting for the humans to prepare, she knew she had to act fast. The euphoric thrill of an actual contested hunt of a human pack lay at the back of her mind. These creatures were dangerous, however, and she knew that enforcing her rule now was beneficial.

She had thought that this world to be ridden of humans forever after her rampage. Why had they come back? It was obvious they were trying to end her, but where had they even come from? Was this world bigger than she knew? The questions clustered her mind, but she made to put an end to them. There was a bigger problem at large.

These wretched creatures surely lurked around, waiting to set an orchestrated attack. Paranoia built up, but was replaced with confident and egotistical thoughts. Humans were small, cowardly creatures. They were disgusting, weak. She was far superior to their race. Such things shouldn't be allowed to coexist with her.

She was completely devitalized, however, and the enervating task of hunting humans would fatigue her further. Realizing this, she moved against a crook between trees and lay herself down. Her scales shivered slightly as they turned a tint that blended her in with her surroundings. Her eye was beleaguring a distant but nagging pain. She withheld the growl that threatened to seep out of her maw. Her undamaged eye impurtuned to close, and she endured the somnolence angrily.

Stupid humans... Why must they always torment her to no end?

As she raked through the endless thoughts, she noticed a distant, yet close noise. It was a hushed conversation in raptor tongue.

Slowly, she gathered herself again to stand on all fours. Snapping her jaws to rid the her blurred vision, she brought herself to the source. Impelling her body to push through the trees, a loud growl entered the air.

β

Kris lifted his head as much as he could, spitting out dirt. His vision had blurred heavily, and pain rose in his arms and legs. Claws edged against his skin, almost breaking through. Hot and foul breath puffed down his neck. A stiff, sharp ringing filled his ears. His head had struck the floor hard, and a thick headache ripped through his brain.

Through cloudy vision, he could vaguely picture the gray and blue raptor walking close to him. Blue stood tall to what was on him, chittering out. Kris could her the creature atop of him growl and snarl, but remove its claws from his limbs.

He quickly jumped up, rubbing his eyes at the same time. With cleared eyesight, Kris gazed to his surroundings. His backpack had been thrown a couple feet away, and the pistol that occupied his belt was on the floor close by. He looked to his aggressor to see an unfortantly familiar green raptor staring back with narrowed eyes.

Silence enveloped between the three for a few blissful moments. It was interrupted by the soft chitter from the green raptor. Blue didn't respond directly after, instead waiting a few awkward moments before doing so. A low growl followed by two hushed chirps responded. Kris sniffed as they exchanged a conversation, wiping his face with his sleeve. When he pulled away, he noticed blood on the fabric and a sudden stinging on his cheek. The wound had opened again, and Kris cursed.

A stiff huff brought his attention back to the raptors. He lifted his head to see both the dinos staring at him. Kris swallowed, not sure what to do.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it," was all he could manage. In a brief moment, Kris looked back on the words and mentally face palmed.

Before another move could be attempted, snapping branches and an aggravated growl. The three turned to see the unpleasant sight of white scales breaking through a bunch of trees. Delta instinctively took a slight step back, gazing up at her alpha. Blue stood still, realizing how bad the situation may look. The human they were supposed to kill a while ago was sharing a conversation with the raptors. At least, that's how she saw it.

She always knew that the raptors had human sympathies, that they were masking it. She know that these raptors harbored an internal hatred towards their new alpha. They weren't supposed to be so resistent. They weren't supposed to try to distance themselves from her. They had to fall in line. If they didn't, she would make them. She had to.

With aristocratic, power hungry, paranoid thoughts flirting with her mind, she gave one roar to state her puissance. Blue made an attempt to rebuttal the infuriated dino, but a disruptive noise interrupted her speech. A single powerful shot whizzed by the heads of the raptors. Delta had beforehand moved back a step further, allowing the shot to flow by harmlessly. All three dinosaurs scattered, the largest growling before lumbering back through the treeline. This sudden motion left Kris exposed in the open.

Why does this keep happening? he thought. Kris hooked his backpack and began to run to cover in one swift motion. Distant yelling became impressed on his hearing, and, assuming it was his assailant, Kris began to run away. His legs only allowed a jog. Any faster caused a tender burn to enflame through his lower limbs.

Through the brush, he could make out a small clearing. As he broke through the foliage he saw a... Trailer home? Attached to a shack? With a scenic view of a lake, accompanied with a dock? What the hell was this doing on Isla Nublar?

Stumbling into the open, Kris pushed past the burning in his legs to the trailer. Hunger and thirst were beginning to become apparent, and Kris prayed that nothing bad was in the trailer. He pulled on the handle to find the door locked. Eager not to be eaten by whatever could be lurking around, Kris pulled out the AR that was held in his backpack, shooting a hole through the front window. He used the stock of the rifle to push all the remaining glass out of the way before crawling in. Kris cringed at the noise and vulnerability he had pressed onto himself. In hindsight, probably not the best idea, he thought.

Figuring that he would just fix the window in a few minutes, Kris took the time to survey the inside of the trailer. Everything was disheveled and unkempt, but it looked like it had not been touched for a while. Clothes, magazines, toiletries, and other items in haphazard fashion. The now rising sun shone its rays faintly through the windows of the trailer. The whole space was constricted and tight. Towards the end of the trailer, a wooden door peaked over the edge of a step. The door was taller than the trailer, and it looked like the frame had been cut to make space for the door. The place also reeked of deodorant and perfume.

Kris turned back to the now broken window, and cursed. He mentally kicked himself again for such a stupid mistake. He had to repair the window before something came along.

Just as he was beginning to try and find something to help him, a noise flowed through the air. It was a single chirp, and it was near.

"You gotta be kidding with these fucking-"

Promptly, claws tore through grass and mulch before a mass threw itself against the trailer. Kris held onto the wooden counter to his right for support. A silence ensued for a moment before a soft chitter was heard. Then the mass threw itself at the trailer again, shaking the camper. The raptor chirped.

Blue exhaled in heavy yet quick breaths. She could smell him, the Old Alpha. The whole place reeked of his scent. There was other smells mixed in, none sticking out then the musky cologne fragrance that belonged to her Old Alpha. He couldn't still be alive, yet she had heard something inside.

Had Old Alpha lived here before? Blue heard a shifting inside the thing. She wobbled up the stairs that led to a door, peering one eye through the window. She could barely see anything it. Turning, she noticed broken glass. That must have been the source of the noise she had heard.

Blue could easily jump through the open window, though it would be a tight fit. She breathed again. She wanted to know what lay inside, why the aroma of Old Alpha was so intense. She leaped into the opening, and quickly noticed how cramped the place was. Blue adjusted herself, attempting to maneuver to see her immediate surroundings.

Upon seeing the blue striped raptor, Kris let out a sigh of relief. He had little reason to trust the animal, but it hadn't attacked him in a while. Despite the dire situation he was in, Kris couldn't help wanting to laugh at the raptor awkwardly shifting herself about.

Once Blue had done a complete one-eighty, she laid eyes on Kris. A growl escaped from her mouth. What was the human doing here, and why did she keep running into him? Was this his nest? It couldn't be. Old Alpha's scent was still strong, and this human smelled starkly different. Blue averted her eyes from him for a moment, looking at the various objects scattered around. The place gave her a sense of uneasiness, but she wasn't sure why.

Kris shifted his weight, and decided to continue searching the trailer. He had become rather annoyed with the constant run-ins with the raptor. It came to mind that Blue probably wouldn't hurt him; she hadn't even tried for a while.

The state of the cabinets was similar to that of the rest of the trailer; disorderly and messy. A myriad of miscellaneous objects lay scattered around in the drawers. Kris sighed at the messy condition of the trailer. He did perk up at the sight of pots and pans, as well as some food. Throughout his rummaging, Kris made sure to keep a flickering eye on Blue. She seemed timid, and payed little mind to Kris. She was sniffing around, her eyes darting from place to place. Kris swallowed, his stomach begging for a filling.

Biting down on his lip, Kris lifted a pot on the small stove. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the tap water was still running as he poured some into the pot. Another pleasing revelation unraveled as he tested the knobs. Power was still running through the trailer. Choosing not to question the fortune, he began to wait for the water to boil.

Kris sneaked a peak over in Blue's direction. He saw her doing something with the small mattress propped against the wall. Thinking nothing of it, he turned back to the stove. By the time an inquiry entered his head, the animal had already sunk her claws into the mattress.

"Blue! What the hell!" he yelled. The raptor jolted slightly, as if she had forgotten his presence. The raptor growled at his reprimand before turning her attention back to the now tattered mattress. She sniffed it attentively, pushing her claws to and fro.

Kris moved up to the raptor, ticked off at what she had just achieved. "Why though?" he breathed, exasperated. "That was my bed, dude!"

Blue momentarily gazed back towards him before sticking her jaw into the mattress. When she extracted her maw from the bed, Blue held a shoe. A pink, high heel shoe. Kris raised an eyebrow at the sight. Upon sending the object a curious snuffle, Blue quickly retracted her jaw, letting go of the object. Her snout contorted as much as it good as the object descended to the floor.

Kris carefully lifted the object into his hands, making sure that Blue wouldn't lunge out at him. Why had she acted so odd to the object. While he vigilantly observed the item, he heard a slight whimper. He blinked not, sure if he heard the sound correctly. Kris quickly scanned his surroundings, before adjusting his attention back to the grey raptor ahead of him. He shifted his weight uncomfortably as Blue regarded him intently, the amber eyes steeled and focused. Kris gulped, further eyeing the shoe. Why was it so special? Furthermore, who keeps a shoe _in_ their bed?

As silence gradually enveloped the trailer, Kris became aware of the soft hissing coming from the stove behind him. Expelling a stream of curses, Kris maneuvered himself back to the stove where he could treat his meal, whilst dropping the shoe.

Blue watched on, not a muscle moving. The scent of that shoe perturbed her greatly. It smelled of a mixture of Old Alpha and that lady whom accompanied him that grievous night. Blue could vaguely remember believing that they were bonded together in some way past pack mates. Leaving her digressions behind, she peered down to the shoe that lay discarded on the floor. Her claws skimmed over it gently. Blue wasn't too sure why she was acting so clement towards the object. What significance did it show to her? Daunting thoughts gradually entered the raptors head. Why had she been conducting herself so oddly? Was the scent of her once leader throwing her off? Blue had to physically shake her head around to rid her mind of the iniquitous thoughts. She was a strong being, the most powerful entity in this world second only to her Alpha. Such detestable and ignominious thoughts couldn't be admitted into her mind.

With darting eyes, she met the careful gaze of the human standing near her. Kris was watching apprehensiously the raptors movements while abstractly stirring the pot of noodles. When he noticed the amber eyes intently staring back into his, Kris swiftly turned back towards his food.

Kris turned the stove off and waited for his food to cool down. A long sigh seeped out of his mouth, and cautious thoughts entered his head about the raptor next to him. Blue had once again been acting trepidatious and anxious. Wavering his wandering thoughts, Kris aimed his attention back to what was in front of him. For whatever reason, Kris suddenly felt the curious urge to break the silence.

"S-so... How are you feeling, Blue?"

The raptors nostrils flared as a small growl seeped from her jaw.

Kris sighed again. "I'm talking to myself now... How did I get here? Why me?"

Blue was slightly agog at the human's bleak tone. His half-lided eyes were downcast, and following his gaze would lead only to the strips of gauze wrapped around his leg. She then comprehended the dilapidated nature the human was in. Dirt covered his half torn clothes, and blood percolated through some of the soft fabric. An uncovered gash ran along his cheek. Five gashes ran through his shirt, exposing the cuts that ran down his skin.

Blue realized that she had done all of that damage to this being. She should've cared less, brushed the thought off like any other sympathetic thoughts towards his kind. Yet, the thought remained. Blue didn't view the thought in the same light as the other, more ignoble thoughts. She saw them with a spirit of inquiry. She was curious to why she felt solicitous towards the humans state. Could it be the human's mentality of only fire if fired upon causing these thoughts? Was it because the human had showed her relative benevolence despite how many times she had attacked him?

With another puff of air, she ousted the outré ideas out of her head. Even though she had rid of those thoughts, Blue couldn't help but feel indebted towards the human. Was it plausible this human was good, like Old Alpha? Although dubious, Blue shuffled towards the human.

Kris tore his gaze to look at the raptor as she neared. "What are you doing?" Uneasiness was discernable in his voice. He gulped, backing up. Blue chittered softly to him, trying to reassure that her intentions were innocuous. She again moved towards him. Kris was backed up as far as getting could go, pressed up against the back wall. Blue approached again, observing the human. His breathing was heavy, both arms locked to the wall behind him.

Blue watched his chest heave for a moment before looking into his blue eyes. She saw the fear in his eyes slowly begin to recede and his breathing return to normal levels. The human clenched his jaws and hardened his gaze. He was trying to appear fearless. His sudden artificial change in attitude was amusing. She chittered quietly once more before craning her neck towards him. Blue extended her tongue and began to lap at the humans cheek.

Kris blinked and cringed at the feeling. Briefly after the initial questioning, he gagged and held his breath at the rancid stench that forced itself onto him. He wasn't sure what was happening - wasn't sure what to think. Why was the raptor licking him? Confusion floated throughout his mind. She was lapping at the gash on his cheek. Was this how raptors apologized to each other? Or was she attempting to heal him? Either way, Kris was uncomfortable with her jaws so close to his face, but more confused by the charitable act. Blue wasn't sure whether to receive her decision with regret or disgust. He looked towards his sudden benefactor to find one golden eye gazing back. She quickly turned her attention away, and moved back. Blue chirped lightly to him.

"Thanks, I guess."

Kris watched as the raptor awkwardly shuffled away, and walked slowly towards the back of the trailer. He gulped again, still glued to the wall. Wiping the side of his face against his sleeve, Kris chose to move on from the weird encounter. What else was he going to do?

With torn thoughts still raving through his head, he moved to a small dining table with the pot of ramen in hand. As he spooned the noodles into his mouth, his thoughts drifted. Everything was silent. Eerily silent, contrasted to the stark sounds of gunfire and roars that split his ears hours earlier. Waves of enervation swept over him as he slowly ate. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the now sleeping Blue on the floor. She had plopped herself on the floor and was now pleasantly rested on her side as she dozed.

Kris leaned back against the cushioned seat. It felt like a stopwatch ticking in the back of his head had stopped. He let out a long sigh. Lassitude was rife in his body, and he sought to keep his eyes open. Even though he and the raptor were on seemingly friendly terms, Kris wasn't ready to trust a dinosaur with his life. Despite all rational voices in his head, he wanted to trust Blue. He wanted to be able to have a companion on his lonesome. Despondent thoughts suddenly washed over him.

Kris thought about how it was probable that he would never get off of this island. His thoughts drifted back to his parents, his home. He tried to push away the thoughts. Kris appreciated the fact that he was a naturally happy-go-lucky person. He prided himself in being a outgoing man. Yet, these depressing ideas had wriggled their way into his mind. Soon, anger then began to emerge out of the doleful thoughts. Why was he thinking like this?

"God, I need a smoke," he mumbled.

Ψ

She loved the way the humans would be crushed under her might. How they screamed and squirmed under her power. How their consternation and fright glowed above all else. Though that was great, she couldn't help but want rest. Notwithstanding the fact that she devoted several hours to sleep, she still needed time away from these nagging humans. No matter how much she enjoyed killed these terrible invasive beings, lethargy would find a way to ooze into her mind.

She pinned a human under her claws. Despite the fatigue that began to plague her, she was always ready to have sadistic fun with her foes. Especially these abhorrent creatures. Her massive snout swung over the human, with eyes scanning for any stragglers. Once she had convinced herself that she was clear, she leaned down to the human. She allowed calm, heavy puffs of air to hit the it's face.

It wouldn't meet her eyes. She thought this as unfortunate. It was always fun when a human thought they were strong enough to challenge her might. Though, that did bring thoughts back into her head about the trouble making bunch of raptors. Silently thanking the human for reminding her, she crushed him as repayment.

Those little ones were conspiring with the humans to bring her down; she was positive. Ever since that 'brave' human arrived to her world, those raptors grew ever distant. She, being their generous leader, tells her subjects to kill it, and forget about it. Yet she finds it still alive, with two raptors.

She wasn't too sure what she had done to anger the little ones so much as for them to commit to attempting mutiny. Maybe they were simply power hungry, and wanted to be the alpha predators on this world. She couldn't let that happen.

Even though the thought of those little ones to whom she gave freedom running around with humans deeply disconcert her, she simply did not have the energy to do something about it. It nagged at her consciousness, but the constant running around ever since the humans returned left her exhausted. So, she decided to conserve her energy. Use it only when plausible. Those pesky raptors could out run her at any moment. Yet, she was sure they were not near, nor ready for their attempt to dethrone her.

She would wait.

She lay herself in a recess in a pile of trees, and shivered as her scales turned a mixture of fern and wood-like colours. She thought again about the tyrannic humans and how they sought to experiment on her. She still questioned the reasoning as to why she existed. Her parents devoted her life to callous torture. They would set her on cold tables with bright lights shining into her eyes. They would pick and pull at her, make her do things. They brought her indescribable pain and an everlasting hatred that she would take to her grave.

What did it get them? She nearly rendered them extinct from this planet. Now, they were trying to kill her. They wanted to try and reclaim their world. She couldn't let them. Would they take her just before she died so they could use her as a test dummy for the rest of her measly existence? She couldn't — wouldn't — imagine such a fate. No matter how strong she made herself out to be, how much power she exerted over this land, those blank white walls and the humans with their white suits still shook her to the core. Deep down, she knew this, but she wouldn't acknowledge it. She couldn't.

A shaking breath escaped her maw, and her jaw shivered. She wanted more revenge.

Revenge. Such a simple process that drove her life. Even though she had destroyed the humans and their plentiful nests on this world, it wasn't enough for her. She needed retribution. She wanted more redress. The indescribable things those humans did to her forced her to find vengeance. All humans were the same to her. Twisted, despicable, cowardly creatures. They were so weak, yet strong; only because they hid behind their weapons. She growled lowly to herself, slowly standing. She would kill every last one of them.

Until her world was pure.

Σ

Blue awoke to the sound of crinkling paper. One amber eye opened to see the human tinkering with something in a cabinet. A growl emanated from within her. The human turned, sighing.

"You can growl at me all you want, girl."

Blue huffed, noticing that it was dark out. The only light emitted from a small lantern on the ceiling. She precieved small tapping on the ceiling and the familiar sound of rain. Suddenly, a bright flash of light entered the trailer and a resounding boom filled her ears. Blue frantically stood, mistaking the sound for gunshots.

"Calm down, girl. It's just thunder."

Blue growled again, and looked toward the window of which she came in. A small strip of azure tarp covered the broken window.

"Like my work? It'll save us from getting wet, y'know."

She turned to the human, who's lips had curved up. Her eyes narrowed at his ebullient nature. Blue was curious as to why the human - who was so crestfallen before her nap - was now acting so joyous.

"We're stuck here, girl - you and me - but don't be getting any ideas about eating me."

Kris decided to befriend the raptor. While it was one of the last things he was inclined to do, he knew it would be in his best interests. Having a dino friend would be helpful, and pretty kick-ass.

His inner turmoil still remained, however. He was fully rested, and felt less heavy-hearted. In fact, Kris felt quite jubilant. Yet, despite his now happy attitude, he was still ambivalent towards his feelings. He was troubled by the fact that he had felt so discouraged hours before, and now he felt completely fine. Never had he felt such a swing in moods. Was something wrong with him? He couldn't tell. Breaking out of the thought, he discerned Blue staring at him. Her snout inflated and deflated as she watched him calmly.

Kris sighed as gunfire rang out in the distance. It was only slightly heard, and he couldn't judge the distance because of the heavy rain that distorted his hearing. What he could judge, was the loud roar of the Indominus that soon after followed the shots. Hearing the sound of claws clicking on the floor, he turned to Blue, who had just stopped fidgeting behind him.

"So I assume it's out for you too?"

Blue wished the human would stop talking. It was bad enough realizing that she would be stuck with a human; especially one so annoying. While his voice was not unpleasant, he yapped far too much for her liking. Even worse than being stuck in this trailer with an annoying human was the cafard thought of knowing he last sister was out there. Blue knew that Delta was strong, and that she could support herself. However, the new found fact of knowing that her Alpha was now on tense terms, made Blue quite uneasy. Delta was a powerful creature, but Blue knew she wouldn't be able to stop her Alpha.

In the back of her head, Blue wished for a way to reverse what happened to her sisters. But the loudest and more rational part of her knew such thinking was unavailing. Such thoughts would get her killed, one way or another. As another sonorous rumble of thunder echoed through the island, Blue set herself back down. She looked to the human, who had preoccupied himself with something under the cabinet. Her thoughts began to slowly stray, and she felt that she had deduced this human's actions. He was desperate for companionship; he had to be. Blue imagined that he had lost or been separated from his pack, and was desperate for any kind of company. Blue remembered when she killed Old Alpha, how she had been so desperate to act strong, but never wandered from her sisters for a long time.

Again, Blue felt sympathy inside herself. Why? All her life - besides Old Alpha and another - she had hated humans. Yet she felt empathy for this creature. Thoughts that ran through her head before began to circulate again, much to her displeasure. Despite her earlier actions, she didn't want this human with her. Wanting her mental turbulence to end, Blue came to an accord with herself she hoped she wouldn't later regret. Blue decided to "trust" this human - for now. She wanted to see what this human was planning for her, if anything.

The wind picked up, rain falling sideways and pelting the trailer. The calming sounds made her want more rest. Blue couldn't get Delta out of her head. The sad and all too real actuality of knowing that her entire pack could be wiped out shook her. Blue wasn't ready to accept a world in which she was alone.

Was this how the human felt? She felt solace inside her once again. Blue couldn't imagine such a fate without a pack. This human had been thrust into unwillingly. She remembered these thoughts being the same she thought about her Alpha. Blue would stay close to her sisters after the insurrection. It took her - embarrassingly - quite a while before she was able to incorporate into her old ways. With a puff of warm air, she put the thoughts to rest, closing her eyes, and attempt to sleep through her troubled mind.

ς

Her snout peeked through a small segment of the tree. It was colored into a dark green and brown hue, as she blended into the fauna around her. Rain pelted her nose as it flew sideways, dampening her surroundings. She liked the downcast weather tactically. It made visibility worse for the humans. Through the hole in the tree, she gazed into the distance. Standing roughly a hundred feet away, was a resounding source of light and activity. Said light pierced through the rain, and warming her vision. The humans had set up some kind of nest there, despite being in an awfully impractical position. The camp was of no relevance to react to anything on the island; it was far from their old nests. It lay in a small crater which rested in a artificial-looking clearing. The encampment was mainly composed of small tents surrounding a large tent in the middle. It looked of significant importance.

She shook with excitement, her eyes glistening in the night. There was barely any activity in the area, and it looked as if they had only two guards. Licking her lips, she began to move.

π

The man breathed out a puff of smoke. He couldn't see a thing through the downpour. He was, however, thankful for the tarp that covered his head so that he wasn't drenched. While he lifted the cigar to his mouth again, a weird noise caught his interest.

It was a dark menacing sound, and he could barely place where it was coming from. It sounded like a heavy footfall, a stomping in the distance. He heard it again, and again. It grew louder, and he began to get nervous. He leaned forward looking into darkness. It was loud, almost upon him. With heavy breathing, the man was prepared to take off back to base.

But it stopped. He swallowed. All he could hear was the hard rain. Gripping his gun, he leaned forward again. He could almost make out the outline of something at least twenty feet away before... a stiff chitter cut through the rain. Terrified, the man began running. A ear piercing roar filled his ears, followed by the stomping approaching close behind him. He briefly looked back to see the outline of a huge figure following. A claw soared through the air and caught his side, sending the man straight to the ground, unconscious.

Satisfied with her work, she made her way towards the base. A sudden siren blared through the once peaceful night, and lights flickered on throughout the base. Commotion arose quickly, and she heightened her pace. Groupings of tents lay in front of her, and humans began to surface from them. Realizing the neglected threat the objects posed, she made them her utmost priority. She would slash them, and begin to kill any living thing that resided inside. She swiped through the green nylon, incapacitating an unfortunate human.

Floodlights suddenly lit up, providing a small amount of visibility for the soldiers, who scrambled to find weapons. She had yet to encounter any resistance, and it seemed like these humans were understaffed. Had she already taken out a majority of their species? Through the conceit-filled pride, she made her way through the camp, taking down any inhabited areas. She made sure to make a clean sweep around the central tent.

As she did so, she saw multiple humans fleeing into the tent. Growling, she stepped towards it. The sides were draped off by a substance that only showed shadows, only separated by flaps at both ends. She let another roar loose, before swiping a claw at the base of the tent. The whole thing unhinged from the ground rather easily, and she brushed it aside.

A few humans stood in the pouring rain, their warm figures contrasting against the cold night. Three began to run, but she didn't care. Her eyes were set on something greater than humans without weapons. A man, with no hair atop his head stood in front of her. His breath came out shaky, but she smelled little fear. He looked into her eye, and she - for the first time in her existence - recognized someone. He, the inglorious bastard, she remembered, unfortunately.

His mouth opened, and his garbled language poured out, much to her distaste. "You! You can't imagine what we did to you!"

She growled, deeming his unaknowlagable outburst as a measly apology. A plethora of stifled memories flooded to her, memories, however, that had fueled her hatred for humans.

 _Bright lights glared at her vision, disrupting the blue and red that she had become accustomed to. Murmuring of some kind echoed through her ears. Her claws twitched, and she suddenly became antsy and willing to move. With a small squeak, she lifted her head, adjusting her vision. She realized unfortunately, with a move of her legs, that she was restrained to the cold surface which she had become familiar with._

 _She was able to turn her head, shifting her vision to her right. She saw her "parents" as her instincts told her. She had many parents. She wasn't sure why they took little care of her, but hurt her so much. Every time she would awake from slumber, she was placed on this surface in the cold, blue room. Her parents would poke and prod at her. They hurt her quite often. She had become used to it. She had begun to assume that this was how parents acted towards their offspring._

 _So she would let them hurt her, no matter how much it pained her. This was how parents treated their young, who was she to resist?_

 _She often questioned, however, why they looked so starkly different from her. Her internal inquiry was often put to rest by the sudden enervation that would nag her into sleep after they had finished their poking._

 _Her passive standpoint was put to rest one day. She had begun said day normally, preparing her muscles and scales for the pain soon to come. She looked to her left, at another surface. Her young vision would only stretch so far, but it allowed her to see an azure surface similar to her own. She saw a warm, red and orange figure curled upon it. One of her parents, of whom was quite warm, set down a piece of cold food in front of it. The figure, quivering, took a nibble from the meat. The same parent began to gently rub its hand across the figure's neck._

 _She took enormous interest in this scene, and focused her vision towards the event. The figure, she realized, was similar to her. As it stretched out, she was able to see the same claws and legs that matched with her own. The parent picked it up, rubbing it's neck all the while. The creature let out a loud croon, which startled her. It cuddled against the parent's hand with incontrovertible affection._

 _A growl - which she didn't know she emitted - escaped from her. Thoughts of anger, which she hadn't experienced in many skylights, flooded through her. Parents were supposed to hurt their young, she had thought. Why was this creature, who looked similar to her, garnering affection? It didn't seem right. Her vision became slightly distorted and blurry. The parent carried away the similar creature, leaving her with troubled and panicked thoughts._

 _As her internal turmoil began increasing, two of her parents approached her. They held their usual apparatus to hurt her with. No, she couldn't let her parents hurt her again. Not again. Her scales shook violently, discoloring to a stiff white. She stood still. Her parents, caught off guard, began speaking with quite a commotion. They placed the cold objects against her skin._

 _She shook violently, flailing about beyond her restraints, she wanted to escape, she needed to. Her neck was suddenly inclined with the warm claw of one of her parents. She was forced to gaze into the face of a parent, who drove a cold thin object into her neck. She felt suddenly tired, and calm. Everything faded quickly._

The vision flickered before her in a moment. She looked at the man with sadistic visions. She drove her snout into his chest, sending him onto the floor. A gasp escaped his lips, followed by a groan. Her snout lay over his body, her jaws shivering, trembling with the rest of her body.

Water flew down from the sky, dampening his face. She forced a claw through his stomach, driving the sickle right. He yelled, and she roared triumphantly. She stayed in the same position, watching his once warm body turn into satisfying blue. She, still shaking, backed up, vision blurry, mind racing. After all this time, she was granted with revenge. She felt fulfilled and warm inside. She also felt hysterical with more emtiotions than she ever felt. She felt joy, un-maniacal and pure and it's every form. She slowly came down from her high, watching the body beneath her stay it's grim blue. The wind picked up, the torrents of rain pouring down harder. She reared slightly, following the action with a long and triumphant roar.

She was the queen of her world, in every form.

 ** _Cool, chapter 5, woo-hoo. Happy chapter, too. Only 6,500 words for the time-span of a few months, but... Sorry._**


	6. VI - Revenge, Part II

**Make sure to read the note at the end. Until then, enjoy.**

 _"What have you become?_

 _Blame the world and blame your maker_

 _Wish 'em to the undertaker_

 _Crown yourself the other savior"_

 _Atlas, Rise!, Metallica (Hardwired... To Self-Destruct)_

VI

 _Her eyes flew open, with rampant fervor. She was suddenly able to regain her consciousness, and immediately surveyed her surroundings. She wasn't sure as to where she was. She wasn't in the cold room, nor the hot incubator they encased her in. She smelled the pleasant musk of fresh life. She could see the same flora that she had found in her small incubator. She lay on her stomach in a small glade surrounded by wildlife._

 _With shaking and weak limbs, she gathered enough energy to stand herself up on all fours._

 _Despite the overwhelming feelings of panic and anxiety that coursed through her, she couldn't help but notice how calm her surroundings were. Everything was pleasant. This, unfortunately, did nothing to stop her from feeling sick with apprehension._

 _She could remember the last time her eyes had been open. She remembered the disturbing emotions that accompanied them. The anger that she had suddenly felt at that moment deeply perturbed her. She had never felt such a passionate emotion so abruptly. She had little logical control over her actions, which led to her violent outburst. These feelings, however, were pushed to a far corner of her mind._

 _A small creature disturbed the brush in front of her, which caused her to break out of her stupor. She leaned her head out, trying to see what was there._

 _Suddenly, a warm creature broke the grass line, peaking its head out from the thick plants. It let out a quiet but welcoming squeak as it cautiously stepped into the open._

 _She then realized what this being was. It was the thing that looked similar to her. Her sibling. She did not like her sibling, however. Her sibling was beautiful, she could tell. She was probably better in every way in the eyes of their parents. Maybe that was why she got special treatment._

 _She let out a growl, trying to get her sibling away from her before she did something brash._

 _The creature shook its head dismissively, stepping further toward her. She shook her head back, growling louder, taking a step back._

 _Her sibling chittered softly to her. Despite the fact that she had never heard this noise before, she somehow understood the message being conveyed._

 _She was asking what was wrong._

 _This made her angrier. She did not know how to speak this dialect. She could feel the anger coursing through her, filling her organs, pumping through her veins._

 _So was it also smarter than her? Did this creature think it was smarter than her?_

 _She let out a loud, confronting bark, louder than she thought possible. Triumphance filled her; but her sibling did not move. Yet, she knew it was intimidated. It's body temperature rose slightly. Faint confusion entered its features. It spoke again to her, asking why? The creature said it louder than last time, but softer._

 _Why? Why was she angry? She wished that she could tell it why she hated it with a burning passion. She wished that she was able to get her message across, but she couldn't._

 _Her scales turned brown matching the mulch underneatch her. She started shaking with vehement outrage._

 _She couldn't control what she was doing anymore. Her vision became distorted. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she tried to stop the wrath forcing its way through her, but she couldn't. It controlled her now._

 _Her weak legs were suddenly filled with energy. Her whole body felt rejuvenated._

 _Suddenly, she dove forward, closing the four foot gap in between them. Her claws found their way towers her siblings neck, wrapping around them. She was on top now, her legs forcing her sibling's back claws onto the ground. Her left claw reared back before it swung forward, bashing it across the snout. It let out a pained yelp, pleading with her sibling to stop. Her right claw began to push into its scales, the sickle drawing the creature's blood._

 _She heard a mechanic whirr behind her, and as she turned her head around she heard a whizz of air before something sharp came into contact with her body. She saw one of her parents standing in the near distance, holding a cold object in its claws._

 _Her eyes steeled with anger as she sensed the fatigue suddenly coming to her. She tried to swing her left claw again, but found all of her energy completely gone. She fell sideways onto the ground, her eyes feeling heavy. She couldn't move a muscle anymore, and her eyes closed, her anger beginning to dissapte as she gave in to the slumber._

Her eyes slowly parted open lazily. The suppressed memories were coming back to her, one at a time. Her destation towards the humans was renewed in a way she did not know possible. Yes, she had known in the back of her mind what they did to her, but she couldn't possibly fathom how bad it was. Seeing that man... all of the memories broke loose, as if a dam in her head burst open.

She couldn't let these memories get to her, however. There were more pressing matters at hand.

Those damn raptors were still running around this—her world, doing whatever they want as they please.

Foul creatures, they were. They weren't as intellectully advanced as her, no. Never. She would outsmart them eventually. She put her mind to rest knowing that she was better than them. Better than everything on this island in every way. Nothing could stop her, as she was the supreme being.

However, she knew that her self-grooming could only take her so far in her endeavor. She knew that she had to do something about those pests, and at once. Her still somewhat groggy mind churned, her brain storming to find solutions to the nuisances. As she thought about the raptors, her focus drifted to the humans, of whom were also running on this island, uncontrolled.

Her eyes slightly narrowed. They had to be working to together. She saw them with one of the humans, essentially talking with it. The gall of these creatures. All of them were out to get her for whatever reason. She assumed that they knew how powerful she was, and they were acting out of imputant fear. Smugness filled her with the thought as she stood.

She was coming for all of them.

α

"No." Kris said, watching Blue as she sniffed his food.

"If you want food I can make some, y'know." he said, poking her snout. The action caused her to flinch and growl.

"Whatever, girl. You want food or not?"

The raptor huffed.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said, jubliantly.

Kris shifted himself out of the couch. He stood, stretching his limbs as he made his way over to the small pantry.

Sunlight beamed through the windows if the trailer. Birds chirped out from outside. Everything was peaceful, which wasn't sitting well with Kris. Although he did enjoy the quiet, his ears still rang painfully, and he was still ready for bullets to riddle the trailer at any given moment.

Despite this, he still tried to keep his attitude positive. He had to. Moping around and being paranoid wouldn't get him anywhere— at least, that's what the hundreds of hours of survival TV shows told him.

Kris looked through the cabinets to find something suitable for the raptor.

"Alright ma'am, today we have a couple different items on the menu." Kris said, turning to Blue, while putting on his best posh accent.

"We have ramen noodles, packed straight from a warehouse in—" he took a moment to read the packaging, "Arizona, Kansas. Top quality, I'll tell you what. We also have offbrand cereal, oatmeal, some other fun stuff, imported straight from the beautiful country of Costa Rica."

Blue didn't quite understand what this human was doing. She knew that he was giving her a choice between some weird human items, but why did his voice change? Strange beings, these creatures were.

"So what would you like, my fair lady?" Kris said, leaning forward a small bit while bringing the packaged foods up next to his face.

Blue cocked her head, letting out a small, questioning chirp.

"Ah, what would I chose? Well, I'll tell you some insider knowledge—you gotta keep this between me and you, yeah?" Kris leaned in closer, lowing his voice to a whisper. "The noodles are free. I mean everything is, but I really want to cook something to take my mind off of everything that's happening around me because I can't really handle it." he said, finishing the sentance with a deep redrawing of breath and a forced smile.

"Noodles it is!" he exclaimed snapping a finger towards Blue, "A fine choice for a fine lady!" he finished, winking at the raptor before turning to the stove and beginning to prepare the meal.

Blue blinked, still completely lost. There was definitely a menacing or sad undertone on the last segment of his speech, but she couldn't quite discern it. Why was this human so confusing?

She broke her mind away from these thoughts as she saw water presented before her. It was in some kind of circular thing, and bubbles were coming off of it. Blue, not having a drink in a while, stepped forward, slightly pushing Kris out of the way to get a better look.

"M'lady, don't be getting any funny ideas, that's probably not what you—" Kris wasn't able to finish his sentance before Blue put her head over the pot and stuck her tongue into the water.

Immediately, she let out a pained bark, retracting her tongue and snout away from the pot shaking her head rapidly.

Kris let out a sympathetic sigh. "I tried to warn you."

Blue made a strained chirp as she panted desperately, trying to remove the burning heat from her tongue. She hissed at Kris.

"What? Don't blame me! Look..." Kris began to pour cold water from the sink into a glass. Once it was nearly filled, he offered it to Blue.

The raptor hissed again, narrowing her eyes at the human.

"It's fine, I promise."

Blue didn't move, inspecting the human and the water.

"Trust me," he said reassuringly.

The tone in Kris' voice seemed sincere, but she had been fooled by humans before. Although, when she thought about it, this human hadn't ever tried to harm her.

With a warning growl, she leaned her head forward, taking a cautious lick at the water. It was cold, chilling her aching tongue. Blue let out a thankful chirp, continously lapping at the cold water. Kris placed the glass on the counter, watching with amusement as the raptor followed it, still trying to lick at it all the while. He returned to making the noodles for her.

Blue's gained some trust and respect for the human. He had helped her when she was in pain but most of all, he didn't try to trick her. Maybe this human was good. She watched him pour some liquid into a plastic bowl. He picked it up and carried it to the table, squirming past her. Once he laid the bowl down carefully, he shimmied past her again to refill the glass of water, returning to the table to place it down. He sat on the couch, and gestured to the bowl.

"It's hot, so be careful."

The human was warning her about something. Was the liquid hot again?

"Here—" Kris leaned forward and let out a few puffs of air, blowing on the liquid. "Try it," he said.

Blue blinked. What was he doing now?

"Go ahead."

She could tell that he wanted her to do what he just did, but for what reason? Seeing as this human hadn't failed her before, maybe he was trying to help her. It probably wouldn't hurt to do as he said, Blue supposed. She made a clear statement to herself that she was not following the human's orders, just considering his suggestions.

Blue brought her head near the bowl, noticing that there were some long squiggly things in the liquid. She drew a deep breath, before she let out the air through her nostrils.

She rose her eyes to gaze upon Kris. He nodded to her. Narrowing her eyes, she leaned her head down, drawing a quick lap of the liquid with her tongue. It was warm, and it tasted like meat, although, there was a faint difference from actual meat which she couldn't quite put her claw on.

Kris let out a sigh of relief, thankful the raptor hadn't almost burnt her tongue off again. He did think for a moment that she was going to eat him then and there. He hoped that Blue would begin to trust him at some point. He had tried to show her that he by no means was her enemy. The fact that she seemingly trusted his word enough to try the soup gave him a slight indication that she might be warming up to him. Partners who couldn't understand each other was a difficult dynamic, Kris was beginning to fully realize.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Blue gave a satisfied chirp. Kris looked down to see the entire bowl empty.

"Wow, that was fast." he said, standing up to put the bowl in the sink. "Well I suppose that's what happens when you give the most efficient killing machine in the history of this planet a bowl of soup, amirite?" Kris thought out loud, flashing a grin in Blue's direction. "We'll just have to remember that this will be your bowl for future preference."

Blue sighed. This human sure did yap a lot.

While the meal he had given her was quite tasty, her hunger wasn't quenched. Blue looked outside, where it was peacefully quiet. She knew that her Alpha was out there somewhere, and she also knew that her Alpha was looking for her. It was only a matter of time before she found Blue.

Blue tried to content herself with the thought that she could outrun her Alpha, but then she thought about those around her. What about Delta? And the human? Wait... The human? Blue shook her head. These thoughts were dangerous. She couldn't get attached to another human in any way. Blue and this human were simply temporary companions while she tried to think of a plan to deal with her Alpha, that was all.

Her insides churned as she rid the thoughts from her head, focusing her mind onto her lost sister. Where could she have gone? Surely Delta would have found her by know, or vice versa. Blue was fairly certain that Delta wouldn't get caught by her Alpha, at least not easily. From what she had heard last night, her Alpha was busy dealing with the humans.

Blue wanted to so desperately leave and find Delta, but she thought of the consequences which surrounded that action. She thought about the human, too. She finally gave in to these notions as she thought freely. What was this human to her? Blue couldn't quite answer, as she did not know. She looked up at him. He stood, bent over the counter, running a hand through his short hair.

What would become of this human if she left him? Would he sit here forever, eventually running out of food and dying? Would he ever be able to find his pack? For some reason, she couldn't bear the responsibility of leaving this human with such a fate. Maybe because she know how he felt. Maybe because that's what Blue feared the most. Blue didn't want to be alone. The mighty and powerful creature that she was still needed companionship. What would she do if she left and didn't find Delta? Would she return here, only to find this human dead? What would she do with herself then, all alone?

These thoughts of being alone terrified her to her core. Blue couldn't think about it anymore, it would putting too much stress on her already tired mind. So much had happened in the last week, she still needed to process everything that was going on around her.

It seemed to her that the human was in a similar thought process to her. He returned to where he was sitting before, making brief eye contact with her.

"You alright, girl? You're staring at me." the human stated.

His voice showed concern and fatigue. Blue didn't respond, opting instead to lay down, trying to find more rest. Her body still ached from the torments of the previous days, and she thought of Echo for the first time since her untimely death. Echo had single handedly saved Blue and Delta. The humans took their sister from them, and for what reason? Their pack had been peacefully living, and the warmongering humans disrupted it for no reason. Look where that got everyone. Blue had lost a sister, maybe two, and many humans lost their lives. For what? For the first time in her existence, Blue found herself questioning the violence. She couldn't find one reason for the humans to dislike them. At the end of the day, the raptors wanted to be alone, living amongst themselves, hunting and spending their time as they please. Blue hated always being on the run, she hated not being in control.

She blinked her eyes, only now recognizing how drowsy she was. Blue peered up to the human, only to see him passed out on the table, his somewhat laboured breaths the only thing that Blue could hear.

She finally closed her eyes, succumbing to the sleep, not wanting reality to set in once again.

 _Blue opened her eyes as she heard a few faint clicks in the distance. It was far, but it was distinct. It was Delta._

 _She flew up onto her back claws, startling Kris in the process. He jumped as he came to._

 _"What the hell, girl! You scared the shit out of me! Where are you—" Kris did not finish his sentance as Blue threw herself through the door, running off._

 _Kris rushed to the door, trying to beckon her back, but Blue disappeared between the leaves._

 _Blue heard her sister. She knew that she did. It couldn't have been mistaken._

 _She sped through the jungle, twisting in turning around dinosaurs, vegetation, and even some humans. She didn't ask as to why they were meandering about the thick wilderness; she didn't have time._

 _Blue called out to Delta with a stiff chirp. It came out strained, and she almost felt as if she had no control over it. She received a response, however. The response was certainly Delta, but her call also seemed panicked and almost out of breath. She was definitely enervated to some extent._

 _Blue felt as if she had been running for hours, but she felt no fatigue. While she normally would've considered this, she was so focused on the task at hand, she didn't barely took note of it._

 _She eventually arrived on a clearing after exchanging some more calls with Delta._

 _Sure enough, Blue found Delta in this clearing. She was laying on her side, a pained squeak escaping her maw. A large claw stood over Delta's throat, and this claw belonged to her Alpha. There she stood, scales pale, staring back at Blue._

 _Blue immediately charged towards her, jumping atop of her snout, clawing at everything she could reach. Her Alpha let out a pained roar as Blue continued to strike her over and over again._

 _Her Alpha pulled back, trying to shake Blue off of her. This gave Delta enough to room to stand up, and assist her sister. Delta ran behind her Alpha, jumping on top of her back, beginning to inflict damage._

 _Blue stuck her sickle into her Alpha's right eye, drawing a lot of blood, and forcing her Alpha to resort to desperate measures._

 _Her Alpha let out a mighty roar, edging herself closer to the trees that surrounded the clearing. She aligned herself with these trees, attempting to scrape the raptors off her._

 _Blue dug her claws into her Alpha's thick side, thoroughly embedding herself. Delta, however, fell off, weakened from the apparent battle that had ensued before Blue arrived._

 _Her Alpha drove her claw into Delta's head, killing her almost instantly. Blue let out a pained roar._

 _However, she was distracted by the sight, which allowed her Alpha to throw her off. Her Alpha sent a claw to Blue's torso, sending her flying a few feet._

 _Blue growled as she tried to stand. Her Alpha roared again in triumphance as she neared._

 _As soon as her Alpha was in striking distance, a loud explosion ripped through the forest. Her Alpha was thrown to her side, falling with a pained yelp._

 _Through Blue's blurry vision, she could distinctly make out a human charging toward her Alpha, drawing a weapon. The human discharged the weapon multiple times into her Alpha's head. Eventually her Alpha went limp, and her breathing ceased. The human let out a large sigh, resting on its knees for a moment._

 _The human then approached Blue, wiping it's nose as it approached._

 _"Jesus, girl. What were you thinking?"_

 _Blue couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was the human. He had saved her._

 _"Let's get you back home, yeah?" he said, comfortingly._

 _Blue felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, and all she could do was sigh and fall into the blackness, reassured by his soft tone._

β

"What the fuck is going on down there?" Murphy yelled into the phone.

"We're not doing to well, sir."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Murphy paced back and forth, rubbing his temples. It was only a matter of time before somebody found him out. Vincent was surely sending someone, if not himself, out to California. That man was dull, but even Murphy could concede that he had his resources. He didn't really believe what Vincent said; that he was flying out to California. However, anything was possible at this point.

"There's only a handful of us left. Not only are we working against these killjoy dinos, but there's a person who's been a pain in our ass."

"A person? You mean a living human?"

"Yeah. I was on patrol and the bastard stabbed me. I got reports that he was working with the dinos, and reports that he wasn't. I don't know who's side he's on."

Murphy was stumped. As far as he knew, there was nobody — besides that Lowery characture. How could somebody have gotten back there? There was no way in hell that someone could have survived the cruise ship, the thing sunk in less than five minutes. No survivors were ever recovered, seeing as most of the passengers were drowned in the few minutes they had to escape. It's a fortune the search teams found that camera. If they hadn't, Murphy wouldn't have had an excuse to go to Isla Nublar.

"Do we need reinforcements?" Murphy said, his voice seeping with defeat.

"We need anything. Some leadership would be nice. We can't do anything here, sir."

Murphy looked around, thinking of any remedy for this problem.

"Alright listen. I'm going to come to Isla Nublar. Today. I'll be there soon, alright? Give me twenty hours, max. The caribou's returned recently, so I'll be able to get back over there. Hunker down, and stay safe." Murphy hung up. "Fuckin' idiots. I mean why do I even pay them if they're not going to do their job right."

He sighed, walking through the hanger. He didn't want to risk his life going to that island, but what more could he do? Murphy picked his phone back up, dialing a number.

He was going to get his money.

Σ

She creeped through the foliage, softly and steadily, careful not to make too much noise. If she was too loud, she would tip the humans off as to where she was.

Nobody would win in that scenario.

She had just stumbled upon something in which made her day. A human camp, set up and fully functioning. Who knows how many of them there was. It didn't quite matter to her, however.

She was going to kill all of them.

Her mission was no longer motivated by the futile goal of ridding her world of these abhorrent creatures. No, her new desire was to get revenge. These humans, her 'parents', had harmed her so much when she was younger. She hated ever fiber of these beings, and she wanted them to feel what she felt. Never again were these creatures going to forsake her, or cause her harm like they once did.

She was, quite frankly, pissed. All of the memories in which she had before surpressed, were coming back up in frightening detail. With each day, more and more was revealed to her. With each day, the more angry she became. With each day, the more hatred built up within her towards these foul humans.

Why would they ever consider doing that to her? She hadn't ever done anything to them, nor had she wished to. They had picked and prodded at her, doing things which she would never repeat to any being ever again. They hurt her in places which shouldn't have been encroached upon, they hurt her in levels which wasn't justifiable to a creature as young as she was.

Thus, she was angry. Her pride was damaged. She would not have this feeling continue to boil up within her. She felt the feelings of betrayal fill up inside of her. Parents were supposed to protect their offspring, not harm them. Was she not good enough for them?

She needed revenge.

She couldn't quite wrap her head around why they would do those things to her. Despite all the hatred she had for them, she still dully acknowledged them as her parents. As much as she would like not to, she liked to accept the truth. She knew that living in a sheltered lie would only hamper her. Why would a parent do such horrid torture their offspring? To think that she just sat there and accepted it, to think that for a while, she thought that parents normally treated their children so terribly made her extremely upset.

When she looked back at the small, impressionable being that she was back then, she didn't see herself. She saw a baby creature being tortured by her execrable parents for no reason.

As she crept through the trees, scales shaded a dark green and brown, these thoughts circulated through her head, fanning the flames of deep indignation that fueled her actions.

This would be done simply and effectively. Of course, the humans would feel pain throughout the process, but she had some other things to deal with on her island.

She stopped suddenly upon seeing a human walk out from a tent. He held a warm, rectangular device up to his ear, and he was talking to it.

She assumed this one had gone insane. Talking to oneself? How peculiar.

The human took the device, tapping it once, and sighing. He seemed stressed, and he was beaming red. If only he knew that all of his problems would be coming go an abrubt end in a moment.

She took a quick observation of the rest of the small compound. It was oddly silent. Humans were loud, rambunctious creatures. She had never seen a human settlement so quiet.

She calmly took a few steps out of the thick brush, fully exposing herself out in the open. Her scales returned to their normal shade of a steely white. She turned her head to the side slowly, taking a long look at this human with one vermillion eye.

The human stood still, not making an effort to escape. It seemed to her that he was accepting his fate. He was nervous, and he swallowed.

She took a step closer, drawing her head to his. One eye reached in front of his face, inspecting his features intently. The human was frozen, his face displaying rampant fear.

She was confused with this humans actions. Why was he so willing to let her extinguish his life? Where's the fun in that? She watched his body language to try and deduce his reasoning, but he wouldn't budge. He was fearful, but made no attempt to run or yell out to his comrades.

She let out a disappointed huff, sending one claw out lazily, throwing him to the ground. She swiftly moved toward the human. His eyes were closed, but she hadn't hit him hard.

She couldn't bring herself to kill this human. Not because she felt pity or sorrow for this human, nor because she connected with it in any way. It would simply be no fun for a human to let her kill them. She softly tucked her claw behind his back before lifting him. The action nearly caused her to throw up, but she continued regardless. The human stumbled before standing. He turned wildly, eyes opening.

He stared at her with confusion. As he did this, she noticed his body weight was significantly shifted onto one leg. The other leg had some kind of cloth wrapped around it, and the human was treating it gingerly. Perhaps that was a factor in his decision not to run.

She huffed again, motioning her head to the forest. When he didn't move, she took a heavy step towards him, growling. That did the trick; he began to run into the woods as fast as he could— although it was painful for him to do so. Maybe later on when his leg healed, he would be fearful upon their second meeting.

Unfortunately, all of the noise she was making attracted attention. As she turned her head back to the camp, she saw a human duck into one of the tents.

Hot air was expelled from her nostrils as she walked into the camp. She dug her claws into a tent, lifting it from the dirt and tossing it to the side. Random human things inhabited the tent, but nothing worth her time. There were multiple tents in this camp, and she knew that there were a handful of humans that inhabited them. Where could they be?

She took a few steps forward, dislodging another tent and poking her head forward, looking for any trace of a human. Once again, nothing.

Purposely maneuvering around the tent where she saw a human, she efficiently tore through multiple separate tents, finding little things worthwhile in them.

With each tent destroyed, the more excited she became. Once all of them were destroyed, she positioned herself in front of the tent, anxious for what was going to come next.

She pistoned her snout through the flaps, maw opened, and once her mouth was fully inside, she snapped her jaws powerfully. She bit something, but it was artificial and left a sour taste in her mouth. She thrashed around some more before withdrawing her head and sending a claw to the tent, throwing it off of its hinges. Once this was done, her eyes feasted on her prize.

Two humans were cowering on the ground, bodies blazing hot with fear. One picked up a rifle, discharging a shot or two in her general direction. Shielding her already damaged eye, she ducked her head, swiping her claw onto the floor. She connected into the side of one of the humans, throwing him to the side. She stepped forward, closing her jaws on the other.

The last remaining human attempted to run, but she trapped him under her claw. He tried to escape, reaching for the gun that was just outside of his reach. She slightly lifted her claw, positioning the sickle over his chest before plunging down.

The human choked his last breaths out as she withdrew, blood soaking the edge of her claw.

She let out a mighty roar, joy filling her. Half of her goal was complete. The humans were basically gone from her world, and she hoped that the one she let go would send a clear message to the others not to come back.

Sure, she did enjoy killing the creatures, but she was tired of dealing with their constant nagging. Simply looking at one of them caused her to remember more and more of what they did to her when she was a youngling.

With the humans down, there was only thing left for her do to do.

Eliminate the raptors, and their lapdog human.

 **Don't count on me releasing chapters on a frequent basis, because it's probably not going to happen. I've been busy with school, and my drive to write anything has been at an all time low for the past months. I know where I want this story to go, I know how I want it to end. However, I don't have the motivation to do so. I'm sorry for letting some of you down, but I hope to finish this story by the end of 2019.**

 **~Σιhγμα**


	7. VII - Lost & Found

_"Lay beside me, tell me what they've done_

 _Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run_

 _The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true_

 _If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you"_

 _\- Unforgiven II, Metallica (ReLoad)_

 _VII_

Blue woke up with a start, standing up immediately. She could still feel the grogginess and her eyes struggled to stay awake.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Kris said, taking a look over his shoulder at the raptor. "I was just getting ready to go on a little exploration."

Blue stared at the human as he peered out of a window, blinking the sleep out if her eyes.

"You wanna come?" he spoke, smiling at the dino whilst moving past her.

The raptor ignored his question, her mind wandering to the dream which she had just been laid witness to. She tried to decipher it to the best of her ability. She knew why she saw Delta and her Alpha, as they were often on her mind, but why the human? She hoped she wasn't subconsciously getting attached to this human. Sure, he had been a good companion to her, but he was still a human. They can't be trusted. Although, what she had seen in her dream did make her wonder more... What if befriending this human was of her best interests?

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the snapping of fingers.

"You comin' or not? I'm thinking we see what's in here." Kris said, pointing to the door at the end of the trailer. "Maybe we'll figure out who owned this thing while we're in there."

Kris carefully cracked open the door, peeking his head inside. His eyes were met with a dusty and stuffed up bungalow. He opened the door fully, stepping inside. Shelves adorned every inch of the shack.

"Good Lord it's hot in here..."

He almost tripped over a small lawn mower as he maneuvered around the crampt space.

"At least I can mow the lawn before I get eaten by some kind of dinosaur."

Random bric-á-bracs were all over the place: toolboxes, sports equipment, pictures, papers, among other miscellaneous things. Kris picked up a pile of papers, wiping the dust off. The pile consisted of newspaper articles of when Jurassic World first opened, as well as scenic pictures of the Isla Nublar wilderness.

As he reached the last paper, he laid his eyes upon an intriguing picture. A man and a woman were standing outside of a bar, the man's arm wrapped around the woman's waist. The girl's smile looked forced, but the man looked happy. He also looked wasted. Their difference in clothing styles was also interesting. The man wore a simple button up vest and pants, while the girl was wearing a spotless clean, beautiful white dress, accompanied by unreasonably high heels. Kris thought to the heels that they found in the mattress. They were the same pair, so one of these two definitely lived here.

"Hey Blue?" Kris said, walking out the shack, lightly closing the door behind him.

He walked up to the raptor who was still standing in the same place as before, seemingly in thought. She looked at him with dull interest.

"You know who either of these people are?"

Kris presented the picture to the raptor. Her eyes widened almost immediately, and she recoiled, shrieking in the process. Kris flinched, drawing back, "What the hell, girl?"

Blue backed into the far wall of the trailer, her eyes closed, small whimpers coming out of her throat. She never wanted to see those people ever again, not after what she did to them. Blue had lived with the memory pushed back within the deepest confines of her being. The thoughts never resurfaced unless she was given a strong reminder, like this. Never again did she want to see him, never again did she want to remember how she betrayed him. Sure, she had visited his decaying body for a month or two immediately afterwards, but this was different. Her mind had almost completely rid the event from her memory in the past month. She was almost ready to forget and move on entirely.

Her mind was shutting down, Blue trying desperately to find anything to think about which would take her mind off of what was happening.

Through her panic, she felt a hand make contact with her side. She opened one eye frantically, half expecting to see Old Alpha standing over her. The human stood there, his face scrunched up with concern.

"Blue, girl, what's going on?"

Her breathing was rapid and irregular, and her eyes made contact with the picture again, which was now laying on the floor. She couldn't bare seeing him. Her legs gave out, and she slowly fell to the floor, falling onto her stomach. Kris layed down next to her, petting her flank slowly. Blue barely felt the contact as she was so focused on getting Old Alpha out of her mind.

"Blue." Kris said softly, moving a hand under her jaw and moving her head towards him, forcing the raptor to look at him.

"Talk to me, what's going on?"

One of Blue's eyes scanned his features frantically, discerning what the human's intentions were. She could hear the concern in his voice, and his eyes were similarly darting around her face. One of his hands gently ran across her side. Through her panic, one thing stood out to her; he was calm. Even when they were casually resting, Blue could always tell that he was on guard and nervous. But, for whatever reason, he was completely calm and unfazed right now.

Kris continued his actions, trying to dulcify the raptor. Her breathing began to alleviate, starting to slowly return to its normal pace. His soft attitude and soothing voice began to mollify her. Blue closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a deep breath. She felt herself coming back, and opened one of her eyes. Her breathing level was essentially normal, and she could think straight again.

"What happened, girl?" Kris said, sitting up, placing his back against the wall as he continued to pet Blue.

"So you obviously know them... Wait..." Kris moved to the picture, making sure he kept it out of Blue's eyesight. He looked at the man again. Something about him was familiar now that he scanned the image deeper. Kris looked at his vest. It was the same kind as the one he had seen on the skeleton at the raptor paddock.

"Oh... Shit. This is your trainer, isn't it?" he said, looking back at the raptor who was still slumped on the floor.

Kris sighed, placing the picture face down on the floor and moving over to Blue again. He sat down against the wall, petting her head softly. "I'm sorry, girl, I didn't know."

Blue sensed regret in his voice. Was he apologizing for showing her the picture? There was no way this human could've known that the picture would've caused such a reaction. She couldn't wrap her head around why he was so nice to her.

With a sigh, Blue slowly inched forward, lifting her head and placing it in Kris' lap. Kris was taken aback by the action, but chose not to question it. She needed comfort.

Kris moved one hand under her neck, lightly scratching under her jaw, the other running back and forth along her side. She shifted her body, laying on her side, one of her eyes gazing up at Kris. Their eyes met, and they held the contact for a few minutes. Kris felt like he could see the pain beneath her eyes. Blue could see the sympathy in his eyes as he looked down to her. He had really tried to comfort her when she was panicking. Maybe he did care about her?

"Do you want to talk about it? Venting is healthy, you know." he spoke, breaking the silence, as well as the eye contact. The raptor was sort of disappointed, as their visual connection was emotionally powerful and comforting to her.

On another note, Blue couldn't discern what he was saying.

Kris moved his hand to the from of her mouth, and made a hand gesture to simulate talking. He hoped that she could guess the message he was trying to convey to her.

Blue watched his hand. She had seen humans do this action before when one of their comrades was speaking too much. The human wanted her to... Talk to him? How was that supposed to work? She looked back up at the human in an attempt to gauge what he was asking of her. Kris moved a hand behind his ear, opening it slightly. He was listening.

Blue let out a long, strained breath. She presumed that she could tell him what happened. The human obviously wouldn't be able to understand, but he wanted her to say it for some reason. With another deep breath, she began to speak in soft chitters. They were slow and quiet.

Kris kept petting her, watching as she spoke to him in her language. He had no clue what she was saying, and he didn't know how much she was saying with only short little bursts of dialogue.

Blue told Kris everything in five long minutes. It was emotionally draining, but she kept on. She had never been able to open up to anyone like she was now. Blue loved her sisters, but they had many conflicting ideals. Blue could never have opened up about how she felt about killing Old Alpha. Her siblings would have surely questioned her authority. She could never talk to anyone about her feelings in general. Old Alpha was never around long enough for her to speak to him, and this always pained Blue deeply. She always wanted to have a stronger bond with him, but he was always preoccupied with other things. Her siblings never really needed nor wanted his attention, preferring to live amongst themselves rather than be controlled by a human. Thus, Blue could never really speak to them and tell them what she wanted to say.

In those five minutes, Blue felt so relieved, so free. Everything that she had dwelled on for the past months was slightly assuaged, and she felt better. The entire time she spoke, Kris sat with her, listening intently, and giving her encouraging affirmations to continue whenever she paused.

Blue continued talking to him after she had finished speaking about Old Alpha, this time telling him about her entire life. She spoke on regrets, sad times, happy times. She reminisced on everything; her first memories, the first time she had exerted authority over her siblings, the time when she had fought Echo for the title of Beta.

By the time she had stopped, the sun was beginning to set, and Kris had fallen asleep. She reached out, careful not to awaken the sleeping human, and grasped the picture with one of her claws. She drew it closer to her, flipping it softly. Blue observed the picture again with a shaking breath. This time, her reaction wasn't as harsh. This time, she tried to focus on the good times she had with Old Alpha. She tried to make the memories of him happy instead of sad.

Eventually, she pushed the picture away, satisfied with the results. Blue felt some closure for the first time. With a sigh, she pulled herself away from thinking about Old Alpha. She looked up at the human, observing him carefully. Blue realized now that she could trust him. What he did earlier proved that he cared for her. Blue felt safe in his lap, pressed close to him. When their eyes had met for those few blissful moments, she connected with him in a way she hadn't with any other being.

Blue fully understood now that she needed him, and he needed her.

α

"So, how long until we get there?" Murphy asked.

"About thirty minutes, sir."

Murphy looked around the cramped plane. He was fairly confident that this counterattack was going to work. Once he and his one hundred soldier detail landed on Isla Nublar, his air fleet was to travel to the west coast of Costa Rica to pick up some more mercenaries. He was going in with roughly two hundred men, and he had more which were on standby in the States.

He was still angry that his previous force was defeated by a handful of dinosaurs. He hoped that the few of his soldiers that were still alive would be there when he got there. They could tell him information that could give them the edge on the dinos, and maybe some more details about this mystery human that was still on the island. The guy nearly killed one of Murphy's best men, Abrams. He must've been trained and sent by somebody. There's no possible way for someone to still be alive on Isla Nublar, nor could they have survived the Miracle Incident. At least, that's what Murphy thought.

"We're getting a call from Isla Sorna, sir."

Murphy blinked, nodding his head and moving to the cockpit. "Give me the headset."

The co-pilot removed the headphones from his ears, handing them to Murphy.

Almost immediately, Murphy was met with static. "...restricted air space...leave..."

"Who is this?" Murphy asked.

The voice slowly became clearer. "You are entering restricted air space. Turn around now or state your intentions."

Murphy chuckled. "We're going to Isla Nublar, buddy. You can kiss my ass if you think you're going to stop me from flying over your island. As a matter of fact, once I take Nublar, your island is next."

"Who do you answer to?"

Murphy smiled. "Same company as you did. InGen. Me and you are similar, you see? I'm trying to sell dinosaurs, just like you. The problem is, you're in my way."

The audio suddenly shut off, the static ending. "They cut communications, sir." the pilot said.

"They're scared. Hmph. Thank you." he said to the pilots, handing the headphones back to the co-pilot, and returning to his seat.

The Isla Sorna Rebels were a difficult group to deal with. Murphy had tried to reach a deal with them (he wanted help with the Isla Nublar operation), but they refused, saying that they "had bigger fish to fry"— whatever that meant. Murphy had the smug thought that later on, once he had secured Isla Nublar, that they would be the ones calling him, desperate for help, and Murphy would be on the other end of the phone, rejecting them.

He moved on from thinking about those Isla Sorna rejects, and let out a long breath, slouching slightly in the uncomfortable seat that was strapped to the hull of the plane. Murphy wasn't too scared about the dinosaurs, or the human. He was scared of coming out of this island without a profit. Murphy was not scared of death, but he was scared of rotting in a jail cell for the rest of his life.

Murphy was quite anxious to get his men on the ground, to finally secure Isla Nublar and to assume his dreams.

Nobody was going to stop him.

β

She was not happy at all. She had spent the past hour of her time scouring her world for the raptors, and she couldn't find any of them. She knew they were out there, they had to be. It was possible that the humans had killed one or two of them, but she didn't believe that all three could've been killed.

Now that the humans were essentially gone, her attention lay squarely on the raptors and their puppet human. That human was quite intriguing to her. From what she gathered, the raptors despised humans just as she did. Although, she always had suspected that Blue secretly had a soft spot for some of them. How that human had managed to get the raptors to obey him, she did not know. Not even their previous alpha was able to achieve such a feat.

She let out a huff, scanning the forest around her. Sometimes she hated how big she was. It made the raptors ability to elude her much easier.

Just as she was about to continue her search, she heard an extremely unpleasant sound. The mechanical whirr of a flying human machine was nearby, and it was coming closer. She looked up to see one flying low to the ground, followed by another.

This, of course, made her livid. She let out a monstrous roar, swinging at a tree next to her. Why must those pests keep coming back? She would have no problem living in peace with herself on this planet, but the humans always had to return. She wanted to hunt them down and eliminate them at that moment, but she knew she had to withhold herself. She had to preserve her energy. Going into a fight tired was not of her greatest interests. She would wait until sunrise.

She was quite disappointed that her hunt for the raptors was going to have to be suspended for yet another stretch of time. How long were those creatures going to catch breaks?

As she lay herself down, her scales assuming a brown and green hue, she closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself down. Her bones ached at the thought of having to go on another campaign of fighting humans.

As she drifted into sleep, she imagined one day where everything in her world was perfect: no more humans and no more raptors.

Ψ

Kris woke up in an interesting position. Instead of sitting against the wall, where he fell asleep, he was now on the floor, and Blue was almost completely on top of him. Most of her body was on the floor, but her neck and head lay affectionately on his chest.

He could see she was awake, one of her eyes peering up at the ceiling as her head rose and fell with every breath that he took.

"Good morning, girl." he said, stretching to the best of his ability.

Blue chittered softly in response.

"I'll take that as a good morning. Why don't you get up so I can make some food. I didn't eat anything but cereal yesterday." Kris spoke while patting the side of her head.

Blue was slightly dejected that he was awake. She had woke up just as the sun began to rise, and found herself in the position she currently assumed. Normally, such an arrangement with a human would've sickened her, but she found it oddly satisfying. Once again, she felt safe, and very comfortable. Who knew that humans were good pillows? She rolled off of Kris onto her stomach, allowing him to get up.

Kris was surprised that Blue had seemingly accepted him as a companion now. They had gone from being weary to friends in less than a day. Things tended to unfold quickly on Isla Nublar.

He got up, and immediately realized how hungry he was. His stomach rumbled and he put a hand on it, rubbing it slightly. He moved over to the pantry, fixing himself a bowl of cereal. Blue got up as well, stretching herself out. She looked outside, seeing nothing but the peaceful wilderness. Kris took a seat on the couch and Blue moved to him.

"I think we need to take a bath, girl, we both smell like shit. You think your trainer has some soap in the bungalow?"

Blue tilted her head. "You'll see later." Kris pronounced, with a wave of his hand.

Blue got up on the couch, careful not to spill Kris' bowl or rip the fabric of the sofa. She laid down, nudging his arms — which currently were set on his lap — with her snout. Kris raised an eyebrow, lifting his arms up. Blue wriggled her head between the cereal bowl and his lap, setting her head down.

Kris blinked, once again taken by surprise by the raptor's actions. "Well someone warmed up to me, didn't they?" Kris laughed.

Even though Kris didn't mind the dino being friendly to him, the way her attitude changed so quickly confused him. He presumed that how he comforted her during her episode made her finally be able to trust him.

Blue sighed when Kris put his cereal down, as she knew that he was going to want to get up. She surprised herself when she initiated contact with the human again. She hoped that the human wouldn't mind. Blue sensed, however, that he was confused by her actions. She couldn't really blame him; she had gone from stand-offish to cordial in a day. The change was unusual and unexpected even to her. Even Blue couldn't explain how she had warmed up to Kris in such a short amount of time; she had made the decision to trust and befriend him after he had explicitly shown that he did care about her. However, she did not expect to become so amiable with him so fast. She silently wondered if it was their physical contact that made her subconsciously warm up to him.

Blue had gone so long without any physical affection. The only time she was able to have such a gift was when she was young, when Old Alpha was allowed to come into contact with the raptors. However, as Blue and her siblings aged, her sisters became hostile to Old Alpha, so he wasn't able to spend time with Blue anymore.

Blue remembered that she used to love cuddling with Old Alpha. She did quite enjoy laying with this human, too. She felt comfortable and safe when they did. Possibly it reminded her of greater times. Blue wasn't sure of her own reasoning, and that perturbed her deeply.

"Come on, girl. Let's go wash up." Kris said, tapping her side. Blue growled in response.

"I know, you love me," he teased, "But c'mon. We both smell."

Blue reluctantly stood up, moving so that Kris could stand as well.

"Thank you. Now, do you think we would find some shampoo and conditioner somewhere?"

Kris walked to the bungalow, smoothly scooping up the picture along the way. Opening the door, he immediately put the picture on a high shelf, out of reach from the raptor. He wanted to avoid another incident at all costs.

Blue walked into the bungalow behind him, observing the room for the first time. Kris scoured the shelves, trying to find any kind of body wash he could use. All he ended up with was a half empty bottle of Costa Rican body soap.

"Better than nothing, I suppose." Kris muttered, opening the door and exiting the bungalow, waiting for Blue to follow.

It felt good to breathe in fresh air again. It was hot, but nothing that Kris wasn't used to. Everything around him felt so pure and alive, and Kris felt secure for the first time in a while. He had almost become accustomed to being on the run constantly, and the peaceful jungle that surrounded him was such a contrast. A soft breeze flowed through the clearing, and Kris was able to hear birds chirping, dinosaurs roaring in the distance. Everything seemed alright.

"Yeah, I think I could spend my days here. Whad'ya think Blue?" Kris said, beginning to walk to the dock.

Blue followed him slowly, taking a long look at everything around her. Kris walked onto the dock, setting the bottle of body wash down and putting his hands on his hips, surveying the lake.

"Think I could catch a mosasaur in here?" Kris joked to himself, taking a glance at the fishing pole that sat untouched next to him. "Y'know, it's weird. Everything here seems just... frozen in time."

Blue walked up next to him, tilting her head slightly and giving a questioning chitter.

"Alright, well," Kris sighed as he took his shirt off, "Let's hope there isn't some piranhasauruses in there."

Blue observed the human with interest, not certain as to what he was doing. Why was he disrobing? She blinked as the human ran and jumped into the water. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be concerned for him or not.

Kris surfaced, wiping the water out of his eyes. "It feels nice in here. Really soothes my wounds. Why don't you come in?" he said, beckoning her in with hand motions.

Blue moved forward, sniffing at the water. She supposed that it wouldn't do her any harm to swim around and unwind. With a cautious look around, making sure that nothing was watching, she carefully stepped in.

The water was warm, and Blue knew that she made the right choice when she felt the water make contact with her sore body. Slowly, she sunk herself into the water, swimming out a small distance. Blue had only swam twice before, and wasn't all too confident in her abilities.

Kris poured some of the soap onto his hands, pulling himself onto the dock as he lathered his body. Once he pushed himself back into the water, he drifted over to Blue, holding the bottle in his hand. He squirted some on to his hand and motioned for her to come over to him. Blue came up to him cautiously, not sure what he was doing. Kris guided the raptor to where both of them could stand, and started to distribute the soap onto Blue.

Blue watched him carefully, still confused as to what he was doing. Whatever substance he was applying to her smelled pleasent, albeit strong. She conceded that the human's movements were pleasing, and Blue found herself closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much, girl. It's time to rinse off now." Kris lightly pushed on her back to give her the idea of sinking into the water. She obliged, dunking herself slightly underwater. Kris continued his massaging, making sure to thoroughly cleanse Blue. Once he was done, he removed his hands from Blue's body, swimming away. The raptor barked at him, angry that he stopped the pleasure which she was receiving.

"I'm not your servant." Kris said matter-of-factly, splashing her with water.

Blue narrowed her eyes at the human. It was going to be like that? The raptor turned slightly, and swung her tail forcefully along the surface of the water, sending a wave in Kris' direction. The wave crashed into Kris, and he had to cover his eyes from getting water in them.

"Alright, it's on." Kris said through a smile, diving towards Blue.

The water wasn't exactly clear, so the raptor had a hard time seeing where the human went. Kris made sure to turn out of her way so it wouldn't be obvious where he was going to come from. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her, and whirled around. Kris was rising out of the water, attempting to creep up on her.

Kris splashed water at her again, momentarily blinding her as he rushed her. He jumped onto her back, only to get tossed off with ease. He surfaced, laughing as he wiped water out of his eyes.

Blue looked at Kris smugly, figuring she'd won their little battle. Kris grabbed the bottle of soap again, this time throwing it onto the shore. Blue watched the bottle fall, wondering why the human would throw it. Suddenly, a force made contact with her side, knocking her underwater. The water around her was shallow enough for her to peek about of the surface, only to see the human standing over her.

"I guess I win." Kris said, a smirk forming on his face.

Blue sighed, feigning that she was capitulating to Kris. He smiled, folding his arms. As he did so, Blue flipped herself over in one swift motion, throwing Kris back into the water. Now she was on top, and as Kris' head broke the surface, she gave a victorious snort.

"Whatever, man." Kris laughed.

Blue stayed on top of Kris for a little while longer, looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing, girl?" Kris said, a bit weirded out by the raptor staring at him. He waved a hand in front Blue's eyes, causing her to blink and look away. She wasn't sure what made her stare, it just happened. Blue was somewhat embarrassed from her actions. What was happening to her? She shook her head physically, moving off of Kris.

Kris stood, giving her a cautious look, "Everything alright?"

Blue didn't want their fun to end on a negative note, so she whipped her tail around on the surface of the water, soaking him again.

Kris laughed again, smiling at the raptor, "Dammit, Blue."

Kris exited the water and scratched the back of his head, searching for something. Blue walked beside him, wondering what he was looking for.

"I forgot to get towels. I guess we're going to have to air dry, then."

λ

Murphy stepped out of the plane with confidence, stretching his stiff limbs and observing the valley in which the airstrip was located. The sun rose steadily, draping the island in a bright orange.

Murphy was a little aggravated already. They had to wait another two hours to land because the pilots couldn't find the landing strip in the dark. "It sure is beautiful. Too bad they let it go to waste, huh?" motioning to a woman next to him. The woman nodded, brushing her blonde her away from her eyes.

"Well then, we have no time to waste! Let's get this FOB up and running by noon!" Murphy yelled, giving the pilots a thumbs up as they began to take off again.

Murphy sighed, "I wonder if Vincent's ol' girl is still roaming around here."

The woman cringed slightly, "Shouldn't we... Not mention her? Out of respect?" her familiar British accent met Murphy's ears.

"May, you've worked with me for the past year, and you still don't understand that I don't really care." he said, his arms flying into the air.

"I suppose." she said, dully.

Murphy motioned for May to follow, beginning to walk away. He wanted to see how his base was coming along. At the moment, it was only a couple tents, and equipment being ferried from the Caribous to them, waiting to be set up later. He signaled to one of men that was walking to a Caribou, "Hey, how long you think this is gonna take to set up?"

The man turned around, surveying the tents. "Probably an hour or so."

Murphy nodded, looking again to the thick jungles in the distance. Something about the dark trees deeply perturbed him. He felt like there was something in them, silently watching, waiting to strike at any given moment.

δ

She watched as the humans set themselves up, shrouded behind the treeline. A deep growl resounded from within her. Every second that she watched these humans, the more she wanted to kill eahh and every one of them. Every passing second, her limit was being reached over and over again. However, she chose not to act right now. To take on such a large amount of humans at the same time was quite unwise, as she would get mowed down by their weapons easily.

She was used to waiting, however. Although it made her mad that she couldn't get out there and kill them all right now, she knew that she had to think things through. Not thinking before acting had led her to do regrettable things before, and she would not let that happen again.

She observed a short scrawny man who was directing the other humans. This one seemed to be their leader. Beside him stood a woman, who looked like she hated the man next to her.

She felt an opportunity was at hand. Maybe she could coax the woman into turning against her human counterparts. Two minds were better than one, after all. Of course, she would end up killing the woman, but she needed all the help she could possibly get.

With these pleasant thoughts in her head, she turned, walking off. It was time for her to relocate.

π

Murphy's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the jungle. He could've sworn that he saw something move. Shaking his head, figuring that he was seeing things, he looked around again. In the far distance, he could just see one of the hotels gleaming above the tall trees.

May caught his gaze and followed it. "We are going to the park, right?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "but I want to establish an FOB here so that we can leave this to the secondary force coming in from Costa Rica. Then we'll take to the park and secure it."

May nodded, satisfied with his plan to an extent.

She didn't want to be here at all. She had mistakenly chosen a year prior to work under Murphy. She had just graduated out of college, and was desperate for a part-time job. Once she got into a contract with Murphy, she couldn't really escape it. At first, that didn't seem like such a bad thing. However, as time went by, he became more angry and asked more of her. Somehow, he was able to convince her to come to a dinosaur-infested island. It didn't seem that bad in the beginning, but as she sat on that plane for eleven hours, crampt into next to burly men toting automatic rifles, she had a lot of time to reconsider her choice.

At this point, May was scared, but she couldn't show it to Murphy. He liked to poke and tease her everytime she showed weakness. Evertime she threatened to quit on him, he would compensate her with a handsome raise of pay which was enough for her to deal with his shit for a couple more weeks. Where he got his money, May would never know. She assumed that being the assistant to the CEO of a company like InGen would pay well, but not enough to pay for hundreds of soldiers and two planes.

Even though she was terrified, May always had an interest in Jurassic World's story, and how the whole event folded. Being the assistant to Murphy at the time, the whole incident caused her to work overtime hours to help InGen resolve their PR issues. Despite that, she still thought the accident was intriguing. It was odd to be here after knowing what had happened. Everything seemed so alive and vibrant, but May always thought back to what happened, and how many lives were lost in those days.

May was snapped out of her thoughts when Murphy opened his mouth. "Why don't you make yourself useful and find a way to get me a cup of joe."

May seethed with anger. "With all due respect, _sir_ ," she spat, "Where the hell am I supposed to get you coffee here?"

Murphy shrugged, not even giving May a glance. "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can find a way."

May was somewhat surprised that Murphy even conceded that kind of complement to her as she walked towards the tents, where she would spend her time acting busy.

Ω

Kris opened the door to the trailer, stepping in with a wide smile on his face. Blue followed behind him, and he shut the door.

"Well that was a great day, huh, girl?"

Blue gave him a happy bark. His jubliance was contagious, and it spread to Blue quickly.

They had spent the rest of the day on the dock. Kris had sat on a chair, and tried fishing into the lake. He never caught anything, but that didn't quite matter to him. It was refreshing as well as relaxing to sit on the dock and fish whilst idly talking to Blue. Neither of them understood each other, but they would sometimes speak to each other about random things. Kris would talk about what life was like in the United States. Blue would talk about memories she had as a youngling. Midway through the day, Blue had briefly gone out to hunt, but came back empty. She was scared of leaving Kris alone for too long. The sun had set, however, and now it was time for them to unwind.

"Would you like something to eat, girl?" Kris said as he shoveled chips into his mouth.

Blue moved over to him, observing some of the human goods that were laid out on the counter. She didn't quite know what she was looking at, but she knew it was food, and she was hungry.

"Actually..." Kris reached down and opened the mini fridge, pulling out a full filet mignon steak, encased in plastic wrap.

"I saw this earlier and I thought you would enjoy it," Kris said, grinning as he unwrapped the steak. "I'm not too sure if it's expired or not, but you don't care do you?"

Blue eyed the meat fervently, the sight alone making her stomach rumble.

Once he took the saran wrap off, he presented the steak to the raptor. "Would you like me to heat it up or—?" Kris wasn't able to finish his sentance as Blue took the meat into her mouth eagerly.

"Nevermind then," Kris chuckled.

Blue devoured the steak in a few seconds, licking her lips as she finished. The meal only slightly satisfied her, but it would hold her off until tomorrow.

Kris wasn't all too hungry, and thus began to turn out the lights, ready to sleep. He said one last goodnight to Blue as he shut off the last light, lying down on the couch, and shutting his eyes with pleasant thoughts.

A few peaceful minutes went by, and he was about to drift into sleep, when he felt something nudge his side. Kris opened his eyes, blinking. He reached up, turning one of the lights on.

Blue was standing there, looking at him attentively. "You wanna sleep with me, huh?" Kris said, half-asleep.

He sighed standing up and pulling the couch so it was in the middle of the walkway that ran through the trailer. It had just enough room to fit sideways. He pulled the pillows off, pulling it out into a bed.

"Wow, there's been sheets and everything in here this whole time," Kris groggily spoke as he finished, collapsing back onto the bed, draping the sheet over him. Blue gently lay down on the bed, careful not to rip the bed up. She set her head against one of the pillows, watching Kris as he fell asleep. Blue tried falling asleep as he did, but she couldn't. Too many thoughts were in her head about what happened today. She was truly glad that she had a companion. Blue hadn't had genuine fun like she had earlier since she a was youngling with Old Alpha.

Blue moved closer to Kris, resting her head against his chest. The action caused him to awake from his slumber. He could roughly see the outline of Blue from the moonlight that was casted through the trailer's windows. Kris sighed again, trying to keep himself from getting annoyed.

"Get comfortable while you're at it," Kris said while tapping her back, letting her know it was okay to advance.

Blue snuggled close to him, and Kris draped the blanket over them. Her tail snaked over his legs as they snuggled. Blue let out a long breath, observing the human, making sure that he wasn't angered with her.

She could see him staring at the ceiling. He didn't look annoyed or uncomfortable, instead deep in thought. While she was watching, she took note of the considerable wounds on his face. She reached out to the best of her ability, touching his now scarring cheek with the back of her claw. She let out a soft croon of apology and regret.

Kris exhaled deeply, wrapping an arm under the raptor. "It's alright, girl."

Kris was relieved by her act. It showed that the raptor really cared about him. He had been living through the whole day with the thought that all of this could've just been a facade put on by Blue. This showed Kris that they were officially friends now, and that made him happy. How quickly they had acclimatized was still a little jarring to Kris, as it was to Blue, but both of them were able to look past it, focusing on their new founded relationship.

Kris looked down to see Blue sleeping, the dinosaur peacefully snoozing on his chest. As Kris fell into a deep slumber, he was sincerely jovial for the first time in his stay on Isla Nublar.

 **I suppose Christmas came early in 2019 because I posted twice in a week. How nice. I hope you guys enjoyed. Special thanks to Leviathan for helping me develop this chapter, and Xahraxs for the idea of the bathing scene.** **~Σιhγμα**


	8. VIII - Nihil Videtur

**Yes. This is another chapter. Three chapters in one week, how crazy is that? Warning: there is a little 18 plus scene in this chapter, so be mindful, all the children reading.**

 _"What I've felt, what I've known_

 _Turn the pages, turn the stone_

 _Behind the door, should I open it for you?_

 _What I've felt, what I've known_

 _So sick and tired, I stand alone_

 _Could you be there, because I'm the one who waits for you_

 _Or are you unforgiven too?"_

 _Unforgiven II, Metallica (ReLoad)_

 _VIII_ _\- "Nothing is as it Seems"_

It had been a day since Murphy and his one hundred soldiers arrived at Isla Nublar. By that time, the Caribous had been able to fly to and back from Costa Rica, picking up more soldiers.

Now, Murphy and his force of one hundred plus May, were making their way to the main park. They had already spent the last hour trekking through the thick and unkempt jungle, and now they were just outside of the park's reach. May was thankful that Murphy was smart enough to bring vehicles along with him. She couldn't imagine walking and chopping down weeds for an entire hour while a bunch of other people just sat in a truck and watched.

After another few minutes, they came upon a road, which led them directly into the park. They drove along the Mosasaur Bay, careful not to hit the many objects and depris that lay in the road. May, sitting in the passenger seat, looked around with great interest. It somewhat saddened her to see such a beautiful park fade into such disarray. She could only imagine what it would've been like fully operational and with hundreds of people crowding these streets. Now, it looked like something straight out of an apocalypse movie.

They came to an abrupt stop in the middle of Main Street, and May immediately got out. Stretching her limbs, she began walking about, seeing what there was to see. Murphy intended on setting another base up somewhere on Main Street, and May didn't want to become a slave to him again. So, she made sure to steer clear of anyone else, walking in and out of some of the restaurants and gift shops.

May could hear Murphy barking orders behind her. She came to a stop close to the Innovation Center. She looked to her right and saw two large doors that were swung open. May speculated that led out of the park to somewhere else.

May swallowed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked back to the truck, keeping her head down. Most of the things that were stored in the truck were taken out by now, and being sorted by the soldiers. Murphy was still running around and yelling at people, and he didn't acknowledge her existence. Seeing an opportunity, May jumped into the front seat of the truck, turning it on. She glanced at Murphy, who was standing inside of a gift shop. He turned around as the truck revved up, giving her a questioning look. May pressed her foot on the pedal, flying down Main Street and turning through the doors, driving into the wilderness.

Murphy ran out into the street, his arms on his head. "What the fuck, May?" he asked rhetorically.

α

Kris' eyes opened slowly as he woke up. With sleep still in his eyes, he tried to stretch, but found he couldn't. Looking down, he found Blue sleeping almost on top of him. This wouldn't be such a problem to Kris if Blue didn't weigh three hundred pounds. His right arm, which was laying under Blue's stomach, was completely numb.

Kris tried to pull it out from under her, but he couldn't. Sighing, he tried to wake the sleeping raptor up. Blue eventually came to, lifting her head from his chest. She looked at him, wondering why he woke her.

"Can you get off me a little, girl?" He asked, trying to push her away. Blue rose her body slightly enough for Kris to move his arm from under her.

Once this was done, Blue return to her former position, burying her head in the nape of Kris' neck. Kris laughed, wrapping his arms around the dinosaur. "We gotta get up soon, Blue. You need to get some food in that belly of yours."

Kris allowed Blue to enjoy a few more minutes before he decided it was time to get up. He scooted over, sitting up. The movement caused Blue to whimper, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Stop," Kris said playfully, refusing to make eye contact with the begging raptor. "Don't you want to hunt?"

Blue huffed air out of her snout and got up as Kris put his shirt on. Carefully getting off of the mattress, she waited for him to get ready. She was a little annoyed that he interrupted her peaceful slumber, and she couldn't understand why this human didn't enjoy sleeping in.

However, she was excited for what the day had in store. All of the things that had worried Blue in the previous days were completely rid from her mind. She hadn't thought about Delta, Echo, or her Alpha in the past two days. Kris got off of the bed, walking over to the backpack that hadn't been touched since he arrived. He took the hand gun and automatic rifle from the bag, holstering the former.

Blue watched the human carefully, not sure as to what he was doing with the weapons. Kris turned around and caught her inquisitive gaze. He made another sign with his hands, trying to simulate the action of eating. Blue tilted her head, confused as to what he was doing. Kris sighed, approaching her. He made the sign and then proceeded to rub her stomach. Blue still didn't understand what he was trying to convey.

He moved over to the pantry, getting a bag of chips and beginning to eat. He wanted her to eat, but what could she eat?

"C'mon." He moved past her, opening the door to the trailer and exiting. Blue followed, vaguely understanding that they were going hunting. She gave a confirming snort to Kris, signaling that she apprehended what he was saying.

"We're going to get you some food, girl." he smiled, while beginning to walk off into the jungle. It was past noon, and the sun was almost directly overhead.

Blue was surprised at how bold this human was being, waltzing off into the jungle so casually. They walked for roughly five minutes, both of them alert for any kind of movement. It was the first time in a while that either of them had entered the wilderness. It was ironic, actually; the last time they were in the jungle together, Blue was actively deciding whether she was going to kill Kris or not. Blue suddenly stopped, turning. Kris whirled around, watching as she gazed off into the distance. Kris secured his rip around the rifle, readying himself to fire at a moments notice. Blue suddenly barked loudly, and Kris saw what she was looking at. A large dinosaur, similar to the one that Kris and Blue had encountered a few nights prior, began moving through the trees. It approached them slowly, breaking out of the treeline, and Kris nervously looked at Blue, wondering what her next move was going to be. The suchomimus roared angrily, prepared to kill both of the beings in front of it.

Kris was happy that they were able to find a dinosaur, as he wanted Blue to quench her hunger. However, he didn't want to risk going against such a big one. Sure, they had defeated one of them before, but who's to say that wasn't just a stroke of luck?

Blue barked at the suchomimus, recognizing it. It was the other long snout that she had faced along the river. She growled, beginning her attack. She ran off to the side, hoping that the dinosaur would track her so Kris would be able to shoot it. Sure enough, the blue striped dinosaur was distracted by her movements, snapping it's long jaws at her.

One the suchomimus was turned away enough from Kris, he raised the rifle, unloading it into the dinosaur. It let loose an ear-piercing roar as twenty bullets slammed into its neck and upper torso. It swung around, trying to see what had caused it damage. Upon laying its eyes on Kris, it immediately charged towards him, causing Kris to begin running. Blue noticed this, springing onto the long snout's back as it tried to give chase. It howled again, stopping the pursuit as it tried to shake Blue off. Kris turned around, dropping to his knee and reloading the rifle as quickly as he could.

Blue barked to Kris, trying to get him to shoot the long snout faster. She dug her claws into its sides, trying not to fall off as it bucked around wildly. One particular rise of the long snout's back drove Blue forward, and when the suchomimus brought its maw back, snapping its jaws ferociously, Blue was inches away from being decapitated. Kris, however, had finally reloaded, and fired steady bursts of lead into the suchomimus' head and neck, careful not to miss and hit Blue. The dinosaur was effectively too tired and injured to resist anymore, falling onto its arms, trying desperately to stay upright. Blue unhinged her claws, moving to its neck area, beginning to bite and claw at its neck.

The suchomimus let out one last pained roar before Blue ripped its throat almost entirely out, watching gleefully as it suffocated. Kris bit his lip as he watched this happen in front of him, slightly disturbed. Once the long snout was finally deceased, Blue began digging in. She ate rapidly at the corpse, filling her empty stomach. Kris pulled his shirt over his nose, trying to get rid of the rancid smell that followed. Normally he would've been hyped up by the kill, but the smell was too distracting.

Kris sat down on a log nearby, rechecking his equipment as Blue finished. He waited for another few minutes before Blue had finished. He looked up once Blue chirped to him. He stood, cringing as he looked at the once animated dinosaur. Blue gave Kris a satisfactory bark as he began to walk away, following behind him. She was thankful for his aid in the hunt, and she was extremely satisfied now that her stomach was filled. However, there was still much more meat on the corpse, so Blue made a mental note of where it was so that she could revisit it later. There was a considerable chance that it would be scrapped soon by scavengers, but it she might as well try to salvage it for later. She was a little disappointed that there was no way of bringing the thirty-five foot creature back to the trailer, where she would be able to keep a closer eye on it.

As they arrived back at the clearing where the trailer was, Kris stopped, one of his arms flying to Blue's chest, stopping her. Blue let out a quiet questioning chitter, but she cut her voice short when he pointed. A human vehicle was stopped in front of their trailer. She growled silently.

"Be careful, girl." Kris said, rising the rifle as he scanned frantically around the clearing. That truck certainly didn't belong to him, and they definitely had company. He sighed as he made his way toward the trailer, Blue close behind him. Kris had thought that the mercs on the island had been mostly cleaned up by the dinosaurs, but apparently he was wrong; unless more came. Kris didn't have time to question as he scanned around. He opened the door to the trailer, quickly moving in. Blue followed behind him, backing into the trailer.

Kris looked toward the bungalow end of the trailer, letting the rifle drop slightly. It seemed to him that they were safe for now. Until he heard a voice from behind them.

"Don't fucking move!" a woman yelled.

Kris whirled around, rifle raised. Blue hissed, ducking under Kris' arms to get a better look at the intruder. Kris observed the woman carefully. She was holding a pistol, aimed directly at both of them. Blue leant down, claws splayed. The woman aimed her gun to Blue, and Kris instinctively moved in front of the raptor.

"That's a bad idea," he scolded the woman. Blue tried to move around the human to get a go at the intruder, but Kris wouldn't let her, shielding the raptor with his body.

"Why are you in my trailer?" Kris asked, tighting his grip around the rifle as he aimed at her.

"I wasn't aware someone lived here," the woman said, her voice faltering. Kris noticed her accent was very British.

"Well, I do. Leave, please."

The woman swallowed, lowering her pistol slightly. "I can't."

Kris' eyes narrowed. He felt Blue's snout pushing against the small of his back as he continued his questioning. "What do you mean?"

The woman sighed, dropping her pistol to her side. "I work for the man who sent the mercanary force her. I dunno if you're aware of them or not."

Kris nodded, "I am."

She nodded back, "Well, their leader's a knobhead, and I've grown tired of it."

"I'm not sure how that pertains to us," Kris growled, not wanting this intruder to attract more humans to him and Blue.

"I can't go back," she said, "Please, let me stay with you. I'm sorry if I came off harsh but—"

"Leave. Now," Kris ordered, gesturing to the door with his rifle.

"Listen to me! I can't stay with him anymore. Him and his army that he's assembled are trying to kill dinosaurs, and I don't want to stay with them any longer!"

"Then why'd you come with them?" Kris questioned further. Her story was suspicious to him.

"I—I made a mistake," she said, her eyes briefly casting to the ground.

"Shit," Kris sighed after a long pause. He didn't want her to attract unwanted attention from this aforementioned army, but he couldn't send her off to her death.

"What's you're name?" Kris asked, still undecided on whether he was going to let her stay or not.

"May."

Kris nodded, "I'm Kris. So... I'm going to let my friend see if she likes you or not."

May blinked, "What?" she hoped that he wasn't referring to whatever had crawled into the trailer behind him. Kris turned, getting eye level with Blue.

"Do not attack her, you hear me? Don't." he demanded sternly, hoping that she would understand based off his tone.

Blue did comprehend what he was saying, but she wished that she didn't. She really wanted to dig into this human, but for some reason, her human wasn't letting her. Kris moved to the side, letting Blue free. She quickly pounced on May, sending her onto the pull-out bed. She screamed, shielding her face from the raptor atop of her.

"Don't hurt her, Blue," Kris reminded.

Blue growled, inspecting the woman carefully. She sniffed all around her, trying to find anything that would give her a casus belli to attack the human. As she continued her search, the woman had clenched her eyes shut, her breaths coming out short and sporadically. Blue wanted to roar in frustration upon finding nothing to call the human out on. Why was her human not letting her attack? Sure, she could do it anyways, but Blue didn't want to go against his request and falter their relationship. She huffed, pulling away from the woman.

Kris sighed. "Alright listen. You can stay, but if I sense any funny business going on, you're out."

May nodded, still frightened from her encounter with Blue. "Thank you," she gasped.

Kris walked up to her, taking the pistol from her hand. He turned to the counter, taking its clip out and turning the safety on.

"You're on our bed," Kris stated, choosing not to look at her.

May got up, maneuvering herself around Blue quickly. She looked at Kris, still somewhat out of breath. "That thing can understand you?"

Kris didn't look at her, opting instead to fidget with her gun some more, assuring that it was fully disarmed. "No, _she_ can't."

May swallowed. "W—well how can you be friends with that thing? It's basically a—"

"Watch what you say about _her_ ," Kris sternly scolded, sending an icy stare out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay. Alright," May said, hugging her arms against her, rubbing them slightly. She eyed the raptor — who was staring at May — carefully, scared that it was going to lunge and attack her at any given moment.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Kris sighed, a little annoyed, "There's a mattress through that door," he motioned to the wooden door that led to the bungalow, "It's got a hole in it, but I'm sure you'll manage." Kris stood, putting the pistol in his bag. He shouldered the back pack, grabbing a towel from the counter, opening the door to the trailer, motioning for Blue to follow.

Blue narrowed her eyes at Kris, motioning her head towards May.

"She'll be fine, girl, c'mon. Let's go."

May blinked, "Where are you going?"

Kris peeked his head inside to look at the woman. "We're going for a swim. Don't mess with any of my things, please."

Blue exited with one last cautious glance at May. Kris closed the door behind her. May sighed with relief as they left, wiping sweat from her face.

Kris rubbed Blue's side as they arrived on the dock. He set down the bag, placing the rifle next to it, removing his shirt while he did so. Blue took a peek over her shoulder at the trailer before wading in. There was something wrong with that human, she could tell; however, her gut feeling likely wasn't enough to convince her human to get rid of the woman.

Blue slowly waded in, letting out a long breath of air as she felt the familiar feeling of the water touching her scales. She heard running behind her, and turned to see Kris jump right next to her, soaking her head with water. Blue growled as he surfaced, watching as Kris laughed towards her. She whipped her tail, splashing water on Kris.

"So we're doing this again, huh?" Kris said, jumping atop of Blue.

May watched the two wrestle from the trailer, a disgusted look twisting her face. She thought that Murphy was the weirdest person she could find, but after seeing this man and his 'friend', it made her think twice. How could a human being possibly befriend one of those things? May shook her head, looking around the rest of the trailer. She was positive that this was the human that Murphy was always talking about. According to Murphy this guy was extremely dangerous. She saw what he meant; although, anyone with a dinosaur as a friend is dangerous. Sighing, she walked into the bungalow to investigate her bed.

Kris rolled on top of Blue, who was now on her back. Most of her body was out of the water, and Kris was laughing as he stood over her. Both of them were enjoying their time together, messing around and having fun. Neither of them were able to consistently have a good time in a while. Playing and wrestling in the water was like a breath of fresh air for both Blue and Kris.

As Kris was laughing and Blue crooning in enjoyment, he placed his hand on Blue, propping himself. When he did, her face froze and her croons faltered. Kris noticed this and looked down, finding his hand placed squarely on top of Blue's cloaca.

"Oh, shit. I-uh-I'm sorry, I didn't—" Kris stammered, removing his hands from her privates. He felt a slimy substance on his hand and quickly wiped it off in the water.

Blue stood, shaking her entire body to rid the shivers that were spreading through her. She looked up to see Kris, with a hand on top of his head, cringing and gazing at her apologetically.

"I didn't realize where I was placing my hand, I'm sorry." Kris said again, cheeks tinted a slight red.

Blue could tell he was apologizing to her, and she gave him a reassuring chirp.

"Y-you're not mad?"

Blue chittered softly to him in response.

Kris sighed, exiting the water. "Okay, thank God," he said, making his way to the towel. "I wanted to make sure I didn't offend you or anything."

Kris shook his head, choosing not to focus on what happened. Blue was doing the same, opting instead to take a distant glance at the trailer, trying to spot the woman doing something wrong.

Kris walked over the Blue, having dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around the raptor, trying not to rip the fabric with her scales. Once he had finished, he took the towel, wrapping it around himself again as they walked to the trailer. The sun was beginning to set now, and Kris took a look around the lake as he approached the trailer door.

Blue entered before him, growling as she searched the trailer for the woman. She was not there. Kris walked inside, setting the backpack on the counter and the towel on the floor. He quickly walked to the bungalow, quietly opening the door. He found May fast asleep inside. He silently shut the door, turning to Blue with his index finger pressed to his lips.

Kris walked over to the bed, quietly laying down. There was nothing else to do, and their eventful day had finally finished. Blue propped herself on the mattress as well, not fully laying down yet. Neither of them were all that tired. Kris reached over to the counter, grabbing a book that he had found in the bungalow the other day. It was a encyclopedia-type book which was about the various species of dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. It said "Jurassic World and InGen employees only" on it. Kris felt like reading it could help him understand some of the dinos on the island; maybe even Blue.

Blue watched Kris silently read the book. She scooted closer to him, looking at the pages. Weird scribbles adorned the page, but there were some pictures that Blue observed. She recognized some of the creatures in the pictures. One of them was the long snout.

Kris looked at the picture of the dinosaur. "So that was a suchomimus. They eat fish. Why do you think it was after us a week ago?" Kris asked Blue rhetorically.

Blue tilted her head, trying to comprehend what kind of satisfaction humans would get from reading these things. Even with a human as her best companion, Blue felt like she would never fully understand these strange creatures.

π

She laid herself down carefully on the helipad just outside of the bunker. This was a good vantage point for her, as it showed her some of the paths the humans would take if they ever advanced. She had seen them enter the park, and walked her way on top of the mountain. She couldn't see the humans in the park, but she could see three dirt roads that exited it. Unless the humans went straight through the forest, which was unreasonable, thos position would greatly benefit her.

Earlier in the day, she had seen a vehicle exit the park, driving away. She didn't give chase to it, as she was enervated from the hike up the mountain.

She surveyed the rest of the park, seeing what she could from above. There was a rather large paddock just below her, which housed something large. The raptors were always cautious when they went near the large doors that entered it, for whatever reason. She gazed down into the enclosure, trying to spot any heat signatures. After staring rather intently into the paddock for a minute or two, she came to the conclusion that nothing was alive in there. Everything gave off a dark blue and indicated that nothing was alive.

With a huff, she returned to staring down at the park, trying to spot any humans entering or exiting. The process was quite tedious, but she knew what has to be done to achieve her end game: the cleansing of her world.

She had been on top of this human compound once before, early in the days of her reign. However, she did not take a look down into the park, choosing instead to gaze off out into the distance of her world, seeing the sunset. A glorious day that was; it was only a few days since she had taken over. Barely any humans were in the park, and she had ironed out her leadership of the raptors.

Through her reminiscing, she noticed another human vehicle exiting the park. It was driving north, but on the opposite path that the previous vehicle had been traveling on. Drawing a breath, she decided it was time for her to act.

λ

Murphy watched his men set up their main base. It was almost complete now as the sun fell below the horizon. To Murphy's surprise, the power came on, lighting Main Street up in an impressive yet haunting display. On top of the balcony of one of the bars, he got a good look of the deteriorating street and buildings. It was truly sad to Murphy that this beautiful park was slowly rotting away. However, he figured, everything happened for a reason. That was why he was here. The butterfly effect had put him in the right position to enact his plan.

A smile crossed his face as the last tent was set up. Now, all that was left was the ferrying of equipment from the the airfield to the park. Murphy would give his men a day off to rest and wait while he planned their first course of action.

The moon steadily creeped higher and higher into the sky, casting a shadowy haze through the clouds onto the park. The lights of the street created an eerie glow that reflected off onto the lake. Oddly enough, only one of the hotels had power. The other was shrouded in the blackness of the night. Murphy assumed it was due to an issue with the power grid.

"All right, we're set for the night, sir!" a man called up from below.

Murphy nodded, grinning widely. "Good work, everyone! Get a good night's rest and pat yourselves on the back for your hard work!"

Δ

May exited the bungalow to find Blue and Kris laying together on the pull out bed. They weren't embracing, rather laying side by side. One of Kris' knees were propped up, holding the book which he read. Blue watched the book with drooping eyes, laying with her legs and arms tucked under her. It seemed like she was tired. May took a look around, and quickly gathered the pleasant atomosphere of the trailer. It was very dark out, and May could hardly see outside the windows. The only light inside of the trailer wasn't that bright, emitting from under the kitchen cabinets. Crickets and other noises of the wilderness could faintly be heard from outside, but it was essentially silent inside of the trailer. The only sound that could be heard was the occasional turn of a page in Kris' book. It was a little chilly out, and the somewhat cold air easily seeped into the trailer

With a sigh, May began to walk towards the two. Neither of them acknowledged her as she approached. She let out a breath, biting her lip and hugging herself as she stood in front of the bed.

Both of their eyes snapped to her in unison, Kris raising an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to be a bother, truly, but do you happen to have any food?"

Kris scratched the back of his head as he sat up, reaching over to the pantry. He opened it and laid back down, opening his book and resuming reading.

"Thank you..." she whispered, grabbing a bag of crisps and sitting down in the booth. She looked out the window, wondering if Murphy was going to send anyone out for her. She set the bag on the table, beginning to eat.

May heard Kris shut his book and sit up again, staring directly at her. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" he said, placing the book on the counter.

"W-what?" she asked, surprised at the question.

"C'mon, if you're going to be staying here, we might as well get to know each other, yeah?"

Blue looked between the two humans, trying to discern what they were speaking about. She did not want her human to develop a friendship with this woman. She was bad, and Blue knew it.

"I suppose."

"Well," Kris said, standing up and taking a bottle of water out of his backpack. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three." May responded cautiously.

"You're awfully young to be dealing with mercenaries and dinosaurs, don't you think?"

May's eyebrows furrowed. "Well who are you to talk? You don't look a day past twenty."

"Twenty-five thank you," he smiled, sitting down. "You're from England I presume?"

"Yes. Bristol, actually," May responded half ready for a barrage of questions about what life was like across the pond. "And you're from the States?"

Kris nodded, "South Florida."

May swallowed before asking her next question, gesturing to the dinosaur that lay next to Kris. "How'd you become friends with that th—her."

Kris sighed, leaning back onto his pillow slightly, "It's a very long story, but, we kept running into each other until we got here. We kinda just developed a bond after that. Truth be told," Kris paused for a moment, pulling the raptor closer to him, "We've only really been friends for a few days. Before that she's tried to kill me multiple times."

May squinted slightly, "And you two sleep together?"

"Of course!" Kris said, chuckling as he rubbed the raptor's flank softly.

Over the next hour, they exchanged multiple questions and engaged in different conversations. Blue tried to keep up with the conversating humans, but gave up and silently watched May's body language, fighting the grogginess that grabbed at her. She didn't want to go to sleep and risk the woman pulling a fast one against her human.

May found out a lot about Kris, including the fact that he wasn't a trained militant, but in fact a very lucky man who had survived essentially off of luck and wit. Kris was given a lot of information about Murphy's counterattack onto Isla Nublar, which he greatly appreciated. He foresaw a meeting in the future between the two parties, and that encounter, Kris imagined, was not going to be pleasant.

Kris, from what information he was given from May, did not like this Murphy character. First off, he seemed like an asshole, but he was also trying to use dinosaurs as a way of making profit. While he didn't blame Murphy for trying to get rich, auctioning dinosaurs and killing them was not the right way to do so.

Kris didn't like most of the dinosaurs on this island; he didn't like the fact that InGen brought extinct animals back into existence in the first place. As a God-fearing man, he didn't like when people tried to play God. These animals went extinct for a reason, and InGen had brought them back to life. This whole place was essentially heresy to Kris; however, he did second guess himself now that he saw these mighty beings up close and personal. When he gazed into the eyes of some of the dinosaurs on this island, he saw that they were very much alive as well as intelligent. Take Blue for example; she was probably as smart as Kris, and she was definitely a councious being.

With these thoughts, and with May telling Kris horror stories about the man, Kris was able to fully develop a feeling of distaste towards Murphy. The fact that the two would likely face each other soon slightly bothered him, but he chose not to let it worry him.

"Alright, well that was a good conversation." Kris said as he decided it was time for him to sleep.

"Yeah, it was," May said through a smile, but her grin faltered momentarily.

Kris noticed this, but dismissed it as his fatigue making him see things. Running a hand through his hair, he laid down completely.

"I'm going to sleep now May, I recommend you do the same."

May sighed, rolling up the bag of crisps and returning it to their original location in the pantry before returning to the bungalow. Sleeping in there was going to be difficult for her; all that separated her from the dinosaur-infested jungle was a simple wooden door and a window. That thought bothered her, but she gathered her composure, laying down and wrapping the thin blanket over her head, quickly falling asleep.

Kris turned to Blue once he was sure that May was sleeping. He knew that she was off put by the woman. Blue looked up at him with tired eyes, chittering softly to him.

"She's okay." Kris said, glancing at the wooden door.

Blue gave a quiet but forceful bark towards the door before looking back at him. He could see the worry in her eyes. Kris frowned, letting out a sigh as he shut the lights off, pressing his body close to hers.

"Everything is going to be okay, girl, I promise. I won't let her or anyone else hurt you or me, I swear." he whispered into her neck.

Blue crooned softly, sighing in pleasure at their contact and his reassuring words. Kris planted a kiss on the top of Blue's snout before closing his eyes, feeling the raptor bury her head into the nape of his neck.

Although the position was satisfying for both of them, the pair couldn't help but have awkward thoughts about their current situation. The incident in the lake earlier in the day had planted curious thoughts in the minds of the two; thoughts that neither of them wanted.

Kris was half disgusted with what had happened, but he was also intrigued, much to his dismay. He was somewhat revolted by these thoughts, but he was too tired to effectively rid them from his head. Blue had similar thoughts, and she had a similar reaction, one of vague disdain. However, she could not deny that this human was interesting and fun to be around. She fought the urge to vigorously shake her head with the weird things she was imagining in her head. Kris, as well as Blue, chalked these feelings up to being alone for so long; going such a time without contact.

Kris let out a long breath before falling to sleep. Blue stayed awake a little while longer, listening for the woman in the bungalow. She was certain that the human was going to come out, brandishing a weapon, and proceed to try and kill them. However, even though she intently perked up for a while, she never heard anything, and eventually slipped into a deep slumber.

Ω

"Dammit!" Vincent yelled as he stared at the empty hanger before him. "Where the hell is he?"

The McClellan-Palomar representative looked at Vincent quizzically. "Why do you think he ran off like that?"

"I don't know, Steven, I do not fucking know." he paused, "But this is bad. Very bad. You said he was sending people to Isla Nublar, right?"

Steven smacked his lips, "Murphy's on Isla Nublar right now."

Vincent swallowed, looking at the man incrediously, "What?"

"They left about two days ago. Murphy and another one hundred some-odd men. I think the guys he had sent there previously got killed or beat up and they had to send reinforcements."

Vincent rubbed his temples, jamming his eyes shut. A splitting headache was ripping through his body. "Did he say why he was going there?"

Steven shook his head dismissively, frowning slightly. "No, I didn't hear what they were saying. I was just watching from a distance because Murphy was acting all jittery."

Vincent bit his lip as he entered the hanger, searching for anything that would give him a clue as to what Murphy was doing. He turned to Steven. "Are the caribous coming back?"

Steven nodded, "As far as I know."

Vincent clasped his hands together, pursing his lips. He approached Steven quickly. "Listen, the second they get here, you call me. Don't call the authorities. Both of us will be in a world of shit if the feds get involved."

Upon the man nodding again, Vincent turned and began walking back towards the terminal.

θ

She watched the vehicle come to an abrupt start thirty feet away from her. Four men exited the vehicle, sporting weapons. She observed carefully as they took out a black device and placed it on the dirt road. They had been doing this periodically for the past few miles, stopping randomly, and placing them on the ground. She didn't dare approach the devices, afraid of what they could be.

It was hard for her to see the humans, as it was quite dark that night. The moonlight was faded out by the overcast clouds that filled the sky. The lights from the vehicle cut through the darkness like a sharp blade. A cool December breeze flowed through the trees, reinforcing the sixty degree air that brushed against her scales.

After they had finished placing the device all but two of the humans got in the vehicle. One of them held a a cold thing up to their ear, similar to the one that she had seen at the smaller human compound.

She decided that this was her perfect opportunity to attack. She didn't want the humans placing any more mystery devices along the roads of the island, fearing what they might do. She quickly rushed out of the thick jungle, lunging at the human holding the device to his ear. He screamed, but she silenced him by clenching her jaws around his torso.

The other human yelled in surprise, unleashing his rifle into her snout. In her attempt to shield her head, she stepped on top of the device they had just placed. She felt a net fly out of the black circle, which enveloped her back leg. She roared furiously, grabbing the human in one of her claws, plunging her other claw onto the top of the truck. She slowly crushed the human in her claw to death as she picked up the vehicle, throwing it into the woods. Once it collided with a tree, the top of the truck completely caved in, she was positive that it's inhabitants were dead. Dropping the smushed human from her claw, licking the blood off her hand, she tried to brainstorm a solution to getting the net off her leg. She reached down, slowly pulling it off.

The more she tried to tediously remove the netting, the angrier she became. She let loose a furious roar, slamming her claw into the dirt. These stupid humans and their cowardly tactics.She gazed back towards the direction of the park. Her anger was slowly getting the best of her, and she was letting it.

Soon, she was going to be controlled by the rage, and no force on this earth would be able to stop her.

 **You may be wondering how I was able to post three chapters in the span of seven days. Well, I'm deathly ill, and have nothing else to do but sit in my bed and write all day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.** **~Σιhγμα**


	9. IX - Betrayal

**Another chapter oh my goodness. I probably would've had this out last night, but I got carried away reading (what I believe) is the greatest story on this platform. But I digress, I hope you enjoy.**

 _I_ _X_

The once peaceful board room had fallen into chaos. Men from different countries, yelling in each other's faces. Ortez watched silently, not trying to make an attempt at defusing the situation.

The whole debate had sparked from one seemingly simple question: should we bomb Isla Nublar? At first, most of the men in the room agreed. However, as ideas were thrown around, as 'private property' and animal rights arguments began popping up, more people began to swing their opinions back and forth.

The situation had progressed into full anarchy, with no general order. Fights were threatening to break out, and through this mayhem, Ortez was sitting silently, fingers rapping against the arms of his chair.

Ortez did not blame any person in this room for the breakout of anger; he blamed the fact that these men were essentially forced to come back into this room every day for the past week and argue back and forth. At a certain point, all of the bickering was going to amount to a head, which it was now.

Suddenly, the blistering reverb of a microphone echoed through the room, not helping Ortez' already splitting headache.

"Everyone sit down! Now! Important news is coming in from Isla Nublar!"

The man who made the announcement was standing at the center of the room, and Ortez identified him as the factholder. His proclamation seemed to grasp everybody's attention, as they all began sitting and quieting themselves down.

"Reports are being sent in by patrol boats that they are hearing gun fire on the island of Isla Nublar. This is also accompanied by the sighting of multiple unidentified planes flying over the island."

The whole room froze, nobody uttering a word. A stiff silence befell on them, matching the tone of uncertainty which everyone felt. Ortez' exhaled deeply before leaning forward to the microphone that sat on the table in front of him. "Obviously, we must suspend talks of bombing Isla Nublar. Right now, we need to find out how many people are on the island and who they are. I doubt that dinosaurs learned how to shoot guns while we left them."

Nods and mutters of agreement met Ortez' ears, and a smile wrinkled his face. It was the first time he had heard pleasant cadences that day.

The United States' ambassador spoke up, "We could always scramble some drones to the island right now and infared scan it."

Ortez nodded, "As long as it is carrying no weapons."

The factholder brought the microphone back up to his mouth, "Let's hold a vote."

After ten minutes, the results were in, and nearly all were in favor of scanning the island. Ortez was pleased with how smoothly the latter end of the meeting went, as before, he was expecting to go home with a black eye.

"Dismissed," the factholder spoke into the mic.

Everybody sat up hurriedly, shaking hands and awkwardly talking with each other. Ortez expedited, leaving immediately. After the long day of constant fighting, he was ready to lay his head down and sleep. However, his plans were thwarted. A hand reached out, grabbing his arm. The vice president was standing next to him.

Ortez sighed, looking at the man with fatigue all over his face. "Yes, Señor Guade?"

The man looked at him with furrowed eye brows, "You're not going to let them do it are you, are you Miguel?"

Ortez let another breath out as he walked across the parking lot. "Let them do what, Sr. Guade?"

"Attack Isla Nublar."

Ortez stared at the man for a quick second before he turned and continued walking away. Guade met his pace, speeding up next to him. "Please, señor. Hear me out."

Ortez closed his eyes, stopping and listening to his young vice president. "That's Costa Rican territory, Miguel. You cannot let them touch it. It belongs to us."

Ortez looked to the floor briefly before responding, "Sr. Guade, there is one thing you need to understand. I care about my country, and her pride. However, I do not let that stand in the way of what I know is right. As of now, I'm not sure if I will allow them to. But, I am leaning towards it."

Guade gazed at him incredulously, "Miguel, you have to reconsider this. What if—"

"Goodnight, Sr. Guade." Ortez said, a genuine smile adorning his face. "I will see you here again tomorrow."

 **Γ**

 _Blue opened her eyes where she did not close them. She stood in the middle of the jungle, somewhere in the heart of Isla Nublar. She looked around frantically, trying to discern why she was not in comforts of her trailer, laying beside Her Human._

 _However, as she scanned her surroundings, she heard a yell in the distance. It was far away, and it was most certainly Her Human. He sounded distressed, and in pain. As Blue began running towards him, she started to realize this was a dream. It was quite similar to her previous one: as she ran through the thick wilderness, dinosaurs and humans crowded in her way, just like before. Blue had never been aware she was dreaming before; and the thought bothered her a little._

 _Despite knowing that this was all a fictional landscape within her mind, Blue still took her task seriously, not wanting Her Human to suffer a painful fate at the claws of her Alpha. She ran for a while before stopping at a large clearing, as she did in her last dream. Sure enough, her Alpha was standing there, one of her claws trapping Her Human on the ground._

 _"Blue!" her human yelled, trying to wiggle himself from her Alpha's grasp._

 _Her Alpha gave an menacing stare towards Blue, accompanied by a roar, causing Her Human to shield his ears. Blue's neck shuddered and she snorted twice before attacking. She ran to the other side of the clearing, making sure to stay out of range of her Alpha's claws. The white-scaled dinosaur was forced to turn around, and in the process, Her Human was freed. He stood carefully, and Blue saw that he was holding a weapon. As Blue jumped atop of her Alpha's snout, Her Human let loose multiple rounds into the thick side of the large dinosaur._

 _Her Alpha roared ferociously, swinging her tail in an attempt to disable Her Human. She missed, however, and Blue continued digging into her scales. Her Alpha turned around suddenly, snapping her jaws in an attempt to terminate Blue. When her attack missed again, she decided to focus her attention on a different target. Facing Her Human, her Alpha began swiping at him. Her Human was able to dodge two of the attacks, sending two bullets directly into her Alpha's right eye. This caused her to double back, attempting to regain her composure._

 _While she did this, her Alpha briefly stopped to assess her wound. Seeing her opportunity, Blue lurched forward, digging one of her claws into her Alpha's other eye. After she did this, Blue detached moving away from her Alpha as Her Human pumped bullet after bullet directly into the white dinosaur's snout. Eventually, her Alpha keeled over, falling onto her side. She was still breathing, however. Her Human walked up to her slowly before shooting her Alpha one last time._

 _Blue suddenly collapsed from fatigue, after having to run miles to reach here. Her Human walked up to her with a wide smile on his face, letting out a hearty laugh._

 _"Thank you, girl," he said, leaning over her._

 _She lay on her back now, and Her Human was particularly close to her now. His face was inched from hers, and one of his hands was petting the underside of her chin. The other was slowly traveling down the underside of her stomach, getting closer to her nether regions. Blue grew nervous, gazing into his eyes as he continued his actions. She gave him a questioning and stuttering chitter._

 _"I love you, Blue," Her Human whispered before pressing his lips on top of her snout._

Blue's eyes flew open, her entire body jolting. Her head was sent upward, making contact with Kris' chin. She heard him yelp, and he turned over, separating from the raptor.

"What the fuck, Blue?" he yelled, angrily looking at her while clasping his chin.

Blue crooned to him apologetically, offering to lick his wounds. Kris laid back onto the bed, closing his eyes and letting Blue lap at his chin, placing a hand on his forehead. He had been awake for around a half hour. He had woke up because of Blue; she was moving in her sleep and, from time to time, making random noises while she did so. This confused Kris slightly, as he never thought that dinosaurs were capable of having dreams.

Blue finished tending to his now bruising chin, and she let out another quiet croon. She hadn't meant to react to forcefully, but her dream had disturbed her greatly. She was certain that she had the dream because of the events that had occurred yesterday, and the thoughts that surrounded them. On the surface, she rejected these thoughts, but deep down, she didn't mind — although, she would never admit that to anyone.

Kris sighed, cringing at the pain which his pulsing chin was giving off. He knew that Blue didn't purposely do it, so he couldn't be angry with her. He pulled the raptor closer to him, and Blue placed her head on his shoulder. She gazed down at his bare chest, observing the three gashes that ran down them. Blue felt horrible for all of the pain she had caused to this human; he truly did not deserve any of it. It still astonished her that, even with all of the things that she made him endure, Her Humam was willing to befriend her. Closing her eyes, her snout abutting his cheek, her body tucked close to his, Blue thought about how lucky she was to have come across this human. She was extremely thankful to have a companion like Her Human.

She thought about what her life would be like right now if he been killed at some point. Blue would be completely alone, with nobody to turn to. Her life would be spent endlessly be trying to evade her Alpha and the bad humans that came onto the island. This led her to think about Delta. Where could she be? Blue found it odd that they hadn't ran into each other by now, which meant that Delta was likely dead. Blue chose not to believe that, however. Her sister was still alive, she could feel it. Every time someone important to her passed, she felt like someone had forcefully ripped a part of her soul from her. Delta was still there, it hadn't been taken from Blue yet. Thus, Blue believed, Delta was still alive, healthy and well.

Kris suddenly sat up, quickly walking to the window. He looked outside, and immediately picked up the pistol from his bag. Blue shot up, following behind him as he exited the trailer.

May was standing on the dock, holding a phone up to her ear. Kris approached her slowly, aiming the pistol directly at her head. He glanced around, making sure it was just the three of them. May turned around upon hearing the mulch crunch under Kris' feet, a look of surprise flashing across her face. She quickly regained her composure, however, her face taking on a bored facade instead. She held up her index finger to Kris, while she hung up the phone.

"Who the hell was that?"

May forced a smile, "Murphy."

Kris narrowed his eyes, "Why were you talking to him? I thought you hated him? What's going on here?"

May sighed, pausing, "I'm sorry Kris, I truly am."

 **α**

Vincent watched as the caribous steadily landed at McClellan Palomar, quickly turning off their respective runways and heading straight to the hangar. He picked up his phone, pressing it to his ear. "They're here. Get ready. It should just be four pilots, so don't shoot unless you have to."

Vincent walked out of the terminal, making his way to the back of the hanger. He was going to ambush the caribous, and extract whatever information he could from their pilots. He would fly to Isla Nublar himself if he had to. He inspected the front of the hangar, watching as his men opened the door to let the planes in.

After a short walk, he entered thriugh the back door of the hangar. Both planes were inside, and he made his way up to the catwalk along the back wall of the building.

"Close it!" he yelled as the planes shut their engines down slowly.

The doors closed after a moment, and Vincent could see the pilots inside, going through their routine end check. They seemed unaware of what awaited them outside their planes. One of the caribous had finished first, and their pilots exited the aircraft. Four of Vincent's men quickly grabbed the pair, making sure to keep the scene out of vision of the other plane. The other pilots eventually finished as well, and as they exited, they met a similar fate.

"Bring 'em up."

Vincent watched as the pilots were finished being tied up, and he nodded thankfully as a few of his soldiers finished, standing assuming their positions around the four men.

"Let me begin like this," Vincent said softly, beginning to pace in front of them, "We can get through this clean. No blood has to be spilled, nobody has to lose their lives, right? So, all I need you four to do, is tell me everything you know, alright?"

The men nodded, fear apparent on their faces. All of them had to know who Vincent was, as they were all pilots hired and trained by InGen themselves.

"So," Vincent began, smiling and clasping his hands together, "Why did you go to Isla Nublar?"

At first none of the men spoke up. Vincent nodded, pursing his lips together. He turned around, sighing. Once he returned to the four men, he held a pistol in his hands.

"Let me... Reiterate my question to you boys," He said, his voice shaking. He kneeled down in front of one of the co-pilots, pointing the gun directly under his chin. "Why were you on Isla Nublar?"

The man to Vincent's right spoke up, "Murphy wanted us to go there. We don't know much about what's going on over there." the man didn't make eye contact with Vincent as he said this, and he swallowed hard.

Vincent stood, walking in front of the man. "You don't know, huh? Well, you're lying, and I know you are. What is Murphy doing in Isla Nublar? Tell me now, or both of your kneecaps are going to no longer be apart of your body."

The man closed his eyes, breathing out, "He's selling dinosaurs! That's all I know!"

Vincent frowned, "Thank you."

That bastard. Vincent was livid in many ways. No wonder he had always dogged Vincent about going to Isla Nublar. He was trying to cash in a paycheck. No matter. Vincent could not entertain getting more angry than he already was. He had a job to do.

Vincent gave the pistol to one of the soldiers standing along the wall of the room.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Vincent asked, turning and smiling. "However, I do have one more task for you boys."

The four men nodded carefully.

"You're going to fly me to Isla Nublar. Right now."

 **Δ**

She had just reached the helipad when a convoy of human vehicles left the park. She growled, collapsing onto the surface in momentary defeat. Her campaign against the humans was only a day long, and she was already exhausted.

She needed a new plan to take the humans out. Narrowing her eyes, she gazed into the park, trying to see anything inside. She paused mentally — if a considerable amount of humans had just left the park, that would give her the perfect opportunity to kill the ones that were left behind.

The idea brightened her mood, and she began to traverse her way down the mountain.

Once she had made her way down the mountain, she walked along one of the dirt pathways that led into the park. In the distance, she heard a single gunshot echo through the islan, which made her perk up, as she wondered what was going on.

Choosing not to worry about it, she pressed forward, eventually arriving at the gates of the park. She walked calmly along until she arrived at Main Street, looking out to the Mosasaur Bay. The humans had essentially taken over the street. Tents were scattered all over the place, a large tarp hanging over the gift shop at the end of the street.

A deep growl emitted from within her. This was her sanctuary for a long time, and to see humans reinhabit the park angered her greatly. A human walked out of the gift shop, staring directly down Main Street towards her. He had heard her loud footsteps echo through the park, and was investigating the noise.

Upon seeing her, he ran back inside, yelling to his comrades. She huffed, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to sneak up on them. However, she hadn't a moment to waste now, since the humans were preparing fight.

She rushed forward immediately with a loud roar, mowing through the plethora of tents that lay in the street. She smashed on of her claws into the building, shattering the glass and pushing over much of the equipment that was inside. Some humans escaped the store, exiting through the front. The began to unload into her steadily. She turned her head away from them, covering her vitals from the bullets. She took the load of roughly fifty bullets directly into her hide. Luckily, some of the bullets ricocheted off of the osteoderms that aligned the upper portion of her side.

After taking the brunt of the bullets, she waited for them to pause and reload their weapons. Once they began to reload, she charged them. A few of the humans ducked into cover, but the unfortunate ones that didn't were immediately killed; whether it be by claw, maw, foot, or tail.

She picked up a human that was trying to run, simultaneously slamming her tail into the gift shop, stunning the few humans that remained inside. She crushed the human slightly, rendering him unconscious, before tossing him into the Mosasaur Bay.

Turning her attention back to the store, she roared furiously. The 160 decibel roar momentarily dazed the soldiers inside. She dug one of her claws inside, desperately trying to reach any humans she could find. She did manage to grab one, pulling him out and biting down on his torso. Seeing now that the humans inside were unreachable, and were beginning to shoot at her, she chose wisely to leave. The position she currently inhabited was not necessarily in her favor, and she had taken enough damage already.

She ran off, back through the big doors that led her into the park. She was not happy with how her offensive was going. Not only had she been slow on her attacks, but she had sustained a lot of damage for the price of only thirty or so humans. Growling, she chose to hide while she healed her wounds.

 **Λ**

Delta ran along side the trucks as they sped through the woods, making sure that she stayed concealed. These trucks were heading right towards Blue, and Delta wasn't too pleased with that.

Yes, Delta had known where Blue was. In fact, she had known ever since her sister had arrived at the trailer. She had been watching Blue and the human that accompanied her the entire time. Delta saw that Blue and the human were developing slowly, and the more that they grew closer, the more Delta knew that she had to stay away. At first, Delta wanted to observe what Blue wanted with the human. As time went on, however, she realized that they were forming a bond. This disgusted Delta profoundly, as she hated all humans. Yet, she knew that her sister was happy, and that was more important to her than personal vendettas.

Delta could show herself to Blue at any moment, but she didn't want to risk any strife following it. She didn't want Blue's happiness to turn around, nor did she want to jeopardize her relationship with her sister. Delta had known for a while that her sister was under the weather, and she knew it was because Blue had killed Old Alpha. Delta did feel pity for her sister, but she chose not to speak up about it. If Echo got wind about the whole situation, she would immediately tell their Alpha and challenge Blue for the title of Beta, which Delta did not want.

Delta assumed that Blue had gotten tired of feeling alone, and she finally left. It was strange to Delta how quickly Blue had warmed up to this human. Delta didn't see anything special about him, but her opinion was skewed. She had a particular distaste for all humans, which was the exact reason she did not want to show herself to Blue.

Instead, she would hide in the shadows, waiting for the human to die. She always hid far away on windy days; she feared the wind would turn and Blue would pick up her scent. On humid days, where the wind was less strong, she would chance at getting closer. Delta had gone so far to mask herself as to lathering herself in oil. She had clawed open the side of an over turned car, the oil spraying over her body. It was an old strategy that Echo had learned while they were alone on the island, and Delta used it to her advantage.

Delta also wanted to protect her sister while she hid from her. She had seen the woman approach the trailer in which Blue and her human resided. Delta wanted desperately to kill her, but she heard a roar in the direction of which Blue had traveled, and had to investigate. Once Blue and her human had successfully arrived to their home, and Delta was sure the woman wasn't going to kill them, she left. Delta wanted to see where the woman came from, and she stumbled upon a lot of humans at the park. Delta had stalked them for a while, until she saw the humans gather their forces and leave in the direction of Blue's home.

So, here she was, chasing the vehicles as they sped towards Blue. There was a lot of humans inside, and Delta was certain that she wouldn't be able to take them in a clear setting such as where Blue was.

While she followed them, she grew more and more anxious. She had a bad feeling about all of this.

 **Φ**

"What the fuck do you mean you're sorry? What did you do, May?"

May averted her gaze from Kris, looking off at the lake. She looked genuinely guilty, but that was off the table for Kris.

"May, what—" Kris turned to see several trucks pouring in the clearing. "You bitch!" he yelled, and discharged the pistol in her direction.

However, just before he did so, a bullet came into contact with his arm, causing him to miss and only graze May's thigh. Kris dropped the gun, falling to the floor. Blue reared back, getting ready to attack. Kris moved in front of her, holding the raptor back. "Don't, Blue. There's too many of them."

Five trucks were parked, and around fifty men poured out of the vehicles. Kris breathed heavily, seething and gritting his teeth as his arm throbbed in pain.

"Hello, Kris!" a man yelled while walking towards Kris and Blue. A smile adorned his face as a strolled forward.

"It's a nice day out, isn't it?" he said, looking around. "Nice place you got here. It's a shame I'm taking you away from it, huh?"

Murphy gestured to May, who limped over to Kris, picking up the gun he once held and throwing it to Murphy.

"You're Murphy?" Kris gasped.

Murphy smiled again, spreading his arms out. "In the flesh. I presume you're Kristopher. You know, I was surprised when I found out that you survived the Miracle."

Kris grimaced, pushing Blue back as she tried to rush the man in front of her. "Your little friend here," Kris stated, gesturing his head to May, "I hope you know that she fucking hates your guts."

Murphy's smile faltered as he came closer to Kris, lifting his hand and flicking one of his fingers. Ten men moved up, only two of them holding automatic rifles. The other eight had some other kind of weapon in their arms.

"Listen, buddy. You and your pet have cost me a lot of money and time in the past few weeks. You're both going to come with me, and me and you are going to have a little talk."

Kris scowled, "Fuck you."

Murphy frowned dismissively as he turned around. "That was a poor choice of words, Kristopher."

Two bullets flew directly into Kris' neck, and he fell onto the floor. Much to his surprise, however, he wasn't dead. He was only getting progressively tired. He heard a few more bullets whizz by his head as he tried to stand. He saw Blue walk by him, attempting to attack the soldiers, but she fell onto her side. Kris too fell completely, his eyes closing.

Delta watched the scene unfold with horror. She forced herself to turn and begin making her way towards the park, where she knew the humans would take Blue. She wanted to run out of hiding so terribly, to eliminate all the humans that were hurting her sister. She knew, however, that she would be killed almost instantaneously, as she was outnumbered fifty to one.

Delta felt horrible for not protecting her sister, but she would help eventually. She knew that the humans weren't going to kill Blue just yet. Once the humans got back to the park, she would find out where they were taking Blue, and she would free her.

 **Σ**

"What the hell happened here?" Murphy yelled, observing what was once an organized base. It was now degraded to a warzone.

A soldier jogged out of the gift shop, panting, "A huge dinosaur came right after you left. The thing tore us to shreds, there's only ten of us left."

Muephy nodded while he dismissed the soldier, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. He placed his hands on his head, thinking of what to do.

"What do you want us to do with them, sir?" a soldier asked Murphy, gesturing to Blue and Kris.

Murphy sighed, "Take 'em to the cell, if it's still there."

Murphy had preemptively made makeshift cells to store some of the dinosaurs that he would capture. They had used whatever they could scavenge: freezers, storage rooms, closets, locker rooms, you name it. They were simply enclosed rooms that they installed reinforced doors on. However, Murphy only had around five or six. For him, it was enough for now.

He was thankful for May's help with capturing Kris, although he would never let her know that. Murphy hadn't planned on May leaving so soon, however. She was supposed to wait for his explicit orders until she was able to go find the elusive human. However, she left without his permission, which slightly piqued Murphy. May was always off, trying to do her own thing, which ticked Murphy off to no end. He didn't understand why she couldn't just obey his orders.

Nevertheless, Murphy would continue on. He immediately ordered his soldiers to set up the base again, but this time, it would be indoors instead of being exposed in the open. He watched as Kris and Blue were thrown in their cell, still fast asleep.

Murphy had began to loathe Kris after all of the trouble he caused him. And, of course, what he did to Abrams. Murphy and Abrams had a deep rooted history; they had known each other for around twenty years. Murphy considered the man akin to a brother. Thus, between the facts that Kris stabbed him, and Abrams was now MIA, Murphy had developed a deep distaste towards Kris.

Murphy had a lot in store for him.

 **Ω**

Blue's eyes opened slowly, and she felt fatigue gripping at her as she did so. She blinked the clouds out of her eyes as she surveyed her surroundings. She was in an enclosed room, with a window that light was able to shine through. A large iron door closed Blue from the outside world, effectively trapping her inside the room. She looked down upon realizing that there was weight on the top of her side. Her Human was passed out, laying against her, his features contorted with pain.

Blue shook Her Human awake as she tried to remember how they got there. The last thing that she could picture before blacking out was Her Human falling to the floor, and her getting shot by some of the humans.

Now, here they were. Trapped in a cell together, with no clear way out. Kris eventually woke up, and he immediately began seething through his teeth.

"Fuck..." he gasped, feeling the full extent of the pain in his arm. Before, the adrenaline was allowing him not to feel how bad it was. However, now that he had gone through a good eleven hours of sleep, it was hitting him hard.

Blue whimpered, placing her head on his shoulder as he held his arm. The wound, oddly, had been patched up, but not treated. It stung like hell, and it was the only thing that Kris could really focus on. He moved his right arm around Blue's neck, holding her tightly to try and ease the pain. Blue could only watch as Her Human writhed from the pain in his arm. She tried to lick at the wound, but Kris pushed her snout away.

The scene in front of her disturbed Blue greatly. She realized that she did care about this human as she crooned softly to him. What pained her the most was the knowledge that she couldn't help him, and only watch and listen as he was repeatedly tormented by every throb in his arm.

Blue suddenly heard some commotion outside of the door. She perked up, trying to gather any information that he possibly could.

"He's _what?"_ Murphy screamed, staring at the man in front of him in incredulity.

"Vincent is on Isla Nublar."

Murphy blinked, beginning to panic, "Well how do we know?"

The man frowned, "Our guys at the airfield called in, and told me to tell you. Vincent said that you knew he was coming."

Murphy swallowed, "No, I didn't. Tell them to terminate him immediately!"

The man ran away as fast as he could.

Kris overheard the conversation, as it was happening just outside the door. He fought the urge of yelping in pain so that he could listen. Who was Vincent? Why was Murphy so panicked? He heard people running about, and he slowly stood up. Blue looked at him quizzically, wondering how he was standing with the immense pain he was experiencing.

Kris' nostrils flared as he steadily walked to the window, gazing outside. He could see a truck speed off down the street, and he saw Murphy running to somewhere. From the window, Kris could see the Starbucks, the Pandora, and some of the other shops on the East side of the street. He could just see the edge of the Mosasaur Bay.

Murphy got into the truck, hurrying the driver to accelerate. How the hell did Vincent get here? Murphy thought that Vincent would be in South California at the maximum, not at his front doorstep! Trying to keep himself panicking, Murphy focused on the road ahead as they sped toward the airstrip.

 **π**

"Let's go!" Vincent yelled, running into the jungle. He had just exchanged gunfire with Murphy's forces at the airstrip, and was now running once he heard the call for reinforcements.

Vincent only had around seventy men that he took to Isla Nublar. However, they were some of InGen's best, and were a force to be reckoned with. Vincent suspected that Murphy had around one to two hundred soldiers on this island. He figured that they were evenly matched.

When Vincent had landed on the island, he wasn't planning on immediately engaging in battle with one of Murphy's units. Vincent had arrived by plane, and was vigorously questioned by the soldiers at the airstrip. He explained to them that he was coming in to assist Murphy, and he was another unit under his command. They believed his story at first, but Vincent could tell they were anxious. Thus, Vincent ordered his soldiers to break off into the woods, telling the unit at the airstrip that, 'they had to go establish a base on the East side of the island'. The whole thing was bullshit, but it bought Vincent valuable time.

Just before they had reached the jungle, Murphy's soldiers opened fire. Vincent had originally ordered for his soldiers to dig in and fight back, but he heard a call for reinforcements over the radio. See, Vincent had taken one of the soldier's walkie-talkies while they were there. Once he heard the reinforcement request, he told his soldiers to retreat. They would live to fight another day.

 **ξ**

Murphy slammed his fist into the center console as they arrived back at the park. He had received news that Vincent's forces had disappeared back into the wilderness, and neither side sustained losses. Murphy made a beeline back to the park, just in case Vincent tried to take it while the majority of his forces were gone. He was progressively losing his mind.

After giving the order for his men to set up defenses on Main Street, he made his way to Kris' cell. It was time for him to relieve some anger. As he approached, he took three pills out of his pocket, downing them in a second. He knocked on the door, opening the small window and looked through. Both of the cell's inhabitants where lying on the floor, side by side.

"Hello Kris," Murphy growled, feigning a smile. "I would like to have a word with you."

Kris stood calmly. Blue shot up, standing in front of Her Human.

"Why should I?" Kris said, narrowing his eyes.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to kill both of you, right now."

Kris bit his lip, taking a look at Blue, "Can she come too?"

"No," Murphy said, "She stays here, and you do what I say."

Kris rose one eyebrow and Murphy, "I'm not going to be able to leave without her, I hope you know that."

Murphy sighed, "I'm not going to kill you, alright? I just want to talk."

"What reason do I have to believe you?" Kris spat, holding Blue back with his good arm.

"I give you my word. I'm a man of my word."

Kris shook his head, but he believed Murphy. Licking his lips, he got to eye level with Blue. "Listen, I'm going to be okay, alright? I'll be back by night time, that's what Murphy said." He said the last part while staring directly at Murphy, who reluctantly nodded.

Blue whimpered, barking at him. She knew that Her Human was going to leave her. She also knew that man was going to harm him. She couldn't let that happen.

"I'll come back, okay? Nothing bad will happen." he said while wrapping his arms around the raptor, closing his eyes as he embraced her.

He stood fully again, walking to the door. Blue bit at the hem of his shorts, trying to pull him back. "Stop, please, girl."

Blue wouldn't give up, though, and Kris had to run to the door, which Murphy opened, and slip through it. The only reason Kris was being so compliant was so Murphy didn't hurt Blue. Seeing as Blue was the only thing that Kris really had, he couldn't afford losing her.

Murphy slammed the door shut, and Kris was immediately detained by a soldier, who wrapped his arms with wire handcuffs. The action cause Kris to scream in discomfort. "Watch it, dick head!"

Kris heard a resounding _BANG_ as Blue slammed herself against the door. "Don't hurt yourself, girl. I'll be back soon."

Murphy finished locking the door, turning to Kris. Kris moved forward getting in Murphy's face. "If you so as lay a finger on her while I'm gone, I will personally flay you and feed you to the first carnivore I can find on this island."

Murphy smiled as he looked up at Kris, "Okay. You have my word, once again."

The soldier behind Kris pushed him forward, forcing him to move as Murphy began to walk. They didn't go too far from their cell, however, as they walked into another room close by. Kris was sat in a chair, and Murphy took a seat across from him. The soldier stood nearby, watching Kris attentively.

"So," Murphy said, looking down at the table, his fingers intertwining. "I feel like me and you were destined to meet."

Kris just stared at the man, a questioning look appearing on his face.

"You see, you hurt somebody that is very close to me. And I don't know where the hell he is. To add the cherry on the pie, I'm basically being hunted right now. So, there's little to say besides I'm pissed right now!" Murphy said, his voice rising steadily as he continued.

"Look, Kris. I'm going to fuck you up, alright? Because, you fucked my friend up. I'm not going to kill you, not today at least, rest assured, because I gave you my word. But listen to me," Murphy said, standing and walking to Kris, "I'm going to hurt you."

Kris rose one eyebrow, with no fear in his face. "Who's your friend?"

"You ever meet a guy by the name of Abrams?"

Kris' eyes widened a little as he remembered, "Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, beginning to laugh, "That dude is a massive pussy. I took him out with his own knife!" Kris yelled directly into Murphy's face. Kris usually wasn't one to be so bold in the face of an unstable person. However, he was pissed, and already knee deep in shit.

Anger was apparent on Murphy's face as he pulled out a knife.

Kris chuckled, "Very original, asshole, I must say. Eye for an eye and all that? You're not very creative are you?"

Murphy began to shake at the audacity of the man sitting in front of him. He drew the knife, pulling it out of its sleeve, and pushing it into Kris' left leg.

Kris grimaced at the feeling, but fought back the yell that boiled in his throat. He didn't want to give Murphy the satisfaction. He closed his eyes, moving his mind to somewhere else as Murphy twisted the knife further. Murphy pulled the knife out suddenly, which finally caused Kris to yelp.

Murphy pulled a gun off of the table, aiming it directly at Kris' already shot arm. He discharged it twice; one into his bicep, and the other into his lower arm, which penetrated through Kris' radius.

Murphy watched with sick pleasure as Kris screamed in agony, pulling out the knife again. It was going to be a long day.

 **ε**

Blue fought off sleep as the night progressed. It wasn't even that late; but the drugs had taken their toll on Blue's consciousness. Her Human still hadn't returned, and she was sick to her stomach. She wasn't aware of how much she cared about that creature until now. She was pacing back and forth through the room. Earlier, she had heard Her Human yelling and screaming, but that had ended a while ago. Now, it was eerily silent. Blue could hear crickets chirping and humans talking in the distance, but it was quiet other than that, which greatly disturbed Blue.

She gazed out the window, watching as a pair of humans walked down Main Street. They were both talking to each other quietly. A fire burned in the distance, as she could see smoke coming from the direction of the Mosasaur Bay. She wasn't sure what the source was. She leaned forward more, trying to see anything else.

The door suddenly opened and her eyes flew to see what was going to come through. Her Human was thrown in, and he looked up at her with weak eyes. Before she could move her body or assess Her Human's damaged, a bullet slammed directly into Blue's side.

"Blue!"

The sudden shock of this, coupled with Blue's fatigue, rendered her useless to fight back. She slowly collapsed to the ground, and watched as Murphy approached her.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" she heard Her Human yell, but it didn't seem like that effected the man approaching. Murphy took the pistol he was holding and aimed it directly at Blue's tail. The raptor tried to stand up, but it was too late. The bullet penetrated deep, close to where the gauze was covering her previous tail wound.

"You fucking whore!" Kris yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to crawl to Blue, but his half mutilated body was too weak to do so. He watched as Murphy took his knife out preparing to stab Blue's side. Suddenly, he heard a bark from behind him.

Murphy and Kris both turned around to see a green blur whizz past the door, taking the soldier that stood outside with it. Murphy cursed, his eyes wide as he fumbled to take his pistol back out.

A green raptor darted into the room, but Murphy was already preaimed at Delta. He shot once, and the bullet grazed her hide. Delta recoiled, dodging the next shot and quickly leaving the room. Murphy began to hear screams outside, and he was forced to leave the room. He made sure to close the door as he left, locking Blue and Kris inside.

Delta flew through the compound, finding many humans alone or in pairs, who she was easily able to kill. She did make sure, however, before she left her sister, that the man was following her. Delta had no way of knowing that Murphy had closed the door, and she assumed that Blue was free. Murphy shot a few rounds at Delta, but she had already ran into the gift shop, tearing into a human. As she moved on to find her next victim, she rounded into the street only to come to a complete halt. Her Alpha was standing in front of her, surveying the damage that she was inflicting on the humans.

Delta turned around, seeing a few humans running. She turned to her Alpha, who was growling at her. Delta desperately asked her for help. Her Alpha paused momentarily before roaring, and she stormed past her without a second glance.

Murphy watched as the giant white-scaled dinosaur entered into Main Street, swiping at his forces. He realized that was Indominus, and, not wanting to stick around any longer, quickly ran into a truck, turning the ignition. Indominus turned to look at the vehicle as it revved up, watching as it sped out of the park. Not paying too much attention to it, she began running down East Street, following the twenty or so humans that had run down there.

She had been peacefully laying in a small clearing just outside the park when she heard gunfire and commotion. Quickly, she went to investigate, and found Delta tearing through the ranks of the humans. This act only served to confuse her more, as she was under the impression that Delta was working with the humans. Seeing the raptor for the first time in a week did anger her slightly, but she was focused on the humans, not Delta; at least, not for now.

Murphy sped down the dirt road, trying to think of a path that would lead him to the airstrip. Because of the Indominus' position, he wasn't able to drive in the direction of the runway, and so he would have to go around. He wiped sweat from his forehead, breathing heavily. Things were not looking good for his operation. Not only had he lost almost half of his forces, every living thing on this island was after him now.

May frantically threw open the door, stepping inside the entrance to the Pachycephalosaurus Battle Arena. She watched through the glass doors as the Indominus sped by, accompanied by a velociraptor.

"Bloody hell," she gasped, putting her hands on her knees. Everything had gone to shit so quickly. One second, she was sitting around, biding her time. The next, she was sent flying out of her chair, getting head butted by a dinosaur. Everything was panic after that. Soldiers scrambling to their weapons only to get killed before they could reach them. May had sprinted down the street, and ducked into the first door that she saw. Now, all she could hear was gunfire and roars.

 **Π**

Vincent heard frantic yelling over the radio. It was just past one o'clock in the morning, and most of his forces were sleeping. He was getting ready to turn in as well, until he heard all the commotion from the walkie. He had got up from his cot, making sure to lower the volume and step outside the camp, so as to not disturb any of his sleeping soldiers.

Many voices were speaking over each other on the frequency, and Vincent could only make out a few words at a time. After a few minutes of intent listening, he was able to grasp what was happening. One of the bases was being attacked by something, and they kept talking about 'Main Street'. Now, if Vincent knew anything about the amusement park he was entrusted with, that was in the middle of the main park.

He sighed, thinking of his course of action. He didn't want to risk sending a tired force all the way to deal with whatever was happening over there. He decided, after brief mental conflict, that he would travel to the park the following day, and see what was left. Vincent wanted to go over there and find Murphy, but he wasn't willing to lose half of his forces by day one. Thus, he would wait until the following morning to move out.

Vincent wasn't really too sure what his end game was. Of course, he was going to find, and maybe even kill, Murphy. After that, he would take an inspective look throughout all of Isla Nublar. There was still someone who was extremely important to him on this island. While the chances of her survival were low, he was certain that she was still alive, fighting whatever obstacle came her way. The thought made him smile softly as he returned to his tent.

After he found his girl and eliminated Murphy and his mercenaries, he would still have to deal with the world of shit that InGen currently inhabited. That thought alone made Vincent exasperated, and gave him a minor headache. He did not want InGen to fade out of existence under his command, but few other options. He had gone long enough without answering back to governments, and without talking to the press. Soon enough, people were going to start quitting, and the U.S. government would really begin to squeeze InGen.

Vincent sighed, placing his hands on his temples while her turned to his side, desperate to find sleep.

 **ζ**

Scott sat on the couch of the run down apartment which he currently resided in, rolling the stock of his pistol around in the tattered palm of his hand. His eyes were slightly narrowed as he watched the news. They were, unsurprisingly, talking about the Miracle Incident and Isla Nublar. The whole thing seemed like a slap across the face to Scott. No longer did he want to deal with the misery that was placed upon him. No longer did he want to think about the two beautiful souls that were ripped from him, and for what?

What reason did this universe, or whatever God existed above, have to take his children away? He would never understand why he was given such a terrible fate.

All Scott wanted was to raise a family. He thought that he would be able to grow old with Karen, and he thought that he would be able to be happy with his two kids. Even after it was blatantly apparent that they were going through their divorce, he was fine with being able to live life seeing his kids from time to time.

Yet now, all that looked like a distant fantasy to him. Even though the events that took his children away took place just under a year ago, it all seemed like it happened ages ago. Scott had changed as a human being. His whole life was flipped upside down, and he no longer cared about anything else.

He had lost his job, and he was living at an old friend's shitty vacation home. The only reason the guy gave it to him was out of pity. Scott had nobody to turn to, nobody to talk to, no way out.

And so now, as he sat in a dark room of a dilapidated apartment on a late December night, he stared down the barrel of a .45 caliber hand gun. He was ready to pull the trigger. He was ready to finally, after all these endless days, weeks, and months that were spent in sorrow, to end the pain. He was ready to finally break free of the confines that held him.

No longer would he suffer.

 **Ξ**

Delta watched as the five remaining humans scattered into the forest. She huffed triumphantly, and she heard a roar from behind her.

Turning, she saw her Alpha standing close by, watching the raptor with her good eye. She still had strife with Delta, and just because they had momentarily worked together, that did not mean that her Alpha was forgiving.

Delta watched as she stared, wary of what she was going to do. She took a step back, her neck shuddering as she trilled to her Alpha. She glared at the raptor's attempt to reconcile.

Suddenly, a claw flew towards Delta. She bounded away from it, tucking her arms to her chest as she roared back. Her Alpha began giving chase, and Delta nimbly avoided another strike from her claw.

Delta hissed as she ran out of the park, escaping into the jungle. Once she was out of reach of her Alpha, she turned, watching the her Alpha from atop of a rock. She stared back at Delta intensely. Delta's neck extented slightly as she roared again before backing away and running off.

Her breaths came out slow but unsteady as she swung at the nearest structure to her. Why had she acted so hastily? She was smarter than that. She scolded herself as she took her pent up anger out on a building. This was the exact reason why she had to force herself to think in the face of action: she had let the anger within control her, and was not thinking logically.

With another roar, and another slammed claw into the building, she steadily walked into the forest, getting prepared to encounter more humans.

 **μ**

Kris tried to stay conscious as he crawled over to Blue. Murphy had been kind enough to patch up his wounds, which stopped his bleeding. Kris refused to look at what Murphy did to him. He had passed out midway through his torture, and only woke up when he was tossed back inside the cell. He did not know what horrors lay on his disfigured arm and leg, and he would not know until he was assured that Blue was okay.

The screaming and shooting had died down as Kris finally reached Blue. She was awake, and whimpered to him as she lay on her side.

Kris lightly placed a his right hand on her flank to prop himself up, getting a better look at her wounds. Thankfully it didn't look all that bad, but Kris was still sick to his stomach as he watched his only friend whimper in pain. Kris sighed, biting his lip. The only way to cover up her wounds was to take the gauze, which was on his body, and apply it to hers.

"Shhh, it's gunna be okay, baby," Kris whispered, trying to stop her from crying out. He gently ran his right arm against her side as he prepared for what he was about to do.

"Fuck me..." he said, looking down to the left side of his body.

He was prepared to see a grizzly scene of his arm being half missing, but he only saw white gauze thoroughly wrapped around his arm and leg. However, he did see something that instantly made him want to puke out everything that he had consumed in the past week. Out of the thickly wrapped gauze, only four fingers were covered in white. His ring finger was missing. He doubled over, swallowing hard, closing his eyes as he tried not to think about it. It was at this point where Kris realized that he had almost certainly been drugged in some way, since he felt little pain in his arm and leg. That led him to believe that Murphy was going to torture him more. Why else would he forcefully put Kris through the process of anesthesia?

Acting off adrenaline, his mind revolting the image that he just witnessed, he began to unwind the gauze. He started at his hand, unwrapping the self-adhesive material. It was an extremely thick layer, and so he didn't even get to his skin before he had ripped enough off. Kris took the gauze, wrapping it around his untouched wrist.

"Stay still for me, girl. This is going hurt, but we've done it before, okay?" Kris said, breathing heavily as he stared at the bullet that was wedged inside of Blue's side.

He slowly reached in with his right hand. He wished that he was able to softly caress any part of the raptor to ease her pain, but his entire left arm was completely numb. Blue whimpered as his fingers made contact underneath her scales, pain shooting through her. Kris grimaced as he got a grip on the bullet, beginning to pull it out. Blue writhed as he finally pulled the bullet out. The raptor roared in pain, squirming on the ground.

Kris felt tears pool in his eyes as he watched Blue go through her torment. Discarding the bullet, he tossed it to the side, placing the gauze against the wound.

"Just one more, okay? One more..."

He moved down to her tail, inspecting the hole. As soon he saw it, he knew this was going to be much worse. He picked her tail up carefully, looking underneath it. Unfortunately, the bullet hadn't penetrated through fully. Since her tail was against the ground, the bullet stopped just as it was about to come through. And, the lead was just buried deep enough inside of her to where Kris couldn't reach it with two fingers; however, he could lay the pad of his middle finger on it. He only had one choice now: he was going to have to push it through.

Kris turned to Blue, meeting her gaze. Her amber eyes stared into his, and he swore he could understand every emotion that she felt.

"I'm sorry, girl. This is going to hurt, a lot."

Biting his lip forcefully, he took a deep breath before continuing. He placed his hand in front of the wound before forcing his index finger through with power.

The bullet didn't go through.

Blue barked loudly, her whole body squirming. Kris turned to her, "Stop, stop! Just give me a second."

He frantically raised her tail, and he could see that the bullet was just about to breach through her scales. He placed her tail back on his legs, prepering to go in again. He placed his hand hand above the hole again before powerfully pushing it inside. He felt the bullet move forward, and he lifted her tail to see the bullet breaching out of her scales.

Blue roared again, her head falling onto the floor. Kris pulled out the bullet finally, throwing it to the side. He quickly wripped the gauze off of his wrist, wrapping it around her wound securely.

Kris crawled over to Blue, who was heavily breathing and steadily whimpering loudly. He approached her, extending a shaking hand to Blue's neck. Her neck shivered, and she emitted a low rumble from inside of her. Kris noticed that a clear liquid was beginning to pool in her eye cavity as she lay on her side. He didn't have time to wonder why, as a he watched a tear flow out of the amber orb.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kris frantically stuttered as he hugged the raptor. "Don't cry, Blue, please don't cry."

Kris was beginning to cry as well, the tears that had been slowly building up finally disemboguing.

"I'm so sorry, please stop. Please stop," he begged the raptor in a hushed but desperate whisper. Kris had gone through so much mental duress in the past two weeks that he couldn't hold it inside anymore, and was freely crying.

Blue was the only thing that Kris cared about now; he felt like he wasn't going to be getting off this island any time soon. He had spent the first few days on Isla Nublar alone, and he couldn't bear to go back to such a fate. He had gotten a taste of companionship, and was now attached to this raptor. It made his heart break as he watched her cry because of the pain that he wasn't even responsible for. However, in his mind, Kris was putting all the blame on his own shoulders.

Kris embraced the raptor tightly, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. They were both a mess at that point; however, Blue didn't have the same amount of gland storage as Kris did, so her tears leaked out in lesser intervals. Neither of them noticed as they continued to weep, pressed close together. Blue's neck shuddered occasionally, as she attempted to give soft croons to calm her human. Her voice would falter, however, and she was forced to stay in silence as the tears leaked from her eyes. Kris, similarly, would try and whisper to the raptor, but his voice would crack and give out.

Kris collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, but still sobbing profusely. It was at this point, as the pair cried over each other, where they both realized the love that they had for each other. Now, they had established a bond that could not be broken; not with what they had gone through together. They only had each other at this point. Yes, Blue had seen Delta when she saved her, but with the amount of gunfire, accompanied by the sound of her Alpha's roars that reverberated through the park, Blue was sure that she was dead. The two knew that the other cared for them, seeing how they risked their health time and time again for each other.

"I love you so much, Blue," Kris whispered to her as they assumed their sleeping position. Blue placed her snout in Kris' neck as they cuddled affectionately, trying to comfort each other.

Blue heard the same phrase that was uttered in her dream come out of Her Human's mouth. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she recognized what it sounded like. As she thought about it further, she remembered where she first heard the saying; Old Alpha and his mate would echo those words back and forth to before they stopped seeing each other. They usually said this after they embraced or pressed their lips together. Thus, Blue could deduce that it was a phrase of affection.

Once she figured this out, she was a little stunned. Blue doubted that Her Human was romantically interested in her; and she chose not to believe so. She gave him an tender croon as they continued to softly cry.

Over time, both of them fell to sleep on the hard floor. No tears came out of either of the two as they slept. Kris' breaths came out labored and choppy.

Both of them were physically and mentally exhausted and beat up. They were tired, dirty, hungry, thirsty, cold, and in deep emotional and somatic pain.

 **Well then. What a rollercoaster this 10k word chapter was, huh? I apologize if it got a little too emotional there at the end.**

 **I know that some of you may be confused so let me spell this out: Blue and Kris do _not_ romantically love each other (yet), so don't freak out. Also, some of you may be asking, why is Murphy such a nut job? To answer, all will be explained soon. I hope you enjoyed, have a great day.**

 **~Σιhγμα**


	10. X - Scars, Part I

**Hello again. As a small warning, this chapter may get a little emotional. Themes like death and suicide are strong. Continue as you please.**

 **Questions/Remarks:**

 **Guest: _Can you make kris become an indoraptor so he can be with blue please? (with a transfusion probably)_**

 **Sorry, but I must decline. Kris and Blue will both stay their respective species. Don't fret, however; they'll still be together. And, indoraptor will be a prevelant character (a long time from now) in the overarching story.**

 _"Someone help me_

 _Oh please, God, help me!_

 _They're trying to take it all away_

 _I don't want to die"_

 _-Ride the Lightning, Metallica (Ride the Lightning)_

 _X_

Vincent's brow furrowed slightly as he watched his soldiers get ready. He knew many of them personally, and going into what could be a death trap, worried him greatly. He wasn't going to throw any of these souls into the meat grinder to achieve his goal. How could he live with himself if he did? Most of these men had families; a small portion of them weren't even trained to shoot a gun. Vincent had made sure to bring a few cooks and doctors just in case he needed them.

It was just about noon, and Vincent gave his soldiers a good ten hours of sleep and two hours to get ready for the day ahead. Now, they were just about to embark on a twenty minute walk that would lead them to the park. They would have to traverse through the jungle, and walk around the west side of the Mosasaur Bay to get there.

As they set off, Vincent was on high alert. He was prepared for Murphy to throw whatever low blows he could to successfully get rid of him. Even though Murphy had no knowledge of him owning the radio, Vincent was still on guard. At any moment, Vincent's muscles were tightly clenched as they walked through the dense wilderness.

Even though most of the soldiers uneasy, they were slightly calmed by the pleasant sounds that echoed through the trees. It was a cool December day (in Costa Rican standards), the roughly seventy degree weather cooling their nerves. Ever so often, breezes would flow through the leaves, usually against their back. It was coming from the east, as a result of the tradewinds which were blowing northeast from the Caribbean. Likely, some rain would follow as the moist air moved toward Isla Nublar.

Sounds of birds, croaks of frogs, and distant sounds of dinosaurs met their ears, capping off the beautiful scenery. However, none of them were really focused on that.

Eventually, they made their way to the park, but they would have to walk due west to finally reach it.

Vincent looked across the Mosasaur Bay as they walked in front of the hotels, just above the beach. To see his park in such ruin saddened him, especially since this was the peak time of the year. As school got out in Western countries, and Christmas approached, as well as cooling Costa Rican temperatures, tourists would flock to Jurassic World in late December. Now, however, the entire place was empty.

As far as Vincent knew, the only humans on this island were him, his soldiers, and Murphy's men.

 **α**

Kris' head slightly leaned to his shoulder as he stared off, juggling a ball in his hands. He had been awake for around an hour, though his body fought to stay asleep. Blue was passed out, and he didn't want to wake her.

It had only been three hours since he slept, but he couldn't sleep further. The sun still hadn't come up as he sat in the darkened cell.

He was emotionally drained, and felt almost empty. He had tried to break out, but the iron door was stiffly locked, and the window was too small for him to fit through. As he paced around the room, he found a small rubber ball laying in a corner.

Picking it up, wiping the dust off, he decided to play with it. There was nothing else for him to do. He was cautious at first, careful not to wake the sleeping velociraptor at his side. However, after bouncing it against the wall a few times, he was convinced that Blue was not going to awaken any time soon. And so he had sat there, slumped against the wall, throwing the ball and carefully watching Blue.

Kris wasn't sure what they were going to do next. It seemed like there was no way out of the cell, and nobody was coming for them any time soon.

As he threw the ball against the wall, catching it as it bounced back, his mind drew a blank. Nothing was registering to him, and he wasn't thinking of anything. This didn't bother him, however. After another hour of slowly throwing the ball, Blue finally awoke. Kris quickly crawled over, checking on her. Her eyes met his, and her neck shuddered as she spoke.

"How are you feeling, girl?" he said softly, slowly rubbing the side of her neck with his good hand. A deep rumble formed within her.

Kris wrapped his arms around the raptor as she sat up, crooning at the display of affection. She closed her eyes, rubbing her snout against the side of his head. Kris still felt like an asshole for the events that took place the previous night, despite the fact that it wasn't his fault. Hurting the only thing that he now loved broke his heart, and he was on the verge of tears again. Kris didn't know what he would do with himself if he let Blue die. She was essentially the last of her kind. Of course, Delta was still alive and well, but how was Kris to know? After all of the ferocious sounds of battle that had reverberated into their cell last night, Kris was certain that everything but the Indominus was dead.

Blue's species had gone extinct before, and Kris didn't want to see it happen again, not on his watch. Kris, at this point, did not question their quick-to-bloom relationship. Before, it had irked him somewhat — now, it didn't disturb him in the slightest that they had grown close in the matter of days. Although, he did find it quite funny that just a week ago, Blue was trying to kill him.

As the two embraced, the soberness of their situation fully hit them as they realized that they were going to die in that cell. Neither of them were animated enough to escape by means of brute force; they had already gone over twenty-four hours without food or water. Their time was slowly running out.

Kris steadily lay down, looking up at Blue, whose head hovered over his. He reached up, petting Blue's snout softly as they shared their somber moments together. He only wished that their death would be quicker than the preserved suffering that it would be in reality. Kris would surely perish by the next day, the blood loss and absence of food and water killing him. He wasn't sure how long it would take for Blue to pass without a viable source of energy; but he was certain that he would die before her. That was something in which he did not want. He did not want Blue to see him pass, he didn't want the raptor to sit by herself in the confines of the musty cell as her time slowly expired.

The thought got to him over time, and he closed his eyes, doing anything to distract himself. And thus, he did the only thing that he could think of: he sang. While Kris would personally admit that his intones weren't the best, he didn't quite care in those hopeless moments, as he looked death in the eye.

"On the long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha,"

Blue listened intently as Her Human began speaking; although his voice was a little distorted. He sounded labored, and his voice was higher than usual.

"You can listen to the engines moaning it's one old song,"

He was hushed, yet forceful in his lyrics. Blue watched as he vocalized, petting her all the while. She still wasn't positive on what he was doing, but she did have a clue.

"You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before,"

Her memory was a considerable time ago, when her sisters were still alive, confined to their paddock, when Old Alpha was still around, treating them with affection. The raptors were still quite young and curious about the world around them. Sometimes, Blue would hear Old Alpha's voice pitch up and fluctuate as he enunciated. She would always investigate, wanting to hear more of his songs.

"But your thoughts would soon be wandering, the way they always do,"

She would hear other humans do such actions with their mouths. As her distaste for humans grew, so did her displeasure at hearing their fluctuating tones.

"When you're riding sixteen hours, and there's nothing much to do,"

Blue could never see how humans found pleasure in such an act; she had tried numerous a time to imitate their singing with raspy and strained warbles.

"You don't feel much like riding, you just wish the trip was through,"

Blue could never go for a long while chirruping and trilling, as her throat would grow dry, and her head dizzy.

"But here I am, on the road again,"

Even though trying the act pained her, and she would ever be confused at the reasoning behind their melodies, Blue would always be interested when Old Alpha would sing.

"There I am, up on the stage,"

She would often lay at the gate of the paddock, observing Old Alpha, picking up on his traits. After a while, she began to enjoy his tunes.

"There I go, playing the star again,"

While she could never see how humans found satisfaction in their trilling, she could understand how they could enjoy listening to it. Possibly, Blue supposed, it was an act of comforting.

"There I go, turn the page,"

Kris' voice became too strained, and he began coughing. Blue looked down with concern, wishing that Her Human would stop the painful action. She supposed that he was attempting to comfort her. He continued, however, albeit in a voice that was just above a whisper.

As he sung ever so softly, Blue's enervated neck grew tired of supporting her head, and she slowly set it down. Her snout fell into his neck, and she could feel his throat thrum with every word he murmered; she could feel every breath he took; she could feel his veins rush and his heart pulse.

She closed her eyes as Her Human carefully sung his tune, enjoying his voice deeply. After a while, his song became nothing but a raspy, husky mess. He tried to clear his throat repeatedly, but he could no longer vocalize. His throat had dried up, and too with it his last efforts of trying to sing to Blue.

Blue was quite disappointed that his harmonies had ended, as she was beginning to lose herself in pleasant memories of her youth. She coveted the days of old that she used to spend with her sisters. Simpler times, when the only thing they had to worry about was not knowing what a certain object before them was. They had been blessed with the blissful unknowing of what lay outside of their paddock. Blue missed the enclosure, the familiar walls and humans that would walk above and around her as she zipped around. She missed having certainty with what would come next.

In possibly the first time in her life, Blue was scared. She had no firm comprehension of what death was; nor what would come after it. After killing so many pigs and other creatures, after seeing beings that she loved ripped from her, she slowly began to understand that death constantly loomed over her, quiet and always waiting. She knew it stood behind every corner, waiting for one simple misstep. She knew that it watched right now, likely cackling in its twisted satisfaction of her misery. She imagined death as a collection of all the beings that she had killed over the years, laughing in revenge at the site before them.

Blue didn't want to die; she didn't want her ever so short life to end. The four years that she had spent on the island, gaining knowledge, learning, developing; it wasn't enough. She wanted more. Blue was pushing bounderies, thinking about things that she had not thought about before. Her intellect was unlocked in its final form as she so desperately feared the moment that her eyes shut, and a shaking breath exhaled from her lungs for the last time.

For the first time in her life, she was uncertain. Blue was used to working her way around obstacles. She had never been faced with something that she couldn't solve. However, as she sat here, laying in Her Human's arms, she realized how little control she had. She realized that her time was up; she realized everything was soon going to end.

These thoughts ripped at her, tearing chunks of her sanity from her steadily. She wanted ever so desperately to break free of the limitations of which she was bound to; to be able to leave this room and continue living.

What would await her in death? The question nagged at her. What would happen? Would she forever see nothing, cease to feel, cease to be? Would she endlessly wander a black landscape, never seeing anything ever again? Would she see Old Alpha and her sisters?

These thoughts mentally destroyed what wit she had left. No longer did she have composure, no longer was she capable of keeping Her Human in the fight.

She was going to die here.

Closing her eyes briefly, a stuttering breath echoed from her lungs. Her neck shuddered as she tried to vocalize.

She slightly adjusted herself, one amber eye gazing up at Her Human. He was staring at the ceiling, watching nothing as he lay there, arm draped across Blue's neck. She noticed his eye lids cover up more and more of his blue irises.

Blue barked to him, though the attempted communication came out distorted and uneasy. Kris' eyes opened slightly, and he looked at Blue. She watched as his eyes slowly glazed over, and he put his head against the cold tile floor.

Blue watched as his eyes threatened to close. She snorted, shivered, chittered, cooed, roared, anything to get his attention. It didn't seem like he could hear her as he slowly drifted away into sleep.

Blue's voice slowly gave out until she could speak no longer. She watched as his eyes finally closed.

Blue began to panic, her tear ducts beginning to open. Was he gone, too? Did Her Human succumb into the mangled and ever growing hands of Death, who's presence was slowly reaching closer?

She raised her head slowly, watching Her Human carefully. She barked, calling for him to wake up. She barked again, tears freely falling. She continued calling, crying as she repeatedly barked and snorted to Her Human.

She didn't want him to die.

She didn't want to be alone.

The stress was beginning to grip at her consciousness; the pain was beginning to force her to slip into sleep. And so, suddenly, her head fell onto Kris' chest, her eyes closing.

 **Δ**

Karen sniffed as she looked down at the nineteen story drop before her. She had learned about the passing of her ex-husband an hour prior, and that news brought her to where she was now.

Sure, their last conversation together hadn't been so pleasant, and officially they hated each other. Deep down, however, both of them still held the same burning passion that kept them together.

Losing their children, however, caused irreversible damage to their relationship. Those wounds could never be healed.

Even with the loss of her boys, she felt like all wasn't lost. Scott was still somewhere, and she knew that she wasn't alone in her misery. However, know that he was gone, Karen now knew what she had to do. She knew that a life in solitude, where she sat alone, bathing in her own sorrow, would not treat her kindly.

With one last sniff, one last breath, she closed her eyes, and took a step forward.

 **Λ**

Murphy sighed as he continued driving. He was assuredly lost in the endless paths that snaked through Isla Nublar. He had drove the whole night, and he was extremely exhausted.

Suddenly, he slammed on the brakes. A large herbivore had waltzed onto the road, an edmontosaurus. The vibrantly colored dino looked at Murphy's truck with lazy eyes. It made a dull groan as it watched him.

Seizing the opportunity, Murphy grabbed the rifle on the passanger seat, and he took a small, clear capsule, holding it in his teeth.

He exited the truck, carefully looking around the road to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Hey big guy," he said slowly through the capsule in his mouth, raising the rifle.

Murphy discharged the gun multiple times, bullet after bullet hitting the flat-headed dinosaur's skull. After the clip was empty, the edmontosaurus listed, eventually falling over.

Murphy swallowed, checking his surroundings again before approaching. He took the capsule and pushed it deep into the dinosaur's scales before pulling it out. Crimson had filled the container, and Murphy smiled at the sight.

"Thanks, buddy," he whispered, patting the side of the edmontosaurus as he returned to the truck.

Getting back in the truck, he started driving again. Murphy had, at this point, drove a full loop around the island. He had driven north on the east side of the island, drove around the backside of the volcano, and was now driving south across the west side. This was a good sign to him, as he guessed that if he kept driving south along this road, he would eventually stumble upon the airstrip.

Murphy was definitely worried about how he was going to get off this island. He hoped that by the time he returned to the airfield, that his army was still intact and ready to fight another day.

He had no clue as to how many soldiers Vincent had under his command, and part of him didn't want to find out. Murphy didn't know where Vincent was on the island, which worried him greatly. He was certain that bullets would suddenly shatter the windshield at any moment.

Rubbing the back of his hand across his nose, he gripped the steering wheel, mentally preparing himself for whatever would happen next.

 **π**

"Look alive, boys," Vincent said, walking down Main Street steadily. "We don't know what's here."

He paused, looking down the road. He gestured to the almost completely destroyed gift shop, watching out of the corner of his eye as ten soldiers sweeped the building. Once he was certain the none of Vincent's soldiers were his shoulders loosened a bit.

"Alright, I want every building, every room cleared. Check your corners, listen closely, stick together."

Vincent broke off with four soldiers as they walked into a restaurant. The dining area was mayhem; tables upturned shattered kitchenware and glass scattered all over the floor. They moved down the staff-only hallway, checking every room.

"When did they install iron doors here?" Vincent whispered, looking at the three rooms that were guarded by the matte silver metal. Something wasn't right.

One of the rooms was open, and they slowly walked in. Assured the room was clear, Vincent lowered his rifle, observing in horror the sight before him. Blood stained the floor and table, and a pool of vomit lay below a chair. Flies swarmed the room. Worst of all: it was quite recent.

Vincent shook his head, motioning for the four men he was with the leave the room, not wanting to see the grisly sight any further.

One last room remained, and after seeing the last, Vincent wasn't sure he wanted to look into this one. Unlocking the door, he opened it slowly. An interesting sight greeted him.

A human and a velociraptor were laying on the floor, the dinosaur sprawled across the man. The room smelled like shit, and blood was similarly dropped on the floor in places. Vincent noticed the strips of gauze wrapped around the both of them. They both seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Vincent picked up his radio, "Lee, can you come into the hibachi restaurant for me please? We're going to be in the far room of the staff corridor."

"Yes, sir," a crackled response met Vincent's ears.

Lee was one of the medics the Vincent chose to bring along. A veterinarian and doctor, the gentle fifty year old man seemed like the perfect person to bring along. Vincent was slightly worried for him as, somewhat ironically, his health was beginning to decline. He wasn't sure that seeing dinosaurs was good for the man's heart. However, Vincent wasn't given many other options.

Upon taking a closer look at the velociraptor before him, he noticed the long indigo strip that ran across her body.

"Blue?" he wondered aloud.

Vincent, being the long-time Vice President for InGen, was often tasked with traveling to Isla Nublar see how the park was operating. He recalled a time when he had to inspect the velociraptor paddock, and when he met Owen Grady. The man had gone into extensive detail about his 'best girl' and Beta, Blue.

Vincent remembered watching the blue striped raptor running through her paddock, playing around with her sisters.

He hadn't thought about her since, but here she was laying with some unknown human in a locked room. Vincent knew that Murphy was responsible for this, but he wasn't sure why he would do it.

His thoughts were interrupted as Lee entered the room.

"What's going on?"

Vincent gestured to the duo on the floor.

"We found them in here, the room was locked. Do you think you could see if they're alright?"

Lee sighed, pulling out the bag on his back. "I suppose, Vincent. You know, one day I'm going to roll over and go into cardiac arrest because of the things you make me do."

Vincent smiled at the man's dark humor, "You'll be fine, old man. We got your back."

Once Lee began approaching the velociraptor and human, Vincent told the men behind him to load tranquilizers only. He didn't want to kill the dinosaur or human for no reason.

The raptor suddenly opened one amber eye, raising her head and hissing at the humans. She slowly stood, a deep growl emitting from her jaws.

"She's injured, Vincent." Lee said while backing away.

Blue stood over the human, seemingly guarding him. "Easy girl, we're not going to hurt you."

Blue snapped her jaws, barking loudly. It took her all of her strength to vocalize as loudly as she was. All of the movement and noise suddenly woke Kris, who jolted up, his head nearly slamming into Blue's ribs.

He rubbed his eyes, looking up at the raptor quizzically. "What the hell— Oh shit," he saw the six men standing in front of them, five of them sporting rifles.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa guys, let's all...calm down," Kris forced out, pausing to cough as he slowly stood.

Vincent looked at Kris, face scrunched up with confusion, "Who are you?"

"Kris," he winced as he walked in front of Blue protectively, wrapping his right arm around her neck as she hissed.

"Did Murphy lock you in here?" Vincent said, ordering the men by his side to lower their weapons.

"Yeah. I assume you're Vincent?"

Vincent nodded, "Did Murphy talk about me?"

Kris smiled a little, "No, but he panicked like hell when you got here."

Vincent chuckled as a brief silence enveloped them. Blue was still watching the unfamiliar faces, making sure they didn't pull anything fast.

"It looks like we're on the same side, then," Vincent said, "Would you like to stick with us?"

Kris considered it for a moment, but finally agreed, seeing as they really didn't have any other choices.

"Can you, uh, tell Blue to stand down for me?" Vincent said.

Kris nodded, not questioning how Vincent knew her name. Kris took his hand under her jaw, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

"These guys are our friends, okay? They're going to help us." he whispered softly, scratching under her chin.

Blue's neck shuddered in response, knowing that Her Human trusted these men. She didn't want to trust any more humans after what that woman did to them; however, she saw that it was their only chance to survive.

"Do you have a doctor or something? Blue's hurt, badly."

Vincent pointed to the older man next to him.

"Name's Lee, it's nice to meet you Kris," he smiled warmly before continuing, "You don't look so good yourself."

Kris winced again, taking a glance at the gauze wrapped portions of his body. "Yeah, but I would prefer that you take care of Blue first."

They had started walking down Main Street, in the direction of the Innovation Center.

"There's a lab in the Innovation Center, medical equipment is down there. Lee will be able to help you guys."

Vincent had to assist Kris, as he couldn't put any pressure on his left leg whatsoever. Blue watched Her Human with concern, not liking the fact that he was in to much pain. She was almost certain that he had died an hour ago, and was still recovering from the shock it placed on her. She wasn't letting herself get to comfortable, however. She was still ready for Her Human to collapse at any moment.

 **Θ**

May screamed as the glass doors suddenly swung in, her eyes shooting open. She had been trying to sleep in the lobby of the Pachy Arena, her eyes finally beginning to droop.

Five men with rifles stepped before her, and she immediately knew they weren't with Murphy. They were dressed in a different attire, and carried different weapons.

"Hands up!" one of them shouted.

May frantically threw her arms up, "I have nothing, don't shoot!"

She felt her arm forcefully get grabbed and she was escorted out of the Pachy Arena, where she was forced to walk back to Main Street. May did not want to go back to Main Street, as seeing the road brought back bad visions from the night before.

"W-where are you taking me?"

"The Lab, now be quiet," a man responded, his grip on her wrists tightening.

 **β**

Kris slowly rubbed Blue's snout as Lee drew her blood.

They were in the Lab of the Innovation Center, specifically the medical portion of it. They were in a small room, which contained some medical equipment, a chair, and am operating table. A thick glass wall allowed them to see the rest of the Lab.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Kris said, his voice husky and raspy.

"Oh yes, she'll be fine. She's quite strong dinosaur, I must say. Although, you should clean out her wounds carefully ever so often."

Blue watched as the man poked at her, doing weird things with her body. She didn't want him to do these things, but Her Human had convinced her. She at first had panicked when the man first touched her scales, but as Her Human soothed her, and she realized that he was helping her, she relaxed slightly. He had unstripped the gauze that covered her wounds, checking and cleaning them before rewrapping them.

"How are you feeling, though, Kris?"

Kris sighed, looking into Blue's amber eyes as he spoke, "Not good. I don't know how bad Murphy fucked me up, but right now I could go for some food."

Vincent heard his request, walking off quickly. Kris assumed he was bringing back some food and hopefully a drink for him and Blue.

Lee sat back, observing the raptor that was laying on the table, slowly patting her side, "I'm positive that she's fine. The bullets didn't hit anything vital, thank goodness, and your quick thinking saved her from infection. She didn't lose too much blood, either."

Lee wiped his hands clean, letting Blue stand from the table. "Can you lay down for me, sir?"

Kris laid down, Blue coming to his right side.

"I'm going to remove the gauze from your arm first, and then I'll see what I can do. Now... I'm going to be giving you a regional anesthetic, which will be distributed from your collarbone. You'll still be awake during the procedure, but you won't feel a thing, I assure you. I'll do to same for your leg."

Kris nodded, and he began to get nervous as Lee unwrapped a portion of the gauze, "How long do you think this will take?"

Lee shook his head as he stuck a needle in Kris' collarbone, "That depends on how bad your arm and leg is."

Kris closed his eyes as the anesthesia was distributed through his upper torso, and he slowly felt the ability to feel in his shoulder, arm, and hand dissapate. He opened them again, looking to Blue. The raptor was watching intently at what Lee was doing. She wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything bad to Her Human.

Vincent returned, holding two bags of chips, a slice of meat, and two water bottles. "I know it's not exactly a full-course meal, but it's all I could find."

Kris chuckled, "How'd you manage to find a slice of meat?"

"Murphy had a whole freezer of assorted meats in the gift shop. We're beginning to set up out headquarters in the Innovation Center. You can come eat a full meal once you're done."

Kris thanked Vincent, who turned and left. Blue chewed up the pork viciously, and although it was barely anything to satisfy her rumbling stomach, she couldn't leave to find more. She would stay by Her Human's side until he was better.

Kris opened the water bottle, offering it to Blue. She observed the plastic container carefully, eyeing the water inside. She wanted to drink out of it, but the whole was too small for her tongue. Kris opened his mouth, instructing for her to do the same. She did, and Kris slowly poured the water in her mouth. He was ready to stop whenever she was, but she drank the whole bottle. Once she was done, she chittered a thank you to Her Human before resuming to watch Lee.

Lee had removed all of the gauze, and was now removing bullets from Kris' skin.

"Goodness..." Kris heard Lee mutter under his breath.

"Is it bad, Lee?"

Lee grimaced as he took another look at his mutilated arm, "Yes."

Kris bit his lip as he attempted to open the bag of chips with one hand, "Should I look?"

"No," Lee forcefully stated, beginning to pull a bullet out, "I don't want to risk you going into shock. You've already had enough mental duress, and your heart might go out."

"Right," Kris breathed, his voice slightly shaking.

Blue looked at the gruesome sight that was Kris' arm. His arm was quite mutilated. Not only was he missing a finger, but thick cuts and scattered bullet holes covered almost every inch of his skin. Kris caught her wide-eyed gaze and moved him good arm up, caressing the side of her snout. She whimpered, pressing the front of her snout against his cheek, resting her neck against his shoulder. He swallowed, petting the raptor beside him. Kris could tell he was worried, and he didn't want her to brood over him.

"It's going to be okay, girl, I promise," Kris said, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep the promise.

"So I take it you two are friends, huh?" Lee said, digging deep to get a bullet that was lodged in Kris' radium.

"Yeah... We got especially close after all we've recently gone through."

Lee nodded, "I see."

He then waved over a man who was standing nearby, "This is my friend, and he's going to help watch you," Lee turned over to the man beside him, "Watch his vitals, his breathing, et cetera. I want to make sure the anesthesia doesn't spread to his central nervous system or interfere with his respiratory system."

The man nodded, grabbing equipment from somewhere out of Kris' eyesight. Kris closed his eyes, focusing on the raptor who was purring softly beside him. He scratched the underside of her chin, trying to calm her nerves.

A considerable time went by before Lee spoke again.

"Well, Kris, I do have some good news for you. All of the bullets have been removed from your arm, and none of them have seemed to puncture or severe any veins or important arteries. Somehow, Murphy was able to shoot in between your ulnar and radial arteries. Several times," Lee paused, leaning back to survey Kris' arm. "However, you do have multiple holes in your bones andmuscles. I'm sure that they will heal themselves over the course of the next few years, but until then you'll deal with complications."

"Complications?" Kris said, fear apparent in his voice.

"Weakness, numbness, aches and pains, that sort of thing."

"So you're saying I'm going to be okay, right?"

Lee nodded, beginning to patch up the lacerations on his skin. "Yes. But, you did lose a considerable amount of blood. Don't forget your leg, as well. You'll have to do a lot to recover from this, I assure you."

Kris licked his lips, locking eyes with Blue. Amber met blue, the colors linking as the two looked into each other's eyes. When they did this, they felt so connected; so whole. They felt like one; they felt like they could see what the other was enduring, what emotional and physical pain was hurting them. The contact they so affectionately shared was the most powerful feeling that either of them had experienced; neither of them wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, all good things end, as did their connection. Lee was talking to Kris again. Blue fought off a sharp bark as the human spoke.

"I'm almost done with your arm. However, you're going to be out of action for at least two days, based on how much blood you've lost. I'm not sure how bad your leg is, so we'll have to see how you're faring after that."

Kris looked to Blue again, whispering, "As long as you're with me I'm going to be okay."

Blue crooned at the affectionate tone of his voice. Kris began to chuckle at the cheesy line that he uttered, although his laughs descended into strained coughs. He was forced to sit up, hand coming to his chest. Blue stood up straight, claws twitching and she trilled with worry.

Lee pulled his hands away from Kris' arm, making sure not to harm him as he went through a coughing fit. Lee placed his hand on Kris' chest, face crossed with concern.

Blue growled at Lee's hand, staring at the man, teeth baring. Kris leaned back down, coming down from his sudden ebullition of coughing.

"I'm alright, girl, calm down. Be nice to Lee," he said before turning to the man beside him, "I'm okay, doc."

Lee nodded, continuing to work. "Try not to strain your voice to much. You might have another coughing fit and it could cause more complications."

Kris nodded, asking Blue to hand him the water bottle that was out of his reach. He pointed to it, and she leaned down, picking the plastic up between her jaws. She was careful to not break the material as she dropped it carefully into Kris' right hand. He opened it with his teeth, drinking the liquid. It was cold, and soothed his dry throat.

Lee finished patching up Kris' arm after about an hour and a half. When Kris was allowed to look down, he could still barely see his skin. Band-aids and gauze covered up most of the surface of his arm. His entire upper hand was covered with a thick layer of gauze, though he could see a dent in the fabric of where his ring finger should've been. The sight sickened him to his stomach, and he didn't ever want to see what lay under the fabric.

"Now, we'll work on your leg," Lee said, moving the rolling chair he was on further down the table.

Kris reached down, taking one of Blue's claws into his right hand. Blue cocked her head at the action, unsure of what this meant. She had seen humans do such a thing before, and had deduced it as a display of affection.

Back when Blue lived peacefully with her sisters in her paddock, she could remember two workers who shared the action many a time. They were obviously mates, and they held their hands together often.

As Blue stared down at their connected hand and claw, she wondered if Her Human was showing her the same affection that those two mates did. However, as she looked up, searching for the answer in his features, she realized that she was jumping to conclusions. Her Human had his eyes closed, his hand squeezing around her claw every time Lee had to pick his leg up. She assumed that he was attempting to reduce his pain.

Blue chittered softly to Her Human, nuzzling the side of his face with her snout.

Lee administered the anesthetic, and Kris slowly felt his leg go numb, similar to his arm. He was extremely tense as he asked his next question, "How'm I looking, Lee?"

"Not as bad as your arm," Lee said, and Kris exhaled the deep breath that he didn't know he was holding.

Kris let go of Blue's claw, reaching his hand back to her chin. She crooned thankfully once she saw him breathe again, his head leaning back in reasurrance. Blue looked to his leg, surveying the damage that he sustained. Multiple incisions cut deep into his skin, holes where the knife was plunged deep. However, it definitely wasn't as bad as his arm.

"You suffered multiple stab wounds, but it's nothing that can't heal over time."

Kris nodded, relief flowing over him.

"Although, you might need long-term treatment."

Kris swallowed as he looked to the doctor, "Is that bad?"

Lee's face scrunched up slightly as he began patching up wounds, "No, no. Just things like cleaning out the wound, packing it, re-bandaging it and keeping it clean, physical therapy, those sort of things. It's nothing that will bother you too much."

"Thank God," Kris sighed. Kris felt blessed to come out of that night without mortal wounds.

However, his wounds would scar beyond the physical level. The deep emotional trauma that night left behind would haunt him for the rest of his life; Kris just didn't realize it right now.

It would take another hour before Lee finally finished his work, flashing Kris a grin as he stood.

"Thank you so much, I owe you a lot."

Lee waved his hand, beginning to take his gloves off, "It's my pleasure. Take it as a favor."

Silence developed, the man assisting Lee departing the room.

"What should I do now?" Kris asked.

Lee sighed, pursing his lips in thought. "I suppose we should move you to the recovery bay so that you can lay in the confines of a warm bed. As for walking, you should probably refrain from it until tomorrow, at least."

Kris nodded, beginning to stand.

"No, no, no, stay here for now. The anesthesia is still very active. You're going to be numb for the next two days, at least."

Kris blinked, "But you just said that you're going to move me?"

Lee laughed, moving to wash his hands, "Well, we have to wait an hour or so before we do that. We don't want to risk the anesthesia spreading to your other nerves because of the movement."

Kris sighed, reluctantly agreeing with the doctor. He didn't want to lay on this table for the next two hours, with the only comfort being the pillow behind his head. Granted, he was used to sleeping on hard surfaces from the previous nights; but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

"I'm going to go check and see if anyone else needs my help. Would you like me to send someone to get you food?" Lee said, turning to exit the room.

"Please," Kris said, but resumed before Lee left, "Can you tell them to bring some for Blue, too?"

Lee smiled, "Of course," and left.

Kris leaned back, closing his eyes briefly as he began to wait. Not being able to feel his left limbs was an interesting feeling, and he didn't like it. Turning his head, he looked at Blue.

"Hey, girl," he whispered.

Her eyes, having been closed too, opened as she met his gaze. She chattered softly in response, fighting to not let her eyes droop as he stroked the side of her snout.

"We're going to be okay," he said.

Upon saying the words, he smiled and slowly laughed, careful not to overexert himself. Just uttering the words seemed unreal. After what he had gone through the previous two nights, it was almost impossible for him believe that they were okay. However, seemingly, they were. Of course, there was still many things to worry about; say, being stuck on a dinosaur-infested island, for example.

"You know, one day, I'm going to leave this island," Kris said, his voice hushed as he looked into Blue's eyes, "And... I'm going to bring you with me, back to the U.S. I promise."

Blue didn't know what he was saying, of course, but the optimistic tone of his voice made her happy, and she gave him an accepting chirp.

"I-I know you can't give me permission to take you right now, but later, we'll see about it when where getting ready to leave."

Blue crooned, pressing her snout further into the palm of his hand.

There was still a somber blanket that softly coated them. The two were still in slight mental shock, and both had difficulty talking. Every time Kris spoke, he had to force it, and his body ached. Every time he moved it felt like hell. Blue was in a similar situation, her wounds burning and her body aching heavily. She wanted to lay down, but she wouldn't until she knew that Her Human was fully okay.

Kris averted his gaze momentarily, taking another sip of water, "I'm so happy I met you, Blue, I truly am."

Kris wasn't the one to get mushy, as it always made him a little awkward to do so. Blue listened to him, soaking in his affectionate cadence as she closed her eyes. He gently reached forward, kissing her on the tip of her snout. Blue moved her head down, and Kris moved his forward. His forehead pressed against top of her head, her scales meeting his skin. The scutes atop her head poked uncomfortably at his skin, but the sheer intensity of their connection allowed him to see past it. Their link empowered them to forget all the pain they had previously gone through. Neither of them had ever felt a bond as powerful as the one they now shared. Of course, Blue had great relationships with her sisters, and Old Alpha, which too were unbreakable at their heart. Kris had his strong nexuses with his parents and close friends. Yet nothing could campare to what they now had. Their love was so raw yet pure, real yet natural in every form; almost indescribable. After what they had experienced together, nothing could break their bond. They knew that whole-heartedly, that no force on this earth could separate them.

However, they had to, ironically, and grudgingly, separate when a knock on the glass ripped them from their connection. Kris opened his eyes, pulling his head away from Blue's. He instantly regretted it, coveting every moment they had touched. He forced a smile as his eyes lay on a man standing at the doorway. The man's foot was reared back, ready to knock again.

"Sorry for interrupting. Lee told me to bring you guys food," the man said. He eyed Blue cautiously as he approached.

Kris caught his gaze and attempted to soothe the man, "She won't bite, it's fine."

The man nodded, though he looked skeptical. He placed the one tray on the counter, the other on Kris' chest.

"Thank you," Kris said politely as the man walked away.

Blue quickly ate the three, rather large, slices of meat off the tray. Kris watched as she did so, chuckling, turning to his tray. A sandwich, filled with cold cut meat and lettuce sat atop the tray. A bag of chips and an apple sat beside it, two water bottles topping off the meal. Kris smiled as he dug in. Blue finished in two minutes (though she would've finished sooner if her stomach permitted it), and she turned to face Kris again. Normally, the meal would barely satisfy her needs. However, after going nearly two days without eating, the sudden change caused her stomach to lurch. Blue would have to slowly get back into the groove of things.

Kris was in a similar boat. The meal would've possibly filled him up normally, but he found himself only finishing half the sandwich and the bag of chips. His stomach was, however, and thankfully, satisfied.

The two connected at the head again, despite the soreness that bit at their limbs, and the fatigue that tried every so desperately to pull their eyes shut. For the next hour, they sat together, heads connected, Kris rubbing the side of her snout softly.

They were interrupted once again as Lee walked into the room.

Kris sighed, pulling away from Blue. The raptor fought off the urge to tear into the man as he entered.

"How are we feeling?" Lee said, opening a binder in which held many assorted papers.

"I'm alright, but I can't feel shit."

Lee pulled a paper out of the binder, holding it up to his face as he spoke, "Are you in any pain?"

"No."

Lee smiled, putting the binder down and turning to Kris, "Good. And Blue is okay, I would assume?"

Kris looked towards the raptor. He pointed at the gauze stripped onto her back and her tail. She closed her eyes briefly, knowing what he was asking. She saw the concern in his eyes; she knew he would worry if she told him how much pain it was causing her. She chirped happily, to show him that she was okay, despite the fact that she wasn't. Her wounds weren't mortal; however, they did cause her constant pain.

"She says she's okay," Kris said slowly, his eyes beginning to narrow at the raptor. She didn't seem okay.

"Alright, that's good. Now, I would like to conduct a test with you, to see if you show early signs of traumatic shock."

Kris tore his eyes from Blue, nodding to the doctor. Lee approached him, pencil and paper in hand.

The test was quite simple. Lee asked Kris a few questions, such as "Do you have trouble concentrating?", and Kris would answer. He also inspected his pupils, and some other bodily functions. The exam was over within twenty minutes.

Lee smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"W-well?" Kris asked apprehensively.

"Well, I don't know. We have to run the test over the next three days. The symptoms have to persist for at least three days before I can diagnose you."

Kris blinked, "Do I have the symptoms?"

Lee let out a nervous breath before speaking, "Unfortunately. You have some of them. Time will tell if you will end up having more."

Kris leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Don't stress out, I would deplore you doing so. There are still two more days to go," Lee spoke, his tone inspiriting.

Kris controlled his breathing, Lee's optimistic words soothing him slightly.

"Now, I think it's time we move you to a more comfortable bed, yeah?"

Kris nodded, but had a question. "Is there any beds that would fit the both of us?" He gestured to Blue.

Lee's face scrunched up, deep in thought. "I'm not sure. But I will check."

Kris thanked him as he walked out. Kris had assumed that Lee would have questioned him for sleeping with a dinosaur, but he hadn't even looked at him differently.

Once Lee returned, a grin adorned his face, the wrinkles prominent. "You're in luck. There is — what seems to be — a queen sized bed. I suppose Mr. Masrani really did have his customer's best interests in mind. Oh, I'm just rambling now, aren't I?" Lee chuckled softly as he spoke.

Making sure that Kris didn't feel pain upon applying pressure to certain points in his arm, Lee picked him up.

Blue watched with worry as Her Human winced. Kris didn't feel any pain; he just felt nothing at all. It was weird to stand up without being able to feel his left limbs.

Lee helped Kris hobble to the bed, which was a three minute walk away. They passed some laboratories as they continued to the room. Once the three arrived, Kris surveyed the room. It was small, but cozy. It was also quite simple; the only thing in the room besides the bed was a counter and a extendable table.

Lee helped Kris settle into the bed.

"Oh, sweet Jesus that's the greatest thing I've ever felt," Kris gasped as his body settled into the mattress.

The sensation had grown so foreign to him; it had been roughly two weeks since he was able to sleep in an actual, comfortable bed.

Lee laughed, "I'll check to see how you're faring later."

Once he exited, Kris patted the side of the bed next to him. He reached over, pulling the sheets away with his good hand as Blue wiggle in. It was a process to fully lay down in the bed. First she had to jump on top of the mattress, then lay down, then wait for the sheets to be draped over her, all the while minding how much tension she placed on the bed. When this was done, she could freely move around. Kris could not lean on his side, and so he pulled the raptor close to him, smiling as her head took its normal position against his neck.

Blue was in heaven. She had never slept on a mattress, especially not one as soft as the one she now lay on. She sighed, bliss washing over her. Kris laughed, watching the raptor soak in the pleasure.

Despite the quick laughs, they were both debilitated, and it was time for them to sleep. Kris inched Blue as close as he could, so much to where one of her arms had to extend across his chest. The other was comfortably tucked against her chest.

They easily slipped into sleep after less than five minutes.

ζ

"So then why'd you do it?" Vincent yelled, slamming his fists against the table.

The blonde, British woman before him flinched, tears prominent across her face, "I-I don't know! I wasn't thinking, you have to understand!"

Vincent had been psychologically torturing the woman for the past hour and a half, digging as many answers from her as he could. He had upped the ante by performing his interrogation in the same cell Murphy held Kris and Blue. Now, he was trying to get the reason as to why she led Murphy to Kris. Her reasoning especially confused him after she confessed that she despised Murphy.

"Bullshit!" Vincent laughed, looking incredoously at the crying woman in front of him. He had succesdfully broken her. "I assume you knew what Murphy was planning to do to Kris and Blue, am I right?"

May shook her head frantically, "No, no! I swear I didn't. I was just doing as he told me, like always."

Vincent's eyes narrowed as he saw an opportunity, "Oh, so you don't know what he did to them?"

May froze, swallowing hard, "Don't tell me he killed them," she whispered.

Vincent frowned, placing a hand on the table, the other on his hip. "No, much worse actually. He tortured them. Probably mentally and definitely physically scarred them for the rest of their lives."

May wept. She never intended for this to happen. She wanted to go home, and go to sleep.

"How about this, May. I have an offer for you."

May perked up, wiping the tears from her red cheeks, nodding desperately.

"I'm going to give you two options, not that you deserve it. So, either you can work with me, and do as I say as you help me get to Murphy," he paused before continuing, fighting to contain the smile that threatened to tug his lips upwards, "Or, I can keep you here, without food and water — similar to how Murphy treated Blue and Kris — and wait for that velociraptor to recover so that she can personally rip your insides out slowly."

May swallowed, her breaths increasing at a rapid pace.

"What's it going to be, May? You know, I could leave right now an—"

"No! Please don't! I'll work with you, I swear!" she screamed hopelessly, essentially begging for her life.

Vincent smiled, "Good. Now, you will stay here, in this room, until I tell you to come out, capiche?"

May nodded slowly, exhausted.

 **Ξ**

Kris shot up, his right harm frantically grasping whatever it could, his right leg kicking ferociously. He had a dream where he was locked in the cell, Murphy slowly torturing him as before.

Now he sat up, screaming wildly in the darkness. The door connecting the room to the rest of the lab was shut, and the room was shrouded in black.

A stiff bark echoed through the room, but Kris could not hear as he panicked. He was certain he was back in that cell. He was certain that death was tapping at his shoulder again.

A roar silenced him, and he turned to see two amber orbs glowing in the darkness. Kris breathed wildly, chest heaving. He felt distant pain in his aching body as he gasped.

"B-Blue?"

The raptor chittered softly, pushing him back down onto the bed with her head. Kris obliged, now close to sobbing.

"I don't want to go back, I don't want to go," he whispered repeatedly into Blue's neck as she purred softly.

The raptor cut him off with another bark, effectively silencing him. He listened intently, as he was pressed close to her. He could hear her heart rush, her veins pulse, her calm, steady breaths. It slowly mollified him.

Blue crooned to him, purring and trying to lull him into sleep. She knew that he needed it, and she wasn't going to rest until he did.

Eventually, he fell back into sleep, and Blue soon followed.

 **Σ**

It had been three days since Vincent found Kris and Blue in the cell. They bided their time together, both of them equally as thankful to bask in each other's presence, both of them thankful to be alive.

Lee had diagnosed Kris with acute stress reaction, and Blue with a similar disorder; and it showed.

Every night was a struggle for both of the traumatized pair: they both had trouble finding sleep. Kris would frequently awake, yelling and gasping for air, swearing with fervor that he was still in the cell. Blue would wake up by his side, calling to him, crooning, nuzzling into him. She would remind him that he was in the present, with her, safe from the events that scarred him.

Blue had her troubles as well, however. She would wake up, thinking for sure that she, and Her Human, were dead, floating in the endless void of Death. She would frantically feel around her, calling for Her Human to wake up. He would, and wrap his right arm around Blue, whispering affirmations to her. He would sing and hum softly, with her head tightly tucked in his neck, eyes jammed shut, until she fell asleep.

They would never truly be whole again; never once again would they be themselves. Their wounds would heal slightly over time, but the events of those two nights would remain with them for the rest of their lives.

 **Π**

Vincent knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds before opening it carefully. The lights were on, so he peeked inside. Kris and Blue were laying on the bed, seemingly talking to each other.

"Hey, guys," Vincent spoke, feeling bad for disturbing their time together.

Kris looked up at him, "What's up, Vincent?"

"How are you feeling?"

Kris smiled, his arm protectively wrapped around Blue's body. "Better. Not one hundred percent, but better. I can walk now, so that's a start."

Vincent smiled, stepping in completely, "Well that's good. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Kris shrugged, not having much else to do, "Why not?" he said, standing and gesturing for Blue to do the same. He stretched, carefully testing the amount of weight he was able to place on his leg. Soon, they followed Vincent.

Eventually, they arrived outside, on the steps of the Innovation Center. It was night now, and as such, they carried rifles with them. They sat on the steps, looking down Main Street.

It was lit up, and puddles scattered across the street from rain a few hours prior. It was still a little chilly, with breezes flowing. One of the hotels shone brightly in the distance, it's blue lights reflecting brightly on the Mosasaur Bay. The other, however, was ominously shrouded in darkness. They could hardly see it.

"Do you smoke?" Vincent said as he sat next to Kris.

"God, yes," Kris sighed happy as he took the cigarette from Vincent. A voice inside told him not to, and he knew Lee wouldn't allow him to. However, he continued, lighting the cigarette.

Blue was laying down, pressed against Kris' right side, looking down Main Street with her arms and legs tucked close to her body. She divided half of her attention to listening to the conversation, the other half to her thoughts.

Exhaling smoke from his mouth, Kris looked around, a question popping into his head. "Why is Murphy such a fucking nut? Did his parents drop him one too many times or somethin'?"

The two men chuckled softly at the joke, before Vincent answered, his head shaking dismissively, "I don't know, to be honest. He's had a pretty messed up and traumatic life. His dad died when he was in high school, and he got into drugs around that time, which was also when I met him," Vincent paused, eyes narrowed slightly as he stared off in thought, "He dabbled with everything, to be frank. I think that, mixed with the grief of what mattered to him the most just...broke him. He never really was the same after that."

Kris leaned forward, pressing the cigarette to his mouth, "Yeah, well, I've had traumatic experiences before, too. Doesn't mean I go around, trying to sell dinosaurs and cutting people's fucking fingers off, for Christ's sake."

"I'm not defending his actions by any means. He's a terrible human being, plain and simple. But... I think the constant pills and shooting up is what fucked his mind beyond repair. I'm pretty sure he has some kind of bipolar issue."

Kris laughed, patting the cigarette lightly, "Yeah, I could definitely see that."

Vincent sighed, looking away before turning back to him. "I'm really sorry you have to go through all of this."

Kris shook his head. "It's not too bad. Who wouldn't want to be stranded on a island with creatures that went extinct millions of years ago," he said, a humorous tone capping off his voice.

"Besides," Kris continued, one of his hands rubbing Blue's flank, "I wouldn't have gotten to meet Blue."

Vincent's eyebrows furrowed, "You know, I never thought to ask before now but... How the hell did you get on Isla Nublar?"

Kris bit his lip, recalling the events from two weeks ago. He hadn't dwelled on it at all, being too focused on trying to survive. With a exhale, he answered, "I was onboard the Miracle."

Vincent's head jerked toward Kris, eyes wide. Kris didn't meet his eyes, but saw his head turn. He nodded slowly, drawing the cigarette to his lips.

"How'd you get out?" Vincent asked, his voice almost a whisper. He felt as if he was staring at a ghost.

Kris shrugged, "I dunno. I was on the balcony, smoking, and I saw the mosasaur jump up. I got thrown off the ship, and the next time I woke up, I was here."

A long silence draped over them, the three sitting, smoke slowly drifting above them.

"How'd you get so close with her?" Vincent asked, genuinely curious.

Kris leaned back, elbows resting behind him. "Well, she tried to kill me for the first week I was here."

A smile formed across his face before he went on, "But eventually, we were both stuck together in a trailer. We'd both lost a lot by then. I'd lost my whole life, and Blue lost two of her sisters. And, she's still dealing with the loss of her trainer."

Vincent turned, "You mean Owen Grady?"

Kris shrugged, "I suppose. I was there for her when she needed me, and she was there when I needed her. We slowly bonded. And now, after what recently happened, we're inseparable."

Vincent nodded as they stopped talking for another short amount of time. Kris stood, seeing Blue's eyes beginning to droop. "I think we're going to turn in."

Blue steadily stood up, chittering at Kris. "I know, girl. We're going."

Vincent stood as well, taking one last look down Main Street before beginning to walk into the Innovation Center. Kris flicked what remained of his cigarette, exhaling the last bit of smoke out of his mouth.

With a parting goodnight, Kris thanking Vincent for his hospitality, they returned to their room. As they lay down, getting settled to enter their slumber, a knot formed in their stomachs, as they knew what would inevitably come when they drifted off.

Kris turned on his side, staring into Blue's eyes as he swallowed. Eventually, he closed them, Blue following suit, as they pressed their heads together.

And there, in that brief but blissful moment, just before they slipped into their horror-filled slumbers, they felt safe, capticated and reassured by their companion's presence.

 **Back to back 10k word chapters, how cool is that.**

 **Some of you diligent readers may see that this is only part one. Originally, this chapter was supposed to be one, long, 20k word chapter. I decided against it, however, seeing that it might bore some of you. Thus, I've decided to divide Scars into 2 parts, with part 2 being Chapter 11.**

 **Chapter 11 will be out soon, hopefully in the next week or so. Thank you for reading, as always.**

 **The song that Kris sings is Turn the Page, Bob Segar (covered by Metallica).**

 **~Σιhγμα**


	11. XI - Scars, Part II (Cicatrices)

**Here we meet again, and I have delivered (as promised) another 10k word chapter. As a quick warning, this chapter is the definition of an emotional rollercoaster. It's a little chaotic and fast at the beginning, so strap in and enjoy.**

 _"Cursed to drown in sorrow_

 _You took away tomorrow, still I stand_

 _I ride into the sorrow, still I stand_

 _You took away tomorrow, still I stand_

 _You left me here in_ _sorrow, but still I stand_ "

 _Hate Train, Metallica (Beyond Magnetic)_

 _XI_

Kris sat up with a start, Blue's head slipping off his chest, slightly cutting his skin. He heard Blue chitter to him, and he calmed his breathing, rubbing his eyes.

Letting out a few curses, he turned, looking at the digital clock on the wall. It read 8:43 A.M.

It had been another perilous night. Kris got five hours of sleep, and Blue got less. Sleeping had become their greatest enemy. They were almost constantly tired, and they could never find peaceful sleep. Repeatedly waking up in the middle of the night, or being woken by the other, caused them to get little to no sleep. Neither of them minded calming the other down, however. They understood on a psychological level what the other was going through.

Sighing and figuring it was time to wake up and eat, Kris turned over to Blue. The raptor's eyes were closed, one of her claws twitching slightly.

"I know you're awake, girl. C'mon, let's go eat," Kris said, standing.

He lightly stood, testing his left leg. Now that the anesthesia had wore off, he was fully subject to the pain that shot through his left limbs. Lee had given him some analgesics to help him work through the pain, but Kris still felt it every now and then. It especially hurt in times like now, when he had to move.

Blue opened one narrowed eye and growled at Kris.

Kris smirked, raising one eyebrow as he put a shirt on. "Girl, if you don't get up, we're going to have to wrestle."

Blue loved wrestling, just not when both wrestlers were physically harmed and risked reinjury. As Kris feigned like he was going to jump on her, Blue barked, rolling off the bed.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" Kris laughed as Blue snapped her jaws in an attempt to make him flinch. "You don't scare me, Blue."

The two walked through the Lab steadily, both of their bodies aching from the movement. Once they got to the main lobby of the Innovation Center, they worked their way to where Vincent had set up a makeshift kitchen.

It was their fourth day spent with Vincent's forces, and they still regarded them with great uncertainty. The soldiers never really saw Blue and Kris, for they were usually in their room for a majority of the day. However, whenever they wanted to eat, they would come out. When they walked through the open space of the Innovation Center, which was now cluttered with equipment, cots, people, and other such things, they always attracted stares. Kris couldn't really blame them. Many men would move as they walked by, wary of the velociraptor that stuck by Kris' side. Blue would often look right back, gazing into their wary and fearful eyes until they would look away.

They got their food, and scurried back to their room, not wanting to be shrouded in the tension of the room for any longer.

Kris couldn't help but notice that they seemed more off-put and cautious today. He could only wonder why they were especially antsy. They always acted dismissive and distant with the duo, but today they seemed... Nervous.

Just before Kris opened the door, he heard running from behind him. Turning cautiously, he watched as Vincent ran towards them.

"Morning, Vincent."

Vincent panted, gathering his breath before speaking, "Something important is happening. I need you to come with me right now."

Kris looked down at the tray in his hands with an aggravated expression. Blue gave a questioning chirp as the two humans regarded each other.

"There will be time later."

Kris opened the door, setting the tray on the bed before letting Vincent continue.

"We just heard some of Murphy's guys talking over the radio. Their coming over here right now."

Kris immediately locked eyes with Blue, who was staring at them curiously.

"We're planning on ambushing them halfway. Are you up to coming? I know you're not exactly in fighting condition, but every hand helps."

Kris' eyes downcast, and he knew that he was going to have to go. He wanted to help, and Blue would definitely be able to assist Vincent's forces. He didn't want to risk Blue getting hurt, but he didn't want Vincent's forces to get swept clean off the earth.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. I'd like you to tell your boys not to shoot my raptor while we're out there."

Vincent nodded, beginning to walk off, "We're leaving in two minutes, so get ready pronto!"

Kris blinked, beginning following him. "He really couldn't tell us sooner, huh?"

 **α**

Murphy sat in the truck, biting his finger nails as he watched his soldiers press forward. Of course, he was not with them; he was sitting in his vehicle, watching them from monitors. They were hooked up with cameras, and Murphy was giving them orders. Their plan was to move into the park undetected, where they would catch Vincent's forces surprised and eliminate them.

Murphy was fairly sure that his plan would work out. There was no way that Vincent would know he was coming until it was too late. It would take his men a half hour to reach the park, however. The slowly passing time made him more and more nervous.

He assuaged his nerves by thinking about what would happen after he killed Vincent and his soldiers. Murphy would be able to take this island without any repercussions. Of course, there was still the Indominus to worry about, but as long as he had minimal casualties, they would be able to handle her.

Murphy gripped the steering wheel. He was constantly staying a mile behind them, just in case things went south. If he was convinced that his soldiers were to lose, he would instantly beeline it back to the airstrip. He had taken the pilots hostage, essentially, and had five men left behind to watch them. Murphy couldn't risk dying, not now.

 **ζ**

Blue stuck beside Kris, not sure what all the humans were making such a ruckus about. As they arrived again at the lobby if the Innovation Center, everything had broken out in movement. Humans ran back and forth, yelling and throwing clothes on.

Kris began to walk into the fray, making sure that Blue stayed with him. Nothing was communicated to Kris, but he figured that he would try and find some weaponry. From last night, he remembered where the small crates of guns were located. He approached them, holding Blue's flank as they rushed through the crowd of seventy some-odd people.

Once they arrived, Kris pursed his lips at the amount of guns that lay before him. He ended up reaching down and taking an automatic rifle, as it was what he was used to.

"What do you think you're doing, buddy?"

Kris turned to see a burly man watching him intently. He was strapping a Kevlar vest around his body, eyeing Kris steadily.

"Getting ready to go into battle, just like you. We're on the same side, man."

The man nodded, looking at Blue warily, "And you're bringing that?"

Kris picked up a pistol, inspecting it closely. "Yes, Blue's coming with." he turned, picking up a vest as he got into the man's face.

"I'd recommend regarding her with a little respect. She can tear out your larynx before you think she's on you."

The man laughed, picking up a magazine of ammunition before speaking again, "Alright, I liked that. You're going to have to gain these guy's respect, though. They think you're soft."

Kris' eyes narrowed, "I didn't know befriending the most efficient killing machine on earth was considered soft."

The man's hands raised in self defense, "That's what I told 'em! But listen, it's nothing personal. They're just a little nervous about your dinosaur. See you around, bud," he said before departing.

Kris frowned before returning to the crates next to him. He had thought for a moment that man was going to start trouble. That was the last thing Kris wanted. Kris wanted to befriend the soldiers, not make enemies with them.

Regardless, he shrugged it off, before walking outside. Blue followed close behind, head darting around as she watched the humans around her intently. She didn't like being surrounded by such a dense pack of humans. It made her nervous.

They exited the Innovation Center, the humid air meeting them as they looked down Main Street. Two vehicles sat on just below the steps, a few soldiers running around and loading assorted crates into the trucks.

Kris felt the nervousness begin to grow in his stomach. Soldiers began to slowly file out of the Innovation Center. Kris walked Blue away from the doors, bringing her off to the side.

Blue looked back, seeing all the soldiers getting into the trucks, or stretching and checking their weapons. Slowly, she realized that they were going out to fight. Blue hoped they were going after the man who tortured them. After this thought bubbled up in her head, she was ready to fight along side these humans.

"Hey," Kris said, snapping his fingers to get Blue's attention. He swallowed before continuing, "I need you to be careful, okay? I can't lose you."

His voice was hushed, and Blue could tell that he was worried. His gaze wouldn't meet hers. Their heads pressed together for a moment before the soldiers began moving out. They broke away, and Blue crooned softly.

They began to walk, Kris still cautious on whether or not he wanted Blue to come. She wasn't going to allow Kris to make her stay, however, and he knew that.

Vincent walked up next to them, matching their pace. "Alright, here's the game plan. I've already ran through it with the other boys. We're going to have two lines. We'll be defending. Me and you will be in the second line, on top of the hill, alright?" Vincent drew a map, showing Kris what he was talking about. "I'm assuming that Blue will do her own thing?"

Kris nodded, "I suppose she will. She's not going to let me stop her."

Vincent bit his lip. "Murphy is probably going to be there. So, I want to warn you. Don't lose your cool if you see him. We'll take care of everything, we just need you two to help us out."

"Yeah, I got it."

They turned east, walking beside the Mosasaur Bay. Eventually, they walked into the jungle. Five minutes later, they suddenly stopped. Vincent held Kris back, and he looked down do see a large depression below them. Around twenty soldiers laid down in the tall grass nearby the depression. Kris and Vincent walked back a few feet. They crouched as well, along with many other soldiers on the second line atop of the hill.

Blue chittered to Kris before running to the left.

"Dammit, Blue."

Blue could smell them, and they were getting ever so closer. She ran around Vincent's forces silently, concealed by the thick jungle that surrounded her. She stopped suddenly when she saw leaves rustling in front of her.

Blue sniffed forward, gently stepping forward. It was a familiar scent... It was Delta. She chirped quietly, and a green head popped out of the vegatation. Delta had been watching Murphy's forces for a while, stalking and waiting for them to attack. She had meant to go and find Blue, but she didn't have to.

Delta quickly signaled to their right, and Blue ducked down. Many humans were walking steadily through the jungle. Their guns were held up to their chins, and they were heading straight for where Vincent's forces were.

The two raptors waited for the men to pass before they moved again. Delta softly regarded her sister, nuzzling against her snout as she walked past. Blue returned the gesture before they stalked behind the humans. They were currently in the thick, tall grass that lay just before Vincent's forces.

A straggler walked just before Blue, and she silently pounced on him. Her jaws bit into his skull before she jerked left sharply, cracking his neck. However, he managed to let out a mangled yell before his neck was snapped.

Blue looked up, and saw about over eighty humans turn around to look at her. Delta, beside her, barked, and they scattered.

"Fire, now!" Vincent yelled.

They began to unload into Murphy's forces, who were caught in the open. Shooting, however, was quite difficult for Kris. It was hard for him to lift the gun to his chin constantly with the pain that shot through his arm.

The soldiers in the front line stood from the grass, only a few feet in front of Murphy's soldiers. They shot them at point blank. Immediately, they began to fall back into the tall grass.

Unfortunately for them, that made Blue and Delta's job much easier, as they slowly tore through their ranks. The constant running bit at Blue's churning legs, her lungs already needing a break from the action. Blue barked loudly, and the two raptors began slowly herding the humans back to the kill zone.

"Go!" Vincent yelled, and Kris watched as the men around him stood up, running toward the tall grass. Vincent didn't know that Murphy's soldiers were coming back to meet them, and things were about to get messy.

Kris jumped up, slowly making his way down the hill into the depression. As this happened, Murphy's forces broke out of the grassline, immediately coming face to face with Vincent's soldiers. They engaged in gunfire mere feet away from each other, causing tens of casualties within seconds.

Blue and Delta stood just in the tall grass, although they couldn't do anything because of the volley of gunfire coming from Vincent's forces.

Kris ran to the left, coming at Murphy's men from the side. This caused them to panic, and run back into the tall grass. The raptors snapped their jaws at the passing humans, not able to get up as constant bullets streamed over their heads.

Vincent's men began giving chase, running into the grass. The raptors got up, thinking of a way to flank Murohy's forces. But Blue smelled something to her left, and it wasn't just Kris. She immediately darted to where the smell was, Delta following close behind. They ran out of the grass, laying their eyes upon a cluster of Murphy's men. Those few soldiers had taken a left instead of running straight. They encountered Kris, but they didn't act soon enough as the two raptors pounced on them.

Delta and Blue darted through the ten of them, but they were scattered, and it was hard to take them out at the same time. Kris shot into the cluster, trying to assist them. Delta pounced on a human, digging into his neck. However, she misjudged where the other nearest human was, and looked up only to see the barrel of a rifle pointing down at her. She tried to jump at the human, but it was too late. A single shot fired from the weapon, the bullet embedding into her head.

Delta collapsed, and Blue watched as she took her last breaths. She roared, her tail knocking a human off his feet, and biting into another's arm.

Kris couldn't fire into the fray, not risking accidentally shooting Blue. There was only three of Murphy's men left in the cluster, and Blue intended to end all of them. However, out of the three, one of them wasn't focused on Blue.

A single man ran towards Kris, shooting a bullet at him. The shot missed, and Kris fired back, hitting the man's arm. He yelled, dropping his gun, and sprintied towards Kris, who had run out of bullets in his magazine. Kris threw the gun at the man before swinging his right at the momentarily stunned mercenary.

He recovered quickly, however, and tackled Kris to the ground.

Blue at this time, had finished off the other two, and jerked her head to see a man standing over Her Human. The man punched him, reaching behind his back. Blue saw his hand drift over a pistol, and immediately sprinted towards him. Kris fought desperately to free himself, but the man standing over him was much stronger. The man pulled out the pistol, fully standing and aiming it towards Her Human. Blue jumped from five feet out, trying to snap at the man's hand. She misjudged the snapping of her jaws, however, and instead found herself in the air, between the gun and Kris. The man discharged before he even realized the raptor was in the air, but the bullet still slammed into her lower side.

Kris watched as Blue landed on the ground, unmoving. The man looked at the raptor in confusion, and Kris took advantage of his opportunity. He drew his pistol, unholstering it before discharging it several times into the man's chest.

Assured he was dead, Kris got up and sprinted to Blue, where he stood over her. She was awake, laying on her undamaged side, one eye looking up at him. She attempted to croon, but didn't have the energy to do so.

"No, no! Why'd you do that? You're such an idiot!" Kris yelled, picking the raptor's head up, trying not to cry as his face pressed against hers. "You're so stupid, you're so stupid."

He drew back, attempting and failing to hold in his sobs as he inspected her wound. The bullet penetrated deep in her lower central flank, and blood seeped from the wound.

Kris put his hands in the wound, trying to apply pressure.

"Vincent!" He yelled, watching as the man turned.

Vincent saw the raptor laying on the ground, and he immediately turned around, waving to Lee, who was sitting in the truck. The man got out, and started running to where Vincent was pointing.

"What happened?" Lee exclaimed as he came beside the two.

Kris wiped tears away with his shirt before answering. "She got shot, Lee! What does it look like?"

Lee moved Kris' arms out of the way, inspecting the wound. "It doesn't look good..." he trailed off.

"What do you mean, 'it doesn't look good'?"

Lee grimaced as he took his backpack off. "Well, some of her organs are located where this bullet hole went through."

Kris couldn't contain his grief any further, weeping as Blue watched Lee carefully. Her eyes were glazed over, and she couldn't quite focus on what was going on. Everything was blurry, and she became sleepy. It seemed poetic, almost right that Blue died in this way. Protecting Her Human, dying with her final sibling.

"Stay with me, girl. Don't close those eyes."

Vincent ran over, carefully looking down into the jungle. Rapid gunfire could still be heard echoing through the jungle. He looked at Blue before picking up his radio, "What's going on over there?"

A crackled response came through, the man yelling, "It's not looking too hot, sir! Lots of casualties!"

"Well then retreat, dammit!"

The radio returned to static, and no response was heard. Vincent cursed, and he stared south. He was waiting for Murphy's forces to reappear. He assumed that his men had been wiped out.

"Lee, we gotta go, now." Vincent said.

Lee held a knife in his mouth, tweezers in his hands as he tried to remove the bullet from Blue.

"I'm a little busy here," Lee responded, his voice muffled.

Suddenly, several men, roughly seventeen, cleared the tall grass, Vincent and Kris immediately aimed their weapons at them. However, they were Vincent's men, and they approached them once they lowered their weapons.

"What the hell is going on?" Vincent yelled, looking for answers from any of the men.

"We won, sir," one of the men stated. They all looked extremely fatigued, some of them injured.

Vincent sighed in relief, but pressed on, "Where's everyone else?"

"Dead, sir,"

Θ

Murphy sped through the forest, eventually coming upon the airstrip. His men had gotten almost completely destroyed. He wasn't even sure what was happening most of the time; first they were ambushed, then they retreated, pushed back, retreated again, and on. A lot of the combat became hand to hand towards the latter part of the battle. It had become so close quarters that men were running out of ammunition in their clips and resorting to melee combat, which cause many casualties.

Murphy knew now that it was time for him to leave. He wasn't sure how much men Vincent now had, and he wasn't about to find out.

He got out of the truck, rifle in hand. He signaled for the five men to follow him. Getting into one of the planes, he aimed his rifle at the pilots.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

The pilots reluctantly nodded, beginning to start up the plane.

Murphy ordered three of the soldiers to take the other plane. He didn't want Vincent getting off this island. With the two planes gone, Murphy thought, Vincent would not be able to escape the island.

Murphy was extremely livid. He had spent hundreds of thousands on this expedition, and what did he have to show for it? The DNA of an edmontosaurus. That wasn't good enough for Murphy. That could get him maybe a couple million, but he wanted more.

He would have to contact someone, find a bidder who would spend way more than they should on the DNA.

And he knew just who to call.

 **Γ**

Kris softly ran his hand across Blue's neck, holding back the tears that threatened to pour out. They were back at their bed, and Lee was operating on the raptor.

It had been a tedious process getting Blue back to the innovation center. First, they had to make sure that Murphy's forces weren't returning. Then, they had to put Blue on a stretcher before lifting her to the truck, which then returned to the Innovation Center.

Kris was thankful for the soldiers help in carrying 300 pound Blue, and he made sure they knew that.

Vincent was busy trying to figure out a casualty amount, versus who was missing, and could not be in the room with them. Kris didn't even think about it, however. He was too focused on keeping Blue awake.

Lee bit his lip harshly. He was having a hard time removing the bullet from Blue. Not only was it wedged deep inside of her, but she was losing a lot of blood.

"Alright, I'm going to make the wound a little bigger so that I can get the bullet."

Lee had not wanted to create an incision on the raptor, but he had no other choice.

"Be careful with her, please."

Kris leaned back down to where Blue was, petting her softly. Her breathing was labored and rapid. She was in pain, and she desperately wanted to sleep. Her Human wouldn't let her, though. Kris didn't want to risk her going to sleep and not waking back up.

"Why'd you do that, Blue?" Kris whispered, his eyes darting around her face.

Blue didn't have the energy to respond. Not only was she already enervated going into the battle, but she had ran a lot, and was now injured. This, coupled with the loss of her sister, put her in bad shape. She wanted to sleep everything away, and part of her didn't want to wake up. All of her sisters were gone now, and the reality hit her like a swing from her Alpha.

She was alone how. She was the last of her kind. No velociraptors existed on earth, except for Blue. The raptor was basing this off of her experiences on Isla Nublar, as that was the whole world to her. The thought shook her to her core, and the emotional duress that she was putting herself under was threatening to force her into shock. Charlie, Echo, Delta, they were all gone. They had all died before her eyes, and Blue couldn't stop it. Another piece of her soul felt like it had broken off, ripped forcefully from her being.

However, something was still there. There was still another piece, attached firmly to her soul that held her together. As her eyes opened carefully, she looked up, and saw that final piece. Her Human was standing over her, face crossed with concern as he watched Lee.

A low rumble came out of Blue as Lee opened her wound further. It was the only sound that could come out of her exhausted body.

"I know, girl. You're going to be okay." Kris whispered, turning his attention to Blue.

Death stood near her again; she could feel its presence. Blue could see it flirting with the idea of ending her at any given moment.

"Got it!" Lee exclaimed, holding the bullet in the tweezers.

Kris sighed in relief, looking down at Blue, "See? You're going to be fine. Right?"

Lee nodded, discarding the bullet. "Yes, I'd assume she'll be alright. She has lost a lot of blood, though. She needs a transfusion."

"Well, do you have any blood you could give her?"

Lee frowned, cleaning out Blue's wound with alcohol, "I'm afraid not. I don't want to use human blood, because it could have negative affects. Look around the lab, any carnivore blood should work."

Kris nodded, kissing the side of Blue's snout before running out. The action caused his leg to scream in discomfort, but he pressed on. In reality, he barely felt the burning sensation in his leg. Kris was too focused on the task before him

He ran into the vitated Lab, desperately searching through countless viles and computers, trying to find velociraptor blood. While he scurried through the various rooms, he came across a keypad on the wall. The portion of the wall was opened, acting as a door. Choosing not to question the oddity, he ran inside.

The room was darker, and computers lined several counters. Tanks filled with dead lizards and snakes were all around. In the far corner of the room, blood scattered across the wall, and a skeleton lay against it. Kris swallowed, frantically searching through the room.

He came across a computer which had a display of the Indominus on it. He noticed a link that read 'Genetic Makeup'. Kris clicked on it, scrolling through the various animals until he found 'velociraptor'. He skimmed through the description of the dinosaur, and at the bottom of the page, found two options. One said, 'DNA', and the other read, 'Blood'. Kris clicked on the latter, and a whirring came from his right.

He watched with wide eyes as a mechanical claw reached into a tube, twisting and shaking.

"Holy shit..." Kris muttered in surprise as the claw exited the tube, holding a bag of blood.

"W-wow," he stuttered, grabbing the bag and running back the room. He didn't have time to question the lucky discovery.

Kris returned, giving the bag to Lee. The man blinked, "Where'd you find this?"

Kris shook his head as he quickly returned to Blue's side. "It was in some kind of a machine. I clicked a button on a computer and that came out."

Lee's eyebrows rose slightly as he hooked the bag to the IV line, "As long as it works."

Kris kneeled at Blue's side, one hand other her chin, the other on her face, "Why'd you have to do that, huh?"

Blue looked into Her Human's eyes, considering his dismissive tone. She wasn't all too sure what he was mad about, but it didn't concern her. She could barely think, and the fact that he was still alive was good enough for her to be content.

Kris watched as the blood began to insert into Blue's body. He noticed that her wound had been bandaged up, and he was slowly getting more relieved.

"Lee?" Kris asked, nervousness lacing his voice.

The man nodded, urging Kris to go on as he treated Blue.

"Blue's going to be okay?"

A smile tugged at Lee's lips before he responded, "Of course. Once again, she's going to need time to get better. This incident being so close to her last physical trauma is going to, y'know, make it harder for her to fully recover."

Kris sighed, placing his head against Blue's. "You still shouldn't have done that, girl. You scared me half to death."

"How so?" Lee responded, the blood almost fully being pumped into the raptor, "She saved your life, Kris."

"And almost died in the process!" Kris exclaimed.

Lee pulled the IV from Blue, standing to get more rubbing alcohol. He seemed to consider Kris' answer before responding, "So you'd rather die than see Blue die?"

Kris grimaced, the question hitting him hard. "That's a double edged sword, Lee."

Lee's brow furrowed slightly as he rubbed the alcohol on the small hole in her scales, "In what way?"

Kris swallowed, scratching the underside of Blue's chin. "Well...I don't want to see her go, but... I don't want her to be alone if I die."

Lee nodded, his eyes narrowing as he patched up Blue with a rather large band-aid.

"You really love her, huh?"

"Of course. We love each other."

Lee opened his mouth, but didn't respond. He patted Blue's side, standing again. "Alright, there's nothing more I can do. I'll bring her food, but after she eats, let the woman sleep, Kris."

Kris nodded, pleased that Lee referred to Blue as what she was: a woman. He crawled into the bed steadily, trying not to hurt his already sore wounds.

Lee eventually brought food into the room, and Kris helped Blue eat. After that, she quickly fell asleep.

Kris sighed, hugging the raptor beside him. He was alone now, left with his own thoughts. When Lee had come in, he informed Kris that Murphy left the island, and that Vincent's forces were the only humans that remained. There were only around twenty (plus Kris and Blue), and as of right now, they had no way off the island.

Kris wasn't all that concerned, though. He wasn't in any rush to get off of Isla Nublar. Yes, he wanted to see his parents, and he felt bad leaving them for so long. Right now, however, all he cared about was Blue's well being.

Kris desperately wanted to bring the raptor back to the states with him. He wasn't sure how he would be able to pull it off, however. There was no way he could in south Florida, where his house was. It was way too populated. He would have to move to some natural preserve, go off the grid. Possibly the everglades, or the vast redwoods of California.

He knew that it was probably illegal in some way to have a dinosaur in the United States, and it would be difficult for him to hide a six foot tall, fifteen foot long, three hundred pound dinosaur in his house.

Kris sighed, closing his eyes as he pressed against Blue. He opted to go to sleep instead of worry about taking Blue to the states. He could worry about that later. Right now, however, he was exhausted. Already being worn out and in pain before the battle, he felt the affects double afterwards.

He slowly slipped into sleep, lulled into slumber by Blue's steady breathing.

 **Δ**

"Wait! Wait! Murphy don't go yet!" May screamed, waving her arms frantically as she approached the planes.

A door on the side of the plane opened, and a man's head popped out, an arm extending out to her. She scurried toward him, taking his hand as he pulled her in.

"Where the fuck have you been, May?" Murphy yelled, standing up to meet the woman.

"I got captured, what do you want me to do?"

Murphy growled, sitting down again. "I can't believe this shit happened."

May sat across from him, feeling the lift from the runway. She was nervous, a knot forming deep within her stomach. She was going to work against Murphy. She had to. She realized what she needed to do, and that was betray Murphy.

Vincent's interrogation broke May mentally, and he had fully persuaded her to turn against Murphy. Her job was quite simple: gather information on Murphy, and report it to Vincent. Easy. At least, it should've been. May was incredibly scared of spying on Murphy. He had a way of knowing things that you wouldn't think him knowing.

Now, however, May was in far too deep to climb out. She knew how much of terrible person Murphy was, and she realized that he hurt too many people for her to stand by and idly watch. She never intended on Kris and Blue getting hurt.

"May!" Murphy yelled, taking May out of her thoughts, "I've been yelling your name for the past five minutes! Pay attention!"

May swallowed, stammering, "S-sorry, it won't happen again."

Murphy covered his face with his hands, sighing in exasperation, "Listen. I need to know what happened. What did Vincent do to you?"

May froze, but quickly kept her compusure, responding, "He just threw me in a cell."

Murphy blinked, "Well, how'd you get out?"

"I broke out. He forgot to lock the door."

Murphy began a hysterical fit of laughter, for something that didn't even seem funny, "What a dumbass..."

May swallowed, turning away. She was relieved that Murphy believed her lie. The story was complete bullshit; she made it up on the spot.

In reality, Vincent had let her out to return to the airstrip just before they left to battle Murphy. She had to run through the wilderness by herself, but she eventually came across the airfield.

Murphy came down from his overreaction, sighing as he looked down.

May kept her eyes far from him, her head turned in a different direction. She didn't want to talk to the man, she wanted to sleep. She hadn't gotten a minute of rest in the past two days, and she was completely exhausted.

Quickly, she leaned back in the uncomfortable seat, closing her eyes. She, luckily, found sleep before Murphy began talking again.

 **Ω**

As night fell upon Isla Nublar, the island became quiet. It was a stark contrast to the blistering gunfire that had echoed through its jungles just hours prior. It seemed like everything was sleeping, blissfully basking in the cool air.

Kris, however, was not asleep. He lay in the bed, eyes wide. He had another dream, but this one was quite different. It wasn't even a nightmare. In fact, it was quite pleasant, though Kris didn't want that thought in his head.

He remembered the dream vividly. He was sitting on a lawn chair, redwood trees surrounding him. Blue came from behind him, nibbling softly at his neck. The two had embraced, and Kris quickly realized that, in his dream, they were together. Not like now, where they were simple companions. They were romantically together, and Kris could feel that his dream-self was deeply in love with Blue. As he woke, however, the feeling stuck deep in his mind. He felt what it was like to be romantically involved with the raptor that lay on him. And, despite how his mind protested against the idea, Kris found himself enjoying the dream. Although, a part of him told him how wrong it was to have these thoughts.

She was an animal. She wasn't human. However, a rather open-minded part of him retorted, she is self-conscious. She's alive, and intelligent.

Kris swallowed, physically slapping himself across the face. He didn't want to go to sleep again, lest he have a similar dream. He didn't want those thoughts to be inserted deeper into his brain.

 **Γ**

Blue's eyes opened, and her body reprimanded her for it. Her side was incredibly sore, and it nagged at her constantly. She looked to her left, seeing Her Human awake. He was deep in thought, staring up at the ceiling.

Kris had been awake for three hours, trying and failing to remove the thoughts that his dream pushed into his head.

Blue chittered softly, grateful that she had the strength to do so. Her Human turned over onto his side, closing his eyes as he ran a hand down her neck. She wanted their eyes to link, but he wouldn't allow it for some reason. She could tell that Her Human was tense, and she didn't appreciate that.

Kris opened his eyes, still not meeting her gaze, "How are you feeling?"

Blue sensed his worry, and she trilled to him.

"Good," he sighed, closing his eyes again.

Blue narrowed her eyes, moving her face closer to his as she scanned his features. What was bothering him so much? She growled slightly, trying to get the answer from him.

Kris opened his eyes again, and this time their eyes locked. Blue's eyes were continuously narrowed as she observed his blue orbs.

"I'm fine, girl. I just... Had a bad dream, that's all."

Blue's neck shuddered, her jaw shivering with it. She didn't believe what ever he just said, as he was definitely lying to her. She didn't like that. This wasn't usual for him; if Her Human were to wake up screaming, and somehow did wake her up, he would hide it from her. She knew when he did this, however, as it was quite obvious to discern. Her Human never openly displaced his concern or worry unless it was a life-threatening situation. He didn't want her to worry about him.

Kris rolled onto his back before responding, "I'm fine, seriously."

Blue huffed at his aggravated tone, but chose not to press any further. She didn't want to go under more mental strife.

"I'm sorry, okay? There's just a lot of shit going on right now, and I don't really know how to deal with it." Kris said, his voice faltering as he turned back onto his side.

"I mean... What would've happened if you died yesterday? What would I have done with myself, Blue? Stop being so reckless, please."

Blue listened as he lightly reprimanded her. He was aggravated, but downcast. His eyes were diverted to his fingers, which twiddled with the edge of her claw.

"Just... Be careful, okay? I don't... I don't know what I would do without you."

Blue watched his worried and stressed face. She knew she was the cause, and she knew it was because of what she did the day prior. A part of her wanted to be annoyed with the fact that he was mad at her for risking her life for him. However, she realized that he was mad at her for hurting herself. Did he think that he wasn't worthy of her protection? She found the whole situation... Sweet. Of course, Blue did not have a word for the sensation, nor did she know what it was. She felt it, however. Deep inside, her heart fluttered. She never felt something like this before, and it confused her. It felt weird, but also pleasant. Should she be concerned?

"Just don't do something like that again..." Kris continued, pulling Blue from her thoughts. "For me, okay?"

While he said this, he entwined his fingers with her claw, and he looked up to meet her wide-eyed gaze. Her heart fluttered again, beating faster than it ever had before. What was happening to her?

Kris sighed, moving so their heads connected. Blue was thankful for this, so that he didn't have to see her confused and surprised face. Her eyes darted to their connected hands, and she thought about the human mates from her paddock. Suddenly, everything clicked. In that moment, she realized what was so instantaneously happening to her.

Blue was getting romantically attracted to Her Human.

Blue still had only a general idea of what love was, and she didn't know what it meant to be romantically involved with another being. She didn't have a word for any of it, but she felt it, and could tell what was happening. The only thing that the raptor knew about love was what she had gathered from humans in her paddock. Blue knew that the two human mates were affectionate to each other, but not as Blue was affectionate to her sisters, or Old Alpha. It was something more intimate. She assumed that was what love was, an intimate and affectionate relationship. However, this was only a guess to the confused raptor.

Kris closed his eyes, his thumb softly tracing circles on the back of her claw. He couldn't have feelings for Blue, it wouldn't work. And even if he allowed himself to, who's to say Blue would feel the same way? Of course, Kris had no way of reading the raptor's mind, and thus he hadn't a clue that she was in the similar situation that he was. Blue thought almost the same thing.

However, another idea came to her mind. While she didn't have a definition on what love was, she knew what mating was. She knew only because she had seen dinosaurs procreating on the island before, and based off her seasonal heat cycle (which had only happened twice). At first, she was confused, and observed them. After a while of gathering information (a few months), she realized that the two dinos whom she was surveying were not two anymore; they were seven. Little versions of them scurried around the parents, and Blue pieced the puzzle together.

She connected the dots, and thus realized what mating was, and assumed that it was species-specific. However, Blue thought, she was the only of her kind. She was in no position to discriminate on what species she could love. She had never had such a strong relationship with a member of the opposite gender. Yes, in her early life, Blue had been close with Old Alpha. However, not only did they slightly drift as time went on, but their relationship did not compare to what Blue and Kris shared. The two had gone through so much in so little time; they had no choice but to grow close, and so they did.

When you put two naturally social beings in a confined area and throw mentally and physically detrimental objects at them repeatedly, it's no surprise that they grow cathartic. And it's no surprise that they grow close, as Blue and Kris now have. Growing romantic feelings for each other shouldn't have been a surprise for either of them; yet their difference in species created the rift. If they had been human and human, or velociraptor and velociraptor, they would've assuredly gotten together by now. A part of them knows this, and that same part of them wants it. A part of them knows that no other being, human or velociraptor could offer what they could to each other. Deep down, they both knew that these feelings were ever slowly, yet strongly, blooming. As each minute that they touched passed, the further down the metaphorical hole of love they fell.

Neither of them wanted to accept this. They didn't want to come to grips that this was happening to either of them. Neither of them could've imagined catching feelings for a member of a different species a month prior.

But here they were; velociraptor and human. Two species separated by millions upon millions of years. They should've never interacted, but here they were. They should've never met, but here they were. Neither of them should even by alive by now; but here they were.

And these two beings of their respective species, who were separated by millions of years, who never should've interacted, were slowly, but hopelessly, falling in love with each other.

 **λ**

Vincent sighed, watching as the sun slowly disappeared over the trees. His eyes were narrowed, cigarette pressed to his lips as he was lost in his thoughts. His eyes moved to the hotel, and he observed it carefully.

That was his best bet to find _her_. If she wasn't there, she wasn't alive. Now that Murphy was gone, Vincent could focus on this. Of course, he would have to do it quickly. He didn't want Murphy causing chaos once he arrived back in the United States. Tomorrow, he determined, would be when he would begin his search.

She had to be alive; there was no way — in Vincent's mind, at least — that she wasn't. She was a strong being, unopposed by whatever the cruel world threw at her.

In this case, it was dinosaurs. She had been in the park when the Indominus broke out. In the haste of everyone evacuating, she never got out. Vincent personally went to Costa Rica and searched endlessly for her beautiful features. However, he never found her. No boats that had arrived at Isla Nublar documented her getting on.

The fact that she was alone on this island had disturbed Vincent, haunted his worst nightmares for the past year. It had ate at him every night that his head rested upon a pillow. Its grip would never release from his heart until he found her. He had meant to tell Kris if he had seen a girl running around the island, but forgot.

Vincent realized, in his thoughts, that she was the main reason that he was on Isla Nublar. InGen and Murphy were only official reasons that his mind told him. Subconsciously, however, she was the reason that he flew to Jurassic World.

Blowing smoke from his mouth, he stood, eyes still focused on the outline of the tall building across the Mosasaur Bay. There was no other place that she could be except for there. She hated the outdoors, first of all. Secondly, she was smart. She would know that it would be hard for something to get her atop of a multi-storey building.

Vincent dropped the cigarette, stepping on it lightly. He was going to find her, one way or the other.

 **Ξ**

"Hello?"

"Hey, guy. It's been a while since we've talked but... I have a question for you." Murphy spoke into the phone.

"Murphy?"

Murphy sighed, "Yeah. It's me. Look, I trust that you won't tell anyone about this..." he waited for the man on the other end of the phone to confirm before continuing, "I went to Isla Nublar recently. And, while I was there, I got some DNA. You know anyone who would take this?"

The man paused, presumably in surprise. "W-well, yeah! I mean, I'll take it! We always need more dinosaur DNA here. We run low sometimes. How much you got?"

"A good amount of edmontosaurus blood. Hey, I was thinking. It's been a while since we've spoken. How's that project of yours going?"

The man chuckled before responding, "Great, actually. He's almost a year old now, and he's getting up there in size."

Murphy nodded, his eyes narrowing at the opportunity before him. "That's good to hear. You think I could come over, see how everyone's doing? It's been a while since I've seen all of you, and I'm in the state."

"Of course! You're always welcome, Murphy. Just call me in advance so that I can tell everybody."

"Well, how about tomorrow?" Murphy asked, nervous that the man would turn him down.

"Uh, I'd have to ask, but I'll text you, alright?"

"Sounds good, see you." Murphy said as he hung up the phone.

They had landed in South California an hour before, and it was now night. Taking a trip to Northern California in a day would be a hassle, but Murphy would do what's necessary.

He was only going to bring a few people with him. He would not allow May to come, as she needed a break. She also tested her patience. He would bring one or two mercenaries with him, just in case.

Murphy liked the man, and the people around him. However, he wasn't going just to 'catch up'. He wanted to see the experiment first hand, and maybe steal some of their stuff. They had a considerable amount of DNA and knowledge on dinosaurs, which is something that Murphy desperately wanted.

He was, quite frankly, planning to take everything they owned. By any means necessary.

 **Σ**

It was night time once again on Isla Nublar. Blue's wound was getting progressively better, as she had rested the whole day. However, it wasn't her wound that was bothering her.

She startled awake, in a fervent haze, immediately shooting out of the bed.

"Blue?" Kris said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The door was wide open, as Kris had forgotten to close it. Thus, Blue flew out of the room, going straight outside.

"Dammit!" Kris whispered, getting up and running after her.

Blue, breathing heavily, darted through the Innovation Center lobby, awaking one or two of the soldiers that were sleeping inside. She powered her way through the doors, sniffing at the air desperately as she arrived. She heard Kris behind her, but didn't really notice. The wound on her side pleaded with her to lay back down, but she was distracted.

"Blue, what the hell has gotten into you?" Kris asked forcefully, keeping his voice below a yell. He didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

Suddenly, Blue stopped sniffing the air. She opened her mouth, leaning forward slightly. She let out three strained and stiff snorts. Kris had heard the call before; every time she had made the sound, one of her sisters showed up. She was calling to her sisters. Kris furrowed his brow, sighing.

Blue echoed the call again, listening intently for a response that would never come. She was calling for any of them. She couldn't come to grips that they were all gone. It couldn't be. Maybe they were pulling a joke on her. Her sisters always liked to mess with their easy-to-panic Beta, and sibling. Sometimes, mostly when they were younger, they would feign like they were dead; laying on their sides, tongues lolling and holding their breaths.

Looking back on the memory, they hadn't done a good job of playing dead; however, Blue had believed them regardless. Maybe they were doing that again, just on a way larger scale. Her call was the one that she would use upon admitting defeat when they would play hide and seek in the paddock. There was one rule to that game; you can't smell. Most of the time, Blue cheated, and sniffed her way to her sisters. She didn't like losing. However, in the few times that she allowed her sisters to win, she would give a call where she stated her capitulation.

It was understood between them that once the call went out, they had to show themselves. And off of that, Blue used that call now, waiting for a response. She waited so desperately to be tackled and jarred for losing. She waited to get heckled for the rest of the day, just how she used to. She used to hate losing, hate when her sisters rubbed the defeat in her face. However, now, she begged for it. She wanted them back, she wanted all of them to return.

She was distracted from her thoughts when a hand gently pressed to her side. Her head jerked to Kris, concern adorning his features.

"You gotta stop, Blue. You're going to wake someone up."

Blue whimpered, leaning forward as she strained her ears, neck extending as she waited again for a response. It never came, however, and her head slumped in defeat, tears at the edge of her eyes. She stopped them from coming out, as she'd only cried from emotional duress once; when she and Her Human were in the cell together, and she thought he had passed. It wouldn't happen again. Her pride was too strong.

The whole time she stood there, Kris stayed next to her, hand rubbing along her side.

Blue needed more contact with Her Human, she needed more comfort. She didn't want to lay down with him again, because she would still remember, still think about her sisters. She needed a new sensation. She pressed into her memories, trying to find something that humans did to lose themselves in each other.

Suddenly, she got it. And, without thinking of the repercussions the action might sow, she turned to meet Kris' eyes. Then, still without any rational thinking, she closed the short distance between them, pressing her scaly lips against his.

Kris' eyes shot open, frozen in place. The raptor stayed like this, unmoving, for at least ten seconds before pulling away. Blue opened her eyes observing the shocked human before her.

"I... Blue, I... Don't... W-what..." Kris couldn't find the power to form a cohesive sentance. His heart fluttered, stomach twisted in knots.

Blue was in a similar position; the feelings that she had felt earlier returning again. It was an unnatural thing for a dinosaur to do, and normally it wouldn't have had affect. However, just knowing that humans found deep intimacy and comfort in the action enflamed her lonely heart. She shouldn't have done it; nor should she have had such a human affect from it. Yet, here they were.

She recalled Old Alpha and his mate. They did the action many a time, and they always found comfort in it. She knew that it was inherently romantic in its every form to humans, but she didn't care. She wanted to see what it felt like, she wanted to see if would soothe her nerves. And, it did. However, it also solidified the growing feelings that the raptor now held for Her Human.

When Henry Wu made Blue, he never in his entire life could he imagine her developing such emotions. He had never intended on it happening; however, there were some gaps that just had to be filled to progress. Sometimes, difficult decisions had to be made. And sometimes, he broke protocol. Sometimes, he dabbled some human DNA into the mix. It was what he did with Blue. She was one of the only dinosaurs that Wu had implemented human DNA into. It was a small emount, of course, but it was enough to enhance her intelligence and emotions beyond a normal velociraptor. Mr. Masrani wanted a high-intelligence raptor that would be able to primitively communicate with humans, and lead her siblings better than a typical raptor could. And thus, when Wu was making her, he specifically put human DNA into her.

He would've never foresaw this outcome was, though. He knew that she would be highly intelligent, and be able to convey one or two advanced emotions at best, accompanied by a vague sense of self consciousness. He would've never imagined that romantic interest come out of it, however. And yet, here they were.

Kris, still shocked and blinking, attempted to form a sentance, and failed again. Blue suddenly felt a pang at her insides, which was another first. Was he rejecting her? She hadn't quite meant for it to be romantic, but she also hadn't thought how Her Human would've seen the action. And now, she knew that she had dealt her hand. Of course, Blue could always play that she hadn't meant the kiss to be romantic; but she didn't want to lie. Besides, while she hadn't fully meant the action to be like Her Human would view it, she did have feelings for him. After being immobilized for an entire day, pressed against him with these thoughts, she accepted it in a way. She didn't want to, but she didn't really have a choice. Blue had never fealt anything like it before, and thus, did not know how to get rid of it.

Kris took a chance to do a replay of what had just happened. Blue, his closest friend, and, mind you, _velociraptor_ , had just kissed him. How did she know how to do that? How did she know what it meant? While it wasn't impossible for her to have seen humans before (which she did), Kris couldn't quite believe it.

However, he was somewhat excited. That open-minded part of him was happy, jocund that the raptor felt the same way as he did about her. But, the other side argued, he didn't feel that way. However, even though he didn't want to believe it, he had definitely caught feelings for the dinosaur. Alike Blue, Kris had flirted with those thoughts for the entire day. The whole day, whilst being pressed extremely close with her, he had toyed with the idea of accepting his feelings for the raptor.

Kris bit his lip as he ran a hand through his hair. He took a once-over of the raptor before him. He couldn't deny that she was elegant and... Though he didn't want to say it... Beautiful. He knew that the raptor was amazing, and inherently not just an animal. She had qualities similar to human. She had a distinguishable, and lovable personality. She was willing to risk her own life for him.

His eyes returned to her face ever so often as he surveyed her, and he saw the raptor watching him carefully. He couldn't help but notice her eyes looked downcast, her head slightly lowering as time went on.

"Dammit," Kris whispered to himself, giving in. He was in love with this dinosaur, and he couldn't deny his own feelings anymore. He knew that nobody else on this earth would compare to who Blue was as a person — or... dinosaur.

Kris closed the gap between them again, lifting her head up by the jaw and pressing his lips against hers again. Two weeks prior, this would've disgusted him. However, he had become immune to Blue's not so pleasant smelling breath and body, having to sleep with her every night for the past week.

And now, here they were. Human and dinosaur, two entirely different species, brought together by science and sheer coincidence. Here they were, at the steps of the Innovation Center, with a soft breeze flowing past them, the lights of Main Street and the hotel across Mosasaur Bay burning brightly. Here they were; where, to them, it seemed like the world had stopped to regard the unnatural pair; every noise of life had stopped, not that they cared. Here they were, disregarding their previous doubts and worries. Here they were, in love, at last.

It was truly only a matter of time before this was to happen, and neither of them could've avoided it. Not with what they've been through.

Now, as great as their intimate act was, it was a little awkward, speaking anatomically. Blue didn't have the control over her scaly lips that Kris did, and couldn't really do anything as Her Human did all the work. Neither of them noticed however, lost in the haze of finally realizing their true feelings.

It was, in its purest definition, amazing. Although, no word, no phrase, could truly describe how the two felt as they shared the act of love. They both forgot about the previous trauma of the days before, paying no mind to the scars that littered their skin and scales, respectively. Some of the mental damage that they had been forced to endure lightened up. Although they would always remain with them, always nag at them, they were now cicatrices; scars of a healed wound; not as bad as before.

Kris pulled away after what seemed like one long eternity. He stepped closer to Blue, their heads connecting. He closed his eyes, as did Blue. It seemed in that moment that everything was going to be okay. The nightmares and terrors didn't seem like a problem anymore. Not as long as they had each other.

"I love you, Blue."

Blue let out a shivering croon in response, echoing the phrase in her language. Of course, there was no word for love in her tongue. However, that doesn't mean that she couldn't make due with what she already knew, and what she could make. She formed a croon of affection with the call for great, much, and/or severe. It all equated to the phrase: great, or severe affection. It seemed right to her.

"C'mon. Let's go inside." Kris said, his voice a husky whisper.

The snuck back through the doors, careful to not awaken any of the sleeping soldiers that lay inside.

They returned to their room, and Kris smiled as they lay back down. He immediately kissed her again, not wanting to be apart for any longer. When they eventually separated, their breaths were rapid and unsteady. Not in a bad way, however. They were both still hopelessly nervous, butterflies erupting from within. Kris had his flings with a few girls back home, but nothing like this. What they shared was extremely powerful. Nothing that could be written nor spoken could fully define how they felt for each other.

Slowly, pressed closer together than they had ever been before, the two slipped into peaceful sleep. It was one of the last times they would have a good night's rest, where they would be uninterrupted by their nightmares and memories. They savored it. Of course, they would still be disturbed for the rest of their lives by the events on Isla Nublar. They would forever carry with them the mental and physical scars. However, neither of them quite cared about it anymore. They could barely feel the soreness that grabbed at their bodies, Blue didn't even consider the blistering wound on her side. All of that was only a little negative compared to the gigantic positive that was being in love with each other. If they hadn't shared that traumatic experience, they might not have developed such feelings for each other. And so, in an interesting turn of events, they were _thankful_ for what Murphy and his men subjected them to.

All of their previous worries of the difference in species, difference in language, all of that; had dissipated.

Neither of them could really believe that this was real, although it assuredly was. Neither of them could've imagined this a week prior, and neither of them would believe that it was true for a while. Their love, what they so passionately shared, was so strong, so blissful, that it seemed to good to be true.

It wasn't. It was real, it was true, and there was no way that the pair could ever reverse the events of this night; not that either of them minded.

 **How pleasant was that? A lot of secrets are brewing on and off of Isla Nublar. Many mystery people who are soon to be revealed.**

 **My apologies for Delta's passing, as I'm sure some of you will be mad about it.**

 **As quick note to my dear readers, I want to say something. Blue having human DNA is _not_ , in any way, canon. I put the change in to help explain her intelligence, empathy, and other prevalent emotions in the Jurassic World movies, as well as my story here. However, if any of you are upset with me for making a (what in my mind, is a perfectly plausible) change to the Jurassic World universe, in _my story_ , please keep it to yourself.**

 **Thank you for your ever continuing support, and as always I hoped you enjoyed. Until we meet again.**

 **~Σιhγμα**


	12. XII - Ad Mortem, Ad Vitam

**Hello again. So here is another crazy chapter. While I don't like playing my hand, I do have to present a warning here. Things get a little intimate, so read at your own discretion, as always. I hope you enjoy.**

 _"Say, is that rain or are they tears_

 _That stained your concrete face for years_?

 _The crying, weeping, shedding strife_

 _Year after year, life after life"_

 _Cyanide, Metallica (Death Magnetic)_

 _XII_ _\- "To Death, To Life"_

Kris' eyes opened, and they immediately locked with Blue's. It was morning now, and it was an especially blissful one. Everything from the past day, the nervousness, butterflies, every flutter of their heart upon looking at each other; it all carried over. They felt it all over again.

"Good morning, Blue," Kris said, unable to keep a smile from forming on his lips.

Blue crooned softly, their heads meeting. Neither of them could believe the events of last night were true; for a moment, they almost thought it was a dream. However, as they gazed into each other's eyes, as they touched again, they realized that it was true. The platonic love that they had once shared evolved into something much stronger. Neither of them could've fathomed their love growing stronger than it already was, but here they were.

Kris, nor Blue, really cared about the interspecies aspect of the relationship; all of their internal strife over the situation was gone quicker than they realized. It was like they had experimented with a drug that they had wanted to try for a considerable amount of time; and now that they had a taste, they couldn't get enough.

"W-well, I guess that... Um, we're like... Together now?" Kris stammered over his words, attempting to finish the sentance.

Blue looked up at him, unsure of what he was so nervously asking her. Kris swallowed, and placed a hand on his chest before bringing it to hers. Blue trilled a happy response to him, vaguely being able guess what he was wondering about.

Kris laughed, lifting her chin so that he could kiss her. Both of them felt the similar feelings that had flourished in them the night prior, and they basked in them. These sudden sensations that came to Blue were so foreign, so odd. She didn't know what to make of them other that they were purely amazing.

They separated, and another unsuppressed smile adorned Kris' features. He bit his lip, closing his eyes as his fingers wrapped around her claw.

They felt so whole, so alive. Their hearts rushed at their contact. Every inch of skin, every scale that wasn't touching the other seemed to call out, begging to get involved. They were anxious about what would come next. Not quite in a bad way, however. Neither of them would show the other how nervous they were, not that it mattered. They knew each other so well that they could see it clear as day.

A knock on the door distracted them from their blissful thoughts. They both exhaled, disappointed at being pulled from their connection.

Kris turned, the familiar face of Lee popping in the door. "Good morning, guys! May I come in?"

"Of course," Kris said, sitting up.

Lee walked to the counter, pausing with his back turned to the pair before he spoke again. "I saw what happened last night, y'know."

Kris froze, "D-did you, now?"

Lee chuckled, turning around with a swab of rubbing alcohol. He made Blue turn over so that he could see her wound. Blue had come to like Lee, as he had helped her many times. She was convinced that he wasn't bad, and that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"Of course. You only ran through the Innovation Center, waking a couple people up. Including me." Lee spoke, removing the bandage from Blue's side. "I walked outside, and I saw everything. I'm not sure why you're scared of me knowing, Kris."

Kris blinked, turning to Lee. His eyes were trained on the bullet hole in Blue's side, rubbing it slowly.

"Well, I don't know... Most of you guys don't even like me and Blue being friends. I'd assume that if those guys out there found out that we were... More than that, they wouldn't take so kindly to it."

Lee's face scrunched up for a while as he considered his answer. "I suppose you're right. I think you can love who you want, and that's that."

Kris smiled, "I appreciate that, Lee."

Lee patched Blue's wound up before moving to the other side of the bed. Kris laid his left arm out, letting Lee clean his wounds.

It was a tedious process, and it took Lee almost an hour to fully swab all of Kris' leg and arm. Once he was done, Kris thanked the man gratefully. He was surprised that Lee didn't seem perturbed by the unnatural pair in the slightest. He hadn't even given him a second glance. In fact, Lee was approving.

This led Kris to further believe that he had made the right choice in coming to love Blue. He watched as Lee left, and turned back onto his side. He surveyed every inch of Blue's face, and the raptor was doing to same to him.

She had never really found humans an attractive. She knew what humans considered good looking, and so that's how she would judge which humans were appealing. For example, Blue knew that Old Alpha was an attractive human. She always saw him talking with female humans whenever he got the chance, and they always seemed enamored by his looks. Based on what she knew was attractive in human standards, she knew that Her Human was prepossessing to the human eye; and she saw it in him, too.

Blue had never looked at a human and thought that they were appealing to observe. However, as she lay next to Her Human, seeing every detail of his features, she found him captivating. Before, she had seen him as just another human; now, however, she saw him as a striking being.

Kris had always felt that dinosaurs were terrifying, yet elagant creatures. Velociraptors had always interested him, but he always thought of them as animals, not attractive. Yet, similar to Blue, that idea was rapidly changing. As he looked at the grey blotches on her scales, the long streak of blue that ran down her slim body, her inviting amber eyes; he was enchanted by her appearance.

The way that they viewed each other flipped so radically, so suddenly. However, it was in a way in which they both enjoyed, and they didn't mind.

Another knock came from the door, and Vincent opened it this time.

"I have a question for you, Kris."

Kris rolled off the bed, standing and putting his shirt on. Vincent had been kind enough to provide him with new clothing, now that most of his men were gone.

"Have you seen a girl running around the island?"

Kris was taken aback by the question. "Um... No. Not besides May."

"Has she?" Vincent said, pointing to Blue.

Kris shrugged, "Do you have a picture of her?"

Vincent nodded, and he pulled out a phone. He handed it to Kris, who observed the girl for a second. She was young, maybe a teenager.

"Who is this, Vincent?"

Vincent bit his lip before responding, "That's... My daughter. She was left on the island when everyone evacuated."

Kris frowned, but showed the picture to Blue. "Have you seen this girl before, girl?"

Blue eyed picture warily, not sure why Her Human was showing her the image. Why was the picture so tiny? It looked like a mini version of the computers that she would see in the Lab. Could computers mate, too? Or was this just a human-made machine? Disregarding the odd thoughts, Blue focused on the picture further, raking her memories. Suddenly, she got it; she had seen the girl before. It was a small human, a child. Blue had been hunting with her sisters near the hotel when she saw the girl. She had attempted to give chase, but the girl had hid in an elavator. Blue, assuming the girl locked herself in some kind of room, stayed there for a while until she would come out. She didn't, however, as she was several storeys above. Blue eventually grew bored, and ran off.

The raptor turned to Kris, giving a confirming chirp. "She's seen her before."

Vincent swallowed, coming closer to the raptor. "Well, does the remember where?"

Kris put two hands in the air, palms up, giving a questioning look to the raptor and looking around. Blue watched him, confused. What was he doing now? Did she want to know where the human child was? Humans never ceased to perplex her.

Blue didn't see the purpose, as the child was surely dead by now. However, she chose to obey Her Human, and got up, jogging lightly out of the room. Kris and Vincent ran after her, and Blue opened the doors out of the Innovation Center.

She trotted down Main Street, stopping at the gates of the Mosasaur Bay. Once the two humans caught up to her, she snorted in the direction of the hotel several times before turning to Kris.

"Blue saw her at the hotel."

Vincent breathed heavily, looking at Kris. "Can you come to the hotel with Blue? I need to find her. Please, Kris."

Kris nodded, not having any reason to reject Vincent.

"Okay, let's go!" Vincent said, running back inside. They took a couple minutes to get dressed, eat, and gather weapons before leaving. Vincent chose not to bring any of his soldiers with him, as he figured he wouldn't need them.

The three got into one of the trucks, with Blue and Kris sitting in the back, which was all open space.

"Do you have anything that Blue can get her scent from?"

Vincent nodded, "Y-yeah. I'll give it to you when we get there."

Kris looked at Blue, scratching under her chin. She nuzzled into his hand, not concerned about the panicking Vincent. It was a lengthy drive, as they had to travel through the dense jungle to reach the hotel. There was only one path from the park to the resort — everything else was from the monorail system, which was destroyed — and that path had been blocked by debris.

Once they arrived, Kris got out, looking up at the hotel. He hadn't been at the resort in years. Gazing up at the large building reminded him of when he had visited Jurassic World a couple years prior.

Kris was snapped from the remomiscing when Vincent handed him an object. It was a small, pink headband. He took the item, presenting it to Blue. She sniffed it multiple times before looking up at the hotel. Then, she immediately darted off. Vincent ran behind her, and Kris sighed, not wanting his leg to hurt again. He followed them, just at a slower pace.

Blue had her scent, and it was an interesting one. She hadn't smelled anything like it before. It smelled like a human, but with a lot of plants and flowers assorted onto them. It was artificial, however, and it disturbed her flaring nostrils.

She flew up three flights of stairs before stopping. Vincent and Kris followed behind, panting heavily. Blue growled at the burning pain in her side. She was too close to the smell now, and she was too stubborn to stop because of the wound in her flank. She sniffed the floor again; the scent was especially strong now.

Blue walked left, down the long hallway of the hotel. Many doors scattered to her left and right, and it disturbed her. She didn't like being in tight, enclosed human structures like this. There was way too many places that she could get ambushed from.

Suddenly, the scent was extremely strong, and she turned to see the source. A door. She clawed at it, waiting for the humans to arrive next to her. Vincent ran up to the door, finding it locked. He slammed his shoulder into it multiple times until he fell through. Blue watched in surprise, not sure why the scent was so important to the man.

Kris swallowed. He had a bad feeling about all of this. Something was wrong, and he could feel it.

"Madison! Madison!" Vincent yelled, searching through the room. It was surprisingly well kept, but someone had obviously stayed there. The bed sheets were parted, a few cabinets open. The sliding glass door that opened to a scenic view over the Mosasaur Bay was wide open.

The bathroom door, however, was closed. Vincent opened it, and immediately fell to the floor. Kris ran to him, seeing him collapse. He looked inside the bathroom, and a hand flew to his mouth.

The same little girl who he had seen in the pictures was there, a decaying corpse. The only reason they were able to identify her was from the clothes that stuck to her bones.

Madison, the poor girl, was in her hotel room as the park descended into chaos. She watched from across the bay as Jurassic World collapsed. She had tried to escape, but she was too frightened to leave her room. Vincent's friend, who was supposed to be watching the child, had left. And so Madison, scared out of her mind, was forced to live by herself. She only survived for six days, however. The first time she had left her room was the first time she saw Blue. It was the last time she left.

Madison was able to survive off of the snacks and drinks in her room, but she made the mistake of leaving the sliding glass door open. A dimorphodon flew inside, and attacked the young girl. She had run into the bathroom, locking herself inside. She was frightened, scarred and defeated as she heard the dimorphodon claw at the door. She stayed in that bathroom long past when the dimorphodon had left, still assuming that it was there. Eventually, her body grew too weak. The child had gone too long without food or water, and she succumbed to the lack of fuel.

Vincent sobbed, crawling to his daughter. "Madison, Madison! I'm here, daddy's here. Come back, please."

Kris had to look away, swallowing at the scene before him. Blue peeked into the bathroom, head cocked as she watched, curious. As Vincent moved his head down, crying into where the girl's shoulder would've been, Blue observed her decaying face. Their faces were quite similar in structure. Did the man have a mate? Was this one of his offspring? As Blue began to realize this, she watched the man's reaction. He was incredibly distraught, and she could tell that he had no control of the sobs that wracked his body.

Blue grew more and more interested at the terrible scene. She learned a lot in those few minutes about humans. She noticed that they were similar to her in some ways; they cared about their pack mates, like she did. Blue found herself feeling sympathy for the man. She hadn't felt such a way for a human in a while, especially for someone as unfamiliar to her as Vincent.

Kris bit his lip, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Out of all of the things he had seen in the past two weeks, this hit him the hardest. Vincent was so confident that his long lost daughter, the only thing that he wanted back in his life, was alive. Kris heard shuffling, and turned to see Vincent stand. His whole body was shaking.

"Vincent?"

The man turned, looking at Kris. Tears streamed down his face, sobs escaping his lips. As Vincent stood there, he didn't know what else to do. In his mind, there was nothing else that this world could offer to him. He had spend the past year hunting for his daughter, and she was dead. Laying, lifeless, in front of his eyes. Vincent appeared strong on the outside, with his cadence and stature. However, he was simply a broken father. As he looked into the eye sockets of Madison, his daughter, his everything, his world, he knew what his last measure was. His Madison, his daughter, his everything, his world, had been ripped from him. Death had claimed an innocent victim, and it was about to claim one more.

"I-I'm sorry, Kris."

Kris narrowed his eyes, confused. "What?"

The next five seconds played in slow motion for Kris. Vincent reached to his back, and when his hand returned into view, a pistol was in his hands.

"Vincent, no!" Kris yelled, stepping into the bathroom, attempting to stop him.

It was too late, however. At that time, the pistol was already pressed against Vincent's temple, his finger already beginning to squeeze the trigger. And he did. He pulled it, and the bullet embedded itself into his brain.

Kris came to an abrupt stop, watching with wide eyes as Vincent collapsed beside his daughter. Blue's eyes were wide as well, watching in confusion as Vincent's shoulders slumped and he breathed no further. Why had he done that? Blue had never seen a human shoot themselves, only other things. What was the point of that?

"Oh, shit! Fuck!" Kris yelled, hands on his head as he paced.

Blood splattered across the peach walls of the bathroom, and Kris could no longer remain in the room. He took one last look at the reunited father in daughter. In a way, it was right. Looking at the situation poetically, it was almost good that Vincent died next to his daughter. It was the only thing he wanted, and he got it. Kris, however, was not entertaining that thought.

"Let's go, Blue." Kris said. His voice was downcast, shock apparant in it.

Blue was still looking at the disturbing sight in front of her, but finally turned away to follow Her Human. She was still greatly confused. Why would someone put Death onto themselves? Blue feared Death and it's mangly limbs that reached out to her every time it got the chance. She feared its twisted fingers and choppy breath. Of course, these were all details she imagined, but it frightened her, nevertheless. She couldn't see why any living thing would allow themselves to succumb to Death.

As they walked down the hallway, Kris suddenly collapsed, putting his head down against the carpet floor. Nothing could have prepared him for watching a man take his life before his very eyes. Kris gasped, holding his stomach. He vividly saw the scene replay in his mind.

"Dammit!" he screamed, punching the closest thing to him — the wall. It blistered his hand, but he hardly felt it.

The emotional trauma of the previous nights were getting to him again, slowly creeping back into his brain. Too many emotional changes had gone through him in such little time. He had gone from miserable to happy, from happy to shocked and miserable again.

Blue crooned to him softly, laying beside him. She brought her snout to his face, nuzzling him affectionately. Kris swallowed, Blue's touch momentarily distracting him from what he just witnessed. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face into the loose scales around her neck.

She purred, crooning, jaw shivering. Kris had become accustomed with the call, as she began to utter it often. He realized, after multiple 'I love you' were met with that call, that she was echoing the phrase.

Kris tried to hold back tears, not wanting to lose his composure. He wanted to form some kind of conclusion, some final thought about what had happened, but found himself unable to. Nothing prepared him for that, he couldn't form a perspicious thought nor word that could describe what he witnessed. His mind drew a straight blank, and he couldn't think of anything.

 **Σ**

Murphy swallowed, blowing air into his hands as he waited for someone to answer the door. It was reaching just above thirty degrees in the redwoods of Northern California, and Murphy was ready for some warm air conditioning. He decided, upon further thinking, that he would come alone. Bringing armed soldiers might arise susposion from them. May, for some reason, had really wanted to come. Murphy didn't know why, but it was giving him a bad feeling. And thus, he declined.

The door opened, and a small child stood below. The seven year old girl looked up at Murphy curiously.

Murphy sat on one knee, getting onto the girl's eye level with a smile. "Hello, Maisie."

The girl watched him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend."

Suddenly, Murphy heard footsteps against the floor behind the girl, and Maisie turned around.

"Who's there, Maisie?"

Maisie turned, looking at Murphy again before responding, "A man."

An older woman appeared in the doorway, and smiled who had come to the Lockwood Manor. "Hello, Murphy. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, thank you. May I come in?"

The woman nodded, gently moving Maisie away by her shoulders so that Murphy could walk in. He entered the Manor, shaking the light snow off of his coat before hanging it.

"How's everything, Iris?"

Iris smiled, offering to help him warm up before replying, "Well, I'd say that everything is going great. Benjamin's conditions are... Getting worse, to say the least."

Murphy frowned, his eyes flicking to Maisie for a moment. The seven year old watched him carefully, and something about her gaze off put him. Something was weird about her, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

A brief silence came over them as Murphy began walking forward. He heard footsteps, and turned to see Eli Mills walking down a flight of stairs.

"Murphy, how's it goin'?" Mills said, a wide smile upon his face.

The two men approached, sharing a hug before continuing. "I'm good, how about yourself?"

"Couldn't be better," Mills laughed, winking at Murphy. He was referring to the progress of his project.

"Iris, why don't you take Maisie upstairs so me and Murphy can catch up?" Mills said, still adorning a forced grin.

Iris blinked, observing the two men carefully. "Don't you want to see Benjamin?"

Murphy answered, essentially taking the words from Mills' mouth. "Of course, but we have plenty of time."

Iris nodded, though she was wary of their odd behavior. She grabbed Maisie by the hand, walking her up the stairs.

"Maisie is quite shy, isn't she?" Murphy asked, watching the girl disappear.

"Yeah," Mills said with a sigh, beginning to walk away, "She's always been that way."

The men walked through the gallery room, sharing casual banter about this and that. Neither of them spoke about Isla Nublar for the fear of being overheard. Eventually, Mills led Murphy to the elavator, punching a code in. Once they were in, Mills finally began to speak freely.

"So, what did you really come to see, Murphy?"

Murphy's lips pressed together, realizing the man had figured him out. "I came for whatever you're brewing up in that lab of yours."

Mills smiled, watching the metal doors of the elavator open. "Well, I hope you won't be disappointed."

Mills beckoned for Murphy to follow. As they strolled casually throughout the lab, Murphy took a particularly close look at everything. He eyed down the scientists that scurried about, the computers and DNA capsules that crowded tables. They walked down a spiral staircase, and Murphy complimented Mills on how great the lab was looking.

When they reached the ground floor, Mills paused, gazing down the hallway. Murphy followed his stare, laying eyes upon a dark cage. A red line was painted onto the floor at a certain point, and Murphy narrowed his eyes.

"It's in there?"

Mills nodded, his lips slightly tugging upwards. "Yes, he is."

 **Λ**

Kris ran out of the truck, slamming the door behind him. Blue followed behind, somewhat slowly. Her wound was beginning to really bother her, she didn't want to push herself.

Kris was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't quite concerned. Constantly pushing his body past its limit was going to hamper him later, but he was too focused to worry about it. He ran into the Lab, calling Lee's name out.

He found the man sitting on a chair, inspecting some kind of medical equipment. "Yes, Kris?"

"Vincent's dead, Lee, he—" Kris paused, his hands falling to his knees. Blue finally caught up to him, chittering softly to Her Human. She didn't want him hurting himself any further.

The ride back to the Innovation Center was especially tough for Kris. He was emotionally shocked, and he could barely focus on driving. He constantly saw the image of Vincent lifting the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. He was only slightly relieved by hearing Blue's comforting purrs from behind him.

Lee looked up, an expression of shock on his face. "W-what?"

Kris attempted to tell Lee what happened, but the sentance just came out as a stuttered mess of words fumbling over each other.

Lee stood, walking to Kris an laying his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Kris. Deep breaths," Lee waited for Kris to breathe multiple times before saying, "Now... What happened?"

Kris, swallowing, spoke again. "He—Vincent-he... We were going to the hotel... I guess he has a daughter, Madison and..." Kris paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before continuing, "We found her but she was dead, and then Vincent fucking shot himself, Lee! He just—" Kris collapsed again, covering his face, trying to remove the image of Vincent pulling the trigger from his brain.

Lee was in total surprise at what Kris had told him. He had known about Madison, but Vincent had never told him much about her. He would've never imagined that she had died at Jurassic World. It further shocked him, however, that Vincent would take his own life. Lee could have never suspected that the man was so torn, so distraught on the inside.

Sighing, Lee kneeled in front of Kris, patting his pack. Blue was next to him, crooning to him softly.

"I don't know what to say." Lee said. He was speechless, simply. There was nothing to say, nothing to think. It was what it was, and there was no way of reversing it. Lee didn't really think of it as true; he believed what Kris told him, but he didn't believe it. His mind couldn't comprehend the sudden change.

"Why don't you go lay down, Kris? You and Blue have been through a lot today. I don't like how you guys have been pushing your bodies lately."

Kris nodded, swallowing and trying to keep his composure. He slowly walked to the bed, in a haze. He couldn't think straight. He slowly lay down, closing his eyes as he felt Blue wiggle her way into the sheets. She scooted herself closer to him, purring softly.

In the midst of Kris' shock and sadness, he was also angry. Angry at himself. Angry that he didn't stop Vincent. Angry that he didn't know sooner. He took off his shirt, sitting up and throwing it. He leaned back, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"Fuck!" He yelled, attempting to not cry.

Blue barked, momentarily pulling him out of his fervor. He turned, looking at the raptor. She purred softly to him, and he rolled onto his side. Kris pressed close to the raptor, their stomachs pressing together, his head buried in her neck. Blue continued to purr and coo softly, and Kris could feel the reverberations through her neck.

The rhythmic noises calmed his jittering nerves, and he leaned up, kissing the raptor.

At this point, he wasn't sure if everything was going to be okay. Maybe, just maybe, things were going to start going wrong again. Kris had one day to enjoy happiness, but that day was now gone.

 **Γ**

He watched the two humans as they stood at the end of the hallway. They couldn't see him, but he could see them. His muscles twitched, and a shaking shiver seeped from his mouth as he watched them speak. He had seen the man on the left plenty a time; the one of the right was new.

The man on the left was the person that he knew the best; though it was a curse. Every time he was touched, prodded and harmed, that man was always there. Always watching through the stupid glasses he wore. The man's lips always found a way of turning upwards, looking on with satisfaction as he writhed in pain from whatever the humans chose to do to him.

His short life had been terrible, and he wished he hadn't come to life. He had been made shortly after Jurassic World had fallen, and a year had passed since then. That year — his life — was simply awful. You'd want to say that it was the worst year of his life; but that _was_ his life. All he had ever known was the dark cell that he resided in, and the pain that followed the human's touch. All he'd ever felt was pain and hatred for those who sowed it. Happiness was a feeling that he had never once enjoyed. It simply did not exist for him; he didn't know what it was.

He had never seen anything beyond the underground lab. He didn't know there was an outside world besides the musty complex. The elevator was the only way out, and he'd only seen it in passing. He couldn't comprehend what it was, of course, and had no clue it led anywhere else.

The last time the humans had let him out of his cell was a week ago. They had gone through another session of their tests, doing as they pleased do his unhealthy body. He was malnourished, as the humans never fed him properly. His muscles ever twitched from the shock therapy that the humans often performed on him. He found himself twitching after the electricity would bolt through him, and he eventually never came to stopping it. He didn't have too much control over his own body, and couldn't stop his muscles from twitching. It had become a subconscious habit.

He often felt sadness, depression — a feeling that no dinosaur should've felt. After his torturing, and the humans would through him into his cell, dazed under the drugs that they pumped through him; he would sob uncontrollably. The dinosaur's tear glands, which were only made for him to lubricate and clear out his eyes, would open oftenly. Tears would slowly creep out, rolling down the scales of his bony face. The humans could never see him cry, as he was always in the dark corners of his cell. However, they heard him.

His sobs were loud, and they echoed through the normally silent basement lab. It was a raspy bark, indistinguishable as a cry to anything other than him. Humans would creep over, trying to observe the anomaly. They would listen with interest, and eventually wanted to watch.

One day, after a long session of pain, he was thrown back in his cell. Wounds on his side stung painfully, and sobs wracked his body, tears beginning to form from the loathing, pain, and sadness which he experienced. Suddenly, a bright light, flickered on in his cell, causing him to shriek and attempt to cover his eyes. Lights scared him, as they reminded him of the white rooms that he was tormented in. His eyes had long grown accustomed to the darkness of his cell, and he always forced his head away from the lights, burying his snout into his side as he curled up in a ball. As the light came on, he would notice some humans watching from the end of the hall. He had lunged at the grates of his cell, clawing desperately, sobs pouring from his mouth, tears pouring from his eyes. The humans looked on with great interest; a few had smiles among their features.

The light eventually turned off, and he told himself that he wouldn't cry again. The light scared him. He didn't like it, and he didn't want it to return. He didn't want to see the humans looking upon him. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to feel.

He had no reason to know that death existed, but he felt its presence. He knew that once his body had gone through too much, something bad would happen. He had been close to that bad thing; many times had he slipped out of consciousness, almost succumbing to whatever bad thing awaited him. He didn't want to know what that bad thing was. However, as much as he wanted everything to end, as much as he wanted not to feel the endless pain that the humans inflicted upon him; he didn't want to meet death. He was stuck at a crossroads, unsure of what he wanted.

And so, he would often curl up, and bury his head in his side, trying to think of pleasant thoughts. Nice thoughts were interesting for him, because he had never had a nice experience to base them off. His 'happy' place was his cell, and he imagined a life where he could stay in his cell, curled up in a ball. He never had experienced happiness, he had only not felt sadness. And even that couldn't be defined as a cheerful mood; it was nonchalant at best.

He was akin to a child; a scared child who had no place in this world. He couldn't perceive what was happening around him, he couldn't possibly comprehend nor assume why the humans endlessly tortured him. What he knew was his damp and dark cell, and the lights, and the white rooms where he was hurt; what he knew was pain.

He was distracted from his sorrowful thoughts when one of the humans spoke. He only now realized that they had been standing in silence for the last few minutes.

"Well, where is it?" Murphy asked, getting impatient of staring into a dark cell.

Mills smiled, walking to the wall next to him. A small box covered a portion of the wall, and he flicked its protective door open. Inside lay many assorted buttons, all labeled. His finger hovered over the taped-on writing that read, _INDO CELL LIGHTS_. He turned back to Murphy, the smug smile still covering his face.

"Well, I'll show you."

He flicked the switch, and a blinding light appeared in the cell. Murphy had to blink a few times to adjust his eyes enough to see what lay inside. A terrible shriek echoed through the halls, and Murphy saw the Indoraptor for the first time. He watched, slightly perturbed, as Indoraptor squirmed in his cell, his claws shooting to cover his eyes.

"W-why is it flipping out?" Murphy asked, wanting to cover his ears at the disturbing screeches.

Mills stood, eyes narrowed as he stared at the dinosaur flailing about. "He doesn't like light."

"So you're torturing the thing?" Murphy asked, relieved that he could hear again once Mills turned the light off.

"It doesn't deserve not to be. Besides, it's a prototype for future hybrids. We need to know what it's weaknesses are, and that sort of stuff."

Murphy nodded. In his colluded mind, Mills' explanation made perfect sense.

"It seemed quite small," Murphy remarked, sending a glance in the cells' direction.

Mills sighed, his hands fidgeting their way to his pockets. "Just under fifteen feet. It's still very young. We made it a few weeks after Isla Nublar fell apart."

Murphy pursed his lips for a moment before responding. "How'd you make it?"

Mills smiled, relieved that Murphy wasn't criticizing his work any further. "Let me show you."

He watched from the darkness, curled into himself. His snout peeked over his side, and he was relieved that the humans were leaving. They walked out of his sight, yapping in their disgusting voices all the while. His eyes stung, his limbs tired. The sobs that he always tried to suppress found themselves creeping into his throat. All of this was too overwhelming for him. He should've been used to the pain, used to the neglect, but he wasn't. He would never get used to the electricity that shot through his body. He would never get used to the bullets and the blades that would scar his sides. He would never get used to the lack of food, the lack of water, and the lack of energy.

He didn't belong here, he shouldn't be here. Why was he befallen with this? He never understood why the humans could live their pain-free lives, but were allowed to do so many terrible actions on him. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right. And yet, every time he tried to comprehend life without the pain, without the torture, his young, churning brain would ache. He couldn't imagine what life would be without the endless suffering, because that's all he knew. That's all he had ever known, and it's all he assumed he would ever know.

A whimper escaped his jagged teeth, and he took in a stuttering breath. He was trapped in an endless cycle of horror. He was drowning, slowly losing his mind.

Every time the humans hurt him, the more sanity he lost; more he wanted to see what death was. The more he wanted to rip inside of them, and see if they could encounter death. The more that he wanted curl up, and shut out his world, the terrible world which he had been cursed with.

He didn't deserve any of this. He was a test subject, a rat in the greater scheme of things. In the eyes of the humans, he was expendable at any moment. As soon as he was used to his limits, as soon as they were able to make a better version of him, his miserable existence would end. He had no way of knowing this, of course. He was a child. He didn't deserve any of it. He didn't deserve it. And he knew he didn't deserve it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

A sob finally escaped his maw, but he quickly jammed his mouth shut, sniffing quietly. He couldn't let the humans hear his weakness, lest they turn the lights on again.

He hated everything about humans. He hated their nasally voices and their disproportionate limbs. He hated the bright white suits they would wear, and the gloves they would touch him with. He hated every fiber of their being, every part of them.

He closed his eyes, trying to find comfort in sleep. As he lay in the damp corner of his darkened cell, with these thoughts circulating in his mind, death didn't seem so bad. As he took a step back and surveyed the whole situation, maybe death was freedom. Maybe death wasn't as bad as he imagined it. Maybe death was simply pain before the calm. Maybe death was better than the pitiful existence that he was forced to endure.

Maybe — just maybe — he wanted death.

 **Ξ**

She groomed herself carefully, trying hopelessly to get the bullets out of her flank. While the whole process was annoying, she felt amazing. Everything was going according to plan.

She had watched as the humans essentially wiped each other out, watched in glee as they suffered.

It was nice, for a change, not having to be the one hunting humans. While she loved watching their warm bodies slowly cool by her own claw, it was nice to see humans kill each other. It was friendly to her enervated bones; it helped her save the energy which she had been lacking recently.

However, she knew that there was still humans left on the island. A small amount, of course, but an amount nonetheless. As long as there was humans in her presence, she wasn't happy, nor was she safe.

She had watched in displeasure as Blue escaped with her pet human. It was distasteful to watch them together, as they had grown close. She had seen first hand when Blue had gotten shot, and the human came racing to save her.

The whole situation was disgusting and vile. Humans were terrible, all of them, and that raptor actually took a liking to them. They didn't deserve to take a step into her world. They didn't even deserve to think about her.

In her eyes, she was in the right. In her eyes, she was the peacekeeper, who was forced into killing the humans. To her, she acted in self-defense.

Letting out a sigh, she rested her head on the ground, watching the park below her. She was atop of the helipad again, watching in peace as the sun set over the horizon. It was nice, and for the first time, she felt soothed. It seemed like everything was going to be okay. Her world would be pure in the matter of days, and the humans would hopefully never come back.

She had seen a human vehicle exit and return to the park earlier and the day, and she had watched curiously. She was much too tired to act, however. The two weeks of endless running, taking bullets and never resting was finally catching up to her.

Thus, unfortunately, it would be another day or so before she would act. Another day or so before she finally won, before she reigned tall again.

Until then, however, she was perfectly content enjoying the sunset, imagining what it would be like once the humans were gone.

 **Ψ**

Kris couldn't think properly. He wasn't able to comprehend anything that was around him. Everything was in a daze, slowly whirling around him in a blur. Blue had been concerned, and tried to take him away from these thoughts.

However, it seemed, she couldn't help him. She tried everything; nuzzling, crooning, nipping, kissing. Nothing worked. He just sat there, staring at the ceiling, mouth slightly agape.

Blue closed her eyes, a long exhale exiting her. How had everything gone from perfect to terrible in less than a day? Why couldn't Blue just enjoy anything? She wanted to love Her Human, to be happy. However, he wasn't himself right now. Humans were an emotional and over-dramatic species, though. Blue assumed that he would be better soon. She felt horrible for not trying to help him, but there was nothing else for her to do.

As she had nothing else to do, Blue's thoughts slowly drifted to Delta. Her sisters were gone, all of them. Death had taken them, along with almost everyone else that she loved. Why hadn't she been there to protect them? Why hadn't she been the one to jump on the grenade, why hadn't she been the one to get shot? It didn't make sense to her. Why did she survive? What was so special about her? As far as Blue was concerned, she was as good as her sisters, as Old Alpha. What would cause Death to spare her, and take the lives of others?

This was another first for the raptor; experiencing survivor's guilt. She had been so determined to appear strong that she hadn't sat back and really thought about all that happened in the past year. She lost Charlie, Old Alpha, Echo, and Delta. All in a year's time.

Blue missed all of them desperately. She wished that she could have spent more time with them. She missed when Charlie would get nervous about a noice outside the paddock, and snuggle close to Blue for comfort. She missed when Old Alpha would pet her softly and feed her treats. She missed how Echo would always find a way to argue about everything, no matter how insignificant it was. She missed when Delta would stay at Blue's side, defending her at all times. She missed the days when they would play games and lay in the tall grass of their paddock.

How was she to live without her siblings? The cruel humans and their seeming ally Death had taken them from her. She didn't see why, however. What had they done, or Blue done, to deserve it?

She was snapped from her thoughts when Her Human rolled over onto his side. His eyes were looking down at the space that separated them. Blue chittered softly to him, inquiring if he was feeling any more preferable. He sniffed, and, following a long pause, looked up to meet her amber eyes.

"I—I don't know what to say." Kris said, averting his gaze.

Blue crooned softly, drawing closer to him. Kris swallowed, laying close to the raptor. She let out a shivering croon, and he responded, "I love you too, Blue."

He put his hand under her chin, lifting it so that he could kiss her. They pulled away after a few seconds, and Kris entwined his fingers into her claw. The lighting in their room wasn't all too bright; the only source was from the hallway outside, shining light from under the door. It was hard for them to see each other, but they could make out each other's faces somewhat clearly.

"I... I'm going to sleep, now." Kris said, his voice still a hushed whisper.

He felt horrible for the way he was acting; he wished that he was able to affectionately spend his time with Blue. However, he was essentially shell-shocked. Kris felt like the only solution now was to sleep everything off. Hopefully, he would wake up in the morning with a clear mind, and be able to put today's events behind him.

Hopefully.

δ

Murphy scratched his chin softly, observing the sleeping Indoraptor. They had set up infared cameras in its cell, and Mills had offered to show Murphy a better look. The thing was quite weird looking, at least, to Murphy. It was bony, and its limbs looked disproportionate.

"Why does it look so top-heavy?" Murphy asked, gesturing to its front claws.

Mills opened his mouth, but another voice responded.

"A side-effect of hybridization."

The two men turned to see Henry Wu standing, his lips curved upwards. Murphy's eyebrows raised, surprised. He had always heard of Wu and how much he had helped Jurassic World. Vincent apparently knew the man, and Murphy had always tried to meet him.

"Dr. Wu! Well—wow... I wasn't expecting to see you here!" Murphy exclaimed, walking up to the man.

They shook hands, and Wu politely inquired as to who the man standing before him was. Murphy swallowed, getting rid of the aggravation that seeped into his mind before replying.

"I'm Murphy, I've been friends with Mills for a while now. I must say, Dr. Wu. I'm very impressed with your dinosaur, here." Murphy said.

Wu smiled again, walking over to the monitor. He looked at Indoraptor carefully.

"Yes, well... This one is only a test dummy, basically. He is being used to see what flaws he may have so that we can iron it out for the next hybrid."

Murphy blinked. "The next one?"

Wu turned around to look at him. "Why, of course! We're making more than one. This guy that you see right here... He's only a fraction of what he'll grow to eventually. And, once we've worked out the kinks, we'll be able to make a much better hybrid."

Murphy nodded, a smile creeping to his lips. He imagined what could happen if he had Wu under his control, how much money he could make. Not letting it distract him, he continued.

"What will happen to this one once you make another?" Murphy asked, gesturing to the Indoraptor, who was sleeping carefully in its cell.

"He'll be terminated."

 **ε**

Blue woke up suddenly, and was immediately panicked. Was she alive? Where were her siblings? She called out frantically, claws thrashing. Her sisters had to be here somewhere. Maybe they were sleeping somewhere, and forgot to tell her about the new nest. She kicked, slightly hitting Kris' undamaged right leg.

Kris opened his eyes, startled from the sudden movement. It felt like he had only been sleeping for a few minutes. The pair had fallen into their troubled slumbers just an hour ago, as the moon rose over Isla Nublar.

"Bluе!" Kris yelled, sending his hands out to stop her flailing limbs.

He was groggy, and had to blink to see the outline of the raptor beside him. She stopped suddenly, her eyes frantically scanning the direction of which his voice came from.

"Hey," Kris said, cuddling next to her, his voice turning soft, "You're okay. I'm here."

All Kris could hear was the rapid breaths of Blue as she panted. She looked down to Her Human, watching as he hugged her. He whispered softly, sleep still calling to him. She eventually calmed herself down, and whimpered softly.

"I know. I know, girl."

Kris leaned forward, kissing the raptor. Blue let out a long breath through her nostrils as she fell into the display of affection. Brief happiness flowed through her, and the familiar butterflies and fluttering accompanied it. A deep rumble came from her stomach, indicating her satisfaction.

Upon hearing this, Kris grew more passionate. He needed comfort, just as she did. They were both broken, mentally scarred once again. They needed to forget, they needed to feel.

He moved closer to her, kissing her deeply. Blue's neck shuddered, and she found herself forgetting the panic that had ensued seconds ago. She pushed back slightly, and her tongue edged against his lips.

Kris growled slightly, moving so that he was on top of her. He kissed the side of her mouth, gazing up into one of Blue's amber eyes. The black slit darted across his features, as she grew more and more nervous, yet more and more exited. Kris moved down, nibbling against her chin and planting kisses down her neck.

Blue crooned in satisfaction, shamelessly acknowledging the pleasure that Her Human was bringing her. A new feeling rose within her; arousal. She had gone into heat twice previously, but that was seasonal, and she was somewhat able to predict when it would come and go. This, however, was very different. It was spontaneous, and it grew with every second that Her Human kisses down the loose scales of her neck.

She felt a slight wetness begin to pool at her privates, and she chittered softly, unsure how far Her Human was going. Kris moaned into her neck quietly, and the vibration caused Blue to inhale sharply.

They were both breathless as Kris continued, his right hand slowly traveling down her stomach. Blue looked down, watching as Kris' hand lightly glided over an area previously untouched.

Kris pulled away from her neck, moving his head up, gazing directly into his eyes. He had to catch his breath momentarily before he spoke.

"Do you give me permission to go any further, Blue?"

Blue wasn't sure why he stopped, nor what he was asking. She snorted quietly, urging him to continue; after the constant stimulation that she had been given, it felt horrible that it was gone. She _needed_ him to continue.

Kris smiled softly, beginning to kiss Blue again. His hand was fully rubbing against Blue's now wet cloaca, and the raptor was trilling in delight. That part of her body had never been touched, and she had never experienced this kind of pleasure before. The feeling was overwhelming, and she liked it dearly. She had no idea what it was, but she didn't quite care.

Suddenly, she had the biological urge to stand. She could barely control her own movements, and she found herself pushing Kris off lightly. He landed on his side, wondering why Blue ended their connection. She got off of the bed, however, and he finally realized why she did it. Blue, not really understanding what she was doing, found herself bent over, head towards the floor and tail poised in the air.

Kris swallowed, standing up, gazing at the puffy cloaca before him. At this point, some doubts were appearing in his mind. Was it really right to do this? He thought about how taboo this whole situation was, and how much trouble he would get in if they were in the 'states. However, he thought, Blue wasn't just an animal. She was a living, breathing thing just like he was; just like every other human on this planet was. She was sentient, she had emotions. She was alive.

With that final thought, he removed his shorts, and walked behind Blue. She watched attentively, curious and also frightened. She realized that they were in the process of mating. She remembered watching dinosaurs assuming the position that she was currently in; and she guessed what was going to come next. She inquisitively looked at Kris' privates, watching as he grabbed her flanks.

Kris took one last breath before he inserted himself inside of Blue. He slowly eased himself in, not wanting to hurt the raptor. Immediately, they both began vocalizing in the pleasure that they were respectively receiving. Blue thought that her satisfaction could get to higher than it was previously; she was wrong.

Kris was no stranger to sexual intercourse; he had engaged in it many times at home. However, nothing was akin to this. What drove their pleasure beyond simple sex was how deep their feelings for each other were. They were no longer simple companions, they were mates.

Blue crooned, urging Kris to move. He did, and immediately felt a reaction. Blue's inner walls, uneasy from the sudden intruder, quivered, wrapping around the foreign object it was now in contact with.

Kris moaned, kissing the side of Blue's tail as he began thrusting into her. The sudden change in pace caused her to bark, as he reentered into her over and over again. Her eyes closed as her heart rushed, beating like it never had before. She felt so alive, so unscathed, despite the wounds that covered her body. The fluttering in her heart ran rampant, the romantic feelings fully animating within her. Her eyes opened again, traveling to meet Her Human's — no, Her Mates'.

Suddenly, Blue felt an increase in pleasure, a slight building that grew stronger over time. She had no idea what was happening, but it was driving her over the edge. She chirped loudly, not able to contain the noise from escaping her.

Kris gasped as he felt her tightening, her smooth insides gripping against his length as he thrusted. She barked suddenly, leaning over further as she rode through the waves of an orgasm. Blue was overcome by the pleasure, and her eyes closed, jaw opened as her walls convulsed in a frenzy. Her tongue lolled as her hips desperately moved backwards, trying to receive as much pleasure as she could.

Eventually, Kris stopped, letting Blue come down from her high. She sighed, turned to meet Her Mate's satisfied eyes. He still hadn't achieved his orgasm, and Blue knew this. This made her think that he was unsatisfied in their mating, which bothered her.

Blue growled quietly, pushing him onto the bed. Kris kissed her roughly, coaxing her into the bed with him. He managed to roll Blue onto her back, and he got on top of her again. Kris moved down slightly, kissing the nape of her neck as he clumsily entered her again.

Blue snorted, not expecting the sudden insertion. Mating in such a position was unorthodox to her instincts, and it made her feel somewhat weird. However, she soon realized that she liked this arrangement better. Kris was able to get much deeper inside of Blue than he was before, continously hitting an especially sensitive spot within her.

She cried out, expressing the pleasure that she was so unexpectedly receiving. Her mind drew a blank, her body drawing hot, and her heart beating.

The room was getting somewhat steamy, sweat beginning to form upon the lovers' bodies.

Kris was in his own respective heaven, kissing Blue's chin to suppress his moans. He had never performed passionate lovemaking like this, and the act only reinvigorated and reinforced his love for the dinosaur below him. He felt himself melting into her incredibly warm and velvety insides. It was foreign to Kris, as her walls were patterned intricately by a series of slight curves and bumps that only enhanced his pleasure.

Eventually, as Blue squirmed under him, Kris felt his release quickly approaching. He kissed Blue deeply as her trembling walls milked him for all his worth. He sighed, pulling out of their kiss and burying his head in Blue's neck.

The raptor gasped, feeling a warm substance fill her up. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel unpleasant.

The both heaved, breathing heavily to regain their breath. Kris rolled off the raptor, falling onto his side. Blue turned over to face him, and they were still connected at their reproductive organs.

Kris swallowed, smiling and almost trembling. He brought a weak hand up to the side of Blue's snout, gazing affectionately into her eyes before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Every moment that they were connected was an idyll, an ecstatic nirvana. All of the pain of the day had gone, and they lost themselves in each other. Both of them were on cloud nine, euphoric. They felt safe, confined in the body heat of the other.

What really defined their love was what had come before it; the two weeks which passed as if though it were two years. The stress and pain that had laced those days, the traumatic and scarring experiences that they suffered through. That's what shaped their compassion, which had developed so suddenly. However, now, as they lay together, breathing heavily from their intimacy, all of that was rid from their minds. It would return in due time, of course, and they both knew that; if anything, it made them more passionate. They had to savour these moments and never forget them, never take them for granted.

And so they didn't. They sat there, taking in every second of contact that they shared, taking in every inch of skin, every individual scale that touched their partner.

Kris bit his lip, wrapping his hand around Blue's claw. He was beginning to get tired again, his already worn out body exhausted from their lovemaking. He leaned forward, their heads pressing together as he closed his eyes. He heard a shivering croon, and responded accordingly.

"I love you, too."

 **How'd you guys like this chapter? Don't yell at me for making "too short a lemon" or "it wasn't descriptive enough", as that wasn't the point. I didn't want to write a lemon, I wanted to write something passionate and sensual. It was my first time writing something like that, so forgive me if it wasn't top quality.**

 **I hope you enjoyed,**

 **~Σιhγμα**


	13. XIII - Cogito Ergo Sum

_"Born to push you around_

 _Better just stay down_

 _You pull away, he hits the_ flesh, _y_ _ou hit the ground_

 _Mouth so full of lies_

 _Tend to black your eyes_

 _Just keep them closed, keep_ _praying_ , _j_ _ust keep waiting"_

 _The Day That Never Comes, Metallica (Death Magnetic)_

 _XIII - "Cogito Ergo Sum (I Think, Therefore I Am)"_

 _Blood red eyes darted around frantically. He wasn't sure where he was. He wasn't in the comfortable confines of his cell; nor was he on the cold metal slab that the humans would torture him on._

 _He was in the middle of the hallway, and all the lights were dimmed slightly. He blinked, surveying his surroundings. Various cells, illuminated with the terrible lights, lined across the walls. A catwalk adorned the second floor, leading into several rooms. He didn't remember waking up, but he did recall falling asleep._

 _And now he was here._

 _He sniffed the air, his back sickle claw rasping against the floor apprehensively. He was quite nervous. He had been in this hallway several times, usually when he was being carted to his cell. And, normally, he was extremely drowsy from the drugs that had been pumped into him to keep him docile. So, he had never seen this section of the world so clearly._

 _Of course, things weren't that clear; everything was cloudy, and he still felt a little tired. He had never experienced a dream before, and he almost assumed that this was real. He was justifiably confused, and he made sure not to make any sudden movements. He presumed that this was another test; another game or trick played on him by the humans. He was ready for a bullet to pierce his side, or a sudden bolt of electricity to fly through his muscles._

 _He stood in that same spot for roughly ten minutes before he assumed that everything was safe. Where were all the humans? Maybe they had met death. That thought reassured him slightly. Maybe he was all alone, at last._

 _Smelling the air, he couldn't find any trace of the humans. They weren't here anymore. He breathed out, taking a shaking step forward. The second his front right claw touched the floor, he immediately retracted it, closing his eyes and preparing to get harmed in some way._

 _However, after thirty seconds, nothing happened. No bullet pierced his hide, no blade sliced his scales. He carefully peeked around with one eye, his body still scrunched up. Another minute went by before he sniffed again, seeing if any humans had come. He was still alone._

 _Exhaling again, he placed his right claw in front of him, firmly planting it on the floor. His eyes jammed shut again, his left claw pressed against his chest and his snout turned away. But again, nothing happened._

 _He opened his eyes, breathing heavily. He sniffed again, and once he was assured that no humans were around, another claw was placed before him. He looked around carefully, taking in every detail of everything he could see._

 _Everything was warped slightly; it was all blurred into each other messily, and nothing was all too cohesive to his eye. He, trying to control his rapid breathing, took another few steps forward._

 _He was extremely tense, and fear gripped him, a knot forming deep in his stomach. Slowly, he started to move faster. He would come to a stop every so often, his neck craning upwards and his nostrils flaring as he tried to smell any humans. He was still alone._

 _He took long gazes into each individual cell, seeing as much as he could. He was incredibly curious about his surroundings, as it wasn't often that he would see anything besides his cell._

 _What he saw in his dream was a distorted version of reality; not everything was as it was in real life. His mind was trying to form the hallway from the few drowsy images he could remember, and it didn't work all too well. The hallway looked somewhat resemblant to how it actually did, but many things were misplaced. Some cells that should've existed were instead removed by a solid wall. Certain objects that he saw as the humans pushed him to his cell were still laying about, despite the fact that they had not been in the hallway for months._

 _He was, essentially, perceiving this as real life; he had no reason not to. Everything felt real, so why shouldn't it be real? He could feel the floor beneath his claws, smell the musty air of the basement lab. It was real; to him, at least._

 _He did feel odd, however. He was still quite drowsy, and he felt like he wasn't actually awake. This was quite the bizzare sensation for him, but he didn't choose to dwell on it. Right now, he wasn't miserable. He wasn't content, either, but as long as he wasn't in pain or under the shadow of depression, he was okay._

 _His body felt rather good, he felt like he had energy. In the earlier days of his youth, the humans actually fed him properly. This was only for about a month of course, but it was the best he had ever physically felt. Since then, he was always tired, always wanting more sleep from the constant pain in his stomach. Now, however, he didn't feel the sagging sensation of hunger that nagged him constantly; nor did he feel the dryness of his throat from the extended periods of time without water. In fact, he realized, his muscles didn't twitch and he had better control over his body._

 _And thus, he savored every moment of this. He actually felt somewhat reassured, and relieved that the humans were gone._

 _He made his way to set of spiral stairs at the far end of the hallway, near his cell. He blinked, observing the weird human structure. He had explored all of the bottom floor, seeing and smelling all that there was. Now, he wanted to go upstairs. He knew what lay above him; it was where they tortured him. After the humans would finish with him, they would pump many drugs into him. Once he was drowsy enough, they would put him upon a stretcher. They would fasten him tightly, almost to where it restricted his breathing. They would then, as if a cherry on top of their horrible experiments, roll him off of the catwalk onto the floor below. There was a small gap in the railing where they would push him through, and watch as his body would come into contact with the floor below._

 _It was just another test. See, the humans wanted to know how much damage he could take; whether it be from bullets, falls, electricity, or other things. And so, at the seeming end of his testing, they would roll him off and document his sustained damages._

 _Climbing up the staircase would be interesting. He was just too big to fit comfortably between the iron railings, and would thus have to climb._

 _And climb he did. He stretched his limbs, savoring the energy that pumped through his young veins as he propelled himself upwards. He would grab onto a railing, plant his legs firmly and then reach further up. It was a long process, but it worked nonetheless. He reached over once he neared the top, grabbing another railing so that he could hoist himself onto the catwalk. However, he lost his footing, and was now hanging from his front claws on the railing, trying desperately to reach his chin over the top bar. After a brief minute of struggling, he was able to plant one of his back feet against the railing of the stairs, pulling himself up. He sniffed across the ground, and immediately recoiled._

 _The scent that littered the grated metal of the catwalk brought back terrible memories. It reminded him of the horrible things that the humans would do to him, the places they would touch him, the places they would hurt him. He lifted his head up, carefully moving into the first room on his right. It was a room filled with whirring human machines and monitors. He inspected everything carefully, although he refrained from smelling anything. This room, and the entirety of the upper floor, reeked of human presence. It was a horrible scent._

 _He pressed on, looking at everything carefully. Peculiarly, it was exactly how he remembered it. Everything was in the exact same place. He had been carted in and out of this room previously, and under the sleepy haze, he could vaguely make out certain objects. Those items were before him, in the exact same spot and condition they were in when he last saw them. Of course, in the real world, they were not where they were in his dream._

 _He ran the edge of his claw over everything he could, feeling the interesting texture of the objects. What he felt was not what the respective item should have felt like; everything was similar to the floors, walls, or metal bars of his cell. He had never come into contact with these strange things, and his brain was simply guessing what they would feel like._

 _In some places, certain objects of portions of the room would be a mess; a whirling blur of colors and items. The humans injected benzodiazepines into his system when they wanted him to be docile. The medicine was supposed to be used for alcohol withdrawal or other restless syndromes; however, it also helped relieve insomnia and panic attacks. When the humans were finished, and they had to cart him to his cell, they would administer the drug in high doses, which would knock him out the second he arrived at his cell._

 _The benzodiazepines made him quite drowsy, and his vision would often become distorted. Every part of the room which he hadn't seen, where his eyes had been closed or his vision watery and blurry, was covered up in his dream. He would stare at these peculiar swirls of textures and colors, trying to decipher them. His head would tilt slightly, his young mind churning to try and solve the puzzle before him. Eventually he would grow bored, or his eyes would grow dizzy, and he would have to turn away._

 _As he walked through the lab carefully, he eventually came to two bright white doors. He took a sharp intake of breath as he observed the doors. Beyond them lay the room which they would hurt him in._

 _After looking around again, and taking a nervous sniff, he carefully opened the door with his claw. He slowly peeked the edge of his snout into the room, smelling to see if any humans resided inside. Immediately, he recoiled, shrieking as he bounced away from the doors._

 _That horrible room had a distinct scent to him. It smelled of his blood and the metal objects they would use to hurt him with. A shaking claw came to the front of his snout, rubbing his flaring nostrils carefully. He was trying to remove the smell from his nose, even though it would not work._

 _After another few minutes of apprehensive speculation, he decided to go inside the room. Since there were no more humans around, he figured that he would be able to get somewhat peaceful look at the room._

 _His back claw rasped against the floor as he closed his eyes briefly, taking in a large gulp of air. He didn't want to breath in the scent of the room, and would thus hold his breath as long as he could._

 _Swallowing, he came to the door again and opened it carefully. It had no handle, and he was able to push it open with his snout. One crimson eye peeked inside, darting all over the place._

 _He opened the door fully, exhaling as he slowly walked inside. He breathed heavily through his mouth, his body low to the ground, legs and arms reaching out slowly. He was on extreme edge, and ready to jump at any given movement._

 _As his eyes frantically danced around every surface of the room, he slowly moved forward. His belly was almost touching the floor, his chin mere inches from the ground as he searched endlessly for a threat. However, a threat never appeared._

 _He came upon a small booth of the room, where the humans would generally observe his pain. He often saw them where he now was, arms crossed in content as they watched him. The whole room was empty, his brain assuming what the small observation booth would look like. He gazed out of the glass, and he recognized the floor below him clearly. It was, essentially, the torturing floor. It was exactly how he last remembered it; the empty white slab, his blood scattering across the blank surface. Various carts lay around the room, and atop of them was various items that they would use upon him._

 _He recognized each and every one, and there were hundreds of them. Each of the objects had hurt him in some way. Curiously, as his eyes returned to the white slab, it was no longer vacant. A human, one of the white-suited ones, was laying on the surface. The human was strapped to the cold metal, and he was frantically trying to free himself._

 _He tilted his head, confused as to how the human got there. He exited the observation booth, making his way down the stairs that led to the torture floor. He was cautious, suspecting a trap. Was this another test? His eyes narrowed upon the human, and the man turned its head, his eyes laying on him._

 _Upon seeing him, the human frantically yelled, desperately trying to escape the confines of the straps that binded it._

 _He approached curiously, slightly confused as to why the human was so panicked. Despite his hatred for the creatures, he found himself down to earth right now. Of course, he was going to hurt this human, but not just yet. Right now, he wanted to inspect the human, and get a closer look at his captor._

 _He stood roughly five feet away, and his eyes scanned the human's face. Suddenly, a mechanical whirr came from in front of him. Somehow, the human was now hooked up to the, what he called, 'lightning machine'._

 _He didn't quite know too many words, but he made a lot. It was difficult to do so, however. His throat was always dry, his vocal chords always weak. Therefore, he wasn't able to talk all too often or for long periods of time. However, he could think these words into fruition, visualize the noises that he could make to define them. He had a small vocabulary of words that described objects around him. In his life, he had seen so little items and seen so little places that he had nothing to make words off of anymore._

 _For roughly a month, he spent the time in his cell developing a vocabulary of raptor-like calls. He thought of objects that he had seen, the few places he had been, and emotions he had felt. He would make words for these things, and he would vigorously repeat them in his mind until he remembered them._

 _For a brief period of time after that, he would talk to himself in his cell. This was before the humans stopped giving him proper methods of water; when he could vocalize well. He would lay down on his belly, twiddling his claws and chittering softly, tilting his head this way and that with each word. The words of which he would speak made no cohesive sentences, as he didn't know what sentences were. However, his young mind found it entertaining to say the words which he developed. He would say various things, which had little to no connection to each other. He found this act somewhat soothing, and somewhat non-miserable, and so he did it often._

 _Unfortunately, the humans stopped providing him with proper amounts of drinking, and his favorite past time fell with it. Once his voice gave out, he was forced to sit in silence, left alone with his own thoughts. He would often sit in a corner, thinking the words that he made. However, it wasn't as fun to simply think them, it was better to speak them. And so, he would try to constantly, which would strain his voice beyond repair. This left him with the whistle that echoed in every breath he took, and every noise he made._

 _He recoiled slightly, taken aback at the sudden appearance of the horrid machine. He had been placed next to that machine many a time, and that machine granted him the worst of his many undeserved punishments._

 _Suddenly, the machine turned on, and the machine came to life. The wires and cords wrapped on and around the human began to vibrate. Electricity shot into the human's veins, and the man began shaking violently. It screamed terribly, and he could tell it was in immense pain._

 _He watched with wide eyes, and he found himself feeling pity for this human. While thus human had likely aided in his pain, he didn't like seeing it thrashing. He didn't like the fact that it was in such terrible pain. Maybe it was because he knew what it felt like, or maybe it was because he was still very young, but he wanted to help the human. Despite the fact that he hated all humans, and wished that they would leave him alone, he felt horrible watching it in pain._

 _Who was he to let this human go through such a terrible fate? These thoughts were split-second, and he barely had time to rebuke them. He realized that he was sympathizing with this human, and he didn't like that at all. However, despite his better judgment, he wanted to help it._

 _He moved to the machine, trying to not pay attention to the wailing human beside him. He looked at the machine, eyes searching the metal for a way to stop the electricity. Whenever he was hooked up to the lightning machine, the humans would always tinker with it before it would turn on or off._

 _His claws desperately ran across the machine, flipping various switches and buttons. He hadn't a clue what he was doing, but he figured that after a while, the machine would turn off. And, as he arrived at one of the last switches, sending it down, the lightning stopped._

 _He turned around, ready to see if the human was okay. However, the human was not there. He whirled back around, and the machine wasn't there either. He blinked once, and when his eyes opened there was no longer anything. Everything was white and blurry and—_

His eyes flew open, and his breaths were labored and heavy heaves. He looked around, and found himself in the familiar confines of his cell. How did he get here? What just happened?

He was confused, and reached a claw out, feeling the floor before him. He was definitely awake, and he tried to piece together the events which just transpired. He thought carefully about what he had just experienced, but found himself not remembering most of what happened. He hadn't a clue what had occured in eighty percent of the dream; he only remembered attempting to save the human.

Had he been doing things while he was... Sleeping? None of it made any sense. However, as he approached the front of his cell, he looked out carefully. His craned his neck forward, sniffing gently. He got a large whiff of the humans' scent; there were a lot of them in the basement. He noticed one come into view, carefully writing something on a clipboard.

Was what happened in his dream not real? His brain was beginning to hurt again, and he didn't understand what was going on. He whimpered softly, returning to the corner of the cell. He lay on his belly, curling into a comfortable ball.

He closed his eyes, pressing his snout into his side. He wasn't going to be able to sleep again, as he was very much awake. Now, he was stuck with his thoughts and speculations. There was no way that his young mind could possibly comprehend what the idea of a dream was.

For all he knew, a dream could've been another human test. Everything he seemed to do was a experiment. Every move was documented, every sound that seeped through his maw was listened to intently.

He was beginning to feel the waves of depression again. He felt it often; and it usually stuck around until he found a way to distract his mind from the feeling. However, there was nothing for him to do nor think while he was cooped up in his cell. He hated the feeling, because he couldn't escape it. And so, he would sit in his own misery for hours, contemplating on his dreary existence.

He found himself thinking of his dream again. He still hadn't a clue as to what it was, but he thought about the events that occurred within it.

He found it odd that he had subconsciously chose to save that human. He himself did not know why he did it. In reality, it was because he was a scared and impressionable youngling. He didn't like seeing anything in pain, as it reminded him of as he felt in their situation. He wasn't the big and bad beast that humans treated him to be; he was a living, conscious creature just like them. At heart, he did have a side of him that was capable of empathy and sympathy; he had just never found a use for it.

Of course, he didn't know this. And, the fact that he had chose to help to human annoyed him. After the horrible life that those creatures had forced onto him, he was still sympathetic towards them. The fact made him angry, and he realized that he was softly growling. He stopped the noise abruptly, not wanting the humans to hear him.

He exhaled, enjoying his own body heat in the cold cell. His mind was constantly overexerted beyond what it should've been. He was always stressed, angry, and downcast.

He found himself questioning his own existence. He so desperately wanted to know what his purpose was. Life had to be something beyond being tortured by humans. What kind of world was that?

He also began thinking about death. It was the only thing that could distract him from his saddened mood. While his dream was intriguing, just thinking about it made his brain ache. Death, however, was oddly fascinating to his curious mind. He wanted to know what lay beyond those metaphorical doors of death.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from his right. His eyes flew open, his head jerking to his cell. A human had just punched the wall down the hallway, and was pacing rapidly.

He narrowed his eyes, watching with vague interest. All of his months of bored isolation gave him the ability to read the facial expressions, emotions, and body language of the humans. He figured out that humans did certain things when they felt certain ways, and had corresponding facial expressions.

This human, he could tell, was stressed. He had never seen the human before, and he watched with great interest as it rubbed a hand across its face.

A deep anger bubbled up inside of him. What could this human possibly be nervous about? As far as he knew, there were only two species in this world, and those species only had two missions. One species was him, and the other was the humans. The humans' job was to torture him endlessly. His job was to be tortured.

The humans, he justifiably thought, had it easy compared to him. He, in deserved self-righteousness, was annoyed with the fact that this human was stressed. He had no idea why it was apprehensive, but he didn't really care.

Eventually, he found the human's constant pacing and nervous body language stressful to watch, and he turned away. He sighed, staring blankly at the far wall of his cell.

One day, he would get out. He promised himself that eventually, be it by the claws of death, or by the claws of his own, he would escape the humans. He would end the endless tests and the endless torture, the endless pain.

He just wanted it to stop.

 **α**

Kris and Blue were awoken by a knock on their door. They both sat up, and Kris rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The door opened, and Lee came in. He looked somewhat frantic, and he immediately shut the door behind him.

"'Morning, Lee." Kris said, his voice somewhat husky.

Lee swallowed before responding. "We have a problem."

Kris narrowed his eyes, a hand subconsciously drifting to Blue's side. "What do you mean?"

Lee ran a hand through his greying hair. He looked nervous, and wouldn't meet Kris' eyes.

"So, uh... All of those guys out there... They know what you two did last night."

Kris blinked, his face flushing red. "How?"

Lee sarcastically scoffed, "Oh, I don't know... It's not like you guys were basically screaming in here or amything."

Kris put his face and his hands, sighing. "Well, what do we do?"

Lee bit his lip, walking to the counter beside the bed. "They absolutely don't want you here anymore."

"Fuck them, alright? I mean, c'mon... Who are they to tell me who I can love?"

Lee took out his bag, and was putting some of the equipment into a small box. "Listen, I tried to help you, but you have to look at this whole situation from their point of view. I like Blue, but, to them, she is just a _dinosaur_. And you are a _human_. And you guys _copulated_. You know how weird that looks to them?"

Kris leaned back, shaking his head slightly. "Whatever. We'll leave, it's fine."

Lee sighed, and he closed the box he was packing. "I'm sorry, Kris. Where are you guys going to go?"

"There's a trailer not too far from here."

Lee nodded, and turned around, presenting Kris with the small, see-through box. "This has a bunch of stuff that will help you guys recover. Rubbing alcohol, swabs, medicine, stuff like that."

"Alright... We'll be leaving shortly, I just need to change."

Lee forced a smile before exiting the room. The doctor truly felt bad for the two, and he had tried to change the soldier's minds about letting them stay. However, most of them weren't in the best moods after finding out that they were essentially stranded on Isla Nublar.

Kris stood, getting dressed. Blue watched him carefully, unsure why he was so upset. In fact, she hadn't seen Her Mate so angry before, and it made her uneasy. She gave a questioning chirp, and he looked down to her.

He sighed, leaning over the bed to kiss her softly. "We're leaving, girl."

Blue wasn't sure what he said, but got off the bed nevertheless. Where he went, she went. Her body still buzzed from their activities of the night previous. She was still incredibly jubilant, but Her Mate's mood downcast her feeling of happiness. She wished that he would enjoy the moment with her. She hated how he was always stressed, and was always on edge. Although, she supposed, she couldn't really blame him; he was trapped with a bunch of creatures five times his size.

That thought made her think about how extraordinary that the two — velociraptor and human — were able to get into a relationship. She was ecstatic about it, no matter how crazy it was. Blue couldn't possibly know that her species went extinct millions of years ago, and that humans had essentially made her.

Kris sighed, opening the door. "C'mon, girl," he said, holding the box in his hands.

They walked through the Lab, and into the Innovation Center. As soon as they entered, they received many stares from the twenty some-odd men in the open space. The whole lobby looked empty; it had once been covered with sprawling activity, seventy people running around. Now, there were less than twenty. It was haunting, really. As Kris looked around, he noticed many cots and equipment strewn about, places where men would've been sleeping or resting if they were still alive.

He ignored these thoughts, however, as Kris desperately wanted to leave the Innovation Center. It was quite awkward, and the soldiers gave him disgusted looks. He returned all of their stares, giving them steely gazes as he walked by.

They exited after what seemed like an hour of walking through the lobby, and were met with the humid morning air of Isla Nublar. The sun was burning bright, and it was quite hot.

Kris backed away from the Innovation Center, muttering curses as he walked off. "Fuckin' assholes. Just throwing us to the curb."

He scoffed, and Blue tilted her head. She still didn't know what was making him so angry. She watched as he stepped down the stairs, grumbling all the while.

Kris walked to one of the trucks, opening the back before getting into the driver's sear. "Let's go Blue!"

Blue took one last look at the Innovation Center before she jumped into the truck. They never said that Kris could take the vehicle; but he took it anyways. In his mind, the truck was repayment to making them leave.

They set off immediately, blazing down the dirt road out of the park. Kris' knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel, and he bit his lip angrily. Blue came up behind him, and began to purr softly in an attempt to calm him down. Her chin rested on the back of his seat, and the vibrations made their way to Kris' shoulder.

He sighed, bringing a hand beside him to pet the side of Blue's snout. "Thanks, girl."

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived at the trailer. It looked quite similar to how they left it. Kris got out, and Blue followed him. He moved to the trailer, looking around his immediate surroundings. There was no danger, but just being there made him paranoid.

Kris opened the door, stepping into the trailer carefully. It looked exactly how it did when they had left. And, much to Kris' delight, Murphy's men hadn't tampered with anything. While Murphy had meant to come back and search the trailer, Vincent's arrival halted that endeavor.

Kris smiled slightly at the sight of his backpack. He opened it, seeing the pistol that May had carried, along with the many MREs that he had taken.

It seemed like years had passed since he and Blue were at the velociraptor paddock, since they encountered May in the trailer. So much had changed in so little time.

He closed the backpack, standing and looking around. Blue was happy to be back in the familiar confines of the trailer. While the bed was comfortable to both of them, the trailer felt safer. They felt alone, secluded in the wilderness where nobody could get them. Of course, they were still on an island crawling with dangerous dinosaurs, and they had the Indominus to worry about; but that didn't concern them. The trailer was cozy, and it felt like home. A lot of good things came from the trailer; a lot of pleasant memories.

"Well," Kris sighed, falling onto the pull-out bed. "I guess it feels good to be... home."

Kris was still irate at everything that had happened in the day, but he was willing to look past it. Now that they were here, far from human contact, with Murphy being gone, Kris wasn't sure what was going to come next. He wanted to leave Isla Nublar, and take Blue back to the United States with him. However, he wasn't sure how that was going to happen. It wasn't like he could just call anyone and get a lift out.

Getting off Isla Nublar would take him time, but it was time he was willing to spend. Right now, however, he was perfectly content with relaxing. He needed a break from the constant running and struggle, the constant fear of what was going to come around the next corner.

As of right now, with Blue at his side, Kris felt unstoppable, and safe. As he thought about it, staying on Isla Nublar wouldn't be so bad. If he wasn't able to get to the United States, maybe it wouldn't be all that terrible. He knew that it was dangerous to stay here, where at a moments notice a dinosaur could come piling through the walls of the trailer. However, he believed, as long as he had Blue, he would be fine.

Kris smiled as Blue lay down next to him, and he turned over, looking into her eyes and softly petting the top of her snout. Blue crooned softly, leaning her snout forward, and Kris gave her an affectionate kiss. He pulled away, laughing.

"This is so crazy," Kris said, a wide smile adorning his features. "And to think you were going to kill me last week." He pouted, poking the tip of Blue's snout.

Blue chittered softly, dismissing his teasing tone. She was ecstatic. Never in her life had she been happier than she was in that moment. She felt like maybe, just maybe, things would be okay. She took it with a grain of salt, however; it seemed like every time things were looking better it got worse. No matter. Blue wasn't going to let that drag her down. All of the thoughts and lamentations of her sisters and Old Alpha were gone. Those sorrowful thoughts were instead replaced by utter jubliancy, on a scale of which she had never experienced before.

Blue still found it quite odd that Her Mate, a _human_ , was able to pull her from the dark direction which her life was heading. She had lost Echo, and lost the support of her Alpha, and Delta had been missing. However, Her Mate was able to turn that around. In layman's terms, he saved her. She knew this, and couldn't be more grateful. The emotional wounds would still remain with her, as they would Kris; but for pure euphoric and rapturous moments like these, they subsided.

It was so relieving that the lovers were able to share their affection for each other. The period of time where they forced themselves to hide their feelings — though short — was terrible. Kris, of course, didn't want to love a member of an opposite species. Blue had no way of rejecting her emotions, as she did not to how to get rid of such a feeling. Now, they were able to fully bask in their love, sharing their feelings with the other. They were constantly touching in some way; whether it be a simple touch of the flank or the affectionate kisses and cuddles they pulled each other into.

It was amazing.

They almost preferred living in the trailer; everything seemed so simple there. The two had everything they needed: food, shelter, and leisure. The atmosphere of the trailer at night was incredibly cozy, something that Blue had taken a liking to. Normally, she hated tight human enclosures like the trailer; however, with Her Mate, she didn't mind being cooped up inside.

Kris' eyes flew around Blue's features, taking in every scale that she possessed. He had become besotted with the raptor, and he knew this. However, Kris didn't quite care. After everything; after all the pain and suffering, the difference in species did not matter to him in the slightest.

His bones and wounds ached and throbbed, and the tiniest of movements pained him deeply. He was quite content with cuddling with Blue for the rest of the day. She felt the same way; every moment that she spent with Her Mate was her own personal heaven.

Kris bit his lip, unable to contain another grin from spreading across his lips. Blue chirped cheerfully, pushing her snout into Kris' neck.

He laughed softly, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I love you, Blue."

Eventually night fell, and with it came rain, a soft rain that blanketed Isla Nublar. The familiar and cozy atmosphere of the trailer greeted Kris and Blue, who were happy to see it.

Kris loved being in the trailer at night, especially cold ones. He loved being able to snuggle up to the raptor beside him, feeling the warmth of her body as they embraced. This was one of those nights. Kris was reading the book again, pressed closed to Blue. Her snout lay on his chest, a diligent eye surveying the pages of which Kris read. She found the pictures interesting to look at. She had seen all these creatures before, and the sight of them brought back pleasant and bad memories alike.

The trailer was chilly, and it was pitch black outside. The moon was waning, and too falling with it was the viability at night. The only lights on Isla Nublar were from the park, which was far from the trailer. Crickets chirped softly outside, and dinosaurs made miscellaneous noises in the distance. The lights inside were dim, and barely illuminated the pages which Kris read.

It felt like home.

And, most beneficial of all, they felt safe. Kris and Blue, confined within the cozy walls of the trailer, pressed close to each other, felt secure. They felt closure, in a sense. They felt like everything was okay, that nothing could stop them. They were relaxed, basking in the others' mere presence. After all they had gone through, just touching the others' skin or scale seemed almost unbelievable. They had many close encounters with Death, and they didn't want to have anymore.

The lovers were thankful to have each other. Kris no longer thought about life in the states, about his parents; he didn't even think about leaving Isla Nublar. Of course, he wanted to, but there was no rush. Blue didn't think about her fallen sisters, or how she was the last of her kind. She had Her Mate, and that was all she wanted, all she needed. As far as either of them were concerned, this was their best life.

Kris knew that, eventually, they would have to leave. Food would become scarce, and there was too many threats om the island. However, for the time being, he was content with staying in the trailer.

They looked forward to when their bodies were rested enough for them to play again. Blue and Kris both awaited the time where they could mess around in the lake again.

The lovers grew tired after minutes of reading past. Kris' eyes drooped, and Blue struggled to stay awake. Kris, seeing this, decided it was time to sleep. Slumber hadn't bothered them for a few days, as their jouissance countered their cicatrices. The night terrors would return in due time, but, for now, they were safe. Kris shut the light off, fully laying down on the bed. He sighed, missing the comfort of the bed in the Innovation Center. However, he reminded himself to be thankful for what he had. First, his life; second, Blue.

The lovers kissed, anamoured once again by the touch of their significant other. Sleep called them, and the two gladly welcomed the invitation into slumber.

 **β**

He opened an eye carefully, hearing footsteps approach ever so slowly. He watched as a human stepped anxiously towards his cell. It was one of the men he had seen the day prior, and the man peered warily into the cell.

His eyes narrowed, and he raised his head slowly, trying to contain the sudden twitching of the muscles in his neck. The man's foot tapped steadily against the ground, and his lips were pursed gently.

The man grew quite close to the cell, standing just beyond the red line. He had seen this human before, but only a small amount of times. The man always carried some sort of stick, and at the end of the wood lay bristles which would sweep against the floor. Whenever the man came around, he would always watch with interest. While he hated humans, they could sometimes be entertaining to observe.

He saw the man slowly begin to sweep against the floor, and a small growl bubbled in his throat. He stood ever so quietly, gently placing one claw before him. The man didn't seem to notice, and kept sweeping the floor; though he occasionally would look up anxiously.

Thus entered another chapter in things he didn't understand about humans. He always assumed that they thought themselves to be high and mightier than him. However, they were always so nervous. He couldn't comprehend these strange and somewhat bipolar creatures, and that was another reason he hated them.

He didn't like uncertainty, he didn't like the unknown. He appreciated when he could find the answer to something quickly and efficiently. He loathed the puzzles that the humans put him through, which, in some cases, had no answer, and served only to frustrate him. They had put him in mazes when he was under ten feet, and the winding corridors of tight hallways would always lead to nothing. He would end up getting frustrated, confused, and scared, and would simply plop onto his belly, defeated. The humans would then shock him with (what he called) 'lightning sticks' until he was disabled enough for them to apply benzodiazepines to him.

He could tell that the humans were disappointed and upset with him when he was removed from the mazes. He had no idea what a 'parent' was, despite the fact that, technically, the humans were his. The way the humans had raised him caused him to forget the biological knowledge of who his parents were. No human ever imprinted on him, no human ever treated him with respect or kindness. However, when he would meet the dejecting gazes of the humans, he would feel a deep bullet of sadness pierce his emotions. He was young, and scared. Scared of the cruel and horrible world which he was so undeservedly given. He was scared of the physical and emotional pain that he was forced to endure. He was scared. He was _so_ _scared_.

Right now, however, he was curious. The human carefully placed a foot across the red line, stepping dangerously close. He had to contain his neck from shivering as the man took another step forward. He slowly placed another claw in front of himself, heedful to stay behind the shroud of darkness within his cell.

The human began vocalizing, though the man wasn't quite speaking. Instead, his voice came out in methodic and melodic tones, and his mouth was closed while he did this.

This action greatly perplexed him. How was this man doing such an action? He had never seen humans speak — or, in this case, hum — with their mouths closed.

He was torn from his confusion when the human stepped forward again, now extremely close to his cell. If he were to reach out, he could take the human within his claws.

Which is exactly what he did.

He charged forward with a powerful push from his hind legs, slamming his body against the metal with an arm extended. His claw took a hold of the back of the human, the sickle digging deep into the man's spine.

The human cried out, and immediately attempted to get away. He, however, simply strengthened his hold, and pulled the man towards the cell. The human's back was slammed against the metal bars, and he vocalize his pain.

In a sick way, he enjoyed it.

This wasn't him, however. This was his anger, his hatred. The gentle dinosaur which had saved a human in his dream was no longer. The brutish and spiteful side of him took control, and he lost all rational thought. The months of endless torture, endless pain lead him to this.

He was a child. He was scared.

He didn't know what he was doing, nor did he know what he wanted. He didn't know why he was killing this innocent human, but he enjoyed it.

He continued to pull the human against the bars, trying to get him through. However, he was thwarted when a blinding light suddenly entered his vision. He immediately discarded his claw from the human, whom promptly scattered away, blood seeping down his back. The man collapsed just down the hallway, his breaths coming out loud and labored.

He shrieked, closing his eyes in an attempt to rid the light from his vision. In his panicked flailing, he lost his footing, and came falling onto the floor. His head came into contact with the hard concrete floor, and it knocked him almost unconscious.

The lights shut off, and he opened his eyes. He lay on the cold floor, maw pressed against the ground, head throbbing. He sniffed a sob away, hearing humans run around behind him. He used all of his energy to turn his snout, and he watched as they frantically picked their fallen comrade up, taking the man out of his eyesight.

He stayed in that position for quite a while, trying to contain his cries from seeping from his mouth. He reflected on his decision, and he felt regret. Of course, he battled this feeling, not wanting to be remorseful for humans. In his eyes, they deserved the pain in which he had caused that man.

The man, while completely innocent, was a human nonetheless. He hated all humans. The subconsciously caring, childlike side of him was slowly fading, and in its place lay rage and hate. Bitter spite that he felt for these creatures, undying hate that would never cease to exist within his soul. The day that he forgave them was the day that he no longer roamed this cruel world.

He looked at the slowly drying blood on his claws. While he did this, an idea sprang into his mind. A considerable amount of time had passed since the incident, and he was surprised that he hadn't faced repercussions yet.

He couldn't know this, but the scientists were running about, panicked, trying to figure out what to do.

He assumed that in due time, the humans would come back, and torture him as revenge for the man he had clawed. He had to act before that, he had to get the upper hand.

He was angered with himself that he hadn't thought about this before. He reached up, standing high on his hind legs. His arm extended, stretching as high as anatomically possible to reach the ceiling. His sickle claw rasped gently against the light bulb atop his cell, and he tried to gather the strength to destroy it.

He had always presumed that the light was indestructible, but now those thoughts were gone. He was in flight or fight mode, and he had to do anything to buy him more time before the humans came back to hurt him.

He reared his arm back, body trembling in weakness, before he slammed his claw forward, watching in satisfaction as the light bulb shattered.

This concluded the first phase of his plan. He lay down, scrunched into the corner of his cell. Slowly, he opened his mouth, letting a few pained sobs escape through the jagged teeth.

The humans in the lab were distracted from their panicked frenzy when they heard this. He made sure to make his cries extra loud, so there was no way the humans could miss it.

The scientists huddled against the moniter before them, trying desperately to see his misery. Their thoughts of what they were to do about the injured man were gone. It wasn't often they got to hear this sound, as it had only happened few a time. Slowly, a man reached out, flicking the switch to illuminate the cell.

Nothing happened.

He listened and heard the noise of the light flicker on, a small mechanical whirr above him. However, no light actually came on. He shuddered in delight. Phase two was complete. He closed his eyes, feigning sleep.

All was to be over soon.

 **λ**

He listened intently as human voices grew closer. He sniffed quietly, picking up the strong human scent as they approached. Soon enough, he could hear their footfalls just outside his cell.

Suddenly, a light whizz flew past his head, and he felt something pierce his side. He opened his eyes, growling at the dart which was thoroughly embedded in his scales. He stood, rushing at the bars of his cell, arms extending in an attempt to reach the three humans that stood outside.

Another dart came into contact with his belly, and he realized what these things weren't. They weren't bullets, as they did not go through his scales, nor did they hurt all too much. Why were the humans shooting these things at him?

In the back of his mind, a light grogginess began to appear. Everything then came clear to him. They were trying to knock him out. An idea came to him, and he warbled angrily at them, feigning as if he were too tired to stand. He retreated to the back of the cell, falling just inside their eyesight. He jammed his eyes shut, a long sigh escaping his maw.

For a long, tense moment, nothing happened. The humans stayed still, as did he. After that minute, however, an alarm sounded, and he heard loud mechanical shifting behind him.

They opened his cell.

He _wasn't_ sedated.

He heard them slowly walk inside, talking apprehensively with each other. A fourth voice, somewhat distorted and echoing out of a radio, entered the fray, giving the three humans orders. He had to use all his strength and energy to withhold the urge to twitch that shot through his neck muscles. He, unnoticeable to the humans, sniffed slightly, trying to discern where each of them were. There was two just under the now risen gate, and one directly next to him. He could almost feel the body heat coming off from the human. Carefully, and ever so slightly, he opened one eye. He looked up, watching the human beside him. He had never seen this man before, and he was on a ladder.

This human was quite nervous. With every breath he took, the man flinched before continuing his work. It seemed like the human was trying to fix the light.

All was going according to plan.

With one swift motion, he shot up, swinging around. His tail flew towards the ladder, sending the human atop of it to the ground. He quickly reached down, taking the struggling human's skull into his mouth. He crushed the head instantly, and let go of the dead body to observe the other two humans.

They stood at the edge of his gate, and as he turned, they began to run. The gate began closing, and he quickly darted out of his cell, closing on the running humans. One of them turned around, shooting another dart into his neck. This caused him to flinch, stopping momentarily.

He looked up, pounding his front claws onto the floor as he let loose a furious roar. He watched as one of the humans aimed their gun at him again, and he crouched slightly to lunge.

However, before either of them could react, another human came into view, pushing the man's gun down. He stopped, head cocked, watching his apparent savior curiously.

The man heaved, and spoke a few words to the other. "Four of those will kill it. We can't have that now."

"But Mr. Wu—"

Dr. Wu watched him intently, and was surprised that he didn't make an attempt to kill the three humans before him. Wu didn't know at the moment, but this was because he was increasingly enervated, and becoming more and more numb by the minute.

He stepped forward, trying to keep his balance, opening his blood-tainted jaw to roar again. Nothing came out, however, and his back left leg went completely numb, followed by his right. He collapsed, letting out a barely intelligible chitter of defeat. He saw the humans exhale with relief, and their new-found comfort angered him.

Many emotions flew through him, of new and old. He felt regret for attacking the humans, but he also felt satisfaction. That was something new. His whole life, he had been miserable, filled with hate and ire. However, he felt satisfaction for hurting the humans.

The significance of the incident would shape the rest of his life; whether he knew it or not. The rage within him, the burning hatred for the beings that brought him into this world was fully solidified. He would always be the terrified and scared child that would cower from the pain, that would be entertained with talking to himself, twiddling with his claws. But he would have another being within him. Another dinosaur, carved from the anger and depression that kept him awake on endless nights. Another dinosaur, shaped from the torture, from the pain, from the hate.

He closed his eyes, the aches of his bones, the emptyness of his stomach, and the dryness of his throat pulling him from consciousness. He heard shuffling and muffled talking from all directions, and the last thing he felt was his body getting pushed.

 **Ω**

He awoke in his cell.

Everything hurt.

He sides burned, along with his lungs. It had been so long since his legs had stretched to run, since he had breathed so heavily. The tests of old when he was meant to run hadn't been tried in months.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed two things that surprised him deeply. One, the light was still broken. Two, the human he had killed was still in his cell, a rotting corpse.

He wasn't to know, but the body was left there on purpose. When the humans had placed him back in his cell, they had made to move the man's cell. Wu, an ever curious man, ordered against it; the doctor wanted to see what he would do with the body.

Wu was watching right now through a monitor from the second floor.

He was pushed into the back wall of his cell, and the human was just out of reach of his arms. It had been a whole day since the incident, and only now were the drugs beginning to wear off.

It took him a good few minutes of struggling to stand up. His limbs were coming off of being numb, and he lacked definitive control of them. His muscles twitched often, as he had no way to stop them.

Once he was fully upright, he moved to the human, observing the body carefully. Its head was caved in, multiple lacerations lining the skin from his teeth.

Inquisitiveness filled his young brain. Had this human encountered death? He wasn't sure, but the thought somewhat scared him. He had brought this human to death. This brought more questions to his ever curious, developing mind.

He was never fed live food. When the humans would give him rats, pigs, or other livestock, it was already dead. Most of the time, it was already sliced and processed meat. He had never killed a being before, only ate from their remains.

He thought and thought about this topic until he could think no further. Questions about what was death, why it existed, how it worked, how everything worked. It stressed him to no end, and it frightened him. He didn't like not knowing things, and this was something he couldn't possibly know.

And so, as any scared and confused child would do, he stopped thinking about it. He didn't want his brain to ache, and he didn't want to be fearful anymore.

His stomach rumbled as he looked at the corpse. He had never thought about eating humans before. It had been a few days since he had eaten, and the hunger was really starting to bite at him. He was starved purposely; it was simply another test for the humans. As he was made as a fighting machine, they wanted to see how long he could operate without means of food and water. He hadn't been fed properly for months.

His hunger got the best of his rational thinking, and he fed on the corpse. Much to his surprise, and mild delight, the human didn't taste all that bad. It was foreign, but it was meat nonetheless. He devoured the flesh until he could eat no more; his stomach repulsing the food he consumed.

It had been so long since his belly had a proper fill, and the sudden change lurched his insides. He had to stop, focusing all his energy on not expelling everything he just ate.

Wu watched with great interest. It intrigued Wu that he was curious, and seemed to have self-control. The doctor was surprised when he didn't eat the whole body then and there, before regurgitating it. He was intelligent. Far more intelligent than Wu could ever know, however.

He looked out of his cell, and everything seemed normal. The basement was still as musty and quiet as ever, with not too much movement or scurrying about. The events of the day were so different from how the previous night was presented. He found it odd to believe how everything was business as usual. Of course, he had been out for an entire day, but he wasn't to know this.

He had no concept of night or day. He knew not what the sun was, or what the moon was. He only knew artificial lights from the darkness of his cell, and the biological clock which lulled him to sleep at night. He had no concept of time, no concept of anything which shaped the confines of what existence was. Sleep was just a few seconds to him. There was no way of him knowing that hours passed every time he fell into slumber.

He was, essentially, shut out of life. He didn't know what shaped the world outside of the basement, because, to him, there _was_ no world outside of the basement. His world, the only world he had ever known, was his cell, the pain, and the humans.

Nothing ever changed, everything stayed the same. His whole being was a looping cycle that never ceased to end.

It was at this point where he, once again, began to question his own existence. The fact that he, an artificially dinosaur, could do this, was a testament to how far Wu had gone. The fact that he could question his own existence proved that he existed, proved that he was alive, and conscious. Wu could never know this, as he could only see the dinosaur from a monitor.

He had no idea what he was, or where he belonged. He didn't know what he looked like, nor could he comprehend why he was so starkly different from the humans. Who made him? Who made them? It all made no sense, nothing made sense. His brain throbbed, his bones ached. Everything hurt. He was scared.

The ever brewing curiousity, the ever growing concept of self-awareness was shaping his young mind, and not in a good way. His upbringing would forever scar him, forever haunt his dreams. He would forever hate humans, and their stupid faces and their stupid cadences. He would forever live through his world, through his cycle.

It all was causing him to become more less of dinosaur and more human. He was alive, he was real. He shouldn't have been as intelligent as he was, he shouldn't have been able to question what life or death was.

Yet here he was.

He was a child, a scared child, crying out for a savior, crying out for salvation. Nobody would acknowledge his existence, nobody could realize how intelligent he really was.

And yet he was very alive. He was real, too real. He wasn't just an animal or just a dinosaur, he was conscious. He thought, he dreamt, he contemplated. He felt sadness, anger, advanced emotions that only man could feel. He was alive.

He thought, and therefore he was.

 **Well that was stressful, wasn't it?**

 **As a little note/warning, uploads are going to slow. I'm not sure if it will be weekly or more, but just know that chapters are being produced on a lesser pace. School and personal life is getting in the way of writing, and I barely have any time to do so. But, I digress; I hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Σιhγμα**


	14. XIV - Some Kind of Monster

_"These are the legs in circles run_

 _This is the beating you'll never know_

 _These are the lips that taste no freedom_

 _This is the feel that's not so safe_

 _This is the face you'll never change_

 _This is the voice of silence no more"_

 _-Some Kind of Monster, Metallica (St. Anger)_

 _XIV - Some Kind of Monster_

Murphy paced silently. His hands were folded, pressed softly to his mouth. He was standing outside the door which led to Benjamin Lockwood's room. A day had passed since Murphy had arrived at the Lockwood Estate, and he was yet to meet Benjamin.

The door cracked oprn after a few more anxious minutes of waiting, revealing the face of Iris.

"Oh, Murphy, do come in." Iris spoke quietly, fully opening the door.

Murphy nodded, a small smile spreading across his lips as he walked in. His eyes immediately laid upon the other two residents of the room. Maisie and Benjamin sat on the bed together, and they were reading a book. Neither of them paid Murphy any mind, and Benjamin softly read aloud to the young girl beside him.

It was night out, and snow was gently falling onto the windows of the room. Murphy looked around, noting the piles of books and maps alike lining the tables across the walls.

Murphy silently sauntered to the foot of the bed, digging his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Benjamin."

Upon hearing Murphy's words, Benjamin looked up, his eyes squinted slightly. He sighed, closing the book gently and placing it on his lap, causing Maisie to frown.

"Ah," Benjamin breathed, shifting his body carefully. "I'm assuming you're the visitor I've heard so much about. I am Benjamin, as I'm sure you know."

Murphy nodded, forcing a smile. "Murphy. Nice to meet you."

Murphy extended his hand, leaning over the bed to reach the man across him. The two shook hands before returning to their prior positions.

"So," Benjamin said, observing Murphy. "What brings you?"

"Well," Murphy sighed, choosing his words carefully. "Me and Eli go way back. I worked for InGen, and me and him met through that."

Benjamin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that so?"

Murphy swallowed, nodding as he began to meander around. "Yes."

A stiff silence befell amongst them, negatively adding to the awkward mood. Maisie inspected Murphy closely.

She didn't like him.

Maisie was still very young, and had a lot to learn about the world she was put in. However, she could tell nice people from not nice people. Murphy was a not nice person. Who was he to interrupt her reading sessions? How rude. Maisie always looked forward to reading with Benjamin; it was one of her favorite things to do. When she wasn't in her room, idly playing with toys, she was running around with Iris, and usually bored. Reading with Benjamin was awesome to the young girl; the stories he told were so captivating to her.

Maisie loved dinosaurs. She was raised in a household that had replica dinosaurs all over the place. Sometimes, she would sneak into the exhibits, taking up close looks at the statues. She didn't really have friends. Tucked away in the thick redwoods of Northern California, there wasn't too many schools to attend to. The nearest trace of civilization was miles away, and she was home schooled.

Thus, Maisie wasn't raised around other children, and so she had to make due with what she had. What she had was toys, her guardians, and the dinosaurs. She thought of the replicas as her friends. While it may sound sad or lonely, she never thought of it that way. Maisie loved the creatures, from the way they looked, to how they acted. See, she had developed personalities for almost every statue that was on display. Each of them had their own names, stories, and unique persons. Maisie would never tell Benjamin or Iris about that, however. She didn't want to risk raising suspicion that she had gone into the exhibits multiple times. Of course, that thought wouldn't even plop into her guardian's heads; but she was a child, and assumed they would catch on.

Maisie's passion for dinosaurs is what made reading time so fun. Benjamin would tell her stories of various dinosaurs, and what it would've been like back in the Jurassic Age.

This all led her to have a distaste towards Murphy. Not only did he interrupt her reading time, but he was odd. She could tell something was off with him. His cadences were abnormal, and his stature was off-balance.

"You still haven't answered my question," Benjamin stated, his eyes rigorously inspecting Murphy.

"Oh yes," Murphy said, his hands fidgeting nervously. "It's quite simple really - I just wanted to check up with everyone."

Benjamin leaned back, his face scrunched together in thought. He seemed more relaxed, but he was considering many things.

"I take it you know Iris?"

Murphy shook his head, feigning a chuckle. "Not before I came here. She's made me feel at home though, I assure you. I feel like I've known her for years."

Maisie peered up at Benjamin, concern lacing her soft features. "Grandpa?"

Benjamin looked down, smiling slightly as he motioned for her to continue.

"I don't like him," Maisie whispered.

"Well, that's quite rude. I'm sure he's okay."

Maisie huffed, laying back down with her arms crossed across her chest. She looked away dismissively, turning to watch the snow pass by the window. Something was wrong with that man, she could tell.

She couldn't exactly place what it was, however. Maisie, an ever curious child, didn't like being in the sorrowful shadow of the undisclosed. She didn't like uncertainty, and she didn't like the unknown. She appreciated when she could find the answer to something quickly and efficiently. She didn't like not knowing how to solve a puzzle presented before her. Maisie didn't like not knowing things, and this was something that she couldn't possibly know.

However, unlike other confused children, Maisie wasn't going to ignore the problem. She was going to find out what was so off about this strange man.

α

Wu watched the monitor with narrowed eyes, a hand rubbing against his chin. He was going to conduct a test. This experiment, however, and hopefully, wouldn't be so painful to his subject. This inquiry was into the emotions of the Indoraptor; Wu wanted to see if it displayed advanced sentiments.

He had, once again, dabbled with human DNA in creating a dinosaur. To Wu, it was a necessary addition. While it wasn't enough DNA to make the Indoraptor too advanced, it was enough to make him intelligent. Unfortunately for Wu, he was unaware of how intelligent the Indoraptor was.

However, he wanted to see if the dinosaur was more than just a dinosaur.

Wu wasn't sure how this test was going to go, or if it would even work. The Indoraptor was antisocial, and, based off of yesterday's misfortunes, minacious. Wu was, essentially, placing another life into danger; not that he cared. Lives were expendable to him, and they could easily be replaced. It was always difficult to make up some reason to the families of how their child had been unfortunately killed. Wu's project, however, was handsomely funded. It was easy to write the families off with a fat check and call it a day. If one of them at decided to sue the Lockwood's, or Wu, his whole project would be ruined. Thus, he made it a top priority to palliate the plight and anger of the anxious families.

He was torn from his thoughts when his experimenter entered the edges of the monitor.

Θ

"Hello?" a soft, feminine voice entered entered his ears.

His eyes were shut, his snout pressed into his side. He had been busy trying to expell the stressful thoughts from his mind. He was unsuccessful in his endeavor, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He cracked one eye open, silently placing his snout upon his lower back. He made sure that his movements were quiet, and he tried furiously to withstand the twitching that threatened to file through him.

His head immediately cocked and his other eye opened at the sight of the human before him. It was different from the other humans of which he had seen.

Its hair was long and tidy, cascading gently down past its shoulders. The human's figure was more shaped and curvy, its facial features delicate and pleasing to observe. While he had seen female humans before, this one was different. The females he had spotted had their hair wrangled to the top of their head, and their appearance was somewhat masculine.

He stood slowly, wanting a better look at the odd human before him. However, as he did so, the muscles in his side spasmed, causing an uncomfortable creaking to echo through the cell.

The human flinched, drawing back as a frightful, yet silent, shriek bubbled from its mouth.

His eyes narrowed slightly. Had this human shown fear? He was quite confused, and he stepped forth from the darkness.

The human watched as he appeared to her, and she swallowed. She had never seen him before, only heard of him. She wasn't present in the lab at the time of the incident, but she was notified of what had happened. She wasn't all too thrilled to work up close and personal with the dinosaur, but she was just following orders. What Wu asked of her perplexed and intrigued her. The doctor's orders were simple: talk, and be nice to the dinosaur.

She hadn't a clue as to why Wu asked anyone, especially her, to do such a task. She wasn't even assigned to the Indoraptor; she worked with the storage of genetics.

Her breathing picked up, and she inspected the dinosaur before her. His features were disturbing and revealed the mistreatment of which he had gone through. His snout was narrow, with some holes lining his face; he lacked the body fat and muscle to fill the cavities. In fact, she noticed that his whole body was slim. He looked incredibly malnourished and unhealthy. She could some of his bones, namely his ribs.

His appearance was worrying, but she eventually looked up to his eyes. The crimson eyes were similarly scanning her body, but too met hers. His eyes were fierce, but she could see the underlying tension, fear, and pain behind them. His breaths were steady, his body unmoving. The strong demenor which his powerful and menacing figure portrayed was betrayed by his eyes. They seemed ominous at first sight, but upon closer inspection, more would be revealed about them. His eyes were frantic where his body was still, blinking at every twitch of his muscles or every background noise.

She found herself saddened by the neglected frame which the dinosaur now possessed. It was obvious that he had been mistreated.

Oh, but what was she thinking? This was just an experiment - an animal. Although, as their eyes stay connected, she could see something else, beyond the normal intelligence of an animal. Something familiar, something more...

She hadn't the time to dwell on it, however. Wu was likely going to scold her for taking so long as it was.

She looked away, averting her gaze to the floor as she regained her composure, clearing her throat.

He blinked, watching the human carefully. He had never shared such prolonged eye contact with anything before. It was odd, but it wasn't miserable, and so he liked it. He was confused, however, why this human didn't look at him with disgust or distaste. She instead seemed curious and sympathetic. He narrowed his eyes, skeptical of her behavior. This was just another test, wasn't it?

"So, I suppose I'll cut to the chase."

His sickle claw tapped against the floor as she spoke again. His breathing picked up, and he was even more perturbed. The tone of this human's voice was so different, so... Pleasing. It was soft, comforting in its nature. She regarded him like he had seen humans regard other humans. Why was she treating him with such respect? He, subjected to a life of being treated as a inferior species, thought himself almost unworthy of such a high appraise. He wasn't undeserving of this, of course; but the brainwashing and torture slowly and subconsciously got to his brain. He almost believed that he was subservient to the humans.

She clasped her hands in front of her waist, lifting her eyes to meet his once again. "I don't really want to be doing this. I'm sure you don't either."

He moved closer to the cell bars, the tip of his snout pressing gently against the cold metal. What in the world was happening?

"I'm supposed to ask you questions, or something like that. You're not going to understand of course but... Oh, I'm rambling."

He blinked again, mazed by the plentiful tones and cadences that this human possessed. Her voice fluctuated often, relaying the many emotions she presented to him. He had never seen such an animated human. Her tone went from annoyed to dissmssive to something else in the blink of an eye.

She sniffed softly, sweat beginning to form on her. She wasn't nervous about the dinosaur before her. More, she was anxious about what Wu would say when she was done.

In reality, however, she hadn't a need to be worried. Wu was excited with the way that she was talking to the Indoraptor. He liked that she was being casual in conversation.

It was odd, even to herself, how she was somewhat comfortable in the presence of him. Maybe it was the bars that separated them, maybe it was his malnourished body. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't have anyone to talk to in her life. Or, she considered, it was his eyes. They were curious, and she knew, somehow, that he didn't want to hurt her. She didn't know why, and she didn't quite want to find out.

"Anyways," she sighed, taking an apprehensive glance at the camera above her. "Let's start, shall we?"

His eyes were trained on her fidgeting figure, observing every move she took. The misery of the days previous was forgotten. He was filled with interest, a growing curiosity on levels in which he hadn't experienced before. He knew that he shouldn't get comfortable with this human, as all humans were bad. However, the soft intonations and inflections of her voice pulled him in. No human had ever spoke to him like this.

In the little times that humans would vocalize to him, the tones in their voice were always harsh and unliking. He had come to hate when they talked. He didn't, however, hate when this human spoke. Her voice was soothing, and it caused him to feel somewhat unmiserable, and so he liked it.

"My name is Addison," she sighed, a forced smile dancing across her lips.

His eyes traveled to her mouth, observing her facial expressions. Her look and sound fascinated him.

Addison bit her lip, refusing to peer up at him. His appearance, though captivating, was still a frightful sight. Her first encounter with a dinosaur was with him; a hybrid. Her fear stood in front of her wonder, however.

"So," Addison said, her tongue slightly protruding from her pursed lips as she took out a small notepad. It read several questions and other anecdotes to say.

Some of the questions were straight forward, and others were odd. A few were simple, like 'how old are you?' whilst others were complex to be asking a dinosaur, like 'what was your earliest memory?'.

"Um... What's your name?" Addison spoke, looking up at him.

His head was tilted, his eyes intently watching her. He got the sense that she was trying to communicate with him, but he didn't understand why. No human had ever tried to actually speak to or with him. He didn't know whether to try and talk back.

Addison sighed again, biting her lip as she looked back at the notepad. This process was somewhat humiliating and embarrassing. She rattled off two more questions before glaring up at the camera. Why was Wu making her do this? Every reaction was the same; a wide-eyed gaze to accompany his tilted head.

However, when she listed the fourth question, she got a response.

"When was the last time you... Ate?" Addison asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked towards him.

He shifted his weight, readjusting his front claws. He sniffed, and chittered carefully, his muscles twitching. His voice was hoarse and raspy, as he hadn't a drink in days.

Addison blinked, watching him curiously. His still posture had broken, and he was fidgeting slightly. His neck was slightly craned, his head ever moving as he tried to observe her reaction as best as possible. She was surprised that he actually replied to her. He saw this, and rasped again. It was a deep croon, which signified the word comfort.

He had made the word based off an assumption. He knew not what comfort or happiness was, but he imagined what it would feel like. Now, he was using it to try and soothe the human. However, it only served to confuse her further.

"Y—you can understand me?" Addison stuttered, her voice uneasy.

His head cocked again, and a questioning trill rose from his throat.

"I'd assume that's a no."

Addison looked to the camera with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. She cleared her throat again, placing another smile upon her face as she turned back to him. She asked another question, and he responded.

"That's nice," Addison cooed through a soft smile. She had the orders to be nice, and so she was.

He doubled back slightly, taken off guard. Her tone was so nice, so affirmative. He had never heard a sound so pleasant.

All his life, he was accustomed to the gentle whirrs of machines and the footsteps and miscellaneous noises that humans would make. Her voice was empyrean, seraphic to his mistreated senses.

Their conversation continued for some time. She would ask a question, and he would answer. The responses of which he gave made no sense in relation to her inquiries. However, she seemed to enjoy his replies, and so he distrubuted them.

Wu watched with a smile perched upon his lips. This was an amazing display of Indoraptor's intelligence. He was, in his egotistical glory, quite proud of himself. This experiment had to be taken with a grain of salt, of course. Animals, specifically pets, did have the tendency to reply to their owners speaking to them. However, Wu could see that Indoraptor was more sophisticated in his replies. He seemed to consider Addison's question before answering.

He, in reality, was only assessing her tone, trying to discern what she was saying. His contemplations did little to the meaning of his answers.

To Wu, Indoraptor's pauses were signs of intelligence. The way that the dinosaur moved, trying to gauge her body language confirmed Wu's sentiments.

Whenever Addison would give him a smile, softly speaking affirmations, he would seem pleased. Her reactions gave him much delight, and for the first time in his terrible life, he was happy.

It was an odd sensation, but it was extremely unmiserable, and he enjoyed it thoroughly. It bubbled up in his stomach, spreading throughout his body as his contentment increased. His eyes were wide, muscles fervently quivering. He wasn't sure as to what was happening to him.

Addison narrowed her eyes, her mouth somewhat agape as she watched him. His actions were quite confusing.

He paused, panting heavily as his blood rushed. This feeling was so amazing, so pure. He crooned and chittered, signaling his content to the human which brought it. The years of abuse and neglect led him to be excited over such a small thing as a cadence. He had never been treated kindly, or with respect. He had never been pet, nor whispered good-natured phrases as he was lulled into sleep. He was never treated normal, never treated like a conscious being.

This small glimpse of being acknowledged was extremely overwhelming. A simple tone of voice made his young mind flow with excitement.

Addison's lips curved upwards again, but this time it was genuine. She could tell he was jubilant. He was acting akin to an excited dog, prancing about, yips and barks seeping through his jagged teeth. She laughed softly, a small and high-pitched giggle escaping her mouth. He responded in kind, a playful snort bubbling from his throat.

Oh, how ever happy he was! The young child which he truly was surfaced again, the brutish dinosaur fading. He felt so good inside, so whole.

He jumped around in his cell, bouncing from place to place, delighted beyond description. His actions brought smiles to Addison's lips, and laughs from her mouth, and so he did it. He enjoyed her happiness, and it fueled his.

Addison was greatly amused by the dinosaur before her. Despite his menacing looks, she saw now that he was a soft and playful creature. She wasn't sure why he was acting so blithe, but it didn't really matter to her. His gaiety was contagious.

He eventually stopped his efforts, his limbs too exhausted, and his lungs lacking air. Even little things drained him, like this.

He stopped, returning to the front of the cell, standing just in front of the bars as he heaved. He watched Addison remove a hand from her mouth, revealing her teeth as she giggled.

An idea popped into his head, and he pulled the muscles of his upper jaw back. His top teeth pulled up, and his eyes somewhat closed as he tried to reciprocate her smile.

It wasn't very distinguishable as a grin, but Addison was able to discern it as one. She stopped laughing, and immediately looked to the camera above her.

Wu's mouth opened as he observed Indoraptor. This was incredible, simply incredible! It was showing empathy, displaying its emotions! Wu was overjoyed, ecstatic with this discovery. This would mean so much more for his research. He would have to probe deeper, try and find its true emotions. He wanted to know just how smart this dinosaur was.

He paused, confused as to why she stopped her laughing. His breathing hitched, his heart rate slowing as fear began to build within him. Had he offended her? Ensuing panic filled his mind as he observed her shocked features. Why had he done that? He scolded himself sternly, whimpering as he turned away.

Addison furrowed her eyesbrows as he began walking away, his tail draping across the floor. His head drooped, snout just above the cold floor as he returned to his corner. Deep sorrow and regret overtook his emotions, and he prepared to curl into a ball and sob. However, he was torn from his thoughts when her angelic voice filled his ears again.

"Wait, come back!" Addison said, voice just under a yell.

She wasn't sure why he had left, but she found herself not wanting him to go. She wasn't sure why, and it bothered her slightly. She shouldn't get attached to a dinosaur, especially one that she wasn't even going to see on a regular basis. However, he captivated her. His frightening body contrasted from his strong yet soft eyes. She could see pain behind those red orbs. She didn't know what her peers had done to the innocent creature; she only knew that they had experimented on him. Addison would've never thought that 'experiment' equaled torture.

Addison heard a soft tapping as his head resurfaced into view. His head was sunken, barely above the ground. He was sulking greatly, his eyes peering up at her apologetically. Silence enveloped them as they carefully inspected each other. Addison's features fell, and she could see the sadness adorning his eyes. Why was he acting this way?

He sniffed softly, his eyes moving away from her as he took a slow step forward. He murmered a downcast chitter as he refused to look at her.

A small, "Aw...," escaped Addison's lips as she observed to moping dinosaur. He was apologizing to her, and showing his regret freely. Upon hearing the noise, he looked up, meeting her eyes. She could see tears pooling at the bottom of the crimson orbs.

Addison gasped quietly, saddened and taken aback from the advanced emotions that this dinosaur was displaying. She refrained from eying up the camera up again, and she could only imagine what Wu's expression was.

He exhaled a shaking breath, carefully moving towards the bars of the cell again. Addison, without thinking, too stepped forward. She passed the red line, slowly inching forwards.

He peered up, his eyes carefully watching her as she moved closer. Sadistic thoughts seeped into his brain of hurting this human, inflicting whatever pain he could to her. He battled the ideas ferociously. He didn't want to hurt this human, he couldn't. This human was the only thing that have ever sowed happiness into his miserable heart, into his desolate soul.

The two slowly made their way to the bars which separated them. Their eyes were wide, breaths sporadic, minds uncertain in the actions they were partaking in.

Addison slowly reached out a shaking hand, anxiety filling her. She hadn't a clue as to what she was doing, only acting on impulse. She wanted to comfort him, soothe his frayed nerves. She didn't know why, but she had to.

Her body was less than a foot from the metal, her arm outstretched. His snout was pressed gently to the cold iron, and he tried to control his breathing. He tried to give a comforting croon, but nothing came out.

Addison took one last step forward, her trembling hand carefully pressing against his warm scales. They stilled, both pausing at the contact. He savoured her soft hands against his rough scales. All he had ever known were the hard and calloused hands that pressed and prodded harshly against him. This was different.

She was prepared for him to attack at any moment, and thick nervousness came upon her. After a few seconds passed, however, nothing happened. He didn't attack, and she didn't hurt him.

Addison came closer, swallowing as she slowly rubbed her hand across the top of his snout. He sighed, closing his eyes in content as he turned his head down, pressing softly into her hand.

Her hands were cold, a soothing contrast to the warmness of the basement. A low rumble emitted from his belly as Addison came mere inches from the cell. Her hand continued to gently pet atop his head, and her disquiet somewhat resided.

Addison saw not a homicidal beast, like her coworkers made him out to be, but a benign and misunderstood animal. She had seen his behavior, his emotions. The actions he did led her to believe that he was more than just a synthetically created dinosaur. What other being besides man apologized? Addison didn't know what Wu had brewed up in that lab of his, but she wasn't sure that she liked it. The doctor was able to create sentient life; he was literally playing God. She wasn't all too comfortable with it, but she had a feeling that she was going to be seeing this dinosaur a lot more. Since this experiment went so well, Addison assumed that Wu would try and reciprocate it again. She wasn't really complaining, however. Work in the lab was quite boring. All she ever did was sort various viles and oversee the delivery and exportation of DNA. There was never any change, there was never any excitement. Addison's life in general was quite boring. She woke up every morning to drive an hour to the Lockwood Estate. Her days off of work were spent alone, in a small town just outside the redwoods of California.

He reminded her of her youth, the playful dogs that she used to have. However, she knew that he was far more intelligent and sentient. Something about him pulled her in, and wouldn't let go. Those eyes gave his true feelings away; she could see the hurt, she could see the fear. She didn't know why he was pained, but she wanted to know. She was bound with curiosity, and she was definitely going to question Wu.

As she moved to bring her hand to the side of his snout, a deep whirr came from behind them. He stopped breathing, recognizing the sound. He looked up, eyes glaring past Addison. Her brow furrowed in confusion, and she followed his terrified faze. Their eyes met upon a light bulb, pointed towards the cell. His body clenched in fear.

The humans made another terrible light.

Suddenly, it illuminated it, blinding both of them. Addison grimaced, a hand covering her eyes as she looked away.

He let out a stiff shriek, immediately qualing, blenching away. Addison turned to watch him speed into the corner of the cell, quickly wrapping up into a ball. The light turned off, and Addison breathed heavily, trying to see him through the darkness.

"Thank you, Ms. Cole, that'll be all for today," the mechanical voice of Wu cracked through the intercom.

Addison heaved, listening to the soft cries coming from inside the cell. She swallowed, backing away slowly. What had just happened? Why had he reacted that way? She suddenly got an idea of what their 'experiments' were. While she didn't want to make any assumptions, it was deducable to Addison that they were hurting him. She remembered what he looked like; there was numerous scars that coated his sable skin. She had thought nothing of it before, as it she would expect cicatrices on a dinosaur. However, now that she pondered it, how would this dinosaur, confined in his cell, get those wounds? It wasn't like there were other dinosaurs around. Addison took one last look at the dinosaur before stomping off.

She was going to have a word with Wu.

He felt so betrayed, so delated. Why would that human do such a thing to him? Why did she act like a friend, only to be allies with the terrible light? His heart hurt, his soul burned. He felt so awful inside, so empty. The brief happiness which he had experienced for the first time in his life was gone.

Oh, why had he thought she was good? He thought that maybe, just maybe, this human wasn't bad. He thought that maybe, just maybe, this human could sympathize with him, help him, understand him. No, she couldn't help him, nobody could. There was him, and the humans. The good and the bad. He shouldn't have trusted her. It was all a test, all a puzzle, all just a game to the humans. He berated himself for how stupid he had been. She could never know his pain, she could never see what they had done to him. She could never see the endless cycle that he was trapped in, or the never ending depression and sobs that wracked his body.

The child was fading, the brute was growing.

He wept openly, not caring if the light turned back on. He was so angry, so despondent. He knew he shouldn't have trusted the human. All humans were bad, all humans were out to hurt him. He could never be pain free, he could never just be okay. He could never sit back and breathe, he could never be.

Why could the humans be happy, and he couldn't? What made them so superior? Why was he here? Why was he alive?

His brain was overloading, his blood rushing exponentially in impotent indignation. He didn't want to be, he didn't want to feel. He didn't want to exist, he didn't want to be hurt anymore. He wanted it all to go away, he wished it would all go away. He didn't care what death was, or what pain accompanied it. Anything was better than this, nothing was worse. He was tired of living, he was tired of being maltreated and abused every second of his life. He was debilitated, he was filled with anger. He was tired, he was so tired of the pain, of the hate, of the rage, of the sadness.

He stood tall, letting out a weak roar of rage. He had not the power to let loose an ear-shattering howl, and his cry was small. It embarrassed him, it made him feel feeble.

Tears flooded from his eyes, sobs echoing through the basement. They were choked and stiff rasps that made his head jerk with every cry. He charged to the front of the cell, slamming his head into the cold metal. His head was jostled, a brief numbness spreading through his brain. It hurt quite badly, and it only caused him to weep more. He tried to roar again, but a sharp whistle was all that came.

He reared back, disregarding the pain in which the action brought. It wasn't like he wasn't used to discomfort. In fact, he wanted the agony. He wanted to hurt, he wanted to push his body past its limit. He wanted death, he wanted to escape. He couldn't take living like this anymore, he couldn't take repeating this endless cycle over and over again.

He slammed his head into the metal repeatedly. His sobs were plentiful, his tears were bountiful, and his woe was awful and exceptionally painful.

He backed up again, choking on his own tears as he prepared to charge again. His vision was fading, his thought process clouding. He didn't care, however. He invisioned this pain being the storm before the calm; the hardship before the caring arms of death. He charged again, a sob flowing out of his mouth as he rushed forward.

His head connected with the bars again, and everything went black.

φ

Blue was very pleased when she woke up. Her head was rested upon Her Mate's chest, his healthy arm draped over her side. She savored every rise and fall of his thorax, she savored his scent.

She was still extremely grateful that they were both alive and somewhat okay. Everything was still trying to process in her brain; the last two weeks had been so filled with chaos. She had lost two sisters, almost died many times, and found Her Mate.

Life before Her Mate arrived was so simple, so easy. It seemed that once he came, everything went crazy. Blue would spend her time basking in the sun with Echo and Delta, blissfully ignorant of the troubled times ahead. Prey was everywhere, and they were never starved for food. They had no worries, no fears. Their Alpha barely ever bothered them, and she usually kept to herself. The three sisters were able to do whatever they wanted, so long as Their Alpha warranted it. In a way, she wished she could go back to those times.

She realized that Her Mate had awoken, and lifted her head slightly to look up at him. She was met with a toothy grin and a light chuckle.

"Good morning, Blue," Kris said, softly scratching the underside of her chin.

Blue crooned, her neck craning as she closed her eyes.

"C'mon, we gotta eat."

Kris carefully pushed Blue off him, sitting up. Blue barked, giving him an icy glare.

"Whatever, girl. Look, we'll lay down later, alright? Maybe we'll have some fun while we're at it," Kris joked with a wink as he stood from the bed.

Blue huffed, sprawling lazily on the bed as she watched Her Mate move around the kitchen. She didn't like being away from him; it made her nervous. Even if they were feet from each other, she was uncomfortable with the distance. As long as they weren't touching, Blue thought they weren't safe. She didn't want to be separated from Her Mate again, she didn't want to risk losing him anymore; he was all that she had.

Kris wasn't all to concerned about anything. He was happy, and he wasn't going to think about anything else. Blue was the source of his delight, and he spent all of his time with her. He hadn't let her out of his eyesight in days, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Life was great, but they were both on edge. Still being on Isla Nublar with Indominus and other dinosaurs running around put them on edge. Kris knew that, eventually, they were going to have to leave. Indominus would find them, and they would have to run to wherever they could.

An idea popped into Kris' mind. He remembered when he first got on Isla Nublar, and his brief encounter with Lowery. He had spoke about some kind of 'control room'. Maybe if they found this control room, they could find call someone to get out. Doing so, however, would likely mean going through Main Street, which was something Kris didn't want to do. He imagined that the soldiers there would simply shoot them onside. The whole situation still upset him, but Kris chose to move on instead of dwelling on it.

Kris was focused one what he had, and how good he felt. He was okay, for the most part. He was thankful to have his life, and Blue. He was here, somewhat healthy, and happy. As long as he had Blue, he was going to be okay.

He sat back down on the bed, beginning to eat the cereal that he made for himself. Blue placed her head in his lap while he ate, a content croon escaping her.

Kris finished his meal, setting the bowl down as he pet the raptor. He sighed, and looked down at her.

"I'm assuming that you're going to be getting hungry as well?"

At the Innovation Center, they had been fed handsomely. Kris hadn't thought of taking food while they left, which he kicked himself for. However, he did remember the times he had gone in the trucks. He had noticed a small refrigerator in the corner of the open space of the back, and never thought of it twice. Kris grew curious of the memory, and tapped Blue to get up.

"C'mon, let's see if we can get you some food, girl."

Blue wouldn't get up, instead closing her eyes and pushing her head against his stomach. Kris swiftly pulled himself out from her, causing her head to fall on the mattress. He quickly stood, and heard a growl from behind him. He turned only to see Blue, with one eye opened, peering up at him as she whimpered softly.

"Heartbreaking," Kris laughed. "Let's go!"

Blue snarled as she stood. The only complaint she had about Her Mate was his constant moving. The times where he would just lay with her were the best. However, he often chose to get up, thus breaking their contact.

Kris set down his cereal before opening the door, sticking his tongue out at the growling raptor as he exited the trailer. Blue followed reluctantly, a deep rumble constantly emitting from her.

He made his way to the truck, sighing as he opened the back of the vehicle. He hoped deeply that there was food in the refrigerator. Not because he wanted it, but because he wanted Blue to eat. He didn't like hunting dinosaurs, as it was dangerous.

However, he feared more how grumpy Blue got when she was hungry.

Kris grimaced as he climbed into the truck. His leg screamed in discomfort, and he had to shift his weight several times to get into the back. Blue let out a concerned croon as she watched him seethe in pain. Biting his lip to ease the pain, he finally climbed in.

Catching his breath, he looked around. Upon seeing the small refrigerator, he slowly walked towards it, wincing at the pain as he opened the door. Inside was warm, as the refrigerator wasn't plugged in to anything. However, several slabs of meat lined the counters within. Kris smiled, stacking the saran-wrapped food on his good arm.

Carefully dropping from the back of the truck, he turned to Blue, who eyed the meat hungrily. Kris laughed, gesturing his head to the trailer. "Let's go, girl."

They returned to the trailer, and Blue immediately tried to wrestle the food from Kris' grasp.

"Excuse you!" he said, mocking shock as he turned away from the raptor. "I thought you were nicer than that, Blue."

Blue growled as her eyes narrowed at his back. He was messing with her, and she didn't like it. She knew it was all fun and games, but it slightly aggravated her. Kris smiled to himself as he heard Blue angrily warble. He turned around, facing her with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you going to let me unwrap it for you or—?"

Kris was interrupted when Blue suddenly pounced on him, sending him backwards onto the bed. He bit his tongue, looking away, attempting to mask the pain that shot through his damaged limbs. He opened his eyes and peered up at Blue, who was baring her teeth and growling close to his face.

Kris yawned, unflinching at the loud bark that she sent his way. He crossed his arms, regarding Blue with an uninterested look.

"C'mon Blue, that's all you got? If you think I'm scared of you, you're crazy," Kris laughed, pushing the raptor off him.

Blue let Her Mate stand, watching as he began to prepare her meal. She paused, letting her irritation subside. Her sudden outburst was uncontrollable, and she had been enraged. She wasn't sure why she had gotten so annoyed so quickly, and it perturbed her. She scrutinized Her Mate's movements, and noticed him treating his left limbs gingerly. Had she hurt him again? She watched him turn his head, grabbing a knife from the counter. She inspected the gash that ran down his cheek, and remembered all the times that she had pinned him to the ground, on the verge of tearing into his flesh.

The thought of her hurting the only thing that she had, the thing that she loved the most, shook her deeply. Blue breathed heavily, and felt the need to apologize for her unwarranted actions. She sulked behind Kris, digging her snout into the small of his back and crooning an expression of regret.

Kris blinked, turning to Blue. He met her downcast gaze, and frowned.

"It's alright, girl," Kris chuckled, though the action caused him to cough a few times. "I know you were just joking."

However, Blue hadn't been playing around. An unruly anger had boiled within her from his teasing, for a reason which she did not know.

The stress of the two weeks had slowly seeped into Blue; embedding itself into the confines of her brain. She hadn't realized it before, but she had been quite irratible recently. Changes happened so suddenly, which was something she wasn't used to, and it dissaranged her subconciousness.

"Hey," Kris spoke, faced scrunched with concern as another sympathetic croon came from Blue. He kneeled down to the pining raptor, holding both of his hands up to her head. "Blue, what's wrong?"

Blue chittered dismissively, not meeting his scrutinizing stare. Kris waitied for their gazes to conjoin before speaking again.

"Listen, Blue, I'm okay."

Blue observed Her Mate's features and quickly recognized the disquietude that he held. She felt selfish for making him worry, and her odd behavior put her in worse of a mood. She softly trilled an apology, embarrassed from her actions.

Kris paused before gently pulling her into a kiss. The display of affection caused Blue to forget about her concerns, and she lost herself in the embrace.

He pulled away, looking at her with a soft smile. "Happy now?"

Blue responded with a quiet, but happy chirp, and Kris resumed his activities. The way she was acting stressed him out, but he was focused on feeding her right now. He chalked Blue's comportments up to her simply being hungry. Kris figured that if she kept acting up once she was fed, then he would need to seriously worry.

Kris sighed, taking the two slices of meat and setting it on the counter before Blue. The raptor devoured the meal in seconds, finishing with a satisfied rumble. She turned, nuzzling Kris' shoulder as he fixed the bed. The sheets were cluttered, and Kris made sure to make the bed before they laid back down. He smiled upon hearing Blue's contentment.

The two steadily lie down, careful not to disturb their wounds. Blue lay on her belly, claws tucked to her chest as she waited for Her Mate to make himself comfortable. She was satiated, as the meat had filled her up. Two weeks ago, the meal wouldn't have been sufficient. However, her stomach had become used to going extended periods without much food, and Blue could get by on less.

Kris fully set himself down, taking a moment to breathe from the pain that shot through him. Although he had taken the supplements which Lee had given him, his wounds still ached heavily. Now that he wasn't constantly worrying about everything except his injuries, the torment in which his traumata gave him increased greatly.

Blue trilled quietly to him, making sure that Her Mate was alright. He closed his eyes, taking another deep breath before turning to look at Blue.

"I'm fine," Kris said through a forced smile.

Blue cautiously moved to Kris, heedful not to irritate his injuries. Kris wrapped one of his arms around the raptor, soaking in her appearance for a moment before pulling her into a kiss.

Blue loved when he did things like that. Well, she loved everything that he did; from his cadence to his looks — all of it was pleasing to her. It felt nice to know that he felt the same way about her. Whenever humans observed her body, Blue would always feel uncomfortable and try to escape their gaze. When Her Mate did this, however, it felt good, albeit a little embarrassing. She didn't know why, but whenever he gazed lovingly upon her features, her whole body grew warm. It was another foreign feeling that came with intimacy, of which she had never experienced before. It made her somewhat uneasy, but it was also reassuring to see that Her Mate thought she was attractive. Seeing how he looked upon her made her heart flutter.

As long as they were in each other's presence, they were unhurt; at least, for the most part. When they gazed into each other's eyes, or basked in each other's appearances, they felt better. In those moments, they were able to forget the physical and mental pain that wracked their bodies and souls. Thus, they did it often.

For most of the day, they would simply lay next to each other, embracing in some way. Kris would sometimes find a book to read, or entertain some other activity; but they were always connected. When Kris would stand to get food, Blue would rise next to him. When Blue found the urge to relieve herself, Kris would help her outside and wait until she finished. They were always by each others sides; neither wanted to be without their lover.

In the past, when they had been separated, terrible things often followed. Ergo, neither of them would let the other out of their eyesight.

Despite the pleasure of simply being alive, of simply having each other, there was still underlying tension in the air. They both knew of the scars that littered their tattered bodies, of the trauma that haunted their dreams. Each second that past brought with it the realization of the demons they held, and the skeletons that they were so desperately trying to hide. They didn't have a problem with their significant other; they had a problem with themselves.

The events of the previous nights and days constantly flicked into their vision, replaying in their memories. While they both acted as if nothing was wrong, it was just a façade. Of course, they were happy, but only to an extent. They were constantly alert, constantly reminded of the horrible things that had happened to them. They needed each other.

If Kris didn't have Blue, or if Blue didn't have Her Mate, they would assuredly be dead or have gone mad by now. They both knew this, but they didn't want to entertain those disparaging thoughts.

Instead, they focused on being in the moment; happy and unhurt.

ξ

Addison took a deep breath before marching into the control room. Dr. Wu sat on a chair, observing the several monitors before him. He heard the door open behind him, and he turned, a smile upturning his lips.

"What the hell was that?" Addison yelled, trying to refrain from cursing in front of her boss.

Wu paused, surprised at the sudden outburst. He stood slowly, considering his next words carefully.

"Well, I'm not sure what you mean, Ms. Cole. What I saw was a success of an experiment."

Addison bit her lip, bewildered at his arrogance.

"No, you hurt him! Why'd you do that?"

Wu sighed, turning away from Addison. He walked back to the monitors, leaning over the desk slowly.

"I had to do what was necessary. The experiment was over, and I had nothing more to see."

Addison stuttered, trying to find words. She was incredibly mad, and stupefied from Wu's ability to hurt the Indoraptor with such ease.

"But you hurt him! Why would you-"

Wu faced Addison, his features scrunched together. An accusing smirk played on his mouth.

"Wait, wait. Excuse me, Addison but he is an experiment. And you are just a variable in said experiment. Am I seeing that you are growing soft for this creature, because, I will remove you from these tests and—"

"No you won't," Addison said, defiantly standing tall. "You need me. I've imprinted on him now."

Wu opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when the door opened. They both turned to see Mills walk in.

"Ms. Cole," Mills gestured a greeting before strutting past her.

Addison swallowed, nodding back. She had only talked with Mills once, and she found it odd how he acted as if they knew each other well. Mills liked to make his workers feel comfortable, and he made sure to remember all of their names and personalities. A more comfortable work environment led to better results, after all.

Wu grinned, seizing the oppurtunity. "Ah, Mr. Mills. Me and Ms. Cole here were just having a friendly discussion about ethics."

Mills stopped walking, considering both of them carefully before speaking. "Is that so?"

Wu never broke his gaze from Addison, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Yes... You see, Ms. Cole here thinks that we should stop 'hurting' our experiment. As a test today, she was introduced to the Indoraptor. They kicked it off."

Addison didn't back down; she was in too deep now. "He's alive, okay? I mean, he can feel pain, so why are we hurting him?"

Mills took a step towards the woman, looking at her incredulously. "Wait, I'm sorry, Ms. Cole, but he is an dinosaur."

Addison returned the gesture, getting in the man's face. He was much taller than her, but he was somewhat intimidated by her aggressiveness.

"That doesn't negate that he's a living being, sir," she spat, never breaking eye contact with Mills. "Just because he's a dinosaur doesn't mean he can't feel!"

Mills shook his head, turning away. "Jesus Christ, look at you! You've seen the thing one time and you think you know it personally!"

Addison followed him as he walked away, trying to make herself seem bigger than she really was.

"He's alive!" she yelled again, not wanting to let up.

Mills stopped walking, whirling around to face her again. "It's a monster!"

Wu interjected, laughing anxiously. He didn't want this argument to progress any further; despite that he wouldn't admit it, Addison was right: Wu needed her.

"Okay, let's calm down here," Wu spoke, placing himself between the two. "I see both of your points. However, both of you need to remember something. Mr. Mills, she is important to our work."

Mills opened his mouth to retort, but Wu silenced him by speaking to Addison. "Ms. Cole, I see what you are saying, and I will consider your... suggestion. But, this incident, and your emotions, will not interfere with our experiments."

Addison nodded, backing away from the two men. She figured that she got her argument across. If she found out that they were hurting the Indoraptor again, she would be livid.

That dinosaur was very much alive. He was very much conscious, he had emotions, and he had a personality. Addison could see it in his eyes, in his cadence, in how he held himself. It almost made her uncomfortable how similar he was to her. When she looked at him, she didn't see a monster. She saw an intelligent creature, misunderstood because of its terrifying appearance. She saw a being who didn't belong, a scared and hurt animal who needed companionship.

"Thank you. Goodbye," Addison said, swiftly turning on her heel and stomping out of the room.

Her lips turned upwards as she exited. She felt so rebellious, but she also felt like a lunatic. Addison had the presumption that she was seconds away from losing her job.

She wasn't worried about that, however. She had other things to do.

ε

He woke up trembling.

His head was numb.

His eyes still stung from the tears that were left beneath his eyelids. His throat was dry, and his energy depleted. His heart felt empty, and his soul was still afire, smoldering as time passed.

He stood carefully, and the events before he passed out entered his mind. He immediately grew angered, and he was immediately in dissarray.

What had he done to deserve this? All he wanted was happiness, all he wanted was to be pain-free. Why couldn't the humans just leave alone?

He was so distraught, so led astray. His whole life, he had been hurt. His whole life, he had faced pain over and over again. However, he had never been tortured like this before. Physical wounds were but a scratch compared to the deep emotional scarring of which he now felt. He would rather be shocked endlessly, or shot repeatedly then deal with the emptiness he felt.

With sleep he could momentarily escape physical pain; however, there was no eluding the torment that lit his heart aflame. It haunted his dreams, constantly reminding him that he was hurt.

He didn't belong here, he didn't belong anywhere. And he didn't want to be here, and he didn't want to be anywhere. He wanted to sleep forever, he wanted so desperately to rid this pain from his life. He didn't want to be himself, he didn't want to be in his own scales.

Sobs came from him again, endless barks that uncontrollably cawed from his throat. Oh, how he wanted death. No, he needed death. He needed to escape, he couldn't take it anymore.

He howled, not caring if the humans heard his agony anymore. He didn't care if they turned on the light, he didn't care if they watched him. He cried and cried until he could cry no further, until no more tears flowed from his eyes. He screamed and roared, biting at the cell bars and lashing against the walls. He clawed his snout until he bled, he shrieked until he could vocalize no longer.

He was defeated.

He eventually lay himself down, resting uncomfortably on his side. Choked sobs still seeped out of his maw, and he sniffed rapidly. His muscles twitched fervently, and he hadn't the care to stop them.

His anger was all but extinguished, and in its place rested a thick melancholia. He was the sad and lonely child again, and his heartache consumed his being. He stared blankly at the wall, sniffling repeatedly as he tried to contain his weeps. He didn't want to cry anymore, nor did he want to feel the overwhelming misery.

Unfortunately, he failed. Every time he would try and bring his mind to think about something else, his thoughts would always return to the traumatizing events of the day.

Nothing pleasant had ever happened to him, and thus he had nothing pleasant to think about. If he thought about the brief joy which he felt earlier, his thoughts would always meander to what followed.

And so there he lay, crying in his own self misery, though no tears came out. His voice was gone from the constant sobbing, and only faint rasps echoed through the basement. His sniffles picked up his rapid breaths, causing his sides to lurch unexpectedly. Twitches ran from the base of his tail to his neck, causing awkward clicks to reverberate throughout the cell.

He wished ever so hopelessly that he had someone to talk to. He wished that whatever maker existed would have gifted him a sibling. Being raised without other children, or dinosaurs, was what hurt him the most. He had nothing to talk to, he had nothing to make due with. He had no statues of dinosaurs to make personalities or stories out of, he had no toys to play with.

The humans never made an effort to entertain him in any way. He had himself, and he had his cell. He had no positive relationship with a single organism in his world, only a deep distaste for everything that breathed. This hatred was well deserved, however: everything that breathed seemed to hurt him. Humans breathed, and they hurt him. The lightning machine and the terrible light breathed their own mechanical whirrs, and they hurt him. Everything was out to get him, nothing wanted to save him.

The loneliness of isolation hurt him more than the physical and mental wounds that scarred his body and being. Knowing that nothing liked him, that nothing cared was worse than being shot or electrocuted. He had gotten a taste of confining within someone, and he knew now that if he had something to reside in, he could forget about his pain. In those few moments that he and Addison shared, he forgot about all the trauma, all the torture. If he had anything, human or dinosaur, to conversate or do anything with, he would cherish them deeply.

He hated being alone, he hated it so much. He wanted to speak to someone, tell them about what he had endured. However, he knew that this would never be. He, misguided by the endless torment, felt like he was deserving of this. He knew that humans regarded him with disgust, he knew that he and the humans were different. He had jagged teeth where they had lips, he had razor sharp claws where they had fingers. He had never seen his own face, he knew not what he looked like. Based on the way that the humans observed him, however, he figured that he was an ugly creature. He knew the difference of beauty and unattractiveness; he saw it in the humans. He could tell which humans were pleasing to observe, and which weren't. He assumed that he was misshapen and hideous.

These thoughts only furthered his pain, only tore the hole in his heart wider. What if he did deserve all this? Maybe the humans knew something that he didn't. Maybe he was wrong all along, and the humans were right in their endeavors. Maybe they knew of the brutish side that he had, and what havoc it could sow.

Of course, he was misguided in these assumptions. However, how was he to know? He hadn't done anything to merit the humans behavior against him. He was essentially a living, breathing, and sentient test dummy.

He was made to be social, he wasn't made to be a ruthless killing machine. He wasn't made to have a cold heart, nor was he made to be devoid of emotion and ethics. But, the humans had raised him that way.

He was, however, also made to obey orders, and not to question them. He was made to be a puppet, made to be a slave. He was, of course, only a prototype, the first of many experiments to follow. And thus, he was not fully mindless to the humans' commands. However, that small gene pool still remained. Those genes made him question everything he knew, made him ask himself if he was really in the right.

He was wrong, so wrong. His mind wanted to develop some reasoning to explain why he was so mistreated. There was no other explanation that made sense to his young brain.

A sudden fatigue enveloped him, and he willingly succumbed into sleep. Harrowing and sorrowful dreams would haunt his slumber, and he would wake often. He would come to hate sleeping, as it too issued pain. He came to realize that he wasn't safe from the torture. It followed him with every pace of his cell, with every blink. It traced every footstep, it mimicked every twitch. He was the pain, and the pain was he. The hate shaped him, the fear defined him. He was what the humans made him. He was alone, he was scared, he was hurt. He had nobody, he had no happiness. He had himself, and he had his cell. He had his tears, he had his sobs, and he had his grief. He had the humans, he had the pain, and all of this was wrapped into his miserable world.

He slowly realized that he would never escape it.

 **Hello, all. Sorry for the week wait, but I'm increasingly having less and less time to write. That being said, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize if it was a little too sad.** **~Σιhγμα**


	15. XV - Post Tenebras Lux

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but, as I said before, chapters are going to be more infrequent. Small announcement at the end of the chapter by the way.**

 **Questions**

 **Guest : _Hmm, if she feels so bad for the Indoraptor, why doesn't she just go whistleblowing to the rest of the world?_**

 **It's not that simple. If Addison were to tell authorities that a hybrid dinosaur was being kept close to civilization, it would most likely be terminated. Why would Addison risk Indoraptor being killed?**

 **Guest : _Please make a happy ending. Make indoraptor x addison like kris x blue please. Make them have hatchlings please_**

 **I'll tell you what for sure _won't_ be happening: baby dinosaurs. It's simply not possible. I'm not doing any transformations or stuff like that, either. The other two things, however, I have no comment on. You'll have to wait to find out what will happen :) **

_"So tear me open and pour me out_

 _There's things inside that scream and shout_

 _And the pain still hates me_

 _So hold me_

 _Until it sleeps"_

 _Until It Sleeps, Metallica (Load)_

 _XV - "Post Tenebras Lux (Light After Darkness)"_

Addison carefully walked down the hallway. She eyed the Indoraptor's cell cautiously, but did not see him. Instead, she only saw the darkness. It was odd how eerily silent it was in the basement. It was night, and most, if not all of Addison's peers had left to go home. She, however, was staying after her work hours to see him.

The dinosaur had fully invaded her mind. After she had seen his heartwarming apology and his childish attitude, followed by seeing him hurt, all she could think about was him. She felt bad for the creature; she didn't see why Wu would hurt him like that. Yes, he did kill someone, but Addison was willing to believe that it was out of self-defense. He appeared to be a cornered animal who was threatened by every little movement.

Addison breathed out as she reached the red line. A few creaks echoed through the cell as she heard him stand. She saw his eyes through the darkness, and eventually his head came into few. He growled to her, and followed it by a loud bark.

Addison frowned, unsure why he was acting hostile. She tilted her head slightly when she observed his face more. Gashes ran down the side of his face, and the wounds bled freely. His eyes and the scales below them were moist, and he held his body close to the ground in enervation.

He barked again, telling her to go away. He didn't want her here. She was an ally to the terrible light, and she had hurt him.

"What's wrong?" Addison inquired, further confused by him.

Addison couldn't have known that he saw her as a betrayer. She had been as surprised as he had from the light. She hadn't even known there was a light there: her coworkers had said that the Indoraptor destroyed his. However, she supposed, Wu could've always installed another.

She swallowed, and took three strides to reach the bars of his cell. She held an attentive hand out, which reached just past the metal. He watched with narrowed eyes as she quickly did this. Why was this human being so bold? If he so pleased, he could lunge forward and rip her arm off. However, her bravery made him decide against it. He cocked his head slightly, considering her action. Was she willing to sacrifice her life? And why? Did this human... have faith that he wouldn't kill her?

He shied away from her hand as she reached forward, a frightened shriek emitting from his throat. Addison recoiled from the sudden noise and squinted. He berated himself for showing weakness towards the human. Addison watched his eyes dart from her hand to her face. Was he scared of her?

He tried to regain his aggressive composure, and sent a loud bark her way. Addison didn't flinch. His breathing picked up, and she moved forward again, extending her arm further.

"Trust me, Indo," Addison said softly, her features falling. She didn't want him to be frightened by her presance, she wanted to help him.

He resisted the urge to move away from her arm, wanting to seem like he wasn't afraid. However, he was _very_ afraid. He didn't want the terrible light to turn on again; he didn't want to get hurt again.

His opposing thoughts were beginning to get the better of him, though. Like before, Addison's angelic voice and soft appearance lulled him in. Maybe she wasn't that bad... Oh, terrible thoughts! He couldn't trust her, because he had hurt her. But she did look quite concerned... No, no, he couldn't believe her, she was aligned to the terrible light.

"I trust you," Addison said, her eyes boring into his. "You can trust me, I promise."

A drawn out twitch flowed through the right side of his body, and his sickle claw slightly tapped against the floor. Maybe she deserved a second chance. She spoke again, her voice just above a whisper. He discerned that she was attempting to soothe him, and it worked. His restless mind and bones were somewhat at eased by her gentle tones. He tried to resist her coaxing, but found himself unable. The beast within begged to pounce on her, to rip her to shreds. The child begged to shy away, to hide in a corner. He, however, chose not to entertain either sides.

It was the first time he had been able to think freely without fear or anger looming over him. He was, of course, still that child, just as he was still that brutish monster. He had, over time, developed more than one personality. He hadn't realized it until now, as he battled both of his demons away. It was a frightening thought, and it hurt his brain to think about it. Those two beings within him _were_ him, but at the same time they _weren't_ him — why was this world so confusing? He forced the thoughts from his head, focusing on the human in front of him.

He scanned her pleading features, and felt a pang of guilt enter his insides. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe Addison was a good human. He tried to ward these thoughts off, for instinct warned that he would get hurt again. He was completely sold by Addison's soft cadence and actions, however. Her boldness in extending her arm into his cell spoke volumes to him. She, a _human_ , trusted him, the monster they depicted him as, not to simply tear her into little pieces. It didn't make all too much sense to him, but he didn't really care.

Through the tense minutes, Addison stood, watching him think. She wouldn't move until he did. And then, suddenly, he did. Not fast, however; he slowly took a step forward, gauging whether Addison would flinch. She didn't.

Why was this human so strong? He could kill her right then and there; but he didn't. He was able to rip her apart, and he knew he should have. She was oh, so inviting, however. He took another apprehensive step forward, his snout a foot away from her hand. Addison was fully pressed against the bars, arm completely extended.

He took a soft sniff before moving his head forward. When his snout was mere inches from her fingers, he flinched away, waiting for the terrible light to turn on. It didn't.

"Come on," Addison whispered, and she met his eyes.

He craned his neck forward, and in seconds her hand made contact with his rough scales. He jammed his eyes shut, claws pressing to his belly as he prepared for some kind of pain to shoot through him. Nothing happened, though.

He opened his eyes, looking up at the careful smile that adorned Addison's lips. The familiar and pleasing sensation of her smooth skin met his scales, and he basked in the feeling. Happiness began to overshadow his worry, and he felt it grow. It expanded from his belly to the rest of his limbs, shooting through his veins and soothing his nerves. Ever greedy for the foreign sensation, he pressed his head further into the palm of her hand. His scales made shallow cuts on Addison's skin, but she didn't mind the subtle pain. He was convinced that she wasn't bad; although, a side still screamed to run away.

Addison's features scrunched together as his nose pressed against the bars, and she could see the full extent of his damages. Multiple incisions ran down the side of his snout, and, as her eyes trailed down the front of his body, she noticed lacerations scattering across his arms, chest, and neck.

"Who did this to you, Indo?" Addison asked, her voice hushed in worry.

He saw her eyes running across his wounds, and his eyes slowly fell to his own claws. He had the feeling that she was going to be angry with him when she found out who caused his injuries. Addison followed his gaze, which led her to his front claws. Blood covered the talons, and she quickly put the pieces together.

Addison's head jerked up, her eyes burning a hole on the top of his head. He kept his gaze downcast, not wanting to meet her scolding face. She brought both her hands under his chin, lifting his head so that he had to look at her.

 _"What were you thinking?"_ Addison chided.

He turned away, warbling dismissively. He didn't understand why she was upset. Selfish and untrue thoughts boiled within him. What was he to her anyway? Did she really care? He doubted it. In fact, anger was beginning to bubble up in the back of his throat, about to burst any second and—

Wait. He stopped himself. He almost lost his composure. The monster had threatened to take over again. He was torn from his conflicted worries when she spoke again.

"Why'd you do that?" Addison catechized, inspecting his wounds further. "I mean... "

Addison trailed off, her eyes widening. She retraced the previous events. The light had went on just after she had touched him... He had flinched away from her arm...

"...you did this because of me?"

Addison looked at him, but he could tell she wasn't looking _at_ him. More, she was staring past him, lost in some kind of haze. He wasn't sure what had her so spooked, but she didn't like her being not-happy.

He crooned, attempting to comfort the human. He saw tears well up in Addison's eyes, which caused his to widen. Why was she upset? He followed her eyes again, watching them flick around his bloody wounds. She was... upset... because... of him?

What was going on?

Did this human actually care about him? No, it couldn't be. Humans were terrible, they weren't capable of compassion; at least, not towards him. He had always been looked down upon, always regarded with disgust.

Addison quickly wiped the tears away, sniffing softly. She had gotten so emotional so fast, and she wasn't completely positive as to why. She felt like an awful person. This poor creature had hurt himself because of _her_. She had only seen it once, and she barely know what it was, or who is was. However, she couldn't wrap her head aroumd why he would do such a thing.

Addison was ripped from her thoughts when she met his concerned eyes, forcing a smile as he emitted a raspy croon.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she sniffled, rubbing his snout softly.

It was a significant development for the Indoraptor. Her actions showed that she actually cared for him. A human being — a real human being! Cared for him! Oh, how glorious a night had he been so fortunate to experience. He wasn't sure what he had done to warrant such a gift, but he chose not to question it.

"Hey, um..." Addison turned around briefly, taking in a breath. "Let me go get some band-aids for you real quick, alright?"

He blinked as she backed away, and panic began to arise within him. Why was she leaving him? Had he upset her again? He watched as she held up a single finger and smiled again before rounding to corner. He kept his eyes trained on the spot, unwavering.

He could only hope that she would come back.

 **α**

Kris' tongue extended from his pursed lips as he hunched over. He had found a radio in the bungalow, and was attempting to find a frequency which spoke English. The radio had no two-way function, so he would only be able hear the other side. He hoped, however, that once he found a frequency, he would be able to go to the control room and work something out.

The moon had long since shadowed Isla Nublar in its dim light, and all was peaceful on the island. The natural sounds of dinosaurs and other animals could be heard, but they were far away. Blue had fallen asleep earlier in the night, and Kris had woken up from a bad dream. He wasn't able to return to sleep, and thus tried to find something to do; which, after finding it, ended up being the radio.

After a few more minutes, he sighed, standing from the booth. He was somewhat frustrated; Kris had sat with the radio for over an hour, and only found random Costa Rican channels. As he turned away, he flicked his hand, sending the knob spinning. Kris had just began to lay down when the knob stopped, and arrived on a frequency.

Soft words hummed through.

They were speaking English.

Kris swallowed, looking at the radio with wide eyes. Blue stirred, and Kris glanced at her. She didn't awake, and he rushed back to the booth. He hurriedly sat down, listening intently for any words he could make out.

"If...listening to...please...this frequency..."

Kris pumped his fist silently, laughs seeping out of his closed lips. He stopped when he heard Blue shift in her sleep again, and it caused him to rethink his brief glee.

How was he going to respond?

He muttered a few curses as his stomach twisted into knots. Kris had to reply, somehow; he had to. He thought of Lowery and the control center again. Maybe he would be able to talk to someone there. It was a long shot, but it was his only chance.

Unfortunately, Kris couldn't go right now. He took an apprehensive look out the window, and could barely see in the dark. Kris feared the many predators that lurked out there, and even with a velociraptor by his side, Kris wouldn't feel entirely safe.

Kris heard shifting, and turned to see Blue's neck cranking upward. A half-closed amber eye peered at him, her head lightly cocked. She murmered a questioning chitter, obviously under the groggy haze of being half-asleep.

Kris stood up, turning to volume of the radio down, but making sure not to turn it off or change the frequency. He made a mental note of the numbers before carefully setting himself next to the raptor. He pushed himself to the back of the bed, wincing in the pain that made his arm and leg throb. The constant discomfort was serving to aggravate him more and more.

He placed himself on his back, letting Blue place her chin on his chest. One eye looked up at him, and Kris could see the inquiry in her gaze.

"You'll see tomorrow, girl," Kris said through a soft smile, pulling Blue into a passionate kiss.

They came down from the act, and lay back. Blue buried her head in Kris' neck, a subconscious purr growing from her belly. Kris smiled, his hand draping over her side.

His stomach still twisted in many different ways. He was scared of what tomorrow would bring. What if they couldn't reach the control center? What if they weren't able to call for help? Stressful thoughts filled his head until he shut everything out. He focused on Blue's rhythmic breathing, and the chirping of crickets outside.

Odd thoughts filled his mind, thoughts of which he hadn't quite thought of before. He hated this island, and he wondered how his life would be if the Miracle hadn't been attacked. Maybe he would be back in Florida, working. Or maybe, he would be taking the weekend off — was it the weekend? Kris didn't know what day it was, nor did he know how long he'd stayed on Isla Nublar. It felt like months had passed since he washed up against the sandy beaches. A part of him wished that he didn't have to be on the island, that he could be back home. However, he knew the consequences that would follow: he wouldn't have Blue. The raptor was his life now; she was all he had. Everything else was gone, for the time being. Home, family, work, everything. Gone.

Kris idly wondered if it was all worth it. He had been permanently scarred, and ripped away from everything that made up his life. Why had he survived, and others hadn't? Out of the two thousand plus aboard, why was he so important? It didn't make any sense to him; women and children had died, but here he was, alive. It was the first time he had really thought about it, and it knawed at his insides. He remembered walking around on deck and in the hallways, and the people he saw. Their grins seared into his vision every time he shut his eyes, their laughter echoed in his ears.

Time endlessly passed as he breathed heavily, trying desperately to distract himself. Blue growled as she woke up, lifting her head to look at Kris. The sudden movement caused him to jerk and swallow, staring at Blue with wide eyes.

Blue muttered a sympathetic chatter, leaning forward and nuzzling Kris' cheek. He wrapped his arms around her neck, trying to hold the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. So much had happened, so much had changed. He had survived when hundreds of others hadn't, he had even _killed_ a man. Kris tried to rationalize that he was simply protecting Blue, and that the man had hurt her. His brain, however, thought otherwise, and he was slowly slipping into a shock-filled state.

The constant death and decay that he was forced to observe finally caught up with him. He saw bodies littering the forest, dinosaurs, Murphy's sick grins, the Miracle keeling over every time he blinked. Kris had been under the guise of instinct and adrenaline: he hadn't the time to think about everything that had happened.

Blue pushed him into the pillow, forcing him to lay down completely. She pressed the tip of her snout to various places on his face, mimicking the kissed that he would give her. She ended with his lips, and Kris pulled her closer, indulging in the embrace. They pulled away, and their heads connected. Kris sniffed, choking down the sobs in his throat. Blue constantly purred, sending vibrations throughout their connected bodies.

Was their love really worth it? The sorrowful thought filled both their minds. It seemed like they had lost everything to gain each other. They didn't want to doubt each other, they didn't want to question the only thing they had.

Blue leaned to her side, and Kris followed with her. He pressed himself as close to her as possible, and Blue crooned quietly. She was incredibly tired, but she wouldn't sleep until she knew that Her Mate was okay.

It was a routine which they had unfortunately been forced to acclimate to. Every night they would awake, jolted from their nightmares. Every night, the other had to console their lover until they fell back into slumber. Sleep was something that they didn't have to much of. Blue would call for her sisters, Kris would scream for the fear of being stabbed or shot again.

Blue nuzzled the top of Kris' head, ruffling his hair softly. He extended a hand up, scratching the side of her snout. After a few minutes, he was able to contain his emotions. He sniffed, his head falling to her chest. Blue's purrs were much stronger there, and they produced a lulling hum that made his eyes droop.

They muttered their respective 'I love you's and slowly fell into slumber.

 **β**

Addison approached the cell again, swiping a strand of hair from her face. She turned around briefly, making sure that nobody was around. She wasn't supposed to be in the basement; she should've left a couple hours ago. However, she had stayed, and wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

She stopped once she was in front of the cell, observing Indoraptor carefully. He inspected the box she held carefully, and gave a questioning rasp. Addison smiled as she opened it, revealing its contents. It was a simple medical kit, with various bandages and medicinal bottles. She carefully set her assorted items around her, and got to work.

He watched with curiosity as she moved towards him. He tried to sniff at the bottle she was extending towards him, but was stilled when she placed a hand on his chin.

"Stay still for me, 'kay?" Addison said, biting her lip. "This might hurt a little bit."

Addison sprayed the medicine onto the side of his face, which caused him to flinch from the sudden stinging. He stepped back, retreating onto all fours as he warbled angrily.

"I know, but it's going to help. I promise," Addison cooed, beckoning him forward with a wave of her hand.

He huffed air out before returning to her, and lifted a claw to feel the wetness on his snout. He brought the back of his claw to his face, and lifted it to his eyes. A white bubbly substance rested on the edge of his claw, and he trilled softly, indicating for Addison to indulge him on the curious substance.

"It's going to heal you, alright? C'mon," Addison persuaded through a smile, tilting her head slightly.

He presented the side of his snout to her, muttering dissatisfied expressions. Addison grinned, spraying more onto his head, and eventually his arms and chest. A growl was constantly rumbling from his throat, but he was able to contain his seething. The slight stinging was little compared to what else he endured; and thus, he was able to refrain from his flinching or lashing out.

Once Addison finished, he leaned down to inspect the bubbles running in his wounds. Addison took bandages in his hands, and turned around to resume helping him.

"Indo!" she yelled quietly.

He looked up with eyes wide, one arm still raised from his actions. There was a long gash that ran on the scales under his arm, and he had been curiously lapping at the liquid she had put on him, and was startled by the sudden raising of Addison's voice.

Addison giggled sofly as she approached again, beginning to wrap his snout with gauze. He tried to look at the white strips, but it only served to make him cross-eyed and dizzied as he tried to do so. Addison smiled as she watched him stumble backwards, and laughed when he quickly tried to stand tall before her.

He let out a confident snort, trying to conceal his embarrassement. To his delight, Addison didn't seem to care. He would've expected a human like her to cynically laugh and poke fun at his misfortune, but she didn't. He still didn't want to trust her, for she was human. However, he realized, he didn't really have any other options.

Every time she touched his scales, he had to refrain from flinching away. The touch of man was often followed by pain; he didn't want to feel pain anymore. When his eyes traced over her hands, he was reminded of when the humans would hit him. When he heard her speak, memories of humans barking orders flooded his mind. While he did a good job of suppressing them, they were still there, and they would never leave.

Addison finished, and softly patted the side of his snout as she backed up to close the medical kit. He sniffed at the strips of gauze and bandages that covered his front, unsure of what the strange material was. The humans never attempted to heal his wounds after they finished hurting him. His injuries bled until they healed themselves. For a few months, he had hobbled with a broken leg. The humans hadn't cared to help him.

When he was young — just under eight feet — and couldn't understand the world he was in, he would often sit at the edge of his cell, crying desperately for help. He would mewl for hours, trying hopelessly to garner attention from parents who didn't care about his pain. Eventually, his voice would dry up, and he would lay down, watching with half-lidded eyes as the humans wandered about.

He was beginning to drown in his sorrowful memories when Addison returned. She smiled, placing her hands on her hips as she observed her work. He moved to the bars, as did she. He let his head droop as she brought her hands to the unscathed parts of his snout. Although her touch brought bad memories, he eventually got past it. Her touch wasn't inherently human; it was gentle and kind. His stomach still bubbled with glee, and a gentle purr resided in his throat. It was a sound he had never made before, and he wasn't intentially doing it. The noise, however, stemmed from his content, and it was unmiserable, so he liked it.

Time passed, and they spent that time together. No words were shared, as they weren't needed. His eyes were always closed, a purr always rumbling from his stomach as joy reinvigorated his tired bones. Addison was perfectly fine with consoling the dinosaur.

Questions still swam in her brain about him: she wanted to know what her coworkers had done to the creature. She found it odd that they could view such a sweet being as a monster. Addison was sure that there was a reason that he attacked people, there had to be. If he didn't attack her when she was unarmed, why would he attack others unprovoked? She knew that they hurt him, but Addison couldn't fathom how bad their torture extended.

The night grew into the morning, and they grew tired. Over time, they had fell on the right side of his cell, laying against the wall. He had sprawled onto his stomach, chin out and on the floor, his claws far from protective stance. Normally, they would always be by his head, ready to shield his eyes from the terrible light, or ready to bat at whatever the humans would shoot at him. Normally, an anxious twitch would run from tail to neck. Now, however, his guard was down.

Of course, the tension still remained inside him. Throughout the night, whilst Addison's soft hands ran across at his scales, painful memories would shoot through him. He had to concentrate all his power to not lash out and let his anger consume him. He didn't want to hurt this human. This human was special to him now.

Despite the fact that he had known her for little time, his lonely soul attached easily to her. He had never had anything like her before, he had never been giving something nice. His thoughts were no longer filled with worry or pain; they were of the human beside him. His thoughts were focused on her gentle touch and her soothing voice. He loved everything about her, from the fluctuating tones of her laughs to her smiles. He loved it because it was directed towards _him_. The more he thought about it, the more excited he became. Unfortunately, he couldn't show his merriment, as he was greatly fatigued. He hadn't slept in quite some time, which was something he wasn't used to. In his life, he had found comfort in sleep, as he could briefly forget his pain. However, nightmares now haunted his slumber, which made him not want to close his eyes for too long.

Addison was more than happy to stay with Indoraptor. It wasn't like she had anything better to do: she and her peers were off tomorrow anyways. When she didn't have work, she sat around her apartment doing nothing all day. Indoraptor gave her something to do, something to care about. She saw him as a pet — a very intelligent and oversized pet — but a domesticated animal of some kind. Although, 'pet' sent ethical questions through her head. How was he to be her pet if he was, seemingly, as smart as her? What had she gotten herself into?

Being close to him was still a little jarring. Not only were his jagged teeth always on display, but he smelled quite bad. The stench of death and feces lingered around his cell, and clung to his scales. Addison found herself breathing through her mouth and finding opportunities to turn her head in effort to rid the smell. As the night progressed, however, she slowly got acclimated to it. It still haunted her nostrils, and eventually sent a weak, but throbbing headache through the back of her head.

At this point, she solved the question of why she was helping this dinosaur. The answer was simple: he needed her help. However, she wasn't sure if she was ready to take care of him. While she loved dinosaurs, was she ready to be _friends_ with one?

The thoughts betrayed her kindness, and so she extinguished them silently. She didn't want to let her own doubts get in the way of what truly mattered: helping the creature before her.

The back of his lips curved upwards in a subconscious smile. He hadn't even noticed that he'd performed such a human action. Addison, however, did. His head was tilted at an angle that presented the side of his snout, and his upturned lips. She observed carefully, unsure of how to react. The dinosaur was smiling again. She swallowed. Although she had seen him do this before, Addison had assumed that he was mimicking her. This was subconscious, however; he definitely wasn't copying her. Half of her was delighted at his display of happiness; the other was scared. Although, it was another sign of how smart the creature was. Addison couldn't name another animal besides man who could portray emotions like he now was.

Addison let her thoughts wander as her eyes began to droop. While laying on the floor wasn't all too comfortable, it was beginning to stretch into the morning, and she hadn't slept in a day. She began to think of what would come next; a question which she had no answer to. It worried her to think of the outcome that Indoraptor would face. It was obvious that Wu and Mills didn't care in the slightest about him. She also knew that the dinosaur was simply a test subject, and she was positive that they would kill him in the blink of an eye.

Addison wouldn't let that happen, nor would she let them hurt him anymore. She noticed that he had slipped into a peaceful slumber, and she took the opportunity to observe him further. She smiled softly as she saw his lips upturned, small and long breaths flowing from his nostrils. She didn't know what he had endured, but she knew it wasn't good. Her heart felt warm with the thought that he wasn't scared or hurt — at least, not mentally. His self-inflicted wounds would take time to heal, but Addison knew that it wasn't anything new to his body. Countless scars littered him from head to tail: unattractive and dark lines and blotches laced scales where holes and lacerations had once lay.

The sight of his injuries made her seethe with anger, but her fatigue clouded her irritation. She barely felt the soreness that began to poke at her back. Before she knew it, she was sleeping. It surely wasn't a position that she ever thought she'd be in: sleeping on the floor of a basement, hand resting softly on a genetically made dinosaur. It was an outlandish scenario, but it was her reality now, and she chose not to question it.

 **γ**

Kris gently ran his fingers across Blue's side as his eyes opened. He wanted to make sure that he was still alive, that she was still there. It was a subconscious routine that he had developed. He didn't do it just when he awoke; he did it at random times. He couldn't control it. He felt every scale that his calloused hands reached, savoring the hard texture. She was here, and alive, and okay. It warmed his heart, and it made him happy. The more he thought about her, the more he realized that he made the right choice, the more he realized that he wouldn't find anything better than the velociraptor cuddled next to him.

Blue too woke up, crooning as her eyes fell upon Her Mate's features. Heart fluttering, she leaned forward to allow Kris to indulge her in a soft kiss. It was the simplest pleasure that they shared, but it was the greatest. To Blue's displeasure, Her Mate drew away, rising from the bead steadily. Her neck shuddered in disappointment, the fuzzy feeling in her insides slightly subsiding.

Kris too wished to stay pressed against his lover; he knew, however, that there were more pressing matters at hand. He sighed as he looked outside, the nervousness digging a hole in his stomach. Finding the command center wasn't necessarily the problem. Kris was more worried about the twenty or so trained mercenaries, as well as the eerily quiet Indominus Rex; both of whom were not so pleased with his, or Blue's presence. He assumed that he would run into at least one of them along to way.

It was a reunion he wasn't looking forward to.

Kris bit his lip as he grabbed the radio. It was still on, tuned to the frequency which he had left it on. He turned to volume up, and after a brief moment of tense silence, a voice crackled through. It was as muffled and static-filled as the night previous, but it was still speaking English. Kris let out a long breath, momentarily setting the radio back down as he turned back to Blue.

The raptor was now standing, head down and claw raised as she gently scratched the side of her snout. Kris laughed as she looked up with a happy chirp, and he wrapped his arms around her, planting gentle kissed down the back of the neck. Moving his arm sent jolts of pain through his side, but he was able to withstand it for the time being. They stayed in the embrace for a long while, eyes closed as their bodies pressed together once again. Kris didn't want to waste anymore time, but he couldn't help himself. He was nervous that one of them were going to get hurt again, and if he had to spend his last happy moments with the raptor, he was going to cherish them deeply. Blue could sense his worry, and felt like he was going to do something stupid, as he usually did. She wanted to be angry at his constant ignoramic behavior, but she supposed that she couldn't blame him: it was the human inside him that made him do such stupid acts.

Kris swallowed, shifting his weight carefully as Blue nuzzled him softly.

"Listen, Blue..." Kris whispered, his voice dropping deeply.

The change in pitch brought Blue's mood down, and the suspections of Her Mate doing something stupid were becoming more clear to her.

"I'm going to try to get us out of here, okay?" Kris said, trying to sound strong.

Blue saw through his façade easily, however. He was scared, and he was worried. His nervousness made Blue herself concerned. He was usually happy and upbeat, not solemn and downcast as he now was. Whenever he was this way, something bad had just happened — or, was about to.

"But..." Kris forced out, swallowing as a lump formed in his throat. "It's going to be dangerous and—"

He paused, his throat becoming bitter and his eyes welling up with tears. He pulled Blue closer, trying not to think of her getting hurt.

"—and... I-I can't guarantee that neither of us are going to get hurt."

Blue let a comforting rumble reverberate through her, not wanting to give Her Mate the clue that she too was nervous.

"If you get hurt or something, I don't know what I'm going to do, okay? So please, Blue, don't do any stupid shit to save me because I don't know what — I..." Kris trailed off as he silenced his rambling, for he knew he would break down if he continued.

Blue felt her own emotions rise as she heard his voice crack. She backed up, lowering her head and pressing it to his. A low croon seeped from her maw as Kris' fingers entwined with her claws.

"Just—" Kris took a deep breath before speaking again, his voiced hushed and husky. "Whatever happens, I love you. So much. And I couldn't have gotten this far without you, and I can't imagine living without you amymore."

Blue warbled a few phrases of affection, attempting to mimic Her Mate's vocal tones. Oh, how she wished that he would get rid of his human instincts. Why must they be so stupid? She assumed that he was going to do something that would risk his or her life.

Again.

Kris took a long look at Blue before pulling her into a passionate kiss. They separated after a little while, and Kris sniffed as he picked the radio up again. He moved to the door, pulling the backpack onto his shoulder.

"Let's go, girl," Kris spoke quietly, forcing a small smile.

Blue huffed dismissively. She wanted to protest against whatever he was about to do, but she knew it was no use. Not only was Her Mate inclined to do stupid things, but he was also stubborn about doing them.

Kris opened the door, squinting as the bright sun met his eyes. Once he made sure that Blue was behind him, he walked to the truck, opening the back so the raptor could jump in. He closed the doors, and he climbed steadily into the front seat. Turning the truck on, he felt Blue's chin softly rest on his good shoulder. Doubts suddenly came into his mind. Maybe he should wait until they were both healed. However, he didn't want to risk losing the signal, or losing the person on the other side of the radio.

Kris began driving towards the park, a pit once again digging into his stomach. He hoped and prayed that he was working himself up for nothing, and that everything was going to be okay. He had dealt with worse before, so why was he so nervous now?

Blue. That's why. He wasn't scared about himself getting hurt, nor was he really too bothered on not getting off the island. He was worried that Blue would get injured, or worse. He couldn't let that happen.

Kris felt sweat pool at his forehead, and was relieved to have the steady vibrations of Blue's purrs at his side. His eyes darted around carefully, scanning every bit of forest that surrounded the road. His left hand shakily drifted to his waist, and his fingers lightly gripped the pistol that lay there. It was all he had.

They eventually arrived at Main Street, and Kris bit his lip as he drove past the Innovation Center. It was oddly quiet, and he suspected that the soldiers inside were still sleeping or resting. He quickly drove out of Main Street, following the path that took to the West side of the island. He recalled stumbling upon a sheltered building that was perched upon the mountain, and he intended to reach it again.

One of Blue's back claws tapped apprehensively against the floor of the vehicle. She looked through the windows of the front, trying to see whatever she could. She didn't like being in this moving human machine; it made her insides jostle. She had been in these machines before she met Her Mate, but it had been years. Blue had long since grown accustomed to moving on her own claws, and not inside of whatever this thing was.

She still hadn't a clue as to where Her Mate was bringing them, or why. The whole situation was making her feel nervous: it was a feeling that she had little experience with. Living at the top of the food chain for her whole life made her calm and steady: uncertainty was barely known to her. Her Mate, however, seemed to cause this uneasy feeling in her often. Blue had never worried about her sisters getting hurt; maybe she knew that they could protect themselves, whereas Her Mate couldn't.

Kris saw a turn in the dirt road, and followed it. A hand floated to his mouth, and he bit his nails attentively as he looked around. Throughout the trip, he hadn't seen anything move besides the humid breeze flowing through the flora. The road led straight up Mount Sibo, and Kris had to do some precarious driving to make his way through.

After a few minutes of slow driving, Kris saw the ridge along the dirt road. He hoped it led to the bunker; which it did. He crested the ridge, and his eyes came to rest upon the grey building, as well as the helipad beside it. He heard Blue shuffle and quietly bark, and then he noticed something odd.

The helipad had something on it.

His eyes adjusted after a moment, and he was able to make out what the mass of green was.

Indominus.

Her scales were pitched a matte green, blending in with the surface she resided upon. His eyes scanned from her tail to her snout. Her head was resting on her front claws, snout slightly tilted. Once he reached her eyes, Kris noticed that they were perfectly aligned with his. It was the first time that he had seen her in while, and Kris didn't want their reunion to last any longer.

Blue snorted to him, and Kris reached down with his right arm, grabbing the shift and pulling it back.

"Time to go," he said meekly, moving the truck backwards.

Just as the dashboard covered his sight over Indominus, Kris was able to see her head begin to raise. A roar broke the silence of the island, and giant footsteps began to echo through his ears. Taking the few seconds that he was ahead, Kris moved the shift again, twisting the truck around and driving forward in one swift movement. A part of his mind said _that was fucking awesome!_ but he knew he couldn't acknowledge it right now.

What a story he was going to have for his parents.

He looked in his side mirror to see the snow white scales of the giant dinosaur as she barreled towards the truck. He, unfortunately for Indominus, was faster. He kept his eye on the mirror at all times, driving dangerously fast through the unkempt road. Arriving back at the intersection, he peeled right, hoping to lose the dinosaur behind him. A long stretch arrived before him, and Kris used it to his advantage. He pressed his foot harshly against the gas pedal, lurching the truck forward. Blue's claws raked against the floor of the back as she struggled to keep balance.

"Hang on, girl!" Kris yelled, seeing a left turn. He slammed the brake, sending the steering wheel over left, sending Blue into the right wall of the truck.

Kris winced as he heard her bark, but pushed on nevertheless. He hoped that the road would lead back to the intersection, where he could get to the bunker before Indominus did. A curve came in the road, and just as he took it, he took a glance into the side mirror, and saw the white dinosaur still close behind him.

Blue had moved to the back of the truck, looking out of the windows to her Alpha. A subconscious growl had flowed into her throat, and Blue was ready to single-handedly take on her Alpha.

Kris looked back only to see Indominus come to a stuttering halt, where she turned left into the forest; which led directly back to the intersection.

"That's not good," Kris muttered, pressing his foot further on the gas.

The curve in the dirt road was complete, and Kris could see the road up the moantain directly ahead. He slammed his foot on the gas, lurching the truck forward again. He heard one of Blue's claws dig into the leather seat beside him.

The trees to the left cleared out, and revealed the lumbering form of Indominus as she barreled down the road.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Kris yelled, slamming his hands against the steering wheel as he tried to go faster.

Just as they passed the intersection, Indominus met them, her claw giving a swipe to the back of the truck. She had to dive to do so, however, and she was sent sprawling a distance.

The truck, meanwhile, did a whole spin before coming back to face the dirt road. Kris, stunned and dizzy, took a few moments to regain his composure. Blue barked loudly in his ear, and he slammed his foot against the gas pedal again, launching the truck up the road. Kris looked in the side mirror, but didn't see the white mass of scales. He saw the dirt road, and the base of the mountain slowly falling away.

Although he was sure that the dinosaur was recovering, which she was, he didn't want to waste any time. Kris, having now traversed the mountain up and down, was able to drive a bit faster, and arrive sooner at the bunker.

Not even bothering to turn the truck off, he quickly opened the door and jumped out, remembering to grab the radio. Blue got the idea, and shimmied her way over the center console and around the steering wheel until she stumbled out of the truck. Kris, remembering that the door had previously been locked, never once stopped his stride, and ran with his right shoulder into the hard metal. A searing pain flew through his once undamaged limb, and a dent lay in the door. He was distracted from his pain by a bark behind him, followed by the steady crunch of claws against dirt. Kris laid down quickly, watching as Blue flew over him into the door, smashing through its frame.

Kris turned just in time to see the snout of Indominus crest the ridge, and he scrambled up, sprinting through the door. The dinosaur, scales turning dark brown in what Kris assumed was a display of rage, didn't stop charging.

"Oh shit," Kris whispered, turning around.

A flight of stairs was all that beyond the door, leading down. He pushed Blue from her rear, and she started padding down. Kris followed, and was knocked from his feet when Indominus plowed through the stone. Her impact only created a small hole, but the force was enough to send him crashing down the stairs. He landed on his back with a grimace, and his hands frantically came to his ears when Indominus let loose a furious roar. One of her massive claws reached down through the hole she made, but she couldn't reach where Kris was.

He looked to his left, seeing Blue continue down the stairs swiftly. Kris stood, giving one last look to the once again white-scaled dinosaur. Her claw had withdrawn, and she had brought one of her eyes to peer through the hole she made.

Kris stuck his middle finger up with a smirk before running down the stairs, following behind Blue. Another roar echoed through the stairwell as they retreated. Kris assumed that he would soon hear heavy footfalls slowly fading as the hybrid left; but they never came.

She was waiting for them.

"Just another thing to look forward to, huh girl?" Kris said as he caught up to the raptor, who chattered dismissively at him.

"C'mon, Blue," Kris spoke, panting as he descended the stairs by her side. "How was I supposed to know that thing was going to be here?"

A brief moment of silence befell, and the only sound was their footsteps echoing off the damp, gray walls.

They came upon a door, and Kris jiggled the door knob, only to find it locked. Blue made to charge the door, but Kris extended his hand onto her chest.

"Don't. The stairs keep going, we'll be fine."

Kris wasn't sure if they were actually going to be okay; hell, he didn't even know if this was the command center. For the past ten minutes, he had been in flight or fight mode: he had momentarily forgotten about his anxiety, and was focusing on staying alive. Now, however, he was worried that they were going to be trapped in the bunker.

Blue, on the other hand, was upset. She was a little angry that Her Mate had put them in this situation. She couldn't be mad with him for too long, however. For the time being, though, she was irritated.

After another flight, they came upon another door. This one, opposed to the other, was unlocked. Kris breathed a long breath as he walked through. Blue steadily caught up with his stride until she was beside him again.

They had arrived in a hallway, marked with blue walls, and several doors that lined the walls. Kris tried each one, but they were all locked. At the end of the hallway, was, what should've been, an elavator. However, all that was there was two gaping doors, followed by the empty shaft.

Kris meekly stepped towards the edge, looking up, to where he saw the actual elavator. It was at the floor above him; Kris assumed that the locked door led to it.

He looked down to see the floor below. A dim blue light shone through the doors, which, alike Kris' floor, were broken.

"Hello?" Kris yelled, biting his lip in apprehension.

A muffled yelp followed by the sound of something hitting the floor greeted Kris' ears. He blinked, listening as footsteps bound towards elavator shaft. Kris watched as a head peeked out below him.

It was a man, his cheek bones indented, and overgrown facial hair covering his face.

"Hey, you're that one guy!" the man yelled.

Kris noticed that his voice was hoarse and weak; if he had to assume, Kris would say that the man was malnourished.

"Yeah! You're Lowery?" Kris asked, an uncontrollable smile forming across his lips.

"Yeah, how'd you survive this long?" Lowery asked, his eyes narrowing and his mouth resting agape.

Just as the words left Lowery's mouth, Blue leaned her head over the elavator shaft, presenting herself to the man. He recoiled slightly.

"Oh! Uh... Hi, Blue," Lowery said with a small wave.

The raptor let off a small chirp as she inspected him, before Kris began speaking again.

"You befriended her?" Lowery asked, although it sounded more like a judgemental statement.

Kris shrugged, "You could say that."

Before any silence could wash over them, Kris quickly showed the radio to Lowery.

"You have two way equipment down there right?" Kris inquired, turning the radio on.

Lowery nodded, "Well, yeah. But the radio tower was down and I could never find the right frequencies."

Kris rose an eyebrow. "You've been down here for a year and you couldn't find it? It took me, like, two hours."

Lowery lifted his hands, shrugging his shoulders. "I've been busy, what can I say?"

"Doing what?" Kris asked, although he already knew what Lowery was going to say.

"Tending to my dinosaurs! I figured nobody was coming so..." the man trailed off, but continued with a forced smile. "How about you drop me the radio and I'll get that frequency into my stuff down here?"

Kris nodded, and Lowery lifted his hands up. Kris aligned his arms with where Lowery's were, and lightly dropped the radio. Lowery grunted as the metal came into contact with his hands, but secured the object.

"I'll be right back," Lowery spoke before dissappearing.

Kris sighed, a smile coming to his face as he turned to Blue. He quickly wrapped his arms around her neck, embracing her for a long moment. He heard Lowery talking, and it only heightened his mood. However, there was something he needed to tell the man.

"Lowery!" he yelled.

"What?" the man yelled back.

"If someone's coming to rescue us, they should know that the Indominus Rex is sitting right outside the bunker!"

Lowery didn't respond, but Kris could hear him resume talking. Kris let out an uncontrollable laugh, doubling on to his knees.

"I think we're going to get out of here, Blue!" Kris laughed, pure joy washing over him.

A few minutes passed before Lowery returned, a half-concealed-by-facial-hair smile adorning his face.

"Well, we got our saviors, I think."

Kris licked his lips apprehensively. "Y-you think?"

Lowery shrugged again. "Yeah. They seemed kinda... off. They said they were coming, but if the Verizon Rex is there, I don't think they're getting through her."

Kris frowned. "Verizon Rex?"

Lowery looked away dismissively, and Kris thought that he saw a trace of sadness across his features. "Long story. Anyways, they said that they'd be at this island by next morning."

Kris blinked. "Isn't it noon?"

Lowery looked over his shoulder briefly. "Two thirty. They'll be here tomorrow. In the mean time, I guess we wait."

Kris nodded, but the feeling of happiness still remained inside of him. Blue tilted her head at the wild smile covering Her Mate's face, confused by his sudden display of joy.

She was slightly startled when he suddenly jumped in the air, pumping his fists up. Kris whooped, grabbing the back of Blue's neck, and pulling her into a kiss. The raptor blinked in momentary surprise, but soon fell into the embrace, closing her eyes.

Kris pulled away, laughing as he pressed his head to Blue's.

"Don't celebrate too soon! We don't know if—" Lowery started before Kris cut him off.

"Shut up!" Kris yelled, although he didn't say it all too rudely.

Kris heard Lowery mutter a few sarcastic phrases before his shoes clicked away. He was happy that the man didn't want to talk more: Kris wanted to spend his time with Blue.

"A lot just happened, huh, girl?" Kris said, grimacing as he sat against the wall.

His left leg ached from the running and movement, and his left arm burned from being upright for so long at the steering wheel. Blue chittered softly to him, curling up next to him and laying her head on his lap. Her body protectively wrapped around his, and Kris put a hand on her head with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Kris asked, scratching Blue's chin as she turned, one amber eye gazing up at his.

Blue stayed silent for a moment, attempting to discern what he was saying. She wished ever so desperately that she could learn his tongue, or that he could hers. She wished that she could understand what his fluctuating and beautiful tones meant; she knew, however, that such a pleasure was likely impossible. After a few seconds, Blue settled for a quiet but upbeat trill, sensing the underlying worry in his voice.

Kris smiled again, his eyes traveling over every scale that covered her. Blue felt herself grow flushed, but she also felt that amazing fluttering in her heart. It was the purest, and most satisfying emotion that entered her consciousness. It made all the worries and doubts of the day leave, and it replaced them with great felicity. She thought not of her fallen siblings, nor did she fret about the looming threat of her Alpha. She, instead, thought of Her Mate, and his features, and their love. It was such a bizzare and alien feeling, but she was partial to it nonetheless.

Unfortunately, such a treat only lasted for so long. Eventually, her mind would betray her, and wander off to the misfortunes of which she faced. Blue had no clue as to why she and Her Mate were in this human structure, nor why they weren't trying to leave. The man, however, at the bottom of whatever tunnel the humans had dug; Blue recognized him. Well, she recognized his voice. It was a strange and somewhat annoying voice that would sometimes echo through the park every now and then. It also happened when she was trying to kill Her Mate, in the early times when they had met. Just thinking about it gave a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she let her thoughts drift away from it.

Blue didn't really know how to take in the last thirty minutes that had passed. Many things had happened, things of which Blue had no idea of why they happened. Why had Her Mate dragged her over here? In her mind, they were perfectly safe in Old Alpha's nest, and they had not the need to move about.

 _Humans_.

Such an odd species. And yet, here she was, mates with one. While Blue didn't think of it as bad, she did think of it was wierd and unlikely. Never did she assume that her _mate_ would be a _human_. Quite frankly, she never thought that she would even have a mate. Blue had never seen a male velociraptor before, only her sisters. It was a thought of which she hadn't really considered, nor worried about. Everything just fell into place, and Blue was happy with the cards she was dealt. Did she want to change some things? Of course. However, Blue would take what she was given willingly, and not take them for granted.

She had made the same mistake with her sisters.

It was a mistake of which she would never make again.

 **As you all know, this chapter took a small while to create. And, it did stress me out quite a bit. So, I figured that I'd take a month or two off as a "break". Don't worry, I'm not going to stop writing: I'll be continuing to update and write new chapters. I want to have a storage of content, however, so that you guys don't have to wait without answers for chapters at a slow pace. Think of it as a small time off for a large benefit moving forward. If you have questions, of course, DM me, or check on my Twitter @officialsihgma.**

 **As always, I hope enjoyed. Until next time,**

 **~Σιhγμα**


End file.
